The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame
by Princess Destiny
Summary: The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon? XenaxAres
1. Chapter 1

**Note From Author:** As much as it pains me to cull the writing that I slaved so many hours over, FFnet is cracking down on adult content and purging anyone who has violated the TOS or had a complaint levelled at them, or even has the wrong rating. Someone was removed for having a swear word. Already, several Authors I know have had their stories removed without warning and you'll probably seeing stories in your Favourites vanishing. So, despite the original rating I have given it in the details below, you will _not_ be seeing any of the adult content in the Fanfic below. It will only have as much is allowed by the site, then you will see a note to go to my site to see the full version. Unfortunately, this will mean whole sections of the Fanfics will be missing, and descriptions changed, and it's going to confuse a lot of my readers as to what is going on. There might even be only half of a Chapter before telling you to go to the Site, so you might just want to go there right off the bat and read the full version. Reviews are still very much appreciated for the Fanfics, either on my Site or FFnet. So, you can find my Fanfiction completely **uncut** on my personal site **Destiny's Gateway**. FFnet really went downhill the day they removed our all the adult Fanfics up here, and they destroyed a part of an Author's creativity when they want us to make no mention of something that's so much a part of every day life. Sex. As the largest Fanfiction site on the net, where else would we get the majority of our readers from, if not on here? I really want to keep all the lovely reviews from the readers who have loved my writing up here on the site and also let you know that the Fanfic exists, so I'm keeping most of it up here, but you won't be seeing above the allowed T rating.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

(To FFnet Admin - I am changing all the Chapters of this Fanfic to take out the adult content, but it might take me a day or so. _Please_ do not delete the story before I am done! This message in brackets will vanish when it is complete.)

* * *

**Title: **The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
**Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: ** destinysgateway DOT com**  
Facebook: ** ** Link In Profile********  
The ** **Ares And Xena ** ******Archives: ** **Link In Profile********  
** **Rating: **M 15+** (T rated here on FFnet)  
Summary: **Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...**  
Couple: **Ares And Xena  
**Chapters: **1/19**  
Status: **Completed**  
Year Completed: **1999

**Comments:** Hi everyone! What do I say about this one? Hmm, well it was written a very long time ago, in 1999. It was quite popular back then, which I was happy about. But it probably isn't remembered any more, since Xena went out of fad and I went onto writing Sailor Moon. There are a lot of new characters in this Fanfic, along with one I guess you would class as a mary-sue, even though she isn't. She isn't a self insertion and who she is will become more clear as the Fanfic goes along. In fact, some of you already guessed it, but you'll find out who she is in the Sequel. This tale is a great epic, filled with many battles, and practically every major character from the Xena and Hercules series' you can think off. A Sequel was even written, but it never got further than five Chapters. An interesting fact for you all; a publishing company was going to get this book out on the shelves around 1999, but the deal fell through. What a pity! I still gnash my teeth over that one occasionally. LOL. Anyway, I'd be interested to see if Xena Fanfics are still being read. :)

**The Naughty Games Series: **If you are also a fan of my Sailor Moon Fanfiction, I have started posting this Series on my own site **Destiny's Gateway**. It contains aggressive sexual scenes, bondage, spanking, oral and a lot of other things. It's not called _Naughty_ for nothing! Check out the first two Fanfics ** Night Games** and **Day Games. **I have just started posting the Sequel ** Apartment Games**. Link in Profile.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter One **

* * *

The Oracle walked in a stately manner towards the room, her hand-maiden's standing still as statues along both sides of the room. She walked past them and they each raised a sword as she reached them, the flat of the blade pressed against their foreheads and the point facing towards the sky. The Oracle's long white dress brushed the floor, slightly unsettling the red and white rose petals that were strewn along the floor from the door to the throne. Her long silvery-blonde hair trailed down her back to her ankles and her silver eyes were wide and clear as she firmly fixed them upon the wall above the throne.

There was a large silver Medallion, a meter square and in the direct center was the symbol of a flame, seeming almost to dance and glimmer as if alive. It was surrounded by two outer circles, one of white and the other of black.

She finally reached the dais and walked slowly up the stairs to the throne, bowing low before the Medallion. In response the flame began to glow with a pure white light and then the medallion resting against the snowy-white of her dress began to glow also. She then turned to face all the hand-maidens and their medallion's also began to glow faintly. They all lowered their swords and placed the points upon the ground, resting their hands crossed over on the hilts.

"It is the time. I have sensed the Messiah abroad in the world and now you must all leave here to seek the owner of Caeralon, the flame sword!" the Oracle said in a musical voice, strong enough to carry to the farthest ear. She looked around slowly, as if memorizing each face, for she knew that most of them would never return to her.

"I wish..." her voice faltered, then she began again.

"Search far my children, the Messiah _must_ be found in time for the rising! The sword must be taken in hand before it is too late...for us all"

A hand-maiden on each side, closest to the throne broke away from the rest lining the walls on each side of the Temple and walked slowly to the Dais. They mounted the steps in perfect synchronization, the ritual well known to them and bowed before the Medallion on the wall. It's glow intensified as the Oracle turned to face it also and she held up her arms, the palms of her hands facing upwards.

"It is time! Caeralon, come forth!" she called out, eyes closing as the large Medallion became to bright to watch. A bell-like tone rung through out the room and then the light died, she opened her eyes and saw a sword hovering in the air, just above her palms. It was beautiful, with it's engraved silver hilt and the blade shone like the stars itself. It was the stone set in the blade however that drew all eyes, a silver stone in the shape of a flame. The sword lowered itself till it touched the Oracle's hands and she almost fell as a jolt of power went through her body. Such power! she thought.

"Caeralon!" she said, her voice clear.

"Caeralon!" they chanted.

Then a compulsion seemed to come over her and she grasped the hilt, releasing the blade and turning till the point of the sword was pointed towards the hand-maidens. The silver in the flame stone abruptly changed colour, glowing the purest white and she was almost staggered as the sword glowed in response. She stared down and it and had a premonition, giving it over to the two hand-maidens waiting patiently by her side. Each wore gloves of the thickest white leather and one took the hilt, while the other, the blade. The they turned and went to the throne, turning the sword until the hilt pointed towards the sky and was resting over the seat of the throne.

"Now," the Oracle said quickly and the hand-maidens thrust down into the stone of the throne, the sword sliding into it as if into water and it imbedded itself half way up the blade. They released it and it stood on it's own, still glowing with that light but the stone had returned to silver as if awaiting something. The Flame glowed with a strange luminescence as the sun broke through the clouds and shone through the slats of the windows, high on the Temple walls. They all bowed towards the great Medallion and it pulsed once in response, then both it and the sword ceased to glow.

"Go now, find the one we seek and never give up. Test all, the flame stone in your dagger's shall find the Messiah," she paused, running a weary hand over her face, feeling as if her will had been drained and all in the room felt the same way.

"Go and may the Gods protect you."

* * *

Gabrielle looked up at the morning sky and smiled, it was such a wonderful day. The sun was shinning, there were only a few fluffy clouds in the sky...and nothing was out there to threaten them. No battles, no one Xena had to run off to help...nothing.

"What are you smiling at, Gabrielle?" an amused voice asked her and the blonde turned her head to look at her dark-haired companion. Xena was watching her with a tolerant expression on her beautiful face and Gabrielle stretched widely.

"Oh, just the day. It so wonderful!" Gabrielle exclaimed, surprised when Xena dismounted from Argo to walk beside her along the dirt road.

"You really like this traveling don't you."

"Of course, never think that I don't enjoy traveling with you Xena" the blonde smiled mischievously, looking at her companion from under lowered lids.

"Of course." Xena said absently, patting Argo's mane as they walked.

"Now the war lords, the battles...Ares! I _don't_ enjoy them!" the blonde paused, slyly. "Your stinky armour..."

"Mmm hmm...what?" Xena said, that look in her eyes and Gabrielle backed away slightly.

"Now Xena. Xena! _Xena_!" Gabrielle yelled as Xena made a grab and caught the back of the blonde's clothes, pulling her into a head lock.

"Now what was that about my stinky armour?"

"Arrgggggh! Xena!" Gabrielle shouted, struggling. Her staff shot up and Xena easily ducked it, but it was enough for Gabrielle to get loose and she brandished it. "En gard!"

Xena grinned as she and her friend exchanged playful blows, Gabrielle really was getting better with that staff...just like the Amazon Queen she would have to be one day. That thought sobered Xena greatly, she didn't like to think of the day Gabrielle and she would part. She wasn't watching with her full attention and Gabrielle's staff hit her squarely in the stomach. It would have hurt a lesser person but it caused Xena to grin wickedly and purposefully stalk the blonde until she gave up.

"Enough, I give!" Gabrielle yelled, waving her staff wildly. Xena nodded and got up onto Argo, her face sober. The blonde turned and started to walk down the road next to the horse when a booted foot caught her solidly in the rear and she went sprawling into the bushes. She emerged a second later, covered in dirt and leaves clinging to her hair. Gabrielle glared indignantly at a grinning Xena, who sat with both legs casually over the left side of the saddle.

"Now who's clothes are stinky?"

* * *

Aurelia groaned, moving her head slightly and wincing as pain shot through her temples harshly. She tried to open her eyes but they didn't respond and trying to move her limbs came with as much response.

"Oh, my head," she moaned. A faint sound came to her ears and she listened for a minute, trying to figure out what the familiar sound was. It was just on the edge of her mind. She knew what the sound was, but her mind was so foggy that she couldn't think coherently. The sound got closer and then it suddenly clicked that what she was hearing was hoof beats...a horse! Aurelia winced again as it became unbearably loud and she managed to crack open her heavy lids slightly to see that she was apparently lying in the middle of a dirt road and the horse was approaching. She also realized that the road bent around the tree's and she would be seen at the very last minute by the rider.

"I need a wash now, which way to the closest river?"

"Just brush it off Gabrielle, we've got a long way to go to the next town. Besides, I thought Amazon's _liked_ getting in touch with the forest."

"Ha ha, very funny. How about you take a roll in the mud and we'll call it even!"

"And ruin my Warrior image?"

"You're just a barrel of laughs today. Why don't you just-"

Aurelia heard two people talking, one sounding implacable, the other annoyed. Perhaps they would see her before it was too late, she couldn't even summon up enough energy to fight a mouse. Maybe they could help her and tell her why she felt so sick and deadly tired...drained almost.

"Xena!" someone said sharply, just as it appeared around the corner, luckily someone had been walking ahead of the horse and it stopped as it's sharp hooves were almost touching Aurelia's face.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Miss?" the blonde girl who had warned the owner of the horse knelt down in the dusty road next to Aurelia and frantically brushed the dirt that the horse had kicked up from her face. Aurelia couched and felt her eyes closing again, then another voice was hear and she managed to open her eyes wider to see that the owner of the horse was another woman. A woman that was strangely dressed in a leather armour of some sort, a sword at her side and a strange metal circlet at the waist.

"Is she all right, I didn't see her down there." the woman asked, also kneeling down and Aurelia felt warm hands touch her forehead carefully. Aurelia shivered violently at the cool touch, the hand feeling like ice against her skin.

"Is she sick?" the blonde girl asked anxiously, rushing back to the saddle bags for water and she helped raise Aurelia's head slightly while she drank.

"She has a fever Gabrielle, we have to get her warm." the woman continued and Aurelia's eyelids finally dropped, the will going out of her and she slumped heavily back into the blonde girl's arms. Everything was going black and she struggled to stay awake, realizing in some detached part of her mind, that she was no where near home...wherever this was.

* * *

Xena tossed some more wood onto the fire and then looked over to where Gabrielle was brushing a damp cloth across the girl's forehead, murmuring soothingly every time she moaned in her fever. It was strange how they had found her, in the middle of the road like that. Xena wondered if she had been attacked perhaps, but there had been no sign of a struggle...the girl was ill however and had been tossing and turning with the fever for hours now.

She studied the girl quietly, noticing the poor clothes that were in tatters and covered in dirt in some places. Her hair was covered in a wimple, but Gabrielle had removed it to reveal shoulder-length light brown hair.

The eyes, when she had looked dazedly up at them from the road had been a pain-filled dark brown. She hadn't known where she was or what was happening, Xena was sure. It was strange because there were no villages around the area, so the girl must have been walking. Traveling alone.

"Xena, she's getting better I think, the fever is breaking." Gabrielle's excited, but weary voice said from across the fire and Xena stood to walk to their side. She leant over the girl and felt the forehead, sure enough it was cooling and she smiled at her blonde friend.

"It looks like it, she should be all right in the morning." Just then Gabrielle yawn loudly and Xena grinned.

"Why don't you go to sleep, I'll keep an eye on her." the dark-haired woman nodded and Gabrielle looked as if she were going to protest but another yawn interrupted her and she shrugged.

"I _need_ a bath." Gabrielle said, teasing good-naturedly and Xena smiled.

"We'll find a river tomorrow...you'll need it because you _do_ stink." Gabrielle looked as if she wanted to argue about it but another yawn interrupted her and she grinned.

"Okay, but wake me if you need me." she instructed, climbing under her blankets and Xena sat down by the girl.

"I think I can manage, get some sleep." Xena ordered dryly. She waited until she heard Gabrielle's even breathing and then turned to the girl, eyes penetrating.

"You can open your eyes now, I know you're awake."

The girl opened her eyes slowly, the brown remarkably clear and coherent for one who had just recently been in the throes of a fever. The girl ran a hand threw her hair and grimaced as it came away damp and sticky.

"How did I get here?" she mumbled, looking around and then her eyes fell fully on Xena and they widened in surprise. She saw the leather warrior's garb and the sword and then she sat up fully, throwing off the blankets.

"We found you in the middle of the road, feverous and made camp to take care of you." Xena said, watching the girl carefully. She had seemed to be startled by Xena's clothes and the fact she had been lying in the middle of a road when they found her.

"Oh," was all the girl said, she shivered and pulled the blankets back up around her shoulders.

"Can you tell me your name?" Xena said more gently, seeing a fawn-like startlement and fear in the girl's eyes and a protective instinct emerged.

"I-I Uh." the girl said, she had been rubbing her clothes and now looked down in amazement, her eyes widening further. She seemed shocked by something and Xena's eyes narrowed in thought as she watched the girl, who felt along her clothes as if seeing them for the first time and Xena saw that there were gloves covering the girl's hands. She hadn't noticed that before and now thought it strange. They were almost rags, the gloves, but they covered the skin.

"I'm...Meryll," the girl said abruptly and Xena glanced up, caught at staring. "What is your name?" she said politely and Xena smiled slightly.

"I'm Xena and this is Gabrielle." Xena introduced herself and the sleeping Gabrielle, bracing herself for the usual fear that people tended to showed at the sound of her name...but there was none at all. Meryll smiled warmly, her eyes glowing in a friendly manner and Xena smiled back involuntarily. There was no fear, no recognition in Meryll's eyes at Xena's name and though she was relieved at it...it also made her wonder.

"Thank you for helping me, I remember hoping that whoever owned the horse would." Meryll remembered aloud.

"We wouldn't have left you there, but you're lucky it was us," Xena said, glaring darkly into the fire at what could have happened if anyone else had found the girl helpless.

Meryll stifled a yawn and a slightly sheepish smile crossed her lips.

"I feel really tired, do you mind if I sleep now?" Meryll asked drowsily, her lids dropping and Xena nodded.

"Go ahead, you need the rest and in the morning we can talk."

Meryll nodded and lay down with her back to Xena, but her eyes were wide open. Where _was_ she?

* * *

"So you travel around a lot then, Gabrielle? It must be wonderful!" Meryll said eagerly, drinking up Gabrielle's every word and Xena sighed. Ever since they had risen that morning, Gabrielle had been telling the peasant girl all about their adventures. Meryll's eyes had grown wider and wider, almost with disbelief as time had passed and Xena couldn't blame her really. It was hard to believe that she had gone through all that Gabrielle was describing.

"Oh yes, it's wonderful. Traveling with Xena is_never_boring." Gabrielle said, cheerfully throwing a smile over her shoulder at Xena. The warrior Princess was a few paces behind them on Argo and Meryll was walking next to Gabrielle.

"Meryll, tell us about yourself." Gabrielle said after a silent moment and Meryll looked startled, then her expression closed and her eyes darkened a bit even as the blonde watched.

"There's nothing much to tell...my brother is in the King's Army and I lived with my father until responsibilities drew my brother back home. He got married and left being a soldier to take care of our home...I left then" Meryll said, hesitating slightly over some places, as if thinking. There was truth in her words but Xena had the distinct feeling that Meryll was not telling the complete story.

"Oh, it was uncomfortable with the wife being there huh?" Gabrielle said understandingly and Meryll flashed her a slight smile.

"Yes, I felt left out."

"So you left home...to go where?" Xena asked from behind and Meryll slowed, turning slightly to face the dark-haired woman. Xena truly had the most uncannily blue eyes, startling against the tanned face and Meryll felt as if those eyes saw a lot.

"I didn't know really, I just wanted to get away...to travel." Meryll said, her eyes were sad and she turned back to face the road before them after a moment.

"Well you can travel with us as far as-" Xena started to say but then the hair on the back of her neck rose and she slipped swiftly from her horse, recognizing the presence that had caused that feeling. A moment later the air before her horse flashed brightly and Ares appeared, looking as arrogant as usual.

"Ares," Xena said, not really surprised for some reason, only he could make her instincts kick into over-drive like his presence did.

"Xena," Ares said, smiling mockingly and then his eyes flickered over Gabrielle, barely seeing Meryll. He looked as confident and arrogant as usual, but Xena could sense an air of...impatience around him.

"What do you want Ares?" Gabrielle almost hissed and he didn't even look in her direction, addressing Xena instead.

"I need you to come to my Temple," he said commandingly, "_Now_."

"I don't think so." Gabrielle said indignantly, holding her staff before her as if wanting to hit him with it and he threw her a dark look.

"Be silent." he growled, taking a step forward threateningly and Xena stepped between them.

"I have no intention of going anywhere with you, Ares." Xena said calmly, a half-smile playing about her lips and Ares almost glared, then seemed to control himself.

"I don't have time for arguments. Look, one of my Priestess' is with child and is asking for you." Xena looked disbelievingly at him, wondering at the lame excuse.

"Is that the best you can do!" Gabrielle yelled, scoffing. The look he threw her was so black she shrank back and Meryll put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I see there's a new addition to your little party Xena-a new sidekick perhaps?" Ares asked, arrogance back. He looked at Meryll and almost smirked, his dark eyes sweeping her from head to toe.

"I can't say she's much of an improvement, but anything is better than listening to the blonde's incessant chatter." Ares said insultingly and Gabrielle growled, lunging forward with her staff. Xena blocked her casually with her arm and stared firmly at The God of War.

"Did you come here to insult Gabrielle or do you want to tell me why you're really here?" Xena said, loosing some of her patience with the handsome God.

"I told you, my Priestess-Sionna-is pregnant and for some reason she wanted you." Ares said in annoyance and Xena's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sionna? A girl with red hair and green eyes?" she said urgently and he smiled slightly, straightening his leather vest.

"Yes, red hair. Can we go now?" he said bored of the conversation. His patience was running out rapidly and he watched as Xena went back to her horse, motioning for Gabrielle and Meryll to follow her.

"Can you take us there?" she asked and the God smiled mockingly.

"Us? I don't remember inviting any side kicks, least of all nosy blondes," he looked Gabrielle over insultingly and then raked Meryll again. "Or peasants."

"Why you-!" Gabrielle, raised her staff again, face angry and she was dying to wipe that amused smile off of Ares face...God or not!

"If I go. They go." Xena said, cutting off any further conversation and Ares glared at her.

"Absolutely not! You, I will tolerate in my Temple, but not these stupid mortals!" Ares bellowed angrily, Meryll had been silent through out all of this and she watched as Xena faced the man calmly.

"All or none, Ares." Xena said, Ares seemed to be counting slowly backwards, his hand on his sword hilt as he glared at Gabrielle and then Xena.

"Fine!" he said finally, an amused smile crossed his lips before he turned away from them and gestured. Xena had enough time to feel a reluctant smile cross her own lips and then the air swirled and lurched dizzyingly.

* * *

Meryll blinked as the world became stable again and she saw that they were in a vast room, lavishly furnished with candles, red silk and an elaborate throne. Ares went to it and sat down, throwing a leg over one side and slouching casually. He clapped his hands twice, loudly and after a moment a woman came in the oak double doors to the side of the room. She was dressed in a black dress, complete with a medallion, black boots and a sword at her side. She went straight to Ares, bowing down before him.

"Ara, take Xena to Sionna." Ares ordered and the woman turned towards Xena, her face impassive, but her eyes were filled with dislike as she gestured for Xena to follow her.

"This way, Warrior Princess," Ara said some-what coldly and Xena followed her out, Meryll flinched slightly when the double doors boomed shut behind them and Gabrielle and she were left in the room with Ares. Meryll looked around and shivered a bit, not liking the situation and a look at Gabrielle's face told her that it was the same with the blonde.

"And now, what to do with you," Ares said musingly, his dark eyes amused as he stared first at Gabrielle-who faced him defiantly-and then Meryll. When she met his eyes for the first time she felt a jolt, this man was incredibly powerful, she could feel it almost emanating from him. Ares, Xena had said, was it possible that this was The God of War? It seemed almost unreal to be face with a God, someone that people had long since forgotten to worship where Meryll came from.

"Nothing, Xena will-" Ares cut the blonde off with a wave of his hand.

"Xena will do nothing, as long as you are here you are safe-unless you cross me." he said ominously, then he smiled arrogantly and a goblet of wine appeared in his hands. He took a sip and smiled at them both over the rim, reminding Meryll sharply of a hunting wolf. He was so dangerous.

"You and your friend may sit, I'll have some food brought." Ares said graciously, Meryll and Gabrielle sat warily at the suddenly appearing table and they stared distrustfully at the goblet of red wine that was in front of them both. Bowls of grapes were there also and Gabrielle and Meryll exchanged a look, wondering why The God of War was being so...nice.

"No thank you, I'd rather starve." Gabrielle declared, pushing the goblet away and Ares shrugged, unconcerned. Meryll looked into the depths of the red wine and her mind wandered, it was all so strange to be in this place. One minute she had been at home-in bed-drifting off to sleep and the next, she was waking up on a dirt road! She caught sight of herself in a shield on the wall and her mouth fell open in shock, she didn't look anything like herself! Her long black hair had turned to short brown, her dark green eyes to a dark brown and her face and figure...she was shorter and, well, _ ordinary_. She had noticed that her clothes were strange, but even delirious it had not taken long for her to realize she was not in her own time.

"Meryll, do you think it's safe to eat, I mean, I'm pretty hungry come to think of it." Gabrielle's whispered voice broke into Meryll's thoughts and she started almost violently.

"I don't know." Meryll whispered back, her eyes on the grapes and she realized that she too was hungry.

"Are you afraid?" Ares said from behind Meryll and Gabrielle got to her feet, talking a stance with her staff defensively as Meryll spun in her chair. He was right behind her and neither of them had heard him, or seen him either, both having their heads so close together so he wouldn't hear them talking.

"Afraid? No, I'm not." Meryll said stiffly, lifting her chin, though she felt fear as his dark eyes met hers. He must have seen her start in shock when Gabrielle interrupted her thoughts. A smiled crossed his lips and he raised the goblet to his lips to drain it, then he leaned past Meryll to set it sharply down on the wooden table. It was loud and Meryll jumped in shock. Ares laughed in amusement and then disappeared. She took a deep breath and looked over at Gabrielle, who wasn't looking too pleased.

"I really hate him-he's so arrogant!" Gabrielle burst out and flopped back into her chair angrily, muttering darkly. Then she reached for a bunch of grapes and bit into them viciously. When she realized what she had done, she almost spit them out again, then paused. A blissful smile coming over her face.

"Oh, but these are _so_ good!"

Xena came in a while later and the bowl was almost empty, though Meryll had touched nothing. She had watched the slender blonde eat an astonishing amount of food and wine, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Gabrielle, I see you got breakfast." Xena said, amusement in her voice as the blonde turned and grinned-not noticing that her chin was strained red from the grapes.

"Yep! These grapes were_amazing_, I love 'em!" Gabrielle said enthusiastically and Xena's eyes narrowed a little. The blonde was acting just a bit too...bubbly? Her eyes were bright and she seemed to be impatiently fidgeting as if she wanted to run or dance.

"Yes, I'm sure they were." Xena said, wondering what Ares had put in the grapes to get this reaction. A look at Meryll showed that the brunette had not touch her wine, and from the distrusting look in her eyes when they alighted on the bowl of grapes, she had not touch a thing. The girl exchanged a look with Xena and then they both stared back at Gabrielle, who leaped from her chair and began rushing around the room.

"I feel great! Xena, why don't I feel like this _all_ the time?" Gabrielle shouted, dashing from candle to candle and playfully blowing each out. Though as soon as her back was turned, they magically lit themselves again.

"I don't believe this," Xena muttered, Sionna had wanted to meet her companions but there was no way Gabrielle could be brought into a pregnant woman's presence like-that!

"I know. It was the grapes. She took one bite and she was hooked." Meryll said in a low voice, trying to keep from laughing despite the situation. Gabrielle had clearly been drugged with something.

"I think it's an improvement, personally." Ares said, appearing and looking at Gabrielle with an amused smirk. Xena turned to him, distinctly un-amused.

"What was on those grapes, Ares?" she demanded, watching as the blonde tried-vainly-to climb up to the chandelier and swing from it. She was too short and kept falling back, but cheerfully trying again as if it were the first time. She gave up after a moment and swung her staff around wildly, as if fighting an invisible enemy.

"Just a little something found in a particular plant," Ares shrugged, smiling and went to sit lazily in his throne again. His eyes followed Gabrielle in vast amusement and Xena finally sighed, turning to Meryll.

"Come on, Meryll. Sionna wants to meet at least _one_ of you."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

**Comments:** I'll have the next Chapter out tomorrow.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 2/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Two as promised. Since I got two reviews-thanks guys!-I know at least some people are reading it, so I'll continue to send out the lot, a Chapter a day. :)

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

* * *

The hall Xena led them down was chilly and they met many of Ares Priestess' on the way. They were given distrustful glares and avoided, making Meryll distinctly uncomfortable, though Xena just ignored them. Sionna's room was at the back of the Temple and a comforting warmth spilt out as they entered, closing the door again behind them. Meryll looked at the beautiful red-head lying in the bed and walked slowly over.

"Hello, I'm Sionna." the woman said warmly, shifting awkwardly, her stomach distended. Meryll stepped swiftly forward to take the proffered hand so that Sionna wouldn't have to disturb herself too much.

"I'm Meryll, I'm pleased to meet you Sionna." Meryll said gently, her eyes fell again to the stomach and she reached out with her mind, probing. A boy, the child's mind was clearly male and Meryll smiled, then it faded as she felt...something. It was Ares child, she suddenly knew.

"Xena tells me that she found you in the middle of the road, I hope you are unharmed?" Sionna said, somewhat anxious and Meryll understood that the maternal instincts that Sionna was feeling had been extended to include her.

"Yes, thank you. Xena and Gabrielle took care of me." Meryll murmured, withdrawing her mind from the woman. A slight frown crossed Sionna's face as she looked at Xena.

"And where _is_ Gabrielle, didn't she want to meet me?" Sionna asked, a little hurt and Xena brushed the hair back from her forehead wearily.

"She's a little indisposed at the moment, something she ate no doubt." Xena said ironically and Sionna gave her a suspicious look.

"No doubt," she agreed, a roll of her eyes and Meryll grinned.

A Priestess entered and instructed Xena and Meryll to accompany her so that she could show them to their rooms. Meryll walked beside Xena, a few paces back from the Priestess and leaned closer to the Warrior Princess.

"Just how long are we planning to stay here, Xena?" Meryll almost hissed, wanting to get away from Ares as soon as possible. It was entirely possible that he could find out what she really was. The longer she stayed, the more risk that he would discover that she was not from around there.

"Oh, a few days at the most. Sionna is due anytime now." Xena said under her breath and missed the dark look Meryll threw upwards, cursing whoever had brought her to this place and dumped her in a road in the path of Xena's horse. She didn't believe in coincidence.

"Fine, but I don't like this...place." Meryll's voice trailed off as the Priestess flung open a door to reveal a beautifully furnished room, complete with canopy and rugs. The next room-Meryll's-was slightly less so, but still stunning and she found herself gaping.

"Wow," Meryll breathed, closing the door behind her and moving towards the window. The view of the moonlight playing over the tree's was spectacular, especially because it was so bright and the clouds looked luminescent and ghostly. She moved towards the mirror and stared at herself, fully seeing herself for the first time. Meryll looked nothing like her former self, whoever had brought her to this time had made sure that she could not be recognized. But _why_?

"I don't understand what I'm doing here._Why_was I sent here, and for what purpose?" she demanded of the room, not expecting an answer and silence greeted her. Dinner was brought to her by a Priestess and Meryll declined to leave her room for the rest of the night, instead turning in early to sleep.

The morning sun shinning through the open curtains woke her at dawn and she yawned loudly, not wanting to stir. It's truly was an ungodly hour, she giggled, wondering if Ares was up.

"Do Gods even sleep?" she wondered aloud and was startled when Xena answered her from the open doorway.

"It's thoughts like that, that will get you into trouble." the woman said, coming further into the room and a sleepy Gabrielle entered behind her. The blonde looked almost haggard and Meryll saw rings under her eyes.

"Just curious is all, I wasn't planning on finding out." Meryll muttered, embarrassed. She climbed out of bed and Xena waited till she was dressed before telling her that they were leaving.

"Leaving? But we just got here, what about the baby?" Meryll exclaimed in surprise, but Xena smiled.

"It's just what Ares wants and I'm not sticking around to find out what he's up to." the warrior said.

"You know me so well." a voice mocked and they turned to see Ares standing in the corridor outside Meryll's room. Gabrielle's face darkened and her hands clenched as if looking for her staff, whatever the consequences of that drug had been, Gabrielle was looking for revenge.

"What do you want, haven't you done enough?" Gabrielle growled but Xena silenced her with a look.

"_I_? Want of _you_?" Ares laughed, a sardonic look on his face that made Gabrielle flush deep red. "I want _Xena_ to stay here until the baby is born."

"I don't think so Ares, we have somewhere we have to be." Xena said smoothly, moving to walk past the god but he didn't move back and she was forced to stop.

"It can wait." he said commandingly, the look in his dark eyes telling them all that he expected to win any argument in the end.

"Not for you it can't," she purred, stepping forward till their faces were but a few centimeters away. "I'm not coming back to you."

"We'll see," he murmured, then a smile crossed his face and it wasn't pleasant. "Either you stay...or-" he looked over her shoulder and she whirled quickly, in time to see Meryll disappear.

"Bring her back!" Gabrielle yelled, but both Xena and Ares ignored her.

"Or?" Xena said, her eyes intent.

"You'll never see your little peasant again, it's your choice."

"Some choice!" Gabrielle shouted angrily, looking around for a weapon and was surprised when Xena suddenly gave in.

"All right, I'll stay. But only till Sionna's child is born." Xena agreed. Ares smiled smugly and walked off, leaving the two there to stare at the spot he had been.

"Why did you give in to him Xena!" Gabrielle protested loudly and Xena shrugged.

"Do you really want Meryll dead, she's nothing to him and he meant every word. Something is going on here and I'm going to find out what."

"Wait! Where _is_ Meryll?"

* * *

Meryll stared around vainly, trying to figure out where she was but everything around her was pure darkness. Not one light showed and she felt a spark of fear but squashed it firmly, it wouldn't help her. Ares had put her here, she was certain, to force Xena to stay in his Temple.

"Oh great." she muttered and a laugh answered her.

"Are you afraid? Does not seeing, not hearing a single thing, frighten you?" Ares asked, his voice seeming to come from everywhere at once. Meryll crossed her arms, though not sure he could see the action.

"A little," she admitted candidly and there was a silence, he had not been expecting such a honest answer. "Fear is the mind killer." she whispered, remembering having heard someone say that once. One of her father's soldiers, she thought.

"True, but it can also be used. The weak are easy to manipulate." came the cold reply and Meryll glared around, suddenly annoyed that she could not see him.

"And you use that to your advantage, don't you?" she said icily and a light suddenly appeared, blinding her. Ares became distinct...but nothing more. She looked down and saw that she was standing on nothing and nothing was around them.

"Naturally. I _am_ the God of War. Fear, like love is a weakness...something Aphrodite would deal with." Ares stared down at her from his superior height and Meryll tried not to be cowed. She remembered everything she had been taught and lifted her chin proudly, her shoulders straightening.

"Love is no weakness, it is a strength." she said softly and he snorted in contempt.

"A strength? What would a peasant like you know of strength. Of love. Of life? You've barely lived little girl!" he laughed and she glared darkly at him, eyes flashing furiously and she fought back at what fought to be free within her.

"I have known-" she broke off, unwilling to reveal anything to this annoyingly handsome God. Something fought within her again and she lowered her eyes, not wanting him to see but he strangely reached out and lifted her chin. He stared arrogantly into her eyes and saw...something there. Something that made him release her chin abruptly and allowed her to step back away from him, uncertainly.

"You think you know an awful lot for a mere peasant, you're getting above yourself." he said arrogantly and a surge of rage left her momentarily speechless, making her lower her head again so that he would not see her furious eyes.

"I'm not a _mere_ anything." Meryll almost yelled, then remembered she was talking to someone who could kill her with a thought. "-Lord Ares." she belated added and he smiled at her suddenly subservient manner, stepping closer.

"Enough of this talk, I have a proposition for you, peasant." he told her, eyes indefinable and she stared into the darkness of them, almost drowning. They seemed to pull her in and she yanked her mind back, her eyes still on his though she blushed slightly in confusion. He was _very_ dangerous!

"A proposition?" she echoed, wondering what scheme he had come up with now. She was positive it had something to do with Xena, it always did.

"Become my servant or-" he paused, a wicked look coming over his face and she stared at him, eyes wide.

"Or what?" she said in a low voice and his smile widened arrogantly.

"I'll kill your friend, Gabrielle. I'm dying to kill her anyway but Xena-"

"No, you won't kill her. Because then Xena will never come back to you." Meryll interrupted expressionlessly, but a slight smile played about her mouth at the certainty of her answer and his gaze grew dark.

"You are smarter than you look girl...then smile about this. If you don't become my servant, I will kill _you_." Meryll smile faded and her eyes switched around frantically. Sure she had power, but she had no idea where she was. Did she really want to face a God? Would he really kill her to keep Xena there...of course he would!

"Fine," she said sullenly, averting her gaze from his arrogant face.

"I knew you'd see it my way." he murmured, the darkness swirled and Meryll was standing back in her room, Xena and Gabrielle gaping at her furious look.

"Oooh. Gods! Men!" Meryll muttered darkly and the two others exchanged a look.

"I take it you mean Ares?" Xena said dryly, not really expecting an answer, but Meryll gave her one and it was astonishing to see such a mild-looking girl enraged.

"Yes, Ares! Your precious God of War." she stormed out of the room and Gabrielle went after her, leaving Xena wondering.

"What are you up to now, Ares?"

* * *

"Hahaha! There's quite a temper hiding under that mild surface, much more fun to taunt than the blonde." Ares said, laughing loudly at Meryll's words and the expression on her face when she stormed out of the room.

_**'What are you up to now Ares?' **_Xena's voice came clearly through the mirror and he leaned forward slightly, to see her face better.

"And wouldn't you like to know, my beautiful Xena." he took a sip of the red wine and glanced thoughtfully at her determined face, she walked swiftly out of the room and he knew she was headed his way.

"So predictable, my dear." a smile of anticipation spread over his face and he sat back lazily, awaiting her. It would be quite an argument, from the look in her eyes and he mentally counted the seconds.

She came storming into his throne room, thrusting the doors open furiously. Though her face was calm and her eyes expressionless, the way she stood before him showed that she was mad enough to hit him.

"What are you up to Ares!" she had said in that deadly quite voice of hers that gave him delicious shivers every time he heard it...for it meant that she was on the verge of fighting him. She had used it many times in the past, on her enemies and it had made them back down warily. But not Ares, he thrived on Xena's darkness, the side she tried to hide from even herself.

"Done?" he said innocently, knowing how much it would irritate her and it did. She stepped right up close to his face and they locked eyes in a furious battle of wills. He took a sip of red wine from a goblet that had just materialized in his hand and watched as she came to stand right before his throne.

"If you're trying to bring me over to your side by using her, it won't work." she purred, his eyes glittered and a slight smile hovered about her mouth. Xena was enjoying this battle of wills as much as he was!

"Oh Xena, Xena! If I wanted you back, I could have you." he told her in a bored tone and she gritted her teeth.

"I don't think so Ares, I'm fighting for the greater good."

"The greater good? You ignore the fire in your veins, my Princess...and for what? Peasants, slaves, nobody's!" Ares straightened in his throne, meeting Xena's gaze furiously.

"No," she said almost silently, but he could see that she was thinking back to what she had been.

"You were the best, your will could have set the world on fire, Xena." he said more quietly, something flickered deep in her eyes and he knew he was getting to her.

"No." she said more firmly this time, stepping back from him.

"That is all in the past, I'm not that same person."

"You lie even to yourself." Ares told her mockingly, then disappeared. Xena stared at the spot he had been and her hand went to her sword hilt unconsciously. He had been right about one thing, the fire still burnt in her veins and it was getting harder and harder to fight it.

* * *

Ares sprawled on his throne, drinking and staring at a mirror on the wall. In it was visions of the past, of Xena when she had been his Warrior Princess. She had been so alive, so vicious...so his. She had lived for war and the terror her very name struck into the hearts of all men. He slammed the goblet down on the arm of the throne and ignored when the wine spilled everywhere. The days of that Xena would come again, all thanks to fate. And that girl.

Three days they had been in his Temple and he had used every opportunity to get under Xena's skin using her little peasant. He knew that to keep her as a slave would keep Xena within his grasp, she valued her little friends far too much. To his advantage of course, as long as he had her friend...he had Xena. But he had to keep an eye on the girl...Meryll was it? Not that he cared, she was so, so plain.

Something was strange about her, in her eyes he had seen something...something he could not quite put his finger on. And also a darkness, a fierce rage that had burned in her eyes and had made him interested in her. Despite himself.

"Hmm, perhaps keeping her under my thumb was a good idea after all." he murmured. He'd keep her so busy that she'd have no time to escape and just to make sure, he'd post one of his Priestess' to watching her. Xena had to stay close by and to keep her he had to keep one of her friends.

He'd already given her the duties of several servants...One that cooked, and cleaned the dirty washing. That served them all at dinner and was given a small dingy room to sleep in. She was at his total beck and call and Xena was more enraged by it each day, though she tried to hide it.

Ares smiled, summoning a picture of Xena and seeing that she was again with his Priestess, Sionna. They had been close years ago and it took but a small amount of power to implant a need in her mind...a need for an old friend; Xena.

Then it had been just a matter of going to get his Warrior Princess, using Sionna as an excuse. He knew that Xena still felt for him as he felt for her and he knew that given an amount of time, he could convert her back to her former glory. He hadn't really counted on Xena stubbornly refusing to come without her sidekick _and_ a peasant girl they had picked up along the road somewhere.

Ares clenched a fist and then relaxed, smiling slightly. His Xena was strong willed, he should have known she'd never leave her little friends behind and defenseless. And now he had her and it was only a matter of time before she was totally his again, thanks to his little plans.

Her weakness was her friends, especially Gabrielle. But _she_ was strong willed also and would have fought being a servant. But not Meryll. The strange thing was that the girl Meryll herself, after that first time, had never complained again. No glares, nothing. And it baffled him. What game was she playing? He'd made her nothing more than his slave to irritate Xena and the girl didn't care!

Ares concentrated on the mirror and nothing happened, he sat up straighter and a frown appeared between his brows. The mirror could find anyone, but he was unable to find Meryll.

"What is going on?" he asked himself, then he abandoned the mirror and searched for her with his mind. After a moment he relaxed as he found her by the river, for a split second he wondered why he had been unable to find her in the mirror, then it fled from his mind. He had a job for his little slave, involving a certain irritating blonde.

He appeared and then quickly moved behind a tree at the sight that greeted his eyes. She had a sword and was using it like an expert, the strokes perfect and measured. She moved it complexly, timing each thrust to the tree and despite himself he was impressed. But what was a peasant doing with a sword and how did she know how to use it so well?

And she was_furious_, by the look of it too...

* * *

Meryll narrowed her eyes, all her energy and concentration bent on her sword. She was furious at Ares and the world in general and she was using the sword to take it out on a defenseless tree! She growled and swung it smoothly, lopping of branches delicately, moving her feet like she was in some strange dance. Her brother had taught her this, how to place the feet, how to time everything and how to defend herself. So why was she a servant?

"Damn, damn, damn!" she yelled, stabbing viciously at the tree and imbedding it slightly, then withdrawing it and thrusting again. She spun around and her sword flew up smoothly, cutting off the lower branches. Her eyes glued to one branch and before it could even touch the ground, she had cut it into eight pieces.

"I...don't...like him! I...hate this ...place, so why...do I...stay?" she muttered, lashing about with the sword furiously, skilled despite the anger she felt inside.

_Why_ was she letting herself be used to get back at Xena, she knew exactly why she was Ares slave. He wanted Xena back and Xena would not leave without her, she knew. There was no way that she would leave Meryll with Ares. So here she was, with dishpan hands from washing dishes all afternoon, then she had been sent by Ara down to the river to wash clothes! After she had almost ripped on of the Priestess' garments she decided she needed to work out her frustrations and had summoned her sword.

"_Why am I here_?!" She punctuated each word with a vicious swipe to the trunk and deftly sliced off the bark, bit by bit while emphasizing the words.

This was meant to help her, relax her and level her thinking. But it wasn't working! She needed to fight someone, and a tree, was not a someone. As much as she would have liked it to be. She hacked furiously at the bared white of the tree under the bark, making criss-crossing marks and chunks flew in every direction. A flurry of splinters and dust sprayed in clouds and she squinted a little as it tried to get in her eyes.

"Arrgggggh!" she shouted, spinning rapidly, the sword launching from her hands smooth and quicker than the eye could see and burying almost to the hilt through the trunk of a tree behind her. She gaped as she saw Ares then, standing a foot from the tree she had just impaled and his face was...amused.

"Ah, Lord Ares..." Meryll's voice trailed off, not knowing what to say really. He had seen her practicing and she had not meant _anyone_ to know she could fight!

"I see that you've been keeping secrets slave," Ares purred, reaching up to grasp the sword hilt and easily pulling the blade from the tree. He walked slowly towards her, aware that she was incredibly nervous of him and what he had seen. "And I see that you have quite a temper too."

"You never asked." was all she could manage as he stopped a few feet from her and ran a practiced eye over the sword blade. He frowned disapprovingly when he saw all the nicks in the metal and Meryll flushed bright red; her brother would have lectured her for days about misusing her weapon in such a manner! She snatched it out of his hands quickly and put it behind her back almost guiltily, then realized he had not said another word.

She looked up at him to see him regarding her almost...maliciously. Waiting with one fine brow raised, for her answer.

"My brother was a soldier and he taught me how to use a sword." Meryll managed, wanting to be miles away. Ares looked beyond her at the tree and she followed his gaze, flushing again as she saw the hacked remains of the once beautiful tree.

"He taught you well, slave. I've never quite seen that style before." he said, almost to himself and Meryll shifted from one foot to the other.

"I have to finish the washing." she said abruptly, striding off and Ares laughed softly as he watched her walking so stiffly. Meryll was far more interesting than he had at first thought. And more skilled, he wondered what else she might be hiding from him.

Meryll's shoulders tingled as she felt Ares gaze on her and she hoped he would not ask _where_ she had gotten the sword. He watched her wash for a long while and then he left, she felt him go and slumped in relief.

"Fool!" she berated herself. She should have felt him there as soon as he had appeared, she had been taught how to sense a person's presence. Just how much he had seen, she was not sure and he had been remarkably calm about the whole thing also. Too calm.

* * *

"Xena," Ares voice said in her ear and her eyes shot open quickly, looking directly into his dark one's. He was on her bed, _lying on top of her_ and his face was centimeters from her own! Her heart thundered in her ears at his closeness, then she schooled her face into calm and refused to move. The amusement in his eyes showed that he and read what was on her mind and she gritted her teeth.

"What do you want Ares, it's the middle of the night." Xena said smoothly and his brow lifted slightly, he moved to get more comfortable and his arms rested on either side of her face as he braced himself over her.

"So?" he moved closer till she could feel his breath on her face and she resisted the urge to close her eyes. "You never used to be so clumsy Xena, I was here five minutes before I even called your name and you never woke. And in such a...stimulating position too."

Her heart leapt and she felt every inch of his body as it lay upon hers, in fact, she was right on the verge of...Xena grimaced, her eyes narrowing. She gave no excuse for not having sensed him earlier, but her eyes clearly conveyed that she thought little of his words, he was a god after all and could move more silently than any mortal. If he had not wanted her to know he was there, she would not have.

"What do you want?" she repeated, shifting slightly and realizing that he was completely constricting any movement on her part, with the mere weight of his body. He smiled wickedly and she knew what was on his mind, but he never uttered it.

"That girl Meryll, I want to know where you found her and what you know of her." Xena's eyes narrowed again, Ares was interested in Meryll?

"We found her almost unconscious in the road, about a mile from where you came for me." Xena said, trying to read his face, but it gave nothing away.

"Unconscious?" he murmured, then looked into her eyes deeply. She felt a sinking sensation-along with a burning need-in her stomach as she looked into his dark eyes. It was like...complete darkness, warm, inviting...darkness...Xena bit her tongue till she felt blood and pulled her mind back from the feelings in her body, enough to concentrate on his question.

"She was feverish too. We had to make camp and looked after her till the fever broke..." She trailed off abruptly and his gaze sharpened.

"What is it?" he said quickly and she thought back to that night.

"It was strange," Xena began, remembering. "She got over the fever remarkably quickly, almost as soon as she woke and the next morning it was as if she had never been sick."

Ares said nothing, seeming to be deep in thought. Then something occurred to him and he looked down at her again.

"Did she have a sword with her when you found her?" he asked abruptly and Xena was suspicious.

"No, she had nothing at all," she said softly, wondering where that question had come from. "What's going on Ares, why all the interest in the girl? She's no Warrior, leave her be."

He ignored her words, seeming instead to be suddenly fascinated with the skin on her shoulders and neck. His hands came up to stroke along her arms and he lowered his head to touch his lips to her delicate throat. She almost groaned, his lips feeling like fire and then her drooping eyes shot open and she tried to push him off.

"Get off!" she hissed at him, furious that she had fallen under his spell for a moment.

His eyes showed a momentary anger, then he shrugged and disappeared. Xena was furious with herself and after an hour she realized she wouldn't get back to sleep, why couldn't she ever resist Ares?

* * *

The next morning she walked into the hall and saw that Gabrielle was there as bright-eyed as usual and with her familiar smile of greeting. Xena knew that there were slight bags under her eyes from the sleepless night and she tried to smile.

"Xena, you look terrible." Gabrielle exclaimed, going to her friend's side.

"Is it so obvious?" Xena muttered. She put a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and steered the blonde back to the table. "Just a little trouble sleeping."

"Uh, huh," Gabrielle said, seeming to accept it, but she kept looking at Xena from the corner of her eyes.

"Gabrielle I'm fine!" Xena finally snapped in exasperation and the blonde blushed in embarrassment.

Then Meryll entered the hall, a wimple over her hair and brought them some freshly squeezed juice in a jug. She reached for Xena's cup but Xena pulled the object away, taking the jug from the girl's hands.

"I can serve myself Meryll." Xena said gently, looking up at the girl and seeing a vague unease, but she was grateful never-the-less.

"It's her duty, she's a servant." Ara said, coming to the table and standing over Meryll. The girl looked down at the jug and quickly went to Gabrielle's side to pour into her cup, Xena noticed that her hands were holding the jug so tightly that the knuckles were white.

"You're to go with Xanthe to the town for supplies." Ara instructed Meryll and the girl nodded, putting down the jug and leaving the room quickly.

"Don't interfere with Ares servants again Warrior Princess." Ara said, a slight threat in her voice and then she left the room, after a warning look in Xena's direction.

"Xena! This isn't fair, we have to help Meryll." Gabrielle burst out as soon as the Priestess had left and Xena was silent.

"We'll do nothing." she said and Gabrielle stared in shock.

"_What_? Your not going to do a thing? Just let poor Meryll slave away for that maniac?" the blonde raged.

"Temper, temper. You should have been a red-head." Ares said, suddenly appearing in a chair at the opposite end of the table. He threw a leg over the arm carelessly and his eyes roved lazily over Xena and then Gabrielle.

"A red-head?! Why you...you-" the blonde spluttered and Xena touched her hand lightly. Ares eyes went to her face and a satisfied smile spread over his lips.

"Have trouble sleeping, Xena?" he inquired some-what maliciously, seeing the slight bags under her eyes. She didn't rise to the bait though and thoughtfully took a bite from a peach.

"Not at all, I slept like a log." she said calmly, ignoring the look Gabrielle gave to her for the blatant lie. Then she became suspicious and looked from the god to her friend, something had gone on between then, she was certain. She opened her mouth to ask just what that 'something' had been when the sound of running footsteps came and Priestess pushed the doors open forcefully.

"Lord Ares, forgive me. But Sionna's baby is coming!" Terra gasped, wiping a bloodied hand on a cloth. Ares stiffened slightly, but didn't move as Xena and Gabrielle got to their feet hurriedly.

"Xena will help her." he said noncommittally and the Priestess didn't even blink at his behavior. She bowed and left, Xena close on her heals.

* * *

"Push Sionna, it's almost there!" Xena urged and the mother gave one last push before the baby slithered out, covered in blood. Sionna gasped for breath and waited to hear her baby's cry, but there was none and Gabrielle looked anguished.

"On Xena," she murmured, her eyes on the still bundle in her friend's hands.

"_No_!" Sionna screamed, the heartbroken wail echoing through out the Temple and then she reached her hands out for the bundle.

"Give my baby to me." she commanded but Xena wiped the baby clean and wrapped it in a white cloth resolutely.

"It's better if you don't see him." she murmured gently. Sionna struggled up in bed while Gabrielle tried to keep her there.

"You're still bleeding, stay still!" she almost shouted, watching as Ara wiped the blood from the mother's legs and tried to keep her still also.

"I want my baby!" Sionna shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks and Xena reluctantly handed the infant over. Sionna rested him on her chest and looked into the face, taking in the tuffs of dark hair. Xena watched her carefully, it was never good to see the baby when it had died. The mothers got too attached, then believed that perhaps they had never died and then-she looked closer and a grim smile played about her mouth. The child's coloring was unmistakable; the child was Ares son.

"I want to sleep now." Sionna murmured, closing her eyes and her arms were tight about her baby. Gabrielle, Ara and Xena exchanged glances and then left the room.

"I'll take the babe when she is asleep." Ara whispered, almost nice. Then her face hardened and she walked swiftly away.

"Poor Sionna," Gabrielle said, wiping a tear from her eye, but Xena's thought's were on the God of War.

* * *

Ares sat still in his throne, idly watching the war going on in his mirror. The slight footsteps came to his hearing and Ara entered the room after a hesitant knock.

"The boy-child is dead, Lord Ares." she reported and he gave her a slight look before turning back to the mirror. She bowed and left again, not knowing her Gods mind. Had he even cared that his son had just died?

Ares watched the war and slaughter, then slowly his hand tightened. It shot out, a blast of light surging into the mirror and the soldiers viewed therein were suddenly obliterated.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have the next Chapter out tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 3/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Three as promised.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter three **

* * *

The man stared at the girl narrowly, assessing her worn clothes and then looked at the small bag of money that was clutched in her hands.

"Five dinars." he said flatly and he watched with some interested-trying not to gloat-as she reached into the bag and pulled out the dinars. She counted them out hesitantly, almost as if she had never seen them before and then she held them out to him.

"Here," she said and he reached for then, smiling oily when another hand shot out and covered the girl's hand, closing them tightly.

"Are you trying to rob the girl, Merchant?" a voice inquired, softly menacing and the merchant paled. Meryll turned and looked into the pretty face of a girl about her age, long dark hair spilling down her back and dark eyes glinting with menace at the merchant. The girl wore a dagger at her left hip, a white hilted sword on the right and she was wearing a leaf-green dress that came to her knee's, brown boots that came half way up her calf's.

"I-I...of course not, Lady. I meant one dinar of course." Meryll watched with interest as the man practically fawned before the girl and lower his price abruptly. His eyes kept slipping to the medallion hanging about her neck and Meryll's eyes skimmed over it briefly, seeing a flame symbol.

"Of course you didn't." the girl purred silkily. She opened Meryll's hand and took out one dinar, urging the girl to put the rest away quickly. Meryll picked up the sack of grain and the bag full of fruit and vegetables that she had bought earlier.

"Th-thank you. And come again." he said, stuttering. The girl snorted and led Meryll away, taking the sack of grain from her helpfully. They walked for a while in silence and Meryll looked around for Xanthe, the nice Priestess she had come to town with. Mylithia the place was called, a fair-sized town a few days ride from Neapolis, Xanthe had told her. The Priestess had been a welcome surprise from Ara, who treated Meryll with contempt. Xanthe had been very nice and had gone off to look after something while instructing Meryll on what to buy.

"Are you a fool? Have you no concept of worth?" the girl suddenly rounded on Meryll and she stared, shocked at her savior.

"I-I..." Meryll said, unable to tell the girl that she had never dealt with Dinars, nor had to haggle for her food, in her life.

"I thought so. Did your Master not teach you how to haggle? Or to watch out for greedy merchants?" she looked hard at Meryll, who squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze.

"No, I guess I didn't know what to expect of this place." Meryll said truthfully, but she was really thinking about the whole _**time**_ she was in. What sort of terrible century was this anyway? The girl's face softened when she saw how uncomfortable Meryll was and offered her name as an apology.

"I am Celeste," she said simply and Meryll remembered that the Merchant had called Celeste 'Lady'. She glanced enquiringly at the girl but she didn't answer Meryll's unspoken question, so Meryll dropped it.

"And I am Meryll," she introduced herself and suddenly wished that she could tell this strange girl her real name, but she couldn't and the words stuck in her throat. Meryll felt instinctively that she could trust Celeste and wanted to tell her everything.

"Where are you headed Meryll? I will help you take these back." the girl offered and Meryll flashed her a smile, then it faltered when it cam to telling Celeste where she was from.

"I don't know if you would help me, if you knew where I am going." Meryll muttered dubiously and Celeste threw her a smile.

"Oh come now, it can't be that bad."

"All right-the Temple of Ares." Meryll said in a rush and almost fell into Celeste when the girl stopped abruptly. Celeste's smile faded so fast that Meryll's heart sank and Celeste's eyes were accusing.

"Ares? You serve as a servant in his Temple?" Celeste was furiously angry and her hand went to her sword instinctively.

Meryll's hands tightened about the bag of vegetables, almost summoning her sword to defend herself. That Celeste and anyone else around could see her using sorcery be damned, she opened her mouth and then saw the woman relax.

"You were right now to tell me Meryll, but I suppose you cannot choose your lot in life." Celeste sighed, fingers going to her medallion. Her brown eyes were far away and Meryll had the feeling that she didn't even realize that Meryll was still there.

"No, you can't." Meryll agreed, looking around again for Xanthe.

"Tell me, how did you come to be a servant in the accused Gods Temple? Are you the daughter of one of his Priestess' perhaps?" Celeste asked softly and Meryll thought quickly, wondering if she should lie.

"No," Meryll sighed. "It all happened so fast really, but I am here in town with one of his Priestess.'" Meryll looked around more urgently and finally spotted the golden-blonde of Xanthe's shoulder-length hair, she was talking with a man and he was sweating desperately. She could see why, the black clothes that Xanthe wore and the Medallion of Ares about her neck was enough to scare any man.

"Is that her? I will leave you here then." Celeste said, she gave Meryll a soft look and then put the sack of grain on the ground. Then she turned and was swallowed into the crowd.

Meryll pulled the sack closer with her foot and placed the other one next to it, opening her mouth to call to Xanthe. But a hand suddenly covered hers and she was dragged into a alley, in view of everyone! She glanced around frantically, but no one seemed to want to interfere and she was dragged further in till only she and her attacker were there.

"Mmmmp mm mmmp!" The girl half-yelled, trying to be heard past the filthy hand over her mouth and it was finally pulled away. She was spun around to look into the face of her attacker, a peasant such as herself. And behind him a few men came out of the shadows, swords at their sides and in leather clothing.

"She's not much, couldn't you have done better than that, Mersa?" a man demanded, he was standing slightly to the side and appeared to be the leader of the bunch.

"She was alone and I grabbed her-look, she has money!" Mersa whined, then snatched the bag of money from Meryll's dress belt. The Dinars chinked and the leader's eyes glinted.

"It will do I suppose, but we might have trouble selling _her_. Look at her, she'd so plain." another grumbled and Meryll straightened indignantly. She knew she looked plain, but he had no right to say it.

"Wait a second-_sell_?" she yelled, catching onto the first sentence uttered and freezing in shock. A rope was brought forward and her hands tied roughly behind her back before she could blink.

"That's right girl and you'd better be good unless you want your throat cut!" the leader hissed at her, coming close and she gasped at his bad breath. He noticed and slapped her. Her head snapped back and then the anger overcame the fear and revulsion and her vision sharpened, her head came back and she eyed the man with hatred. He stepped back slightly in fear, not sure why he was shivering at the look the girl was giving them all. The temperature seemed to have dropped and the girl stood straighter in her bonds, her eyes seeming to burn slowly red.

"No one is selling her!" a voice rang out and Meryll's concentration was broken, for a moment she was still locked into battle mode and then she slumped in relief as she recognized Xanthe's voice. They all looked towards the entrance of the ally and saw her standing there, sword already drawn. Behind her was Celeste and Meryll couldn't say when she was gladder to see someone, perhaps for the sakes of her attackers.

"Get them!" the leader yelled and two or three ran forward but the other's hesitated. "What's wrong with you?!" he shouted at them.

"We aren't mad, like them." a small guy said, pointing shakily to where the men already lay dead at the feet of Celeste and Xanthe.

"Yeah! Don't you recognize a Priestess of Ares and a hand-maiden of the Oracle?" Mersa almost screamed, taking off as Celeste advanced. The leader looked closer and saw that they were right, he blanched and motion for his men to follow as he rapidly left the scene. Meryll closed her eyes and slumped against the wall...she had almost-

"Meryll, child are you all right?" Xanthe's soft voice came to her and she opened her eyes almost reluctantly, if they hadn't have come she would have killed them all without mercy. She was capable of it, she knew. More than.

"I'm fine, thank you for coming." Meryll's voice sounded distant even to herself and she was feeling a little faint. Arms came about her and she cracked her eyes open to see that Celeste was half-carrying her back out of the alley while Xanthe was watching their back. Once back into the light and sound of the markets, Meryll pushed herself away and stood on her own, the incident fading.

"Come, we must go back to the Temple...thank you for aiding us Celeste, if it wasn't for you I would not have even known Meryll was here." Xanthe was saying as Meryll picked up the sack of grain and the Priestess went to get a horse from the man she had been talking to earlier. They loaded the sacks onto the side's of the saddle and then Xanthe climbed on while Meryll walked.

Celeste waved as they rode off and Meryll looked back once to see that the hand-maiden of the Oracle was holding her dagger and it was pointed directly at Meryll.

It wasn't the dagger that startled Meryll though, it was the baffled look on Celeste's face...

* * *

Celeste watched as Meryll and Xanthe rode off, wondering if she would ever see Meryll again. She had quite liked the girl. She went to walk away and her hand brushed the dagger at her side, sending a tingling down her arm and she pulled it out swiftly. The dagger was quite beautiful with it's engraved silver hilt and in the center of the blade was a small Silver stone, in the shape of a flame. At first glance it appeared as silver as the rest of the blade but then it began to glow softly with the orange-red of a real fire, she pointed it towards the two disappearing and it pulsed as it settled on Xanthe.

"Oh, this is too rich," Celeste chuckled as the stone turned white instantly, revealing the pure soul inside the girl. A priestess of Ares was of the light! "How could he have over-looked _**that**_?" she demanded of herself, then absently leveled the blade at Meryll. The flame went quickly back to silver and refused to change to either black or white, revealing the soul beneath the surface.

"What?!" she exclaimed, she shook the dagger, then turned to point it at herself, it turned instantly white and she thrust it out at the crowd around her. She watched as the flame changed black and white, depend upon who it aimed at. "It's not damaged, so why aren't I getting anything from _her_?"

Celeste aimed it again at Meryll's back and was baffled when it stubbornly remained silver, the girl turned around once and Celeste couldn't hide her surprise at the daggers refusal to show if the girl were good or evil. A nervous look crossed Meryll's face as she looked back and saw the dagger aimed at her back and Celeste tried to summon a reassuring smile, seeing that the girl had been afraid she was going to throw it at her back.

"She _must_ have a soul, so why isn't it showing!" Celeste demanded again when the two had gone out of sight. She _had_ to tell the Oracle about this.

* * *

She was silent on the way back to the Temple and felt Xanthe frequently looking in her direction from atop the brown horse, but it made no difference to Meryll. She was depressed, terribly and wanted to go home more than anything. To think that she had almost killed them all, had been **_so_** close to using her sword...and perhaps her powers also. Something that her father and brother had stressed to her never to do, never use her powers out of hate...or fear.

"Meryll," Xanthe said softly, stopping the horse and Meryll tilted her head back to look at the blonde girl, who's blue eyes were filled with compassion. "Don't blame yourself, they could have taken anyone."

"I suppose." Meryll said bitterly, the kind Priestess had no real idea of what Meryll was really feeling. Yet she summoned a smile for Xanthe's benefit and they again started towards Ares Temple.

"Xanthe, tell me. Does-" Meryll's voice broke off suddenly as a terrible sense of wrongness came to her, she shivered as if from an icy hand and looked in the direction where the Temple was barely visible in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Xanthe asked sharply as Meryll winced and clutched at her head, a cry of pain escaping her lips.

"The child, the child is dead!" she gasped, not really aware of what she said.

Xanthe never hesitated. She reached over and pulled Meryll up onto the horse behind her and took off so fast that Meryll had to clutch wildly at the Priestess's sword-belt. They made it in record time, entering the courtyard with grim faces and Meryll slid from the back, running inside. Once in sight of Sionna's room, however, she stopped dead and stared at the closed door in dread. Xanthe ran past her, looking back in confusion when she saw that Meryll was not moving.

"I can't." Meryll mouthed soundlessly, clutching her hands together and Xanthe gave a curt nod, disappearing into the room and closing the door behind her. She emerged a moment later, tears in her eyes and she looked at Meryll with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" she whispered, coming towards Meryll, then her eyes went past her. Meryll turned to see Xena walking down the hall towards them, her face grave.

"You know? We did all we could, but the child was still-born." Xena said quietly, stopping next to Meryll and facing Xanthe.

"Poor Sionna, she's still clutching the babe to her breast as if it lives." Xanthe told them, her voice shaking and then she walked away. They watched her go and Xena turned to Meryll.

"I have to take the baby from her, before she wakes. It's for the best." the woman sounded slightly unsure, for the first time and Meryll detected a slight tremor underneath.

"Does _he_ know?" Meryll said abruptly and Xena looked startled.

"How did you-? Yes, he knows." Xena said dryly, remembering the destruction in his throne room. After she had left Sionna, she had gone to tell Ares, but he was not anywhere to be found. The ruins of the room were visible however, broken vases, chandelier and the tapestries on the wall shredded. She wondered how Meryll had known that it was Ares child, had she even seen it?

"Let her sleep for a while longer with the child, Xena." Meryll's soft voice came to Xena and she looked down into the brown eyes. Her mouth opened to constrict the girl, but nothing cam out as soon as she looked into the dark brown. Meryll stared intently at Xena, calling her power forth and she spoke in a slow hypnotic tone.

"Let her have the child, go back to Gabrielle and forget that you came here to take the boy." Meryll said softly, Xena eyes were locked onto hers and after a moment the Warrior Princess nodded. Meryll watched as she blinked and looked around dazed, then walked off without a word. Meryll hated to do that to her friend, but there was something she had to do before anyone found out.

She walked quickly to Sionna's room and closed the door, locking it behind her. The baby was lying dead, wrapped in a cloth on his mother's breast.

Sionna was asleep and Meryll carefully pulled the bundle away from the clutching hands, turning away with the baby and placing it on a table near the bed. She pulled back the blanket and stared at the little face, so still and white, the body so cold. Perhaps...she had never done this before, not many had the power. And it was dangerous, so dangerous because it could kill the person who tried.

"Let this work, please let this work." she muttered, unwrapping the baby till it's little chest was visible and she placed a hand over the heart. She took a deep breath and concentrated, her whole being focused on the baby's heart. At first, nothing seemed to happen and then a slow white light appeared around her hand. Then it spread, more quickly, till the whole baby was covered in a shimmering light. Sweat broke out on her forehead and she threw herself whole-heartedly into the thing, something seemed to be blocking her however and after a moment she was forced to stop.

"What is wrong? Something..." she closed her eyes and let all thought leave her mind, all but the need to heal, the need for more power. And suddenly it happened, a warm tingling encompassed her entire body and she felt...powerful. So powerful, like she could do anything! And changed, she felt completely different. Her eyes opened and she reached out one hand to the baby again, as soon as her skin touched his a blinding light spilled forth and into him. She felt it surge out of her and gasped, feeling drained. The baby suddenly took a breath and the light died, she collapsed to her knee's and panted loudly, trying to get her breath.

The baby took another deep breath and wailed, it's small howl of protest loud enough to wake the dead and someone darted past Meryll. She looked up and saw that it was Sionna, who had snatched up the baby and was laughing and crying at the same time.

"I don't believe it, it's a miracle!" Sionna cried, rocking the baby and her green eyes were filled with wonder and awe as she looked down at the kneeling Meryll. "Oh Meryll! How did you do it?"

"I...don't really know." Meryll said slowly, feeling like a wilted flower and then the skin on the back of her neck stood up and she knew Ares would appear any second. "Don't say a word!" she hissed, just as he appeared and looked around with slightly wild eyes.

"What was _that_? I felt a great power-Sionna? The child is _alive_?" he said incredulously and she proudly held the child out to him, he took it and looked down into the green eyes. Meryll moved slightly, trying to get to her feet without him noticing her. She was out of luck and he spun towards her, dark eyes widening when they alighted upon her.

"Who is this, Sionna?" he demanded and Meryll's eyes widened in surprise, wondering why he didn't know her. She turned to Sionna, who was looking chagrined and then Meryll backed away. She almost tripped over her hem and looked down quickly, seeing with shock that she appeared to be wearing a long white dress. The material so soft, like silk and the long sleeves and hem and bodice were embroidered delicately.

"I have to go!" she said desperately, eyes wide. Sionna looked shocked, Ares somewhat angry and curious at the same time and Meryll didn't waste a moment more. Whirling around and summoning her power swiftly, she disappeared. Ares looked furious as he handed the child back to Sionna almost roughly and disappeared also, in a swirl of light.

"Oh, dear," was all Sionna could think of as she clutched the baby and hoped that Ares wouldn't catch Meryll...if that was who she really was for she had looked nothing _like_ the girl she knew.

* * *

Meryll's flight took her to the river automatically, associating it with safety and solitude. She put up a shield about her mind so that Ares could not track her and then walked slowly to the water, staring into it unseeing. What had happened? When had her power become so great and why had she no doubts in her mind what-so-ever that she would be able to bring the baby back to life. It had seemed, almost...automatic, natural to use her power in such a manner. She had hardly used it in the past, her brother having reminded her over and over that it was special. That not everyone would have it, or accept it in others. They would fear it and despise the owners and so she had hidden it gladly. Until now.

"Why?" she murmured, sitting down on the bank and running a hand through the cool water. She looked down at her reflection and blinked, pulling her hand out so fast that droplets sprayed in every direction and almost drenched her. There, in the water, was her true self. Aurelia, not Meryll, the girl she had been pretending to be. The long black hair and the deep green eyes, the creamy white skin and the face that so many had told her was beautiful.

"So that's why I couldn't use my powers properly, I had to be myself for it to work!" Aurelia exclaimed in delight and shock. Whoever had sent her back to this time and giving her the illusion of Meryll had been no match for _her_ powers and as soon as she had used them, _their_ power over her had worn off!

The surprise wore off rather quickly when she realized that she could not return looking like that and she was stuck with how to change her back to looking like Meryll. She got to her feet and brushed the dirt from her white dress, while thinking hard. Aurelia's green eyes narrowed and the gestured, feeling the change come over her slowly, almost like being under water. A second later she went back to the water and glanced in almost timidly, relieved when she saw Meryll staring back at her.

"Well thank the Gods for _that_!"

* * *

Xena swung her sword up swiftly, blocking the blade that had been aimed at her chest. The blade was withdrawn and quickly hacked down at her knee's, so she jumped over it and spun around, aiming for her opponents neck. It was parried quickly and she gave a cry as she leapt over the girl's head and landed behind her, the sword descended towards the girl's back but the sword blade blocked it as the girl spun around to face Xena.

"Aiming for the back , Xena?" Xanthe taunted sweetly and Xena grinned back in response.

"I knew you could take it, aiyiyiyiyi!" she cried again, attacking the Priestess quickly and was impressed when Xanthe managed to block most of the blows. Then she slipped up a second later and Xena's blade grazed her arm. The warrior Princess immediately put up her sword and they stopped, Xanthe giving Xena a wry look.

"I'm no match for you, no wonder you were Ares favorite." Xanthe gasped, trying to get her breath back and slightly disgusted that Xena was not even breathing hard. Not even sweating for that matter, whereas the Priestess was drenched from their work-out.

"Was." Xena said, emphasizing the word and as if he had heard his name, Ares appeared in his usual light show. So fast in fact that Xena had no warning of his presence at all...and he looked _furious_.

"Have you seen-" he began angrily, his dark eyes flashing about the place, then he gave a silent snarl and disappeared again. Xena and Xanthe stared at each other with mouths open.

* * *

Gabrielle rubbed at her hair with the cloth, shivering with delight as the warm water slid over her skin. It was wonderful to finally be having a warm bath, a change from the river and she was enjoying every moment. She began to hum a tune as she thought about the scroll she would be writing about this adventure. Who would have thought that Xena and she would be staying as guests in _Ares_ Temple!

"I just don't believe it, this is gonna be a _great_ scroll when I've finished with...itttttttttttt!" the last word was screeched as a burst of light appeared a foot from her tub and Ares stepped out.

"Arrggggggggggh!" Gabrielle screamed, trying to frantically reach for the cloth just beyond her reach. Ares looked around briefly, looking very much occupied and Gabrielle stared in shock as she released that he had not even _**noticed**_ her! He finished his swift perusal of the room and then the light burst around him again, she relaxed then a second before he disappeared entirely, he looked down and smirked.

"Why you- Xena!" Gabrielle shrieked. She dashed from the tub and frantically wiped herself off, throwing on her clothes and dashing out of the room with staff in hand. "That, that-!" Gabrielle muttered, running along the hall in search of her friend and glaring around darkly. She found the Warrior Princess in a large room at the back of the Temple, still holding her sword and Xanthe and she looking slightly baffled.

"Let me guess," Xena said dryly, eyes on Gabrielle's still dripping hair and furious face. "Ares paid you an unexpected visit."

Gabrielle dropped into a seat, fingers flexing convulsively around her staff. She gave her friend a dirty look. "How did you guess?"

* * *

Meryll looked around quickly and then darted through the tree's, her eyes moving swiftly over the surrounding area. It was late afternoon and everyone else was eating in the hall, but she had decided to skip it and had slipped out of the door before it was closed. The guard had her back turn and had not seen the small brown shape slipping up from behind her. It had taken but one look in another direction and Meryll was out the door in a moment. She headed into the closest bunch of tree's and darted quickly into them, her brown cloak blending into the foliage easily.

"What am I doing? I know they'll come looking for me!" she gasped, running faster and an uneasy feeling of being followed crept into her mind. She stopped abruptly and looked around, trying to see any movement that was not an animal or the sway of the trees. There was nothing and she relaxed, taking off again and soon her gait dissolved into a smoother one, giving her the feeling of flying.

It was exhilarating, the feeling and she almost laughed aloud. Then the feeling of being followed came to her again and this time she did not even stop, merely peered around as she ran. This time she caught the slightest movement of something black a few meters behind her. She stopped again and leant into a tree, trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. She looked around the tree, face pressed closely into the bark and only one eyes visible to any who were following. At first she saw nothing, just the movement of the tree's, she was very worried because whoever was following her was good. A hunter who knew not to step on any twigs and could keep carefully concealed from her sight.

Black wasn't exactly a blending colour, the wood around them being green and brown...but of the person, there was no sight. It was as if the figure had vanished. Suddenly a twig snapped from behind her and she spun around, startled. Her wide gaze took in the rabbit at her feet and it seemed similarly frightened at her sudden movement. It ran off into the woods and Meryll relaxed. She had been so still that the poor thing had probably thought she was a part of the tree. She slowly turned back and gave a startled gasp when her face smashed into something soft.

"What?" Meryll gasped, falling back slightly and her wide gaze followed the soft black cloak up to a leather vest and she swallowed silently. Her eyes fell back down and came upon a beautiful sword hilt and scabbard. Then to the black pant and boots. Please don't be who I think it is, Meryll prayed silently.

"Well, well. Out for an afternoon stroll servant?" a deep, masculine voice drawled and Meryll's eyes shot up to meet the dark one's of Ares. He was smiling slightly, his eyes malicious and she knew she was in trouble.

"Uh-" she started, not sure what to say and he crossed his arms. Leaning back against the tree and regarding her in a mocking manner.

"Has the cat caught your tongue then?" he inquired silkily and she looked down, keeping her eyes to the ground so that he would not see the defiance in them.

"Something like that" she muttered, looking away. After she had returned to the Temple the day before, she had met several baffled Priestess', an furious Gabrielle and an amused Xena. It had not taken long to find out that Ares had gone wild looking for the mysterious girl he had found in Sionna's room and she had been slightly afraid at the reaction. She couldn't really blame him however, only the _gods_ had the sort of power she had shown.

Not even Hercules could bring people back to the dead!

"Well?" Ares pressed and she looked back to him, startlement clear in her eyes...and also fear.

"I just wanted some time alone, Lord Ares." she said, trying to explain and knowing at the same time that he wouldn't care.

"Servants have breaks when they are given leave, not when they feel like it!" he said menacingly and she backed away carefully.

"But you never give me breaks!" she protested, feeling behind her for a tree and pulling herself slowly around it. He followed, step-by-step and she realized quickly that she was making no ground at all.

"Servants don't get breaks! They get punished for disobeying their Masters," he almost purred and Meryll swallowed, edging back further. He had stopped and was watching her slowly backing away with an amused expression, his eyes mocking her openly. You can't escape a God! His eyes seemed to say to her and she felt a sudden anger. How dare he treat her like this, she had agreed to become his slave only because it suited her, not because he had threatened her!

"I'll quit then, servants _can_ do that!" she retorted with spirit, coming to a stop against a tree and he came forward steadily, eyes on hers.

"Oh, but you forget. I didn't _hire_ you, you offered."

"Huh?" Meryll burst out before she could stop herself. "You _offered_ to _kill_ me!" she yelled, then clapped both hands over her mouth in horror, sure that he would strike her dead for her words at any second. She peeked up at him and saw that he was watching her expressionlessly, eyes intent.

"I don't know what do make of you." he said under his breath and Meryll lowered her hands uncertainly.

"What?" she whispered, unsure that she had heart him right and he suddenly glared menacingly.

"I said get back to the Temple," he said, darkly. "Now!"

Meryll didn't wait a second longer and spun around, running back the way she had come, swiftly as a deer. She felt his eyes on her back and wondered, not for the first time, why a servant such as herself was of such interest to The God of War...

* * *

Celeste rode hard towards the Temple, urging her brown horse on with encouraging words. It came in sight and she kicked her horse into a gallop, speeding into the courtyard at an unseemly rate.

"Celeste? Have you found the Messiah, you returned soon?" a hand-maiden such as herself came running out of the Temple and stopped breathlessly by her friend.

"Lorelei, go to the Oracle, tell her I have some strange news that I must tell her. But first I must bath to enter the Temple." Celeste ordered curtly, striding off, confident that her friend would do exactly as she had said. After bathing herself and changing her clothes at the river, she went slowly into the Temple. The Oracle met her in the center of an outer room and Celeste knelt before her, arm crossed over her chest in respect.

"Lady, I have news for you," Celeste rose to her feet and a slightly confused look crossed her face. "It is strange, I met a girl in the markets of-"

The Oracle interrupted her with a soft smile and a gesture of her slender hand. "I know, I saw a vision of the girl. She is not the one however, but one close to her."

Celeste's mouth fell open in dismay and she realized she had come back two days ride merely to be told that she had not found the right person.

"But the dagger!" she protested and a slight frown crossed the Oracle's beautiful face, then she spun away and her hair floated around her like a silken wave.

"I know, that is very strange...but I know that I see right, she is not the one." the Oracle said gently, turning her head back after a moments thought. Celeste felt her heart sink to her feet and then her eyes were caught by the silver one's of her Mistress and she felt a warmth solely for her wash over her.

"Go back, you were close my child. Seek one close to her."

"But Lady! She was from the Temple of _Ares_!" Celeste cried out, shocked and their were gasps from several other of the hand-maidens in the room. The Oracle's eyes widened and Celeste saw with shock, that her Mistress had not known.

"Ares?" the Oracle faltered, passing a hand over her eyes as if terribly weary. "I-I had not seen that...some things are hidden from me." she whispered. Celeste exchanged glances with Lorelei and Celeste shrugged slightly, they had now known that their Mistress did not see _all_ from her visions.

"I can't do anything, Lady. Ares himself watches over his Priestess', I could not even impersonate on of them." Celeste protested, not wanting to upset her Mistress, but needing to voice her worries.

"Child," the Oracle began, then fell silent. Her eyes fluttered shut and she stiffened, Celeste recognized the beginnings of a vision coming on and ordered for a chair to be brought for the Oracle.

"Quickly!" she commanded, catching her Mistress as she fell, as if brushed over by a mighty hand. They sat her down and waited, waited till the sun had set in the sky. And finally, the Oracle opened her eyes. She looked pale and delicate, like a breeze could blow her away, but she looked straight at Celeste.

"She...will find us."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have the next Chapter out tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 4/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Four. I'm just going to post up the rest of the Chapters. I figured no one was reading it, but I hate leaving it up here unfinished.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

* * *

Meryll entered Sionna's room almost timidly, having been summoned there by Ara. The Priestess really didn't like Meryll and had watched her carefully until they reached Sionna's room, then Meryll had been thrust inside and Ara left.

"Ah, Meryll. I've been looking for you" Sionna said from the fire-side. She was holding the baby and rocking it gently, a soft smile on her face.

"Well, here I am" Meryll said hesitantly, moving a little further into the room and looking a the chair across from Sionna. The Priestess nodded and Meryll seated herself, conscious that she was a mere servant to Sionna and the others in the Temple and had to act like one.

"I wanted to thank you, for bringing him back...I know he was dead." she fell silent, lifting a hand to stroke at the baby's face.

"Sionna I-"

"No, don't say anything. I don't know how you did it, just that you have a great power within you." Sionna said softly, interrupting Meryll's words and the look she directed at the girl was full of affection.

"I know, it scares me sometimes" Meryll murmured, twisting her hands together in her lap.

"Don't let it, it's a gift from the Gods. You saved my son's life and soul, Hades knows how, but you brought him back from the dead"

"I-had to" Meryll told her hesitantly, at a loss to know why she had said those words, but they had been true. She had felt an overwhelming compulsion to save the child...felt his death in fact. An acute pain in the chest that had left her gasping and with a need to go straight to him, no matter what the cost.

"Which is why I want you to name the baby"

"Me? But Sionna, he's yours and his. Ares should be the one to name his son!" Meryll's protested in shock, she stared at the Priestess as if her senses had left her.

"No arguments" Sionna commanded, "You of all people deserve the right to name him" Sionna said softly and Meryll sank back further into her chair. Why? Why did Sionna want her to name Ares child.

"All right. Let me think a moment" Meryll said finally, getting to her feet and going to the window. She pulled aside the curtain and opened the shutter slightly, just enough to look up at the night sky. She had a name, it had come to her as soon as Sionna had asked it of her. Popped into her mind as if put there. Destiny. It was her destiny to name the child.

"Marius" Meryll said abruptly, after a few minutes. She closed the shuttered and faced the room again, meeting Sionna's surprised eyes.

"Marius? It sounds-foreign" Sionna said dubiously and Meryll laughed lightly.

"It's Roman, they call Ares by the name of Mars in their country. Marius is...Marius comes from Mars. I thought it fitting because it means, the conqueror" it was Sionna who laughed this time.

"The Conqueror. My son...I like it!" she exclaimed in delight, smiling happily at Meryll. Meryll however had a sinking feeling, for no reason she could define. It was as if a premonition of doom had come over her, by just naming the child.

"Marius!" Meryll repeated, eyes on the mother and child. The night suddenly didn't feel quite so warm.

* * *

Xena crept along the hall swiftly, placing her feet careful as to make no the slightest sound. Footsteps came down the hall and she looked around quickly, then up at the beams holding the roof. A moment later she watched from above as three Priestess' walked under her, then into a room further down. She looked up at the beams she was standing on and followed them with her eyes, grinning as she saw that it would be easy if she just stayed up in the roof.

"Easy" she repeated to herself out loud, the grin still in place as she nimbly walked along the beams till she reached Sionna's room. Several people had passed underneath her but never thought to look up and the only person she could think of that could pose any problem, was Ares himself. Xena dropped down after checking for people and slipped quickly up to Sionna's door. She heard voices immediately and pressed her ear to the door, identifying Sionna's and Meryll's voices.

["-name the baby"

["Me? But Sionna, he's yours and his. Ares should be the one to name his son!" Meryll's voice protested and Xena's eyes narrowed, how did Meryll know that it was Ares son?

["No arguments, you of all people deserve the right to name him" Sionna said softly and Xena's frown intensified. 'You of all people deserve to name him'? What did _**that **_mean?

["All right. Let me think a moment" there was silence and Xena lifted her head to look around the corridor again, listening for footsteps but hearing none.

["Marius" Meryll said abruptly, after a few minutes and Xena was surprised.

"The Conqueror" she murmured, wondering where Meryll got the name. It was Roman, she knew. Meaning the conqueror. "A fitting name for Ares son" she said dryly and went back to listening again.

["Marius? It sounds-foreign" Sionna said dubiously and Meryll laughed.

["It's Roman, they call Ares by the name of Mars in their country. Marius is...Marius comes from Mars. I thought it fitting because it means, The Conqueror" it was Sionna who laughed this time. Then Xena felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and she spun around, almost smashing her nose in Ares chest.

"Xena. Reduced to listening at key holes? Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" Ares mocked, crossing his arms and Xena stared back calmly.

"I needed to find out something and this was the quickest method" she told him calmly, walking off and knowing he would follow.

"Quicker than asking?" he laughed and Xena clenched a fist, turning quickly and launching it, only to have it caught in one of Ares own. He tightened his grip when she struggled to be free and looked deeply into her glaring eyes.

"Let. Me. Go" she said slowly, threat in her voice and she was dying to hit that smirk off his face!

"Oh, but I enjoy seeing that fire in you." he leaned in close, letting her fist go. "Let it out, Xena" he whispered. She felt his breath on her face and the smell of him was intoxicating, a male and definitely attractive to her.

"You wouldn't like it if I did" she told him softly, stepping back from the hand he had raised to touch her face. "Go play with someone else, Ares"

"Oh, but I really like playing with _**you**_, Xena" he said intently, his eyes darkening. They were affecting each other and Xena knew it would only be a matter of time till she gave into that attraction between them. The tension that was there every time they met, had been there right from the beginning.

"Xena! There you are!" Gabrielle's voice broke into their thoughts and Ares eyes showed a blazing hatred for a moment before he disappeared in a flash of light. Xena was left to stare dazedly at the spot he had been standing till Gabrielle waved a hand over her eyes and she snapped out of it.

"Oh, Gabrielle. What is it?" Xena said in a strong voice, trying to cover the emotion thick under her voice.

"You're sure acting strange, Xena. Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to come for a midnight swim with Xanthe and some others" the blonde grinned in excitement. "There's a full moon tonight and Xanthe said it's best then"

Xena straightened, pushing the feelings to the back of her mind and concentrated on Gabrielle.

"A night swim, sounds great. Wouldn't miss it" her eyes darkened, a mischievous smile playing about her lips as they started down the hall.

"I'm sure Ares won't"

* * *

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed as she watched Meryll clean the floor, the girl _**never**_ complained! Not once that she or Xena had seen, she hadn't cared that she was being used as a servant.

"You missed a spot" Ara pointed out waspishly as Meryll moved the broom and the girl just swept where the Priestess had indicated.

"When you finish here, there are dirty dishes to be done and beds to be made" Ara told Meryll, who merely nodded, but seemed absorbed in her work. The Priestess stood around for another moment, then decided she was too important to be watching a servant and stormed off.

"Take a break Meryll, have some of this juice-it's...fresh" Gabrielle blushed, remembering belatedly that Meryll had been the one to squeeze the juice. "umm"

"Sure, why not" the brunette sighed, slumping down into a chair next to Gabrielle and the blonde noticed bags under Meryll's eyes.

"Haven't you been sleeping?"

"It not that. I've...had a lot on my mind lately that all" Meryll said wearily, closing her eyes and putting her mug of juice to her forehead as if to absorb the coolness.

"Meryll!" a voice said loudly and Gabrielle started violently, then grimaced. Another Priestess wanting Meryll to do some terrible chore, couldn't they leave her alone? She looked at Meryll and saw that the girl hadn't move, but there was a slight smile playing about her mouth as footsteps came closer.

"Meryll!" Gabrielle hissed, not wanting the girl to be beaten. It was Sionna who entered the hall, looking harried and carrying little Marius on one arm.

"There you are! I've been looking for you and Ara wouldn't give me a straight answer" Sionna said darkly, then she smiled and greeted Gabrielle.

"Hello Sionna, and Marius too of course" Gabrielle crooned at the baby and it turned to stare at her with his green eyes. His mother's eyes.

"I'm sorry we haven't had any time to talk since I've been up from bed, Gabrielle. This little one takes up all by time" Sionna laughed as the baby gurgled and clutched his tiny hands into her long red hair.

"That's okay, we can talk later" Gabrielle shrugged, trying to keep the Priestess' attention from Meryll, who was still slumped with eyes closed. Sionna had been up and about for a week now and Gabrielle had barely seen her, she had duties and Gabrielle...well, she had Xena to talk to.

"Meryll, could you please open your eyes?" Sionna said, exasperated and Meryll snored theatrically.

"Can't you tell I'm asleep?" Meryll inquired sweetly, peeking open one eye and saw that Sionna had her free hand on her hip and was glaring with exasperation. Gabrielle was shocked and waited for the explosion that never came.

"Sure you are, but I need a favor" Meryll made a snoring noise again and her cup of juice slid slightly to the side, despite the fact that she was mean to be asleep, she righted it.

"Uh, huh. And life is but a dream, I suppose?" Sionna said, her eyes twinkling merrily at her joke and Meryll snorted.

"You've got it! Yep, a dream" she muttered, both seeming oblivious to the fact that Gabrielle's face was turning red every time Meryll spoke back to the Priestess. She was _**sure**_ Meryll would get the whip for _**that**_ one!

"Can you watch Marius please?" Sionna coaxed softly and Meryll sat up so quickly that her juice almost flew out of the cup.

"_**WHAT**_?!"

Sionna laughed and took the cup, placing it on the table then handing her baby over to Meryll firmly. Gabrielle gaped.

"Thanks! I _**knew**_ I could count on you!" Sionna called as she left the hall swiftly, Gabrielle's eyes were wide as she looked at the fleeing form and then to Meryll, who was making faces at Marius. A Priestess of Ares was _**friends**_ with Meryll? Everyone else treated her like the servant Ares had made her. All except Sionna.

"Weird"

"Not really" Xena said, coming into the hall and sitting a the table. Gabrielle stared at her friend and wondered if she was psychic or something, answering when Gabrielle hadn't even spoken. Only thought.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Nope" Xena said cheerful, grabbing a bunch of grapes and grinning at Gabrielle's disgusted expression. Gabrielle looked from her grinning friend to Meryll, who was still making faces and cooing noises. Then she looked at the grapes that Xena was eating, as if they were the sweetest delicacy in the world and she was loving every bit.

"Was my birth some sort of Godly joke?"

* * *

Celeste rode hard down the road, having just left the Temple with the Oracle's blessing. She had decided to keep close to Meryll after all, but in town. The Priestess' of Ares would need supplies each week and as their servant, Meryll would be there also.

"Something was strange about her, I know. The Oracle thinks from her visions that the girl's soul looked like that from contact with the Messiah" Celeste thought it over and decided it made sense. Contact with such a powerful being _**could**_ do that do a person...couldn't it? It really was a God thing, not for mortals to dwell upon, she mused.

"The Messiah will find _**US**_ Hmm, that makes it easy. But what if it's not in time, the darkness is rising and the Messiah_** MUST**_ be in time to take up Caeralon!" she urged the horse into a gallop, then heard the sound of hoof-beats behind her and she turned her head to see a band of armed men not far behind.

"Oh great, just what I needed when time is important!" she growled. Celeste stopped the horse and turned it around, startling the men who expected the pleasure of giving chase.

"Okay, I'm having a _**REAL**_ bad day and I don't need this!" she told them angrily and they grinned.

"Sure you are sweet cheeks, but _**we**_ do" the man in front declared with a leer and she grimaced, men were all the same. She had yet to find one of their number that didn't have _**that**_ constantly on their minds when they met women!

"Okay, the who's first?" she said, grinning slightly as she pulled out her sword and held it expertly. It made them a little nervous, but not as nervous as when her medallion fell out when she loped off their leader's head.

"A Hand-Maiden!" one exclaimed in fear, backing off but a bulkier man ordered them to attack.

"She's just a woman you fools! Get her" he yelled at them and after a moment, they charged at her, weapon's aloft

Celeste was hard pressed, 4 of them coming at her at once, when a horse came thundering up and Lorelei leapt off the still running horse. She jumped onto two of the men and knocked them flat, giving Celeste the time she needed and she stabbed the first man directly in the heart. The other was a little harder and she thrust under his guard, getting him just under the ribs. She watched with clinical detachment as he slid off of the sword then she proceeded to say a silent prayer for the men she had killed.

"Are you okay, Celeste?" Lorelei asked anxiously, after she had said a prayer over her dead and came to stand next to her friend.

"No" Celeste said soberly, realizing just how close she had been to being overwhelmed by those bandits. They mounted their horses and continued on towards their destination; Ares Temple. After a few miles, Lorelei glanced sideways at Celeste with her light blue eyes.

"Do you think Ares knows we are searching for the Messiah and has decided to stop us?" Celeste shook her head calmly, it was not the way of Ares to sent common bandits against the Oracles hand-maidens.

"No, it's not in the Gods best interest to stop us" she rode on for a moment more and then spoke again. "This threatens ever their existence, they wouldn't interfere"

Lorelei bit her lip. "_**IF**_ they know what is happening, they could be completely oblivious to the darkness rising in the world"

"Lets hope you're wrong" Celeste whispered, hand clutching her medallion. If even the mighty Gods had no idea of what was to come...man kind and all existence could cease to exist...

* * *

Yet again, Meryll had been asked to mind Marius. Not that she really minded, but she and Sionna played a little game where Meryll complained and Sionna tried to coax her. It was fun and she realized with pleasure, she and Sionna had become close friends. And Marius was a delight, she loved looking after him. She was teaching him things too, now accustomed to taking him outside at night to look at the stars. They were so beautiful, so forever and she wondered if they were the same in the future. How many had fallen, how many shifted out of sight?

Marius gurgled as a star suddenly fell from the sky and he reached for it, when it disappeared he fell silent and Meryll felt danger. Coming from the _**child**_! A great darkness radiated from him suddenly, reacting to his anger at not been able to catch the star.

"NO!" she said as he lashed out with his power, a surge heading for the sky and she narrowed her eyes. Power surged out of _**her**_ and headed towards the black power in the sky, it caught up and dampened, sparkling bright white for a moment. Marius gurgled again and the darkness left him, Meryll slumped, feeling drained. Where had the power come from? He felt normal as far as she could tell, no sign of power within him and yet she had just witnessed it. From a baby that was only a few weeks old!

She probably hadn't needed to dampen the surge of power like that, but the Gods knew what damage it could have done. Hit a star perhaps? Meryll knew that all life was connected, all things that happened were for a purpose and affected things around it. For all she knew, that harmless blast of dark power could have started a chain reaction that destroyed the world...

"Wait a sec-that's going_** WAY**_ overboard!" she berated herself, laughing. Then she looked down at Marius and her expression hardened, she had expected maybe _**something**_ from the child. Strength like Hercules perhaps, but _**not**_ the power he had shown. She reached out a finger and placed it on his forehead, concentrating and her mind slowly slipped into his.

* * *

The Oracle stared up at the night sky, feeling the breeze as it cAressed her skin and swirled in her long hair teasingly. She loved the day, but the night was calm. Calm enough for thinking and it was something that she needed to do a lot of. The Messiah had not yet been found and they had already had a false start with that girl Meryll, but she had been _**near**_ the Messiah and that was something.

"It can't end this way" she whispered, then something dark shot into the sky, far away. It was blacker than the night and the stars around her and she shivered, then a brighter light consumed it and it was dampened abruptly. The Oracle, however, was horrified.

"It has begun"

* * *

Meryll stared down at the baby she was holding, in a kind of fascinated horror. The mind she had probed was pure evil, power too. Power to destroy, the baby didn't know what he could become-but _**SHE**_ did. It was a part of her soul that she fought with all her might...her darkness. And _**she'd**_ brought him back from the dead, what a double-edged blessing _**this**_ had turned out to be!

"Oh, Marius. I did well to name you thus, as the son of The God of War" Meryll whispered. "Marius, Mars, _**ARES**_. Marius the Conqueror"

"As befits a son of mine. Although how _**you**_ know he's mine, is what I would like to know" Ares voice came from right in front of her and she looked up swiftly, seeing that he had been blocking the moonlight and she should have noticed that. But she had been to intent on Marius and had not even sensed his presence.

"Fool" she muttered to herself and he raised an eyebrow, obviously having heard her berate herself.

"It wasn't to hard to see, he has his mother's eyes, but the dark hair and his face show that he's yours, Lord Ares" she said more loudly, trying to sound casual about the whole thing. Ares looked at her for a moment, his expression clearly showing disbelief and then he looked down at his son.

"She let you name him" he said abruptly and Meryll was startled again, Sionna had told him that? "Why? he demanded.

"I-she...Umm-" Meryll stuttered, casting her mind around for an answer. Sionna had let her name him because Meryll had saved his life, but she couldn't tell Ares _**that**_.

"Well? I grow tired of your silence" Ares said in a low voice, his eyes flashing with impatience.

"She likes me, I spend time with her and Marius, and she liked the name I suggested!" Meryll suddenly yelled, her temper getting the better of her and she was astonished to see a slight smile cross Ares lips. She was baffled and stared at him till Marius started to cry and she pulled him close to comfort him.

"Perhaps" he said, turning to look up at the stars as she had earlier. "How is it that you know the stars so well, peasant?" he asked her infuriatingly, using the name he knew she hated.

"Peasant, huh!" she muttered into Marius' shoulder and she rocked him, then remembered that Ares was waiting for an answer.

"My...brother taught me, when I was younger" she said softly, the even breathing of the baby in her arms telling her that he was now asleep.

"I was always fascinated by the sky, especially at night. It's so-" she struggled for a word to describe all the things that the night held for her.

"Dark? Scary? Filled with unimagined horrors?" he suggested mockingly and she got to her feet, quickly, but carefully. Her eyes flashed with anger and her chin rose proudly as she strode past him, heading towards the Temple.

"Inviting" her voice came back to him and he found himself watching her, his eyes following her graceful movements until she disappeared into the Temple. Graceful, yes, despite the fact that she was peasant. All though, he was beginning to think that his first assessment of her had been wrong. She could fight almost as well as Xena with that sword of hers, she knew the constellations. Despite being his servant, she always talked back to him...and...she was unpredictable.

"Inviting" he repeated her words and a smile spread across his handsome features.

* * *

It was late afternoon one day when the bell in the top of the Temple began to ring loudly, startling Gabrielle and Meryll from their food. Xena, however, got straight to her feet and raced out of the room, drawing her sword.

"What? Let's follow her!" Gabrielle exclaimed, snatching up her staff and following her friend, Meryll shrugged and ran out also. The halls were in chaos, Priestess' running towards the main hall and Meryll was soon lost in the crush. Her spin tingled and she stopped, only to be jostled by Ara.

"Get a move on servant, there's intruders!" the Priestess yelled, pushing Meryll violently aside and she hit the wall hard.

"Ugh" she moan, covering the spot and rubbing it. "Intruders?!" she yelled, suddenly catching onto what Ara had said and she dashed down the nearly deserted hall. The main room was full with thirty or so Priestess' and Ares stood before them, looking furious.

"Be silent!" he roared and the silence was deafening, every eye on him.

"There is a small army camped not far from here, in the forest. Slavers" he told them curtly, crossing his arms and he looked towards Xena, waiting for an argument. She didn't say a word though, only sharpened her sword and he smiled slightly, watching the shocked face of the blonde beside her.

"We'll need a plan, do you have a map of the surrounding area?" Xena asked, pushing her way to the front and Ara went of to get it at one look from Ares. Gabrielle pushed also to the front and touched her friend's shoulder, her eyes worried as she looked at Xena's tight face.

"Xena, you aren't going through with this, joining Ares!" she hissed urgently and Xena turned briefly to look at Gabrielle.

"I'm not joining him, but if the army _**IS**_ slavers, they're mostly Mercenaries." she looked down at the map that Ara brought to her and studies it for a moment.

"Xena" Gabrielle whispered, seeing the coolness come over her friend's face and yet the anticipation of battle in her eyes.

"I'll need to see their position myself" she told Ares, hand on hilt and he nodded.

"I'll go with her" Ara offered and Ares held up his hand, a sardonic smile on his lips.

"Xena. Needs no one to go with her, she'd the best at this" he said and Ara stood back into the crowd, resentment on her face. Xena looked at her and saw that the girl would be a problem in the future.

"Maybe she could come along, I might need her to watch my back" Xena stated and Ares laughed.

"Oh, come now Xena. Don't be modest" his eyes swung to Gabrielle and she glared at the look in his eyes. "But by all means, take the side-kick. Chances are, she'll get hit by a stray arrow"

"Grrrrrr!" Gabrielle tightened her hands about her staff and longed to wipe that smile off of his face but Xena shook her head warningly.

Meryll watched all this from on top of a stool at the back of the crowd, unable to see anything because she was too short. As soon as she had gotten on the stool, she could see the whole thing and heard every word that they uttered because of the silence. If Ares wanted silence, he _**got**_ silence. She listened as they made their plans, Xena deciding to scout herself and leave a reluctant Gabrielle behind.

"I don't trust Xena, Cyrie" a Priestess in front of Meryll murmured and her companion leaned closer so that no one could hear.

"She's Ares favorite and she's the best. I've seen her fight" the other whispered and the first snorted.

"She's turned _**good**_ though, what use is she if she hesitates to kill someone because of her soft nature?"

"Xena, soft in battle? You don't know much about her do you, Mara" the second Priestess turned back to the front and ignored her baffled friend. Meryll smiled and looked for Sionna, she would want Marius minded while she went to battle and-where _**was**_ Sionna? Meryll got on the points of her toes to make her higher and scanned the crowd for the familiar red hair, but there was no sight of her.

"She's gone!" Meryll exclaimed loudly and they all turned to her, Ares with an annoyed look.

"Who let her in here, get that servant out!" Ara yelled, struggling through the crowd and several Priestess' made a grab for Meryll in response.

"Wait, let the servant speak" Ares' voice broke through like a douse from a cold bucket and Meryll looked over at him anxiously.

"_**Sionna**_ is gone!" she said, Xena's eyes widened as she looked around and noticed that Meryll was right. Ares also and he straightened, giving orders for the Temple to be searched. Meryll slid down from her stood and turned her back to everyone, she reached out with her mind and found Sionna's. It was filled with fear and she was...

"At the river!" Meryll whispered in horror, her friend was in the forest!

Ares straightened as a tingling sensation ran down his spine and he knew that someone in the room was using power and such power it was! His eyes swept the faces before him, wondering if he could have somehow missed power in one of his priestess-but no, none of them looked as if they were. Maybe Xena's little friend? He looked at her but the blonde was busy arguing, then that left-

He looked over the heads of his Priestess' in time to see Meryll leap from her stool and rush out the doors. 'At the river' echoed in his mind, having hear even her slightest whisper.

"She's at the river, there's no time for you to scout, Xena. Go now!" he commanded them all and then disappeared. They instantly raced from the room, leaving Xena and Gabrielle a few seconds after.

"This is madness Xena!"

"Maybe, but I have a friend out there now, more reason to fight"

* * *

Meryll ran faster, dashing into the forest, but still Ares Priestess' soon overtook her. She slowed down slightly as they streamed past her like deer's, weapon's drawn and it occurred to her to wonder how they knew where Sionna was. They were headed directly for the river and Xena had not had the time to scout out where the Slavers were. She felt Xena coming and hid behind a tree till she and Gabrielle had run past, the Warrior Princess soon leaving her friend behind.

"I have no choice, Marius and Sionna are in danger" Meryll murmured, she stepped away from the tree and concentrated, the illusion that was Meryll fading away so that Aurelia was revealed. She noticed that her dress was again white a second before she took off running, long black hair flowing.

* * *

Ares stiffened as he felt that power again as he appeared amidst his Warriors, they had encountered the Mercenaries long before the river and were already engaged in battle. Of Sionna, there was no sight but he could hear Xena's war cries. A smile crossed his lips, it was such a pleasure to hear Xena's voice before she sliced open a man...

* * *

Gabrielle was fighting desperately with her staff, having a lot of luck but these men knew what they were doing. And they had swords. She'd already been cut on the shoulder and one man had hit her staff so hard with the flat of her sword that her other arm was feeling numb. She was loosing ground with a burly man when Ara came up behind him and stabbed him in the kidneys, he cried out and fell to the ground.

"Thanks!" Gabrielle called, but the girl never smiled.

"Watch your back, girl-who in Tartarus is that?!" Ara exclaimed, absently killing another man and Gabrielle turned where the Priestess was looking to see a beautiful girl with long black hair, streaking towards them. She stood out because of her long white flowing dress and the fact that her green eyes were-!

"Glowing! Here eyes are glowing!" Gabrielle gasped, barely able to step back as the girl raced past them swiftly, then her body began to change.

* * *

Xena grinned viciously as she killed the soldier easily, the one she was facing had more skill than most and was holding his own, much to her pleasure.

"Aiyiyiyiyi!" she screamed, watching as he started in terror and almost dropped his sword. Ares fought his way to her side, mowing through the soldiers as if they were grass.

"A nice little battle" he commented but Xena had more important things on her mind.

"Have you seen Gabrielle? Or Sionna?" she gasped, ducking as the man she was fighting took a wild swing at her head. Ares blasted him casually and he screamed once, before he turned into a pile of dust.

"Your side-kick? Fighting with her little stick I'd imagine, isn't that what Joxer said she did?" Ares laughed and Xena spar him a glared before spinning around and looking for Gabrielle through all the fighting. A second later she spotted her and then...the girl. Ares saw her too and she watched as his face grew furious, his hand tightening on his sword as they watched her swiftly run towards them. Every movement graceful as a dancer, running as fast as a deer. Her long black hair whipping wildly behind her and then her eyes began to glow an eerie green.

"What?" Xena had time to uttered before the girl began to change, she stopped weaving through Mercenaries and Priestess alike and instead went right _**through**_ them. And as she did, her body shimmered and right before their eyes-just as she passed the spot they were standing-she turned into a black wolf! Then she was gone and Xena was stunned, Ares seemed similarly astonished, then his eyes grew intent and he vanished. All this had taken less than a minute and Xena didn't know what to think.

"What in Hades in going on here?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 5/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Five. I'm just going to post up the rest of the Chapters. I figured no one was reading it, but I hate leaving it up here unfinished.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

* * *

Aurelia barely glanced at Xena or Ares as she changed into the wolf, her gait far faster than a humans as she ran towards the river. She could feel Sionna there, fighting with Marius nearby. Moments later she burst through the tree's and leapt straight at the closest man, ripping his throat out with her sharp teeth. The man beside him lashed out with his sword and she barely missed being cut, but managed to dash around behind and ham-string him. He howled in agony and collapsed like a felled ox, dropping his sword and she left him. Aurelia spotted Sionna, trying to fight five men and raced towards her. She changed back into her human form as she reached them and summoned her sword, ripping viciously into the men around her.

"Meryll! Thank the Gods!" Sionna gasped, almost crying and Aurelia saw that her arms were empty.

"Where is Marius!" Aurelia screamed at her and Sionna pointed towards the far bank of the river, where 2 men were rowing a boat to the other side. One had a bundle in his arms and the other was rowing to the group of men on the other side. They had a few priestess' there already...and a fat man in shinny purple robes.

"Marius!" Aurelia yelled, she drew in her powers, dreadfully enraged and translocated herself to the opposite side of the river. The boat touched and the men had just gotten out when she appeared, they were stunned, obviously wondering if she was a Goddess. They didn't wonder long as she ripped into them again, her skill coming to the foremost of her mind and her entire concentration was on getting Marius. She raced to where the Priestess' were shackled and concentrated, her power spilled out and down her arm to her sword till it was glowing a brilliant red and then she brought it down upon the chain. It broke like butter before a knife and the Priestess' quickly pulled themselves loose, attacking the Slavers with their bare hands.

Aurelia turned towards the far back and saw that the battle was over on that side, the last man on her side falling to her own sword a few moments later. There was a silence except for a few groaning's of the wounded and only one man was left standing...merely because he held Marius in hi hands, a knife to the baby's throat.

"Hurt that child and they will tell of your bloody demise for centuries to come" Aurelia swore coldly, her voice carrying to the farthest Priestess across the river and the man's hand trembled at the death he saw in her green eyes. All was silent, seeming to hold their breath as she stood there, eyes locked on his. No one dared to move and Aurelia didn't dare to look away. She stared deep into his eyes, then used her hypnotic power.

"You will give me the child. Now" she ordered softly moving closer, then Ares suddenly appeared between them, looking furious.

"Ares!" the man gasped in terror, fully realizing now that he was truly dead if Ares himself was there.

"You might want to hand him over about now, I don't know how long I can hold her" Ares taunted, crossing his arms and looking confident that the man would do as he said. The man trembled and the knife slipped slightly, nicking Marius' delicate throat. He had been silent till then, but at this pain he screamed his lungs out and Aurelia snapped. She turned away, taking two quick steps and then spun back rapidly. The sword flew from her hands as swiftly as an arrow. A moment later there was s solid-sounding thunk of metal meeting bone and she translocated herself to the man's side just as he dropped Marius. She caught him deftly and looked impassively down at the man, who's head she had impaled.

A great cry went up, the Priestess' shouting in victory. Aurelia bent over Marius, checking for further wounds and saw with relief, that the nick on his throat from the knife was only a slight scratch. He gurgled and stopped crying as soon as she had caught him and now stared up at her with soft green eyes. She smiled gently and stroked his face, a sigh escaping her throat.

"Thank the Gods that you were not hurt, little on" she whispered, rubbing her face against his and he giggled, trying to wrap his hands in her long dark hair.

It all washed over her suddenly, how she had let the darkness out and she knew without looking...when she had changed back to human form from the wolf, her dress had changed to black as night. Cheers were all around her and she was being congratulated by several Priestess' on her fighting abilities, but Aurelia felt cold. Eyes were on her and she turned her head very slowly to see Ares staring at her with a mixture of triumph, pride and...accusation. He_** KNEW**_!

Aurelia swallowed hard, realization coming to her and horror spread over her features. She had used that self-same move in the forest when practicing all those weeks ago. Ares had been there when she spun and impaled that tree much as she had just done to the man lying at their feet. She looked away and translocated herself to the other side of the river...and Sionna.

"Oh, thank you Me-whoever you are!" she exclaimed, managing to cover her slip of Meryll name by flinging herself at Aurelia and hugging her close.

"You're welcome. I think Ares knows who I am" Aurelia whispered furiously into Sionna's ear and she pulled back in time to see her friend's face pale.

"Oh no"

"That was quite a move, I've never seen it done with such accuracy" Xena said, coming over and Gabrielle was not far behind.

"Who _**are**_ you? Are you a Goddess?" Gabrielle said eagerly, asking the question they were all dying to know.

"No, not a Goddess" Ares said, appearing in a burst of light and his eyes were intent upon Aurelia.

"Then what?" Gabrielle questioned, a frown on her face.

"My name is Aurelia." she said quickly, cutting off any further questions from the blonde, who looked fit to burst if she didn't know everything. Those damned scrolls, a slight smile crossed her features and she smirked at Gabrielle.

"Going to put me in your scrolls?" then she disappeared, leaving a gaping Gabrielle behind her.

* * *

"Let me go, I demand to see Xena!" a voice protested loudly and Xena sighed, Gabrielle looking surprised.

"Salmoneous?!" she exclaimed in surprise, sure enough there he was. Wearing that terrible purple robes that she just _**hated**_!

"Are you aware that Cammorian leather is much softer than-"

"Shut up!" Ara yelled, obviously harried, her eyes showed that she had been subjected to Salmoneous' incessant Merchants chatter all across the river.

"What are you doing in this part of the continent, Salmoneous?" Xena said dryly, absently wiping the blood from her sword off and then sheathing it. It slid home with a steely sound and he winced, looking around at all the blood-shed.

"Umm, selling Derian silks?" he said, eyes trying to block out the carnage. "They way-laid me on the road and took me prisoner"

"Uh, huh" Gabrielle said suspiciously, knowing that he was holding something back and the man's eyes rolled in Ares direction apprehensively.

"You'd better talk little man" Ara hissed, knowing he was not telling everything and she prodded him with her sword. Ares said nothing as Salmoneous again looked in his direction, the God of War's thoughts were on a certain servant who would soon have a _**very**_ lot of explanations to give me.

"Umm, Hmm, I was traveling with Hercules for a while" Salmoneous muttered, then cringed as if expecting Ares to strike him down at the sound of the Gods hated half-brother. But Ares gave him a look that said he would deal with him later, then disappeared abruptly.

"Hercules! Was Iolaus with him?" Gabrielle asked eagerly and Salmoneous nodded eagerly.

"Yes, quite a formidable group to be traveling in, I must say. But then I had to separate from them and-oh my God, my silks!"

* * *

Aurelia sat down on her bed and stared at herself in the mirror, so much had just happened and she couldn't take it all in. She had killed...viciously. And many times. A tear trickled down her cheek and she buried her face in her hands, sobs wracking her body. She stayed there for a long while and then raised her head, staring at her red-rimmed green eyes. Aurelia made a decision and got to her feet, walking around the room and picking up some of the small articles of clothing and such that Sionna had given her. Then she put them in a small bag and put it over her shoulder, lastly, calling her powers forth and changing her appearance to that of Meryll.

It would be safer traveling that way, who would bother a plain peasant girl with no money to her name? She was just walking out of the room when her back stiffened and she sensed Ares, a second later he appeared...right in front of the open door that she was just exiting. He crossed his arms and stared down at her with his dark eyes, for once, expressionless.

"I'm leaving, Ares" she said, no longer polite now that he knew who she really was.

"No. You are not, you're my slave and I say when you leave" he told her quietly and her chin lifted proudly.

"Servant, not slave" she said haughtily, her eyes locked on his and neither moved for a long while.

"Who _**are**_ you?" he said finally, the words seemed reluctantly dragged from him.

"I am Meryll, my lord" she said, moving past him but he moved in that direction also and she was blocked again.

"You are _**NOT**_ Meryll, neither are you a stupid mortal, so who are you?" he demanded, reaching out to grab her shoulders roughly. She gasped and struggled, startled that he had thought her some...God?

"I'm mortal!" she protested and he looked her up and down, remembering watching her fight.

"I don't think so, a Demi-God perhaps?" he mused to himself, a finger on his chin mockingly, the other holding one of her shoulders effectively. It was like been held in steel! "A by-blow of my father's?"

"_**HOW DARE YOU**_!" she yelled at him indignantly, shocked that he would even suggest she was not legitimate. She wanted to slap that smug smile off of his face but knew he wouldn't tolerate it...and damn him, he was enjoying her fury!

"I _**am**_ mortal, what are you talking about-_**LET ME GO**_!" she shouted at him, struggling more and glaring at him fiercely. Her eyes began to glow an eerie green and he stared into them, drawn. "Let me go" she almost whispered and his grasp loosened ever-so-slightly. She felt a surge of triumph that she could even hypnotize a God, but then he blinked and grinned at her, gripping her tightly with both hands again.

"Quite a parlor trick you have there my Dear, but it won't-" he let her go all-of-a-sudden and she stumbled back. "Work on a God"

"So I see, but I'm still leaving"

"So are we" Xena said, coming up behind Ares and he mockingly stepped back so that she could pass into Meryll's room. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Meryll said, looking at Ares with a faintly malicious look in her eyes. "I'm more than ready"

"Good, then we're leaving now" Xena said and Meryll suddenly looked less sure of herself, she was thinking of Marius and Sionna.

"I'll...catch up to you, I think I'll leave in a few days. I want to see Sionna and Marius" she said hesitantly and Xena looked surprised, but merely nodded.

"All right, we're headed towards, Abdera" She left and Ares and Meryll waited till her footsteps had faded down the hall.

"It's good that you're staying-"

"Till morning" Meryll interrupted, putting her bag onto the bed and then she turned back to him.

"I stand corrected" he said in a charming way and Meryll, not for the first time, felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. He was so handsome, and powerful and she couldn't help but be as attracted to him as Xena was.

"I have to see Sionna and tell her I'm leaving" Meryll said firmly, trying to step around him again and he playfully blocked her. She gave him an annoyed look, then drew in her power and translocated to Sionna's room, leaving him staring at the spot she had been a moment before. A slow smile of pleasure spread across him features and he crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall thoughtfully.

"She's annoying, unpredictable, vicious in battle...I can work with that"

* * *

Meryll walked down the hall to Sionna's room and knocked, an answer came almost immediately and she entered with some trepidation.

"I've been waiting for you" Sionna said softly as Meryll came into the room and sat down on a chair, facing the window and the rapidly dying sun. She said nothing, but waited with raised brown for the Priestess to begin.

"I wanted to thank you...again, for saving Marius' life, Meryll" Sionna said hesitantly, then a serious expression crossed her face and she sat down close by Meryll's chair. She put a comforting hand onto Meryll's knee and leaned forward to looked into her friend's eyes.

"Yes?" Meryll said, a little apprehensive when the Priestess again paused.

"Don't blame yourself!" The Priestess said sharply and Meryll blinked at her in surprise.

"How did you-?!" Meryll half-exclaimed and Sionna smiled gently.

"In the months you've been here, my dear, I've come to know you quite well. I _**KNOW**_ that you aren't a killer by nature, but you did what you felt you had to do to save my son-"

"How do you know that?" Meryll demanded roughly, getting up from her chair and pacing around the room. "You don't even know who I really am!"

Sionna watched her friend pace around the room and put a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "I _**know**_ Meryll, that's who you really are inside"

Meryll turned to her incredulously, unbelieving that the Priestess was willing to take her at face value. "But it's not me...well, some of her is..." she trailed off and looked out at the sun as it disappeared behind the horizon. She thought that she had found peace, despite that it was _**his**_ Temple, she thought wryly. She knew that Ares was not going to leave her alone now that he knew what she was capable...he knew she was vicious in battle and he loved it. She had seen it in his eyes and was sure that something would happen in the next two days before she left.

"Meryll, what is it?" Sionna asked in concern as she watched the emotions of frustration and then amusement and then anticipation cross her plain face. Meryll looked startled and then recovered quickly.

"I-" her eyes swung towards Marius, who was lying on the bed, apparently asleep. As if he sensed her watching, he opened his green eyes and stared right back. She blinked once as the baby smiled at her and their gazes locked for a moment. In them she saw only innocence, but had the strangest feeling that he knew exactly what was going on around him with a clarity beyond his years.

"You're drifting off into dream world again, Meryll!" Sionna accused fondly, going over to stroke a stray hair from her friend's eyes. Meryll gave a guilty smile and then headed for the door.

"Just thinking of what is to come, and I have a feeling it's going to be-" she smiled wickedly at the Priestess. "Very interesting!" and with that she was out the door.

After she left Sionna, Meryll walked straight into her room and translocated herself out into the forest closest to the road. She had no idea where she was going, but her curiosity about this time was very strong. She had learnt from Xanthe that there was a small village called Eryme, where Meryll had told Xena she came from and she winced as she thought about it. Had Xena ever really believed her? Meryll walked along the road and admired the quiet, there were no busy roads out here and the neArest town was miles away. She decided to head in the other direction-towards, hmm, Abdera it was called. She walked for hours, sometimes coming across travelers in the dark, but they didn't want to talk. Maybe fearful that they would be robbed?

"This is getting me no where!" she said angrily, then drawing in her power, she blindly translocated herself...

* * *

Autolycus threw the grappling hook up to the roof at the back and hoisted himself up, he looked around quickly and then pulled the rope up after him. The roof was ornate with gold and marble and it was fairly slippery, but nothing the King of Thieves couldn't handle! A seconds search later and he found a slat at the top, prying it back carefully and peering down into the interior of the building. There was no movement and after another quick look, he threw the rope down and slid down it swiftly. He landed lightly and took a step away, eyes widening in satisfaction at what his eyes took in.

"Well, you've hit the jack-pot this time!" he congratulated himself smugly. The place was _**full**_ of gold and silver, flowers on the alter and candles lit with incense. Rugs of the finest weave strewn on the floor and standing right in the center of the alter was his objective. The rare-enormous-ruby of Sakronon. He heard footsteps coming in the distance and tensed, but whoever it was never entered the room and he relaxed slightly.

"Easy as taking candy from a baby" he grinned and leapt up the steps to the alter. He reached his hand out and paused, considering. It looked almost too easy, guards...non one guarding this precious item. Almost.

"Like, _**WHAT**_ do you think you are doing?" a feminine voice demanded in an outraged tone and he spun around, hand still incriminatingly stretched towards the gem. There behind him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, standing there in a sheer pink creation, golden hair in elaborate curls to her shoulders.

"Umm-" was all he could say, completely smitten by the woman and her expression became daintily disdainful.

"Well? You better have an explanation, little man!" she said with an angry pout and he started to breath again.

"I was just admiring this lovely jewel, rarely have I seen such beauty...till now" he said, eyes admiring as they looked her over and she smiled.

"Oh, so sweet of you to say so" she almost gushed, then pouted prettily again. Recognition entered Autolycus'' eyes.

"You're Aphrodite!" he exclaimed, coming down from the steps and bowing extravagantly before her. His eyes followed up her legs, to her stomach and then her obvious attributes with admiration and then finally her face.

"Good guess, sweet cheeks!" she said, slightly peeves. "This IS my Temple!" things looked as if they would go rapidly downhill from there if someone had not come through the door at that moment and startled him. It was a girl, a very _**plain**_ girl, wearing shabby clothing and an expression of awe on her face.

"And_** who**_ are _**YOU**_? We seem to be getting _**WAY**_ overcrowded in here and only my Priestess' are supposed to be in the Inner Sanctum" Aphrodite said, slightly annoyed and the girl looked startled.

"Oh, excuse me, that is, I didn't know anyone else was in here" the girl said, backing away slightly. Then curiosity entered her eyes and she took a few steps towards the alter, her eyes on the ruby. "Is that a ruby, I've never seen one quite so big"

"You better _**not**_ have, it was a special present to me by the King of Sakronon" Aphrodite said, hands on hips and again the girl looked startled.

"Oh, then you must be the Goddess of this Temple...Uh..." she scrunched up her eyes as if trying to think and then looked Aphrodite over.

"Pink...must be Aphrodite" she muttered after a moment and the Goddess looked extremely peeved.

"Like, duh!" she said for the second time that day. "It only says that on the sign outside!"

"Chill, Mom" another voice said and in a sparkle of light, a handsome guy appeared...wearing wings and the girl's eyes almost popped out.

"Cupid!" she said incredulously and the Goddess rolled her eyes.

"_**YOU**_, she recognizes!"

* * *

Meryll looked from one God to the other and shrugged mentally, how was she supposed to know these things! They didn't have these Gods anymore, where she came from!

"Uh, I'm sort of new to all this" Meryll said to Autolycus' in a low tone, he looked sideways at her.

"No kidding, it's not that often that you get to meet _**two**_ Gods in one afternoon" he expected the girl to agree, but her eyes had widened.

"Afternoon!?" she almost screeched and ran from the room quickly, she went out the doors, past the startled Priestess' of Aphrodite and looked up at the sun. And sure enough, it had risen far into the bright sky. But it had just gone down when she left Ares temple! She'd somehow lost 6 hours! Then she hit her forehead with one hand and rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

"Of course, the sun would be up further here! I wonder where this is"

She sighed at her explanation and almost blanched as she thought about how far she might have come. "Wait a second! This is still Greece...isn't it?"

"You don't _**know**_?" a quiet voice said in her ear and she gasped, spinning around to look into Cupid's curious eyes. Meryll cast desperately around in her mind and finally came up with an answer.

"I've traveled a long way" she said truthfully. Cupid put the point of his bow on the ground and leaned onto it casually, making it clear that he intended to be staying with her a while.

"Oh? Where from?" he asked her, eyes looking intently into hers and she realized that it was completely unintentional-the magnetism around him-he wasn't even _**trying**_! But he _**WAS**_ extremely handsome.

"Where is this?" she countered and he stared steadily at her, rather amused.

"Pagasae" he told her softly, "On the coast of the Aegean Sea" Meryll's mouth fell open a little as she mentally recounted what Greek she had learnt from her Tutors. Pagasae, that would near...Thessaly? Mount Olympus was not far from it...on a _**map**_ that is! On foot that would be, well, she didn't want to think how far she had come!

"Oh, that would explain a lot" she murmured and he looked even more curious.

"You seem quite lost, little girl" he mocked lightly and she summoned a smile.

"More than you know..."

"You never did say where you were from" he reminded her, eyes wicked under the golden lashes.

"Umm-" for the second time that day, she was stumped for an answer. "It's nice talking with you and all Cupid-not having seen a God until a few months ago-but I really have to be getting back"

"What God?" he demanded, suddenly _**very**_ interested and she realized she shouldn't have even opened her mouth...were _**all**_ the Gods this sharp?

Meryll bit her lip in indecision, chances were, she was going to regret what she was about to do, but she had to get away from Aphrodite's anger. It was _**way**_ to much coincidence that she had met _**three**_ Gods since coming to this place...and she wanted to get away from _**all**_ of them entirely.

"Where are you going, I thought you were lost?" he said, straightening up as she made to walk away and she stopped abruptly, wondering why he cared.

"I can find my way again. Why do you ask?" then a thought came to her and her eyes flashed. "Did Aphrodite tell you to grill me?" she said angrily and he frowned at her, looking as arrogant as Ares in that moment. She couldn't help it, she stared. Gods but he was handsome!

"Of course not, if she had I'd be asking far more questions...like what your name is, who your family are, where you came from...are you currently in love with anyone..." he looked amused again as she smiled reluctantly and ran a hand through her hair in a distracted manner.

"I get the point" she said dryly, then she looked up at the sun and sighed. He really was handsome and probably would have been someone great to talk to...but she had to go. He got that arrogant look in his eyes again and she realized that she'd been staring, but unlike Ares, there was a gentle amusement deep in his eyes. She realized that she was warming to him and...he looked mildly perplexed as they continued to stare at each other and the silence grew. Meryll could see that he thought he should leave also...but couldn't?

"So...you shoot people with those arrows and they love each other instantly?" Meryll said, trying to start the conversation again and he looked relieved.

"Yep, that's it. Although, occasionnally it goes wrong" he confided, she leaned closer, eagerly.

"Really? Like shooting two people that _**hate**_ each other and then-"

"It wears off and a war starts" he finished for her and her mouth fell open in startlement.

"Oh, that would be bad." she murmured, then a faintly sardonic smile crossed her lips. "Ares must just _**LOVE**_ when that happens"

Cupid heard her and nodded, then a faintly suspicious look entered his eyes. "You speak as if you know him" he said and Meryll's eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

"No, well..._**OF**_ him" she said quickly, stepping back unconsciously. He noticed, of course, but said nothing and it was clear he didn't know what to make of her. Meryll realized she'd said too much and shut her mouth, a second later Aphrodite appeared in a shower of gold, no sign of a frown about her. She was wholly the Goddess of love again.

"Cupie? What are you doing with this mortal?" she said, looking Meryll up and down and Meryll was insulted.

"You sure look the part" she told the Goddess, who got the point immediately and her eyes turned to ice. Cupid was similarly angry and Meryll cast an apologetic look at them both.

"I've had a _**REALLY**_ bad night, Uh, afternoon. You wouldn't believe it" they stared at her and she shrugged, then disappeared. They both gasped and looked at where she had been standing a second before.

"How did she do _**THAT**_? Something is going on around here, I'm going to talk to Artemis. She usually has all the gossip!" Aphrodite said and flashed out of sight, Cupid stayed a moment later and his eyes narrowed as he cast his mind out. He encountered resistance, but there were some places he could go that his mother could not. He found the girl's mind almost immediately and felt another, stronger-MUCH more powerful AND familiar-mind nearby.

"_**ARES**_!?"

* * *

Meryll wasn't stupid and realized that the two Gods would be insanely curious as to where she had disappeared...and _**how**_ she did it. As soon as she appeared back in her room, she headed for her stuff and was startled when Ares appeared suddenly.

"Where have you been?" he said smoothly, leaning against the wall and Meryll spared him a quick glance.

"In trouble" she muttered and _**knew**_ that one of his fine brows had risen, she could just picture his arrogantly amused expression.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! Really and don't say 'when haven't you been in trouble' either!" she stormed past him and out the door, bag over her shoulder. "I'm leaving!"

"No, you're not. I haven't finished with-" she kept walking down the hall and he clenched his fists. Ares didn't even bother to walk after her, merely appearing in Sionna's room just as she opened the door.

"Sionna, change of plans, I've gotta go. _**NOW**_" Meryll said, gasping from having almost run all the way from her room. It had been so incredibly _**stupid**_ to translocate in front of Cupid and Aphrodite like that!

"What, but Meryll, _**why**_?" Sionna said, ringing her hands and she tried not to act as if her Lord were listening to every word silently. Meryll spared him a look, however and it wasn't amused.

"You're not going" Ares said softly, his eyes narrowing in warning but Meryll went on as if he hadn't opened his mouth. Her eyes were on Sionna, who looked afraid for her at Ares anger.

"Something came up, Sionna. I have to leave" she said abruptly, hugging first Sionna and then Marius. She was astonished when the baby clung to her with his tiny hands and wailed, his small face red.

"What's wrong with him, he won't let go of my hair" Meryll said in anxiety, as she tried without luck to detach the small hands. Ares almost casually strode over and as soon as he touched Marius, the baby went silent and then fell asleep.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Meryll sighed and Ares threw her a sardonic look, his eyes mocking. "Wait, don't say a word!" she ordered, throwing up her hand commandingly and was further surprised when he obeyed her. She gave him a suspicious look and then hugged Sionna again.

"Goodbye, my friend. We will meet again, I'm sure of it" Sionna was crying and Meryll was close.

"This isn't over" the God told Meryll ominously. She felt a chill at his threat and Ares knew it, giving her a malicious smile before vanishing abruptly.

"He does that on purpose!" Meryll said angrily, staring at the spot Ares had been and then a reluctant smile crossed her lips. He _**knew**_ they would be startled by his sudden leaving.

"See you!" Meryll said with a salute and then disappeared in a similar manner, willing herself far down the road towards Abdera. Far from _**Ares**_.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 6/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Six. I'm just going to post up the rest of the Chapters. I figured no one was reading it, but I hate leaving it up here unfinished.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Six **

* * *

She had only walked for a few hours when he turned up again and she felt that customary chill that announced his presence. "I wondered how long it would take you" she said with forced cheerfulness and then he appeared. He crossed his arms and she walked past him, beginning to feel fear when he didn't answer her.

"Are you just going to hover back there?" she said insultingly and turned to find him gone, she sighed with relief and turned back to bump into his chest. Meryll backed away but he reached out and grasped her shoulders roughly, his eyes blazing.

"Did you think I would just watch you leave?" he whispered furiously, she blinked and tried to shrug his arms off but they were immovably as stone.

"I don't really _**CARE**_ what you think!" she raged at him, eyes blazing scorn and his flared darkly in response. "Get _**AWAY**_ from me!" she yelled, managing to move one arm and punching him solidly on the chin. To his credit, he barely flinched at the fist that had been backed by her powers and anger. A slow smile spread across his lips, a cruel smile. It _**did**_ manage to relax his hands slightly, enough for her to slip under his arms and storm off again. This time he didn't follow, but she could keenly feel him watching her from some unknown place...

"-that last town Hercules, the beer was too watery" a man's voice could suddenly be heard, coming through the forest on her right and she froze. Was it bandits? Wait, Hercules he had said, she knew THAT name!

"I told you not to drink the stuff, the meal was great though"

"Oh, yeah. But that's the only thing that was worth it in the entire town!" the man said and Hercules laughed, Meryll stood there, unsure what to do as they emerged from the tree's and stopped dead at seeing her.

"Hello" the taller of the two men said and she ran her eyes over him, noting muscles, tall form and the typical 'I'm a hero, but don't want to make much of it' clothes. The other was smaller, blonde and looked fit.

"Hi" Meryll said awkwardly, shifting slightly and the two men exchanged looks. "Did I hear that you are Hercules?" she continued and Hercules walked forward, smiling easily.

"Yes, I'm Hercules. Were you looking for me?" he said and the other man came forward. "This is Iolaus, my friend"

"Hello, Iolaus...I wish I could say that I _**was**_ looking for you, but no, this is entirely a coincidence" Meryll grinned tightly and Hercules looked perplexed.

"Why do you wish you could say so, are you in trouble of some kind?" Hercules asked in concern and her grin turned real.

"Nothing I can't handle...But now that you're here, can I ask a favor?" Meryll said, an idea in her mind. Iolaus puffed out his chest a little and Meryll smirked involuntarily at the sight, he obviously that it would be fighting someone.

"Sure, what can I do to help?" Hercules said, a twinkle in his eye as he two saw his friend's reaction to her words.

"You seem to be heading the same way I am and I wondered if I could travel with you?" she said, hoping. Ares was reputed to _**hate**_ Hercules with a vengeance and couldn't _**possibly**_ want to bother_** HER**_ if his half-brother was around!

"Of course" Hercules said at the same time Iolaus said, "I don't know" Meryll looked from one to the other as Iolaus glared and Hercules looked surprised. The blonde man leaned over and whispered in Hercules' ear and Meryll couldn't help the disgusted expression that crossed her face, he was talking about some woman he wanted him and Hercules to see! A brothel maybe, what sort of me were these anyway? Well she wanted nothing to do with it.

"Don't bother!" she said cuttingly, walking swiftly around them and storming down the road, fuming. There was a startled silence, then rapid footsteps as they raced after her.

"Wait, you can travel with us!" Hercules panted as they both caught up and Meryll flashed them a sarcastic look.

"I'm sure...Belesha, was it? Would appreciate you attentions more than I can!" she threw at them and they looked startled.

"How did you-?" Iolaus said, his mouth open and she stopped abruptly, making him almost tumble into her.

"I might be a peasant, but I do have ears you know" she hissed, he looked faintly ashamed and they walked on in silence. These two were hero's? Huh!

"Look-"

"Meryll"

"Yes, Meryll. I'm sorry you heard Iolaus, but it's not what you think" Hercules said rapidly, trying to smooth things over with the surprisingly fiery peasant girl walking next to them swiftly.

"Really?" Meryll said sardonically, enjoying their discomfort in a part of her soul.

"Belesha is the little girl of a friend of mine, we were going to visit her, not go all the way to the next town" Iolaus said, trying to placate her and Meryll's heart plummeted. A dark laugh sounded in her mind and her eyes widened with surprised, then narrowed as she recognized it as Ares.

"I'm, sorry" she said sincerely, if somewhat stiffly because of Ares presence. Hercules and Iolaus almost fell over themselves trying to apologize and she realized with horror, she was apologizing just as much! Arrgggggh!

["She's making me sick! They all are!" a woman's voice sounded in her mind, as clearly as if she were standing next to Meryll.

"What?" Meryll said, startled and Hercules shrugged.

"We can walk you to the next town" he told her and she smiled, though her mind was searching. She'd never heard that voice before and it was irritating, sort of...whining!?

["I heard that!" Meryll shot back, aimed at Ares mind and felt a momentary shock and then amusement.

["Oh, so you can hear her, can you?" he purred and she couldn't help but be annoyed.

["Of course I can! Who IS that anyway and what is she doing in my head?" she snapped, frowning darkly and not noticing that both Hercules and Iolaus were watching her changing expressions with some interest.

["I have no idea, we're both watching you in my mirror...so you hear us both can you?" Ares sounded interested and Meryll snorted angrily, then paused as his words sank in.

["Who are you talking to?" the woman's voice came, rather annoyed and Meryll smiled faintly.

["You're watching me, in the mirror? And I can hear you both" she mused, putting a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"Meryll, are you all right?"

["And I can always feel your presence" Meryll went on, not hearing Hercules speak to her.

["Why are we watching your stupid half-brother anyway, Ares. I can think of much more...entertaining things to do" the woman said suggestively. Meryll was disgusted and pulled her mind back, throwing a shield around her mind unconsciously using her powers.

"I don't want to know" Meryll said aloud, scowling blackly at nothing.

"Don't want to know what, Meryll?" Iolaus said slowly, his eyes showing that he thought she was perhaps not quite right in the head for talking to herself.

"I was thinking of the town ahead, I was going to ask you about...but I decided that I didn't really want to know" she said innocently, looking up at them both. "Sort of exploring?"

"Oh, sure. That's always the best way, I love to travel" the blonde man said easily, putting his hands behind his head and leaning his head against them lazily.

"Where have you come from, Meryll?" Hercules asked casually and Meryll faltered in her steps, then recovered swiftly.

"Oh, the last town. I decided to see what was beyond the next hill and all that" she said softly, wondering if they knew Xena. "Do you know-!?"

Before she could finish her words, a group of armed men came thundering down the road towards them and Hercules and Iolaus went into defensive stances. Meryll stiffened as she counted their numbers. 12 of them, all mounted...and there was nothing she could do in front of Hercules. It was bad enough that ARES knew what she was capable of!

"Oh, great! Just what I was looking forward to when I woke up this morning" Hercules groaned and Iolaus flashes him a knowing grin.

"Oh, I don't know Herc, a bit of action to liven the day up sounds fine to me!" he said enthusiastically. Hercules rolls his eyes and shrugs, Meryll watched them with disbelief until the first bandit attacks them and the two men ran off to fight. She watched with some interest as they fight, half acrobatics, half brute strength and skill.

"Hmm, they're actually good" she said to herself, then sensed someone coming up behind her, she whirled and came face to face with a man who had come up on foot. "Do I look like an opponent to you?" she asked him sarcastically and he paused, startled at her tone when she should have been running or fainting.

"Er, no" he said, putting his sword down slightly and as soon as it did, her foot lashed out and kicked it from his hand with brutal force. He screamed and clutched at his broken had while she looked at him somberly.

"You can still run, I won't fight you" she told him gently, but he was beyond it, now enraged that she had hurt him.

"You little-!? the man snarled, then Hercules snagged the back of his jacket and held him up in the air above their heads.

"Lady" Hercules suggested and the man nodded frantically, willing to agree with anything this surprisingly strong man told him. Hercules thumped him hard on the head and the man fell to the ground, senseless.

"Thank you" Meryll said with a gush, then turned away with a glare. She HATED being treated like she couldn't take care of herself, typical male response to the supposedly 'weaker sex'. She felt it then, she darkness, curling up from inside and tried to suppress it. The shield from her power caved in and she heard a cry...a baby's cry.

"Did you hear something?" Iolaus said, coming over to them, but Meryll never turned her back, knowing that her eyes were glowing a fierce green fire.

"I don't know, it sounded sort of like-"

"A baby?" Iolaus said when Marius cried again and it echoed around the forest. The day suddenly turned as dark as the night as grey and black clouds began gathering in the sky and the three looked up in shock...

* * *

Ares was annoyed when he left Meryll on the road, then she had met his hated half-brother and he had watched with amusement as she was embarrassed before them about the 'lady friend'. He laughed and Discord looked at him, confused. She had been summoned by him, for some unknown reason and all they had done was watch Hercules, his side-kick and some peasant girl! And she'd had enough, where was the fun in all this?

"She's making me sick! They all are!" she almost shouted in disgust, looking at the mirror, where she could see the back of the three as they walked along the road. Their voices were faint, but Ares didn't seem that interested in what they were saying. Or perhaps only _**he**_ could hear them clearly? Either way, it sucked.

["I heard that!" Meryll shot back, aimed at Ares and he was surprised, then amused that she had somehow heard him and discord.

"Oh, so you can hear her, can you?" he purred and felt Discord looking at him strangely, she of course, could hear nothing.

["Of course I can! Who _**is**_ that anyway and what is she doing in my head?" she snapped, frowning darkly and not noticing that both Hercules and Iolaus were watching her changing expressions with some interest.

"I have no idea, we're both watching you in my mirror...so you hear us both can you?" Ares sounded interested and Meryll snorted angrily, then paused as his words seemed to sink in.

"Who are you talking to?" Discord demanded, peeved that she didn't know what was going on.

["You're watching me, in the mirror? And I can hear you both" Meryll mused, putting a thoughtful finger on her chin and Ares shifted the mirror's view so that they could see Hercules, Meryll and Iolaus' faces.

"Meryll, are you all right?" Hercules said, but she ignored him.

["And I can always feel your presence" Meryll went on, not hearing Hercules speak to her. Ares smiled, it was so refreshing to have his brother ignored like that.

"Why are we watching your stupid half-brother anyway, Ares. I can think of much more...entertaining things to do" Discord said suggestively. They watched in the Mirror as Meryll gave a disgusted grimace and Ares view went abruptly blank.

"What!?" he almost roared, infuriated. He _**knew**_ that it was Meryll that had done this!

"What's wrong, it was only Hercules and his little side-kick...it's not like it was...You were watching that human _**GIRL**_?" Discord screamed, catching on and the look Ares shot her could have melted an iceberg.

"Be quiet! You have no idea what is going on" Ares said, deceptively quiet, but Discord was still enraged that _**her**_ lover-well ex-was interested in a stupid_** HUMAN**_!

"Not for long" she hissed, disappearing and Ares let her go, his mind on other matters. Then a few minutes later, the view in the mirror sprang into startled life and he saw Meryll's infuriated face. He also saw the men lying around them, having been beaten by Hercules and Iolaus and came to the right conclusion immediately.

"Oh, they wouldn't let you fight" he said patronizingly, but secretly delighted that her rage was showing so much. Her eyes began to glow green and he sat forward in anticipation, maybe she would kill Hercules for him. But something was wrong, he could feel it all of a sudden...a darkness. Coming from..._**HIS TEMPLE**_! In a second, he had left his castle and appeared in the Temple, striding through the halls and startling his Priestess'. It was coming from Sionna's room and he flung open the doors, breaking the lock and splintering the frame. Sionna was on the floor, unconscious and Marius...was glowing black, the aura so strong with darkness and evil that if Ares had been mortal, he too would be unconscious on the floor.

"Marius" he murmured, then something brushed his mind and he felt a curious wrenching motion. It was an unusual presence and took him but a moment to identify Meryll, her power a curious mixture of...something he could not quite grasp. Not good, but not really evil either.

["Gods!" he heard her gasp, her voice clear in his head and he knew that she was looking out through his eyes. How had she gotten the power to do this? It was perhaps something that only he knew the Gods could do.

["Is this _**YOUR**_ doing?" he demanded and her mind shrank back slightly.

["No!" she yelled["I have no idea..." her voice trailed off and she went abruptly silent as the air around Marius pulsed, a wave of dark energy traveling out at the speed of a bullet. Ares barely had the time to put a shield up and heard Meryll gasp again.

["Marius, no! They didn't hurt me!"

* * *

Meryll saw the dark energy that Marius had sent out and guessed the reason immediately, he was trying to protect her! She cried out his name in horror, trying to make him understand that they were no harm to her, then she felt it...his energy. It was headed her way, fast and centered not only on the bandits at their feet, but at Hercules and Iolaus also.

"My god, Hercules. What in Hades is that?" Iolaus cried out and the three raised their eyes to the darkening sky where a huge bolt of pure darkness was hurtling towards them. There was no time to run and Meryll clenched her fists as it got closer and closer.

"It will kill us!" Iolaus yelled again and Hercules looked around, unsure whether to run or fight.

"Run!" he shouted, too late as it spun down towards them, getting larger and Meryll was frozen. Her eyes wide.

"Too late" one of the bandits groaned as it finally hit and everything exploded in pain and darkness.

* * *

Ares sat with hands gripping his throne tightly, mind concentrating on Meryll's and seeing through her eyes as the darkness approached her. He had abandoned Marius, though moved Sionna to another room. His son was showing much more promise than anticipated, considering his mother was a mortal. Meryll seemed frozen in place, at the crucial moment, she had chickened out and he couldn't believe it! He'd had such plans for her, this peasant girl who could fight almost as well as his Xena.

["Too late" one of the bandits said, then covered his eyes as the darkness hit them. Ares felt the pain then, it radiated down the link he had with Meryll and it was all he knew before he managed to block it out after a moment. Meryll's vision had blurred and then disappeared, leaving him wondering what had happened. He turned to the mirror and concentrated, after a moment, he found what he sought.

"What in Tartarus is THAT?!" Discord said, gaping as she looked over his shoulder, but he had not time for her. In the mirror was the path that Meryll, Hercules and Iolaus had been walking on when they had been attacked...except, it wasn't there anymore. Instead was...darkness, like a huge dome and swirling around it as if trying to get in at something. Ares reached for Meryll's presence, but felt nothing. Neither could he feel Hercules' presence and he smiled.

"The end of my half-brother" Ares said, laying back lazily. Discord was confused as she leaned again his throne and they watched as the dark dome continued to swirl.

"What are you talking about...do you mean Hercules?" she said eagerly when she had figured it out and Ares reached up a hand to stroke along her chin.

"Yes, Hercules. Now there will be no one to stop me"

"Except Xena, you really blundered with her" Discord purred evilly, Ares' fingers tightened on her chin painfully and she tensed, eyes narrowing.

"Don't...push me too far, Discord!" he warned her. "You'll find that you won't like the results"

Her eyes still narrowed, they locked eyes in a contest of wills and she was the one to finally look away. "Fine, have it your way, but-!?"

She was interrupted as a brilliant white light seeped from the blackness in the dome and it cracked slowly, allowing for the light to break forth. They were blinded and covered their eyes for a moment, until it had died a little and Ares stared at the mirror in disbelief. She was there, Meryll...or rather, the dark-haired beauty that had fought with such fire with her sword. Aurelia, she had said her name was. It had taken him but a moment to realize that Meryll was an illusion, after that sword throw that saved Marius' life. This was what she really looked like, long dark hair, blazing green eyes and her dress was white and flowing.

"Who is that?" Discord yelled, looking at the girl also...and the glowing nimbus around her. _**Aurelia**_ was floating meters off of the ground, hair and dress floating around her softly. She was surrounded by a dazzling light and her eyes were closed, her hands outstretched as if to take in all the power that surrounded her.

["Marius" her voice sounded gently into his mind and Discord's, aimed for Marius and he felt his son respond. The power that had still been radiating all through the Temple suddenly died and he felt Marius' mind. _**NOTHING**_! There was no sign of the power he had just exhibited, a mere _**baby**_!

* * *

Aurelia reached out to Marius and calmed him, wrapping her powers around his mind till his darkness suddenly faded. As if turned off by a switch, her own power faded and she floated to the ground, just as the brilliant light around her abruptly left. She fell to her knee's, exhausted. Hercules and the others were unconscious, yet safe and she was glad.

"Where did it come from, the power. I didn't even summon it to fight the darkness, it was just there" she murmured, trying to figure it out. One moment she had been in pain, the darkness spreading through her...then there was a comforting light, and such_** POWER**_! It had filled her, opened her mind and calmed her. She fought the darkness that had surrounded them in a dome, trying to get in and had eventually destroyed it. And all because Marius had been trying to protect her.

"He almost killed us all" she whispered.

["I thought he _**HAD**_" Ares said and she frowned, looking around and knowing he was using his mirror again.

"No, something...stopped him" she said out sold and felt Ares malice.

["Yes,_** YOU**_ did. And I had so hoped that Marius had killed Hercules, once and for all" Ares drawled, Aurelia glared darkly.

"No chance!" she yelled, startling herself when her voice echoed back and for the first time she noticed the silence. Silence where at least birds should have been singing. The Hercules groaned and her eyes widened in momentary panic, how was she going to explain all this? She drew in her powers weakly, still exhausted and threw the illusion of Meryll about her.

"What happened?" Hercules groaned, getting to his knee's and Meryll tried to get to her feet. She was too drained and staggered, Hercules got to his feet swiftly and steadied her.

"I don't know" Meryll lied, pulling herself upright and standing away from him. He went to Iolaus and woke his friend up, while Meryll stood, eyes far away.

"Was it Hera?" Iolaus demanded as soon as he could speak and Hercules glanced around.

"I don't know, it seemed like her style...but then again, you can never tell with Hera" Hercules said. Ares laughed in Meryll's mind.

["Always blaming Hera, I honestly don't think he can think of any other explanation" he laughed again and that woman laughed along with him.

["You said it baby, Hercules is definitely deficient when it comes to...imagination" there was a short silence. ["Whereas I...have more than enough for the both of us"

["I don't want to know!" Meryll said icily in her mind, aiming at both Ares and that woman. Ares seemed amused, but the woman was furious.

["Who _**ARE**_ you? And how can you hear us?" she demanded, Meryll followed Ares thoughts back to the source and got a vision of his throne room. Next to him was a woman in a black leather dress, her long black hair slicked back at the top and black lips-stick.

["Who are _**you**_?" Meryll said haughtily and the woman gasped in fury.

["I'm Discord, and you'd better watch out. 'Cause when I find you..!"

[You can finish threatening her later Discord, we have things to do. Wars to wage" Ares said sharply, he gestured, abruptly severing Meryll's vision and she could no longer feel their presence. She blinked, suddenly aware of the real world and felt relief when she looked around and saw that the bandits were gone and Hercules and Iolaus had not noticed her distraction.

"Meryll, are you all right?" Hercules said in concern, looking her over quickly for cuts or bruises. She shook her head, smiling slightly, though her mind was on Ares last words. _**What**_ wars? What was he up to _**now**_?

"I'm fine Hercules, are you two fine though?" she asked politely, wondering just _**when**_ they had fainted. Did they see anything or...she couldn't tell from their expression, but she was sure Hercules would have asked if he'd seen anything...unusual.

"We'd better get going then, in case Hera decides to send something else" Iolaus said nervously, looking around as if expecting to see a three-headed monster. Meryll grinned, walking past Hercules and Iolaus, her pace swift. Maybe the day was going to be good after all, Hercules and Iolaus, like Xena seemed to _**ATTRACT **_trouble!

* * *

Salmoneous hurried along behind Xena's horse, trying to be inconspicuous. It _**was**_ a little hard, he had to admit, when one's robes were of such a bright colour. He'd followed them since they left Ares Temple three days before, not wanting to stay in _**that**_ place a moment longer. And so he had hidden, followed and tried to make himself as small as possible. Xena followed trouble around, sure. Righting wrongs and the like, but he considered her far safer at the moment than staying with The God of War!

"Don't you think you'd be far more comfortable up here with Gabrielle, Salmoneous?" Xena said calmly, without turning around and he gulped, slapping his forehead. Of _**course**_ she'd known he was there!

"Uh, I was just admiring...you're right, I think it would be safer with you" he interrupted himself, admitting that he'd been caught.

"Why didn't you just ask if you could travel with us?" Gabrielle asked curiously, her green eyes filled with mirth. Salmoneous mopped his forehead with a cloth and then stuffed it back into his robes before answering.

"But I didn't know, that is...Uh, I didn't think you'd want to travel with me to Abdera" he stammered and Gabrielle took his arm companionably.

"You're a friend, Salmoneous. All you had to do was ask, right Xena?" she called ahead to her friend, who was leading Argo and the warrior stopped to let them catch up.

"Of course." she paused, a brow raised questionably. "But it doesn't explain why you're still following us, now that we're here" she said pointedly and Salmoneous coughed, embarrassed.

"Well, as you know, I was taking my Derian silks on to Amphipolis, when the Slavers caught me" he paused, taking out the scrap of cloth to wipe his forehead again. "Since all my wAres are gone I figure, why not travel with my old friends Xena and Gabrielle...the company would do me good" he added, Xena smiled slightly and Gabrielle laughed.

"Uh huh. And it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact, Xena is a great warrior?" Gabrielle teased. Salmoneous grimaced, then laughed himself.

"Actually, it would have a lot to do with that fact" he admitted. "Xena's quite a army in herself"

"That, she is" Gabrielle agreed, ignoring the look Xena gave her. "Yep, she's the best person to be around...smelly armour and all" Salmoneous gasped and Xena stopped the horse, rounding on her friend.

"Are we going to be going through all this again, remember who won the last time" she said with a twinkle in her blue eyes. Gabrielle crossed her arms, a glint in her eye.

"The fates were smiling on you the last time, now my time has come!"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not the one who insists on sleeping in smell straw" Xena said calmly, walking along again and Gabrielle was affronted.

"Huh! And who chose the stables? Instead of a warm inn?" the blonde demanded, trying to keep pace with her friend while Salmoneous hovered worriedly behind. He was _**definetly**_ not used to this!

"We sleep in an inn when we can afford it Gabrielle" Xena said smoothly, grinning at her friend. Gabrielle frowned, trying to think of something, the spun around to Salmoneous.

"Salmoneous, my dear friend" she purred and he swallowed hard, a trapped expression coming over his face. "Don't you think-_**OW**_!" she yelled, rubbing her arm. A man who had walked past had bashed her elbow with his armour and she turned around, glaring. The man turned and she groaned, stepping back in a vain effort to hide herself. She'd recognized _**that**_ helmet a second too late.

"Gabrielle! This is a fortune meeting, you're just the person I was looking for" Joxer said, puffing his chest out and Gabrielle stared at him in chagrin.

"Joxer, hehe, Um. Yes what a _**fortunete**_ meeting" Gabrielle laughed nervously, hoping that Xena would rescue her, but it was Salmoneous who came to her rescue.

"Gabrielle, who is this?" the fat man said, eyeing Joxer up and down and finding him wanting in the brain department.

"Who am I?" Joxer said, affronted, he puffed his chest out again. "I am Joxer the Mighty! Perhaps you've heard my song?"

Gabrielle looked around desperately, her eyes falling on her staff, but then Xena's hand fell on her shoulder and her friend gave her a knowing look.

"Joxer the mighty-"

"I'll take care of this" Xena whispered, making her way towards a desperate Salmoneous.

"Roams through the country side-"

"Joxer, what a nice surprise" Xena purred, cutting the man off and he stopped abruptly, a pleased smile coming over his face.

"Yes isn't it? I knew you'd be happy to see my, stalwart warrior that I am. I was looking for you to offer my ser-" he was into full speech-mode when Xena again cut him of and Gabrielle had to laugh.

"But I can take care of Gabrielle and myself, surely there's some other worthier person to guard?" she hinted, exasperated.

"No, no. I couldn't possibly let you two...three go unattended in this barbarous world of ours. Why two ladies-"

"Joxer"

"Riding attended through these harsh-"

"Joxer!"

"City streets could be accosted! No it is my duty-"

"_**JOXER**_!" Xena shouted, almost in his ear and he stumbled backwards, eyes wide. Xena calmed, trying not to grit her teeth, when her skin suddenly tingled and she straightened, a strange expression crossing her face. There was a presence, but not quite like Ares, though somehow the same.

"Xena?" Gabrielle said, seeing the strangest expression cross her friend's face.

"I'll be back in a minute" Xena said, distracted and she strode off, soon lost in the busy streets. Gabrielle stared after her, ignoring the jostle of the crowds and Joxer's voice until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Arrgggggh!" she yelled, whipping the staff up and whacking him over the helmet with it. His eyes glazed, words stopping abruptly and he toppled onto one side.

"Nice work" Salmoneous congratulated her.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 7/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Seven. I'm just going to post up the rest of the Chapters. I figured no one was reading it, but I hate leaving it up here unfinished.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

* * *

Xena walked down a few meters, then ducked into an alley, she saw a few men in there and reached over to smoothly pull out her sword.

"Out!" she ordered, glaring so threateningly that they took off running with a word. She kept the sword out and turned around slowly.

"Show yourself! I know you're here!" she said grimly. A shower of gold appeared and Cupid stepped out, bow in hand. Xena tried not to let surprise show on her face, but knew she had failed when she found herself gasping his name.

"Cupid!" she said in astonishment, he was the _**last**_ person she had expected!

"Xena" he said, bowing his head slightly. Xena put her sword away and walked closer.

"What are you doing here and why are you spying on Gabrielle and me?" Cupid hooked the bow over his shoulder and crossed his arms, an amused expression on his face.

"What makes you think I'm spying on you?" he said, curious and yet at the same time, arrogant.

"Just a feeling" Xena said smoothly, completely calm and rational now that the surprise had worn off. Cupid watched her for a moment, admiring the way she was so calm around him and the other God's...as if she were talking to just another mortal.

"Well, this time you're right, I _**have**_ been watching you" he admitted, leaning again the stone wall of the alley, she turned her head to watch him, eyes wary.

"Why?" she asked simply, tensing for his answer. When a God watched you, it couldn't be for a good reason.

"I need answers" he said, a frown forming and she wondered what he could possible want from HER.

"Oh?" she said, noncommittally.

"You've been staying with Ares, at his Temple"

"How did you know that?" Xena said, her eyes narrowing. Where was this leading? Did they think she'd joined him again?

"Mom was talking with Athena, she _**ALWAYS**_ knows what's going on" Cupid rolled his eyes skywards, in an exasperated manner. "Anyway, we're curious about this peasant girl that was staying with him also"

Ah, Xena sighed internally, so that was what it was about. But why would the Gods be curious about a mortal girl? "What about her?" Xena said calmly, crossing her own arms and Cupid stepped away from the wall.

"Do you know her, where did she come from and how does Ares know her?" he asked, eyes now longer amused, but deadly serious and Xena sobered abruptly. Something _**strange**_ was going on here.

"Gabrielle and I found her on the road, sick and she came with us to Ares Temple. She'd from a small village called, Eryme and she'd never met Ares before that" Xena said, watching as Cupid absorbed her words, a frown again on his forehead. He looked up and met her eyes, a curious mixture of suspicion and caution in them.

"Has anything seemed...strange about her?" he asked carefully. She was the one to frown this time, but relaxed smile hovered around her lips.

"How do you mean strange?" she asked casually, trying to find out what exactly, he meant. But Cupid had taken her words as an answer and looked satisfied.

"Never mind" he said, looking very distracted and for a moment his eyes went blank, Xena recognizing the signs of him talking mentally to someone else. "Do you know where she is now?" he asked her finally, eyes focusing.

"She's still at his Temple. She was going to catch up in a few days"

"No, she's not" Cupid interrupted her, his eyes looking into hers searching. "I've already looked there"

Xena was suddenly worried, Meryll could have left early, which would mean she was traveling alone. "I have to go" she told him abruptly, but he held up a hand.

"I'll look for her" he smiled slightly, "I have to for mom anyway, she'd nagged me day and night" he rolled his eyes again, hinting subtly that he was not doing it for Xena. She acknowledged that with a faint amused twinkle in her eyes and watched with interest as he left in a shower of gold, the same way he had come.

"That makes four, Ares, Aphrodite and Cupid...even Athena is watching her" Xena stood there for a long moment, thinking.

"What's so strange about Meryll, that the _**Gods**_ are curious?"

* * *

Ares watched the mirror, pleased that his war was going so well. His warlord was vicious and took orders from no one but his God, plus the fact that he was intelligent.

"Zargus, take send out your soldiers now. It's time to strike Akathon's army" Ares ordered, the man kneeling in the mirror's vision nodded and bowed his head. A moment later he sprang to his feet and rushed out of the tent, eager for blood-shed.

"So pitiful...in a way. These mortals have no back-bone, but they _**do**_ know how to wage a good war, so...bloody" Discord purred, leaning again the table and sipping out of a goblet. Ares spared her a glance, eyes burning with anticipation.

"Yes, they do" he sipped at his own goblet and fixed his eyes on the mirror again, which had shifted according to where Zargus had moved. They could see him giving orders, almost frothing at the mouth and Discord's mouth turned down.

"He's so disgusting, I don't know how you stand him" Discord said, distaste evident in her tone. Ares gave her a tolerant look, from his dark eyes.

"You're young yet. You'll learn my dear Discord, that in War...it's what's on the _**inside**_!" Discord appreciated his joke and laughed in delight.

"Oh, baby. You sure know how to show a girl a good time!" she said silkily, walking over to him and sliding a finger up his smoothly muscled chest. Ares ignored her, watching as the troops were deployed and his Warlord mounted his horse. He lowered his head and Ares felt a faint still in the back of his mind as the man's prayer reached him.

["We are ready, War God"

"Then march" Ares said, faintly mocking that he had to tell the man what to do. The insult went right over Zagred's head and Ares mentally sighed, he swore these mortals got more stupid by the day! All but one. _**XENA**_. He never had to tell her anything, not even right from the start, before he had even made himself known to her. She had been brilliant, methodical and blood-thirsty. A fire had burnt in her veins, the like with which he had never again found in another mortal.

"It's beginning-hey!" Discord's gloating voice rose in protest as Ares changed the vision in the mirror to accord with his thoughts. There she was, his Xena, riding with that little blonde as usual. What did he _**see**_in her?

"Ares! The battle was starting!" Discord almost yelled, then fell silent as Ares shot her a dark glare.

"Then go there yourself, I'm busy"

He dismissed her and went back to the mirror, Discord snorted in rage. It was that MORTAL again, Xena. Once she had been a mighty warrior, worthy of Ares...but not _**ANYMORE**_! And she was sick of it!

"_**XENA**_, again!" she hissed viciously, accidentally speaking her thoughts aloud and a steely hand shot out, grasping one of her hands cruelly.

"Don't...mess with her" Ares warned, his eyes burning red and Discord was suddenly, desperately afraid. It excited her, naturally, to see him so...dark...but she was no fool and an enraged God of War was nothing to trifle with.

"Sure baby, whatever you say" she lied, her gaze seductive and leaned into him. He thrust her away, impatience on his face and she pouted.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" he demanded as she remained at his side and he missed the sly look she gave the vision of Xena, her eyes malicious as she looked in the mirror.

"Oh, yes" she purred. "Definitely"

She disappeared a moment later and Ares looked up, eyes indefinable. He knew quite well that Discord hated Xena and would try something, but Xena could take care of herself. And just loved thwarting Discord, it had been so amusing when that mortal Iolaus turned her into a chicken! He looked back to the mirror and his breath hissed out as he saw she was talking with Cupid. A gesture and their voices came through as clear as day.

["-talking with Athena, she_** ALWAYS**_ knows what's going on" Cupid rolled his eyes skywards, in an exasperated manner. "Anyway, we're curious about this peasant girl that was staying with him also"

Ares eyes narrowed, what did Aphrodite want with Meryll? What did she know and why was Athena and Cupid involved? Xena too wondered, he could see it in her eyes. Then he saw her sigh almost imperceptibly, Ah, _**now**_ she knew where it was all leading. "What about her?" Xena said coolly, not willing to give anything away.

["Do you know her, where did she come from and how does Ares know her?" Cupid asked in deadly serious voice and Ares leaned forward, waiting for Xena's answer. What would she tell him?

["Gabrielle and I found her on the road, sick and she came with us to Ares Temple. She'd from a small village called, Eryme and she'd never met Ares before that" Xena watched Cupid closely, her eyes calculating. Ares was satisfied and at the same time, curious. Xena had given no reason for being at his Temple and she _**had**_ to know that the other Gods thought she had come back to him. It had been his plan all along.

["Has anything seemed...strange about her?" he asked carefully. She was the one to frown this time, but relaxed smile hovered around her lips.

["How do you mean strange?" she asked casually, but Cupid had taken her words as a confirmation of some sort.

["Never mind" Cupid's eyes went blank and Ares knew that Xena recognized the signs of Cupid talking mentally to someone else, as well as he did.

Xena waited, but Ares was curious and broke one of the many rules...he'd done it many time before anyway. He reached out with his mind and eavesdropped on Cupid's and Aphrodite's conversation.

["Cupid! What's the gos?" Aphrodite said, her voice eager.

["A dead end mom, Xena doesn't know much. She met the girl on the road somewhere and took her with her to Ares Temple when she went"

["That's it? What good are mortals then if they don't know anything?" she demanded peevishly and Ares smiled. Good, then they knew nothing. But the question was...how did they of Meryll in the first place, had something happened that he had missed?

["Oh, well keep me informed and I'll relay to Athena. She's _**dying**_ to know all about this mortal! I don't know _**WHY**_ though, those _**clothes**_ she was wearing, ugh! No fashion sense at all" Ares could practically see the look of disgust on her beautiful face and smiled. Cupid and Ares simultaneously drew their mind's back from Aphrodite's and Ares watched Xena again as she waited patiently. _**He**_ could see the impatience in his Warrior Princess though, where no one else could have. He knew her very well, no matter how much she disliked that fact.

["Do you know where she is now?" Cupid asked Xena after a long silence and she nodded, clearly wondering what was going on.

["She's still at his Temple. She was going to catch up in a few days" Xena told him, stiffening ever-so-slightly at his answer.

["No, she's not" Cupid interrupted her, his eyes intent and Ares stiffened slightly at the look in them. ["I've already looked there"

["I have to go" Ares could see that Xena was worried about Meryll and was going to go back for her, but Cupid held up a hand.

["I'll look for her" Cupid smiled slightly, "I have to for mom anyway, she'd nagged me day and night"

["That makes four, Ares, Aphrodite and Cupid...even Athena is watching her" Xena stood there for a long moment, thinking.

["What's so strange about Meryll, that the _**Gods**_ are curious?" he heard her say and a smile crossed his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Xena. I'm rather disappointed in you really, she was right under your nose and you never noticed how...talented she is" he murmured, taking a long drink from the goblet and then throwing it into the fire. He raised a hand and gestured, changing the mirror back to the battle. It would go for days and already hundred had fallen, bloody and brutally slain by his Warlord's men. He switched the vision around, going from group to bloody ground until he noticed that Zagred was missing.

"What?" he roared, searching with his mind, but the mortal was no where to be seen.

"Discord!!!"

* * *

The object of his wrath was at the moment watching something in a black bowl, the water as clear and as smooth as glass. Ares had been a fool, to easy swayed by that stupid mortal Xena and it had just be a matter of taking the Warlord from right under his nose. She had appeared on the battle-field, right in front of Zagred as he loped off a soldier's head, it had sheared right through her's also and he had gaped as it made no mark but rather slid through her like water.

"Oooh! I _**like**_ the feeling of cold steel in the afternoon" she shivered in delight and then fixed her eyes on the stunned Warlord.

"Who are you?" he stammered, almost like a peasant, confronted with a lord and she was pleased with his response.

"I'm Discord...and I have a small job for you" she purred, leaning close to the man and his eyes fixed hungrily on her.

"What about the War God, he'll be angry-" Discord waved her hand negligently around, ignoring his words.

"You can leave your God to me, handsome" she cooed, blatantly disregarding the fact that the man was as ugly as they came.

"What did you have in mind, my beautiful Goddess?" he asked, absently cutting 5 soldiers down, hardly taking his eyes off of her chest, which exposed a large amount of flesh. His viciousness thrilled her and she looked him up and down with new eyes, leaning forward to lick a patch of blood from his cheek.

"It involves someone I sure you'd just _**LOVE**_ to kill, ensuring your place as the God of War's favorite Warlord" his eyes widened as he took in her words, knowing immediately to whom she referred and his eyes narrowed eagerly, hungrily.

"Xena"

Then it had just been a matter of translocating the mortal to Abdera...and waiting. He knew what he was doing and he was good at it, Xena had grown soft, but this man was hard as rock. She hoped that it would be over before Ares knew what had happened and then...no more Xena.

* * *

Celeste looked up at the sun, trying to guess the time. It was later afternoon by her calculations and she was dead tired, Lorelei was drooping in the saddle of the horse beside her.

"Is it much farther, do you think? The directions that merchant gave us were a little vague" Lorelei almost whispered, the words dropping tiredly from her mouth. Celeste looked at her friend and called a halt, helping her down from her horse so that they could rest.

"It's hard to say, but if he was even vaguely right, we ought to reach Abdera before night fall" Celeste soothed, she went to her horse and took the water skin down, taking a quick drink and then handing it over to Lorelei. The poor girl was pale as a sheet and Celeste felt remorse, Lorelei had just been a new hand-maiden when the visions of the Messiah began. The Oracle had ordered them all out and Lorelei had been one of the few to remain behind, she was rather delicate in nature and this ride had exhausted her.

They'd stopped in the markets in Mylithia and by purest chance, had met Xanthe. The Priestess had been happy to see Celeste again, but had reluctantly informed her that Meryll had left the day before. Celeste's heart had sunk even further when she discovered that Meryll had been heading towards Abdera, the very place both she and Lorelei had just ridden from! Somehow, curse the fates, Meryll had taken a different rode and they had completely missed her.

Now, they were headed back and hoped to catch up with her, because they were headed on a different route. The route that Meryll had most probably taken to get to their city, but now that they were so close...perhaps it was too late and Meryll had been lost in the city. How could they find her now?

"It's not hopeless, we're almost there" Lorelie's exhausted voice said and Celeste turned back to her friend, a gentle smile on her face.

"I know, soon we will reach the Temple and can tell the Oracle that the girl Meryll is in the City. Now that she is far from Ares influence, we can watch her and find the Messiah" Celeste sighed, sinking back into the shade of a tree. Soon perhaps, they would find the Messiah and then Caeralon would be taken up by it's rightful owner...

* * *

"_**HERCULES**_!" Meryll yelled, for the third time, trying to catch up. He stopped abruptly, he and Iolaus falling silent as they noticed how far behind she was...and limping too.

"Meryll, what happened?" he said in concern, running back and offering his arm. She flashed him a look of gratitude, exasperation and anger.

"I tripped over a root a mile back and you were both so far ahead-and_** talking loudly**_-that you didn't hear me calling!" she almost shouted and he winced, then helped her over to a tree. She sat down and he looked at her ankle, fingers probing gently. Meryll tried not to yell out, the pain firey. And to make matters worse, she could heal herself anytime...but _**something**_ was practically screaming at her to slow them down. Someone was coming, she was sure and it irked her that she didn't know _**who**_ was giving he these warnings!

"I don't think it's broken, but you can't be too sure. Iolaus, do you have an old shirt in that pack?" he asked the blonde man, who thoughtfully gave Meryll the water-skin before taking his bag off and rummaging around inside.

"Yes, here's an old one...a favorite, but an old one still" he sighed mournfully as he watched Hercules rip it to shreds and Hercules shot him a warning glance.

"It's out fault she tripped in the first place, we didn't wait for her" he said, trying to be the gentleman, it would have made any woman's heart melt...but not Meryll's.

"You got it! So slow down, huh?" she said, rather gracelessly and was secretly amused at the disgruntled look the two men exchanged.

"I'm going to have to carry you, but it's okay, we aren't that far from Abdera" Hercules said, trying to pick her up. She whacked his hands away, face incredulous.

"You can't carry me!" she protested, somehow horrified at the prospect. She could make her own way, her father had taught her to always stand on your own two feet, no matter what.

"Look, it's too far!" Iolaus snapped but Hercules put up a hand.

"Fine, Meryll. If you can walk, then we won't stop you" he said in a reasonable tone, but Meryll glared darkly when he wasn't looking. Damn him, it was _**VERY**_ painful, but she _**would**_ do this!

"She won't be able to walk on that foot!" Iolaus protested.

Meryll ignored them both and struggled to her feet and placed the weight on the injured left foot. Pain streaked up her leg and she almost cried out, but gritted her teeth. She took a tentative steps and found that it was too hard...so she cheated. Meryll drew in her power and concentrated, she stared down at her foot and partly healed it so that the swelling went down to a bearable level.

"I can walk" she said more calmly, now that a lot of the pain was gone and to their astonishment, she walked a few meters then turned.

"I don't believe it, you must have nerves of steel to be ignoring that pain" Iolaus muttered and Hercules muttered something back that she couldn't quite catch.

"Are you coming?" she demanded, hands on hips and they soon caught up. They cast her frequent glances to see how she was holding up and SHE gave them exasperated looks when they weren't looking. "This is _**SO**_ stupid"

"What is?" Hercules said, curiosity in his voice. Her head shot up and noticed that he was now walking right beside her in case she needed someone to lean on.

"This foot, I wasn't really watching where I was going" she said in an apologetic tone, though inside she was cursing all the fates. Someone had done this on purpose, she was sure of it! Her movements had been controlled from the moment she had come to this time and she _**STILL**_ had no idea what she was doing here or _**who**_ had sent her. It was almost sunset when they entered the city and Meryll was suitably impressed by it's size and the bright colours...though it _**was**_ rather crowded, even this close to dark.

"Well, we're here. You never did tell us where you were going once you came here" Hercules said, trying not to pry and Meryll sighed.

"You're right of course, I should have thought of it earlier. I'm meeting a friend...Xena"

"_**XENA**_?!!" two male voices chorused and she looked back at them, surprised.

"You know her?" she said dryly, taking in their stunned faces. She should have known,_** NOTHING**_ should surprise her by now.

"Yes, we're...old friends" Hercules said awkwardly, but Meryll was feeling in a devilish mood.

"Oh, you and she had a thing a long time ago, huh?" she teased, smiling wickedly and he actually flushed in embarrassment, Iolaus laughing at his friend's expense.

"You could say that" he murmured, then looked around studiously, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Wait here and Iolaus and I will look around for her" he said finally, calming. Iolaus grinned at her.

"Don't move" he said, as if it were in doubt and she gritted her teeth.

"I'll try not to get lost" she said sweetly, waiting till they were out of earshot to make her way slowly into the closest alley. When she was alone she swore loudly, cursing that she'd been hooked up with someone as NICE as Hercules. A tingling sensation went down her spine-very familiar by now-and seconds later, Ares appeared before her in a flash of silver light. She absently wondered if they _**all**_ appeared that way.

"That sort of language shouldn't be on any lady's lips" he scolded mockingly, crossing his arms. Then he looked over her head thoughtfully. "Although, considering it was my half-brother you were with..." he looked down at her wickedly, "It's quite understandable"

Meryll gritted her teeth, longing to hit something. "He's so..._**GOOD**_!" she struggled for a word and could only spit out the one that seemed to fit him so well.

Ares eyes lightened with interest, maybe the mortal had more potential than he thought. "You're so right, however did you fall in to his company in the first place?" he looked down at her bandaged foot and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask, I'm feeling rather..." she took a deep breath and swallowed the swear words that threatened to rise again. "Angry about the whole thing"

Ares lowered his brows and looked at her from dark eyes, making her aware of him more than ever. He must have been aware of what affect he was having on her, for he moved closer, eyes unreadable. Then someone called her name and she groaned, recognizing Iolaus.

"Ignore him" Ares suggested, but Meryll shook her head, turning to go. Ares stopped her, a hand tight on her arm. She glared at him but he merely pointed downwards and a second later, she felt her foot heal. Meryll's mouth fell open at his unexpected kindness and he met her gaze with an unreadable one of his own.

"Meryll! Where are-_**ARES**_!" Iolaus' voice turned to horror and she could hear his calling for Hercules, but neither she nor Ares looked away. Their gazes locked and then her eyes narrowed, he was using his powers on her! She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and his eyes were so dark, like pools of smooth water that you could sink into forever...

["Let me in" his voice was smooth and dark as silk and her lips parted involuntarily, the shield in her mind that was always there to protect her, wavered...then a hand wrenched her away from Ares grasp and protective arms wrapped around her. She watched as Xena, Hercules and Iolaus faces Ares, while Gabrielle murmured to her soothingly. Meryll was stunned, she had underestimated him, been totally arrogant about her own powers when his were infinitely superior! He was a_** GOD**_! Have could she have even thought to match wits with him?

"Leave now Ares, you aren't wanted here" Hercules said, warning in his voice and he flexed his muscles. Ares raised an eyebrow and look at Xena, who's face was calm, yet determined.

"You aren't welcome on this planet, yet here you are" Ares retorted, a little distracted. His eyes slid to Meryll, noticing the way her shoulders were hunched protectively. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning into Gabrielle, breathing shallowly. He should have been more careful! he'd taken it too fast and now she was afraid of him, maybe broken forever. He might have taken her fire and dampened it with that act, trying to invade her mind like that. But he _**had**_ to know where her powers came from, how vast or small they were and _**who**_ she really was!

"Oh, come on Ares this isn't your style" Iolaus said scornfully, as Ares stared at them one at a time and he crossed his arms.

"Do not test me mortal...and do not presume to know me" Ares said softly, the potential for violence filling the air abruptly and all the mortals felt it. Ares had not moved, but something about him seemed infinitely more menacing than a moment ago.

"No, the Warrior you sent earlier wasn't your style either" Xena said suddenly and Ares head spun around to face her again.

"What Warlord?" he demanded, taking a step towards her but Hercules moved slightly between them, making it clear that Ares wasn't to go any closer. But the God entirely ignored him, eyes locked on Xena's.

"Zagred? Ring any bells?" she said, strangely un-accusing, she knew Ares better than anyone there and he look...furious, but not at _**THEM**_. He was about to boil over too and Xena braced herself for the explosion, his hand went to his hilt, the light of battle in his eyes. Then-

"Can I join, or is this a private get together?" a voice said cheerfully and Celeste appeared, Meryll looked up when she recognized the voice and she smiled waveringly.

"Who cares, we're going to crash anyway!" another girl said, this one unfamiliar, but still as cheerful as the first.

"Celeste!" she said, her voice cracking half-way-though and she coughed weakly, doubling over. Ares had taken more out of her than she thought and she spared him a glance as she straightened up from her convulsions. He was watching her, as she knew he would be...and Xena was watching THEM. Meryll's eyes flickered to her friend and Ares followed her glance, something warming in it as he looked at his ex-Warlord. Meryll's lips parted as she saw something, in his gaze. Passion, fury, hate...and more passed between both of their gazes.

"I'm here! Joxer the Mighty to save all you lovely creatures, Hercules good! We can fight together and...whatever your name is, my fine fellow-" there was a collective groan and Ares gave a disgusted glance around, still furious.

"Mortals!" he said to no one in particular, though Meryll thought the comment might be directed towards her. She had to agree with him though and watched expressionless as he vanished abruptly in a shower of silver.

"Haha! The foe ran, I knew my prowess would scare him away!" Joxer crowed, dancing a little and waving his sword around.

"Excuse me" Gabrielle said, solemnly walking towards Joxer, then whipping her staff out. Her cowered as she brandished it menacingly, grimacing.

"Be_** QUIET**_! Just be quiet, okay? 'Cause I'm having a _**REAL**_ bad day-" Gabrielle yelled, waving the staff around and gesturing wildly with the other. Meryll stared at her, she _**did**_ look a little stressed, more than usual perhaps.

"Er, Gabrielle" Iolaus started to say, but Xena held up a warning hand, calmly assessing her friend's mood.

"We've been robbed and attacked by a mad Warlord, Salmoneous, then Joxer turned up...and now ARES! Arrgggggh!" the blonde yelled, clenching her eyes shut and trying to breath calmly. "I'm okay. Breath, Gabrielle" she urged herself, her eyes opened and she sighed peacefully, not noticing the weird looks she was getting from all present at her antics.

"Gabrielle, calm down" Xena said, coming over to her friend and for the first time, Meryll noticed a long cut on the Warrior's arm.

"What happened?" she, Hercules and Celeste asked simultaneously. Xena shot them all an amused look and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Just a stray warlord that Ares seemed to have misplaced" she grinned viciously. "I cut off his sword arm and he decided he had more pressing appointment"

* * *

The person in question was glaring darkly at the mirror, watching them all. He'd been quite overwhelmed, he had to admit, but their numbers. And their _**goodness**_! It was revolting, the only person he had been able to stand being anywhere near was Xena...and Meryll? He was confused when it came to her, at first she was just another mortal, then he had discovered her powers and she had become much more. He _**DID**_ respect and need power in his chosen, there would never be another Xena...but this girl, she had a dark streak that he could use. She was very good with the sword and with some more training, perhaps she could lead an army under his command one day...

His thought's halted their as Xena showed her arms and her comment came through loud and clear.

["Just a stray warlord that Ares seemed to have misplaced" she grinned viciously. ["I cut off his sword arm and he decided he had more pressing appointment"

Ares pulled in his power and blasted it at the wall, demolishing it to dust in seconds and leaving several startled-looking Priestess' looking in at him from the war room. They watched him for a moment before going back to their sword practice and he negligently repaired the wall with a thought. Well, at least Xena had not killed Zagred...but how much use would be without his sword arm? He'd need to find someone else to lead that army...

_**DISCORD**_.

The name set his blood racing, fire in his veins and he could almost taste her blood. And that was _**exactly**_ what he would get if he even got his hands on that Goddess. She had deliberately gone against him, almost got one of his best Warlords killed...and had _**TRIED**_ to kill his favorite. Xena. The first two perhaps, he could have forgiven, but NOT the third. Good or not, Xena still had the potential and constantly tipped back and forth between the darkness in her soul and the light she was trying so hard to belong to.

"Oh, Xena. Why do you fight your nature?" it seemed to him-after the echoes of his words had died-that far away, there had been a response, faint...yet, equal in passion.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 8/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

* * *

["Oh, Xena. Why do you fight your nature?" her eyes opened uncertainly, hearing the words as if from far away, yet not knowing their source. But if was familiar and the emotion underlying it had been, pasSionnate? In her sleepy state, she reveled in the emotion, answering it with her heart and soul before she even thought...the words and emotion bringing up something buried deep inside...then she tensed and sat up quickly, the sense of being watched coming slowly over her and she decided to act as if nothing was wrong. The feeling of a moment ago fading rapidly, soon forgotten as the sleep fell from her mind and she readied herself mentally.

Xena picked up the cloth and washed the cut carefully, then let the water flow over her skin. Whoever was watching her was going to regret it if he came close enough and perhaps this pose of indifference and relaxation would put him off-guard. She sighed, leaning back and let the warm water and stream do it's work on her tired muscles. Her overworked muscles. Her _**tense**_ muscles? Her skin was tingling and she glare fiercely, recognizing the presence of a _**GOD**_, not a mortal then. She looked around, trying to decide whether to remain immersed, reach for the towel or for her sword. The it was too late and someone appeared in a golden light. Aphrodite.

"Don't you Gods have something better to do this month?" Xena asked dryly, deciding to ignore the Goddess and she leaned back and closed his eye.

"Lighten up, already! Would you have preferred Cupid...'cause it_** WAS**_ going to be him till be discovered you were in the bath...but if you want him I'll just be a sec...?" the Goddess trailed of suggestively, disappointed when Xena didn't rise to the bait.

"Was there something?"

"Rude, much!" Aphrodite said, coming closer and Xena could here the swishing of the sheer pink clothes that was common of Aphrodite's clothes.

"Have you even considered green?" Xena said , opening her eyes and the Goddess was distracted.

"Why, yes. I did last season, but I prefer pink-oh, you're good, but you can't distract me!" Aphrodite almost glared, but not. Probably didn't want wrinkles or something...did Gods wrinkle? Xena shook her head at the silly questions going through her head, the warmth of the water soothing her and clouding her mind.

"_**ANYWAY**_, I saw the little fight earlier between the who group and Ares, I must say you got the better of my bro there." she giggled, a tinkling sound and Xena's nodded absently, sinking lower in the bath.

"Mmm, Hmm"

"That girl, Meryll? Silly name that...yeah, well she almost blew her top back there you know...it could have been messy with that temper of her's and after what I saw _**earlier**_...well! If you and the other's hadn't turned up...Mmm, _**WARM**_!" Aphrodite prattled on till the words suddenly sank in and Xena's eyes sprang open, she sat up in the bath and saw that the Goddess was up to her neck in bubbles in a large ornate tub across from her. The Goddess met her wide eyes, confusion in her own.

"What? What'd I say?" Aphrodite demanded, a hand coming up to touch a stray curl, one that had fallen from her elaborate bun.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Aphrodite said, annoyed that Xena was talking in riddles. Here she was, _**honouring**_ this mortal with her presence and doing something that only _**GODDESS**_' did together in Olympus. Really, she was giving the mortal a chance to get to know her and all she wanted to do was-

"About Meryll!" Xena said impatiently, her brows lowering menacingly and Aphrodite felt a chill.

"Oh, you're quite the little spit-fire aren't you? Well, I can see why Ares wants you so much, but do you have to be so...fierce while we're bathing?" the Goddess coaxed, leaning back to soak in the warmth, as if her word had been final and Xena was not expected to say another word.

"Aphrodite!" Xena growled warningly, and the Goddess peaked open one eyes, grinning mischievously.

"Okay, okay. It's like this...your little friend is quite a Warrior from what Ares has told me, she'd REAL good with a sword from what I hear" Aphrodite opened her other eyes and watched the mixed expressions cross Xena face with some interest. Incredulity, suspicion and then perplexity crossed the mortal's face, then a grim determination.

"Can I go back to my bath now? I have to get my beauty soaking you know, I'm not _**just**_ the Goddess of _**LOVE**_!" the golden-haired Goddess giggled like a young girl and splashed a little, but Xena's thought's were far away.

Meryll, very good at using a sword...that would explain a lot. Why Ares had been so interested in her, he must have discovered it while they stayed in his Temple and now...like Xena, he wanted Meryll.

"She would have to be rather exceptional for my brother to want her, you know" Aphrodite's lazy voice broke into Xena's thought's and the Warrior nodded in realization.

"You're right, Ares wants only the best" Xena rose from the bath and grabbed a towel, wiping herself off quickly and then throwing her shift and armour on rapidly. The Goddess watched with interest, if not disapproving of the rough leather the warrior was wearing.

"Have you even considered silk?" she called after Xena, but the closing of the door was her only answer and she giggled again, emerging fully dressed from the bath and the water fell from her as her feet touched the floor, leaving her totally dry.

"Worked like a charm, now she'll keep that girl from Ares, no matter what!" Aphrodite crooned, dancing around gracefully. Two flashes of golden light came a moment later and Cupid peaked from behind the hand over his eyes.

"Is it safe?" he mocked and his mother gave him a quick kiss.

"Yep! And it worked, she's _**NEVER**_ going to be let anywhere _**near**_ Ares now. And it's so brilliant too, his favorite will stop him and he'd _**NEVER**_ kill _**her**_!"

"Great mom, you're the best" Cupid said, looking away, his mind on something and it took the other two a moment to realize it.

"Ohhh, what's up Cupie? Tell, mom" Aphrodite said, pinching one of his cheeks playfully and he pulled away, exasperated.

"It's nothing, mom" he insisted, but was assailed by two pairs of inquiring eyes. One pair a corn-flower blue that men had drowned in and the other, a light brown, almost golden.

"He's lying" the other said gleefully and Aphrodite put her hands on her hips, her mouth opened and then she squealed just as gleefully.

"It's a girl, Cupid found another girl..." Aphrodite felt real tears enter her eyes and summoned a delicate lace handkerchief, dabbing at her eyes. Even since his wife had been killed, foolishly touching hind's blood when she'd been_** WARNED**_ not to! It'd been three years now...The thing was, Aphrodite had sort of been fond of the girl...well, her fashion sense really if it had to be known.

"It's _**not**_ a girl!" Cupid thundered. He glared at them both and disappeared in a swirl of golden light, slightly tinged with an angry red.

"Oh, dear. We've really but out foot in it this time, sister" Athena said remorsefully, but Aphrodite shook her head.

"No, no, no." she said with a knowing look in her blue eyes. "It's a girl and I'm going to find out who!" the two Goddess' flashed out of the mortal realm and Gabrielle came slowly out of the corner, her eyes wide. What in Tartarus was going on?

Cupid in love?

Aphrodite and Athena using Xena to get at Ares?

_**MERYLL**_ was an expert swords-person?

Gabrielle blinked at the bubbles in Aphrodite's tub as they disappeared rapidly, till it was empty and smooth and then the tub itself flashed out of existence.

"This is weird, I have to tell Xena" she said aloud, thinking. But a hand fell on her shoulder as she was going to leave and she gasped, swinging her fist around automatically. The person she was fighting had been expecting it however and a confused moment later, Gabrielle found her face crushed into a bare chest. She blinked at the bubbled in Aphrodite's tub as they disappeared rapidly, till it was empty and smooth and then the tub itself flashed out of existence.

"This is weird, I have to tell Xena" she said aloud, thinking. But a hand fell on her shoulder as she was going to leave and she gasped, swinging her fist around automatically. The person she was fighting had been expecting it however and a confused moment later, Gabrielle found her face crushed into a bare chest.

"Be quiet!" a male voice hissed into her ear and she nodded, ready to scream at a moment's notice. The person released her and she jumped back, only to gape as she saw her accoster had been Cupid. He smiled, amused and she blushed.

"Cupid! Oh..." she trailed off, not sure what to say and looked at her feet. He'd always had this affect on her for some reason, maybe it had something to do with his arrows? Or maybe it was just his Godly presence. Maybe she should put this all in her scrolls?

"You can't tell Xena, you have to promise me, Gabrielle" Cupid said all of a sudden and she blinked at him, having been lost in her own world.

"Oh...why? I have to, it's important" she protested, hardly believing that he would ask it of her. He was supposed to be on _**their**_ side wasn't he?

"I _**am**_ on your side, Gabrielle" he said gently, reading the hurt and confused look in her expressive green eyes. His own dark blue softened and he reached out to take her hand, pulling her into a friendly embrace.

"Yeah, I guess I know that" she sniffed a little, trying to hold the emotions back...what _**was**_ it about his presence that made her want to either throw herself at him or burst into uncontrollable weeping?

"It's VERY important that Xena not know about our plans-" he looked around covertly then leaned down till his lips were touching her ear. "It involves the fates, I'm sure you can appreciate that"

She looked up, eyes widening and then slowly nodded. "If the Fates are involved...then I suppose..." she started and he smiled widely, stepping away.

"Great, remember, you promised. I'm counting on you" he said, smiling and watched as she left the room, rather dazed-looking.

"Good work, Cupie! Almost as good as I could have done it, she bought it like-" Aphrodite smiled delightedly at her son, appearing swiftly. But he cut her off abruptly, no smile about his face.

"I didn't enjoy that, I'm fond of Gabrielle and she didn't deserve that" he left before she could answer and so didn't see the horrified look on his mother's face.

"No way!" she clenched a fist, scowling. Then abruptly relaxed, remembering wrinkles. "He _**CAN'T**_ be in love with a mortal! With _**HER**_!" she shouted, outraged and Athena appeared, a dove in her hands.

"What's up Sis, you jealous 'cause Cupid's in love and you aren't?" the Goddess taunted and Aphrodite gave her an incredulous look.

"AS IF!"

* * *

Meryll sipped her drink and stared thoughtfully into it's depths, mulled wine was just what she had needed on such a cold night. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see Xena, watching her assessingly...and was that a tiny bit of suspicion, barely hidden in the blue depths? Meryll stared back and the two of them locked eyes, she briefly considered delving into the warrior's mind, then decided against it. Xena was a friend and besides, she had an uncanny ability to know when someone around her is using power. Ares for example, Xena _**ALWAYS**_ seemed to know when the God was around...just as Meryll could.

It was Meryll that finally broke the gaze, there was so much to think about. Marius for one, how had the baby gotten so much power and how did he know that Meryll was in danger? And more yet, _**why**_ had he protected her, it was clearly dark power within him...was it possible that he had sensed the darkness within _**her**_?

"A denar for your thought's, Meryll?" Gabrielle said and Meryll's head jerked up, the blonde, Hercules and Iolaus were staring at her enquiringly. She blinked, staring back at them all.

"I was just thinking about where I should go next" Meryll lied easily and Gabrielle laughed.

"We'll you can travel with us, we're going on to..."

"I think it's a good idea" Xena broke in, her eyes a penetrating blue and Meryll shivered for no reason, unease traveling up her spine. What was Xena up to now, she didn't like the look in the warrior's eyes at all. Gabrielle stared at Xena, as did Hercules.

"I'll travel with you too" he put in, eyes pensive. Meryll could see that he wanted to be around Xena and Iolaus was watching Gabrielle covertly.

"Sure, why not" Meryll shrugged. There was no reason not to really, and it would give her a chance to find out what Xena knew.

"I'll have a beer, my good man" Joxer's voice penetrated the slight lull in the conversation and Meryll looked over at him gratefully, but Gabrielle groaned. The man got his drink and came over, plunking himself down between Xena and Gabrielle. The blonde moved over towards her friend slightly, chagrin on her face.

"U, hi Joxer...so where are you going from here?" Gabrielle asked casually, which proved to be a major mistake because Joxer took it as an invitation.

"So nice of you to ask Gabrielle, I thought I'd travel along with you. Fight with Xena, that's the life!" he said eagerly, taking a huge mouthful of beer. Meryll watched in sudden amusement as the blonde cringed and their was a collective, yet silent, groan.

"Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Joxer" Gabrielle started to say when someone hooded in white walked up to the table, Meryll felt the presence coming from the person, though it was tightly leashed and a look at Xena showed that she felt nothing.

"Joxer" the person purred, obviously a woman and Joxer's eyes brightened. He leapt to his feet and tried to look under her hood but the woman obviously didn't want anyone to know who she was.

"That's me, Joxer the Mighty. How can I be of service to you My Lady, my sword is always at the ready..." he declared dramatically and the woman held up one smooth white hand to halt his words.

"Maybe later" she said, voice a little exasperated and Xena's eyes narrowed, as did Hercules'. Meryll frowned, trying to place the voice, it sounded mighty familiar to her also. "What I need now, is to talk" she looked around at them, face in shadow but Meryll could practically see the distaste on her face.

"Of course, maybe in that corn..."

"No, no. I need to see you in _**PRIVATE**_!" the woman said quickly, cutting him off yet again. Joxer eagerly followed her and Meryll watched the way that she walked, like she owned the place...and there was only _**one**_ person she had seen walk like that _**and**_ talk like that. She stared after the retreating two with suspicion clear on her face, then she spun to face Hercules.

"Are you just going to let them _**GO**_?" she demanded and he looked startled, she stared at him hard and then got to her feet.

"Well, I'M not!" she said angrily, striding away and coming to an abrupt halt as Xena slid out of her seat smoothly and into Meryll's path.

"Where are you going, it's none of your business" she said, calmly staring Meryll in the face and Meryll was chagrined. Didn't they even _**know**_ who they'd just let Joxer go off with?

"Okay, fine" she said silkily, striding over towards the bar and Xena let her go, then turned to Hercules.

"We have to talk" she looked at Meryll, who was leaning against the wall and staring pensively back at them. "About _**her**_, you traveled with her didn't you?" Xena said and he nodded.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked, faintly surprised at the suddenly distrustful expression on Xena's face.

"Did anything...strange happen on the way here?" she asked him intently. He shook his head, confused.

"No, nothing. Why all the questions, Xena. Is there something we should know?" Gabrielle looked at them both and bit her lips, fairly sure she knew what Xena was thinking.

"No...it's nothing" the warrior sighed, sinking back into her chair and Gabrielle was surprise to see an uncertain expression on her friend's face as she stared over at Meryll.

All right" Iolaus said slowly, as confused as Hercules. They followed Xena's gaze to the peasant girl and saw nothing which could have possibly warranted the expression on her face. It was the first time they had seen Xena so hesitant, distrustful and uncertain.

Meryll looked back at the table, feeling their eyes and then she quickly looked away again. Xena was watching her with a strange expression, Gabrielle's slightly guilty and Hercules and Iolaus' perplexed. As soon as they turned away, she sighed in relief and looked everyone else over. Not many people were in the tavern at this hour, being near the middle of the night and Xena and her companions were too worked up about the day to sleep. Meryll wandered back to the table and faked a wide yawn.

"I'm going to turn in now, see you all in the morning" she said sleepily. There was a chorus of good night's and Meryll left the room slowly, going up the stairs to the rooms. Her room was at the far end, next to Hercules and between Gabrielle's. Far from _**Xena**_ and that suited her fine, for as soon as she had closed the door, she went over to the window and flung the slats open. The ground below was the stables and she quickly assessed it, looking around for people and seeing the distant forms of Joxer and the woman. She narrowed her eyes and focused on the woman, reaching out with her mind and encountering the expected block.

"I haven't done this before, I hope it works" she muttered, mentally crossing her fingers as she gently eased through the block. Even from the distance she was at, Meryll saw the woman stiffen slightly and shift. She had sensed something. Damn! Meryll eased in further, mental shields tightly held in place and finally was able to see through the woman's eyes.

"...for you Joxer. I just want one teensy little favor" the woman coaxed, Joxer puffed his chest out bravely.

"Anything for you My Lady!" he declared. "Nothing is too big a feat for me!"

"You're just so _**SWEET**_ to say so!" the woman purred, reaching out an arm to stroke his chest and play with the chain there. "But first..." she gestured and something small appeared in her hands. Meryll frowned in perplexity as the woman held it out and shook it once, the bell tinkling softly. Meryll was watching Joxer through the woman's mind and felt the glee as Joxer dramatically changed, his shoulders going back proudly. He ripped the armour from his body till he was only wearing breaches, a soft leather vest and a white shirt.

"You're eyes are like the bluest sky with which to drown a man within. Your skin as soft as silky as the petals of the finest rose and your lips..." Joxer said smoothly and the woman giggled, cutting him off with a finger across his lips. He immediately took it and kissed it, bowing gallantly.

"Oh, my hero...what about my hair?" she demanded breathlessly, throwing back her hood and his eyes smoldered.

"The finest spun gold, you take my breath away and maiden's cry themselves to sleep each night in envy" he purred in a low voice, she laughed in delight and Meryll glared across the inn yard, withdrawing her mind abruptly. Arrgggggh! What in Tartarus was going on here? She rings a bell and suddenly Joxer is every woman's dream guy?

"What?" Meryll said aloud as the woman suddenly disappeared and Joxer turned back to the inn, striding confidently back inside. She grinned when she imagined the looks on Xena and the other's faces when they got a look at him!

"Did you get what you were looking for, it was _**WAY**_ rude to listen into a conversation you know!" a peeved voice asked her and she spun around to look at Aphrodite. The Goddess was still wearing the white cloak, but it was open to reveal her skimpy pink outfit. Her arms were on her hips and her eyes were hard as agates.

"I think the question is, did _**you**_ get what you were looking for!" Meryll retorted, refusing to be put down by the Goddess. Aphrodite smiled all of a sudden, her angry mood falling away from her.

"Of _**COURSE**_ I did" she said, as if there were absolutely _**no**_ doubt in the matter. She gave Meryll a scornful look. "It's not like he could resist..." she indicated her skimpily clad self" "_**THIS**_"

"You're very sure of yourself" Meryll sniffed, glancing away and the Goddess huffed a little.

"I _**AM**_ the Goddess of love and beauty...I notice _**you're**_ nothing to look at. Why Ares would be so interested...Ooops!" she covered her mouth with a guilty look and there was a flash of golden light beside her. Cupid appeared, looking faintly disgusted.

"Great one mom, give the game away why don't you!" he said, rolling his eyes and Aphrodite shrugged gracefully.

"I'm sure she's at least _**aware**_ that he wants her to lead one of his army's" the Goddess said, recovering and Meryll's eyes widened.

"_**WHAT**_?" she yelled, startled. Ares wanted her to lead an _**army**_? "Is he nuts? He want _**ME**_?" she said more quietly, mind boggling. Aphrodite gave her a knowing look.

"Well, don't worry sweetie, it's not you _**LOOKS**_ he's after"

"Mom" Cupid said warningly, watching Meryll suddenly furious face.

"Well at least I don't look like a street girl!" she shouted, the Goddess exploded, her eyes shooting sparks.

"_**A STREET GIRL**_!? Why you little...!" Aphridite screeched, totally out of character and Cupid stepped between the two glaring woman, cutting Aphrodite off before she said something she would regret.

"You heard me" Meryll said quietly. Aphrodite took a step towards her, hands on her hips.

"At least I'm not peasant trash like you, honey! _**Why**_ Ares wants you is beyond me, you look like you pulled your clothes out of a stable...come to think of it, _**YOU SMELL LIKE IT TOO**_!" Aphrodite shrieked, too enraged by Meryll's comments to calm down. A halo of energy crackled around her body and her hand clenched repeatedly.

"Oooh!" Meryll growled, her eyes abruptly glowing green and her hand shot out suddenly. A ball of flame spewed forth and hit the Goddess solidly in the chest at the speed of a bullet. Aphrodite flew backwards into the wall, barely stopping herself before she hit it. She seemed shocked that someone had raised a hand against her, a _**GODDESS**_!

"Mom!"

Cupid seemed to react almost as swiftly as Meryll had and before she could blink he had backhanded her.

"Ugh!" Meryll gasped for breath as she staggered, then felt herself falling. Her cheek stung badly and she was more startled than anything, unable to stop herself as she fell as quickly as a rock towards the yard below. She closed her eyes and waited for an impact...but it never came. Instead, she was caught into strong arms and held close to a muscled chest. She blinked in astonishment and stared up at Ares as he looked own at her, then his eyes blazed and he looked up towards her window. Cupid was there, looking down with a strange expression on his face, part shock and part anger.

"Ares" he hissed, the disappeared in golden light, Meryll knew Aphrodite had disappeared also and relaxed...till she remembered where she was.

"Let me go!" she yelled and it was barely out of her mouth when Ares obligingly dropped her, right on her butt. She hit hard and glared up at him, panting in rage. "I meant slowly, damn it!" she shouted at him and she smiled mockingly, crossing him arms.

"Such gratitude, I should have let you fell" he taunted and her glared intensified.

"Who _**asked**_ you to help me anyway?" she said, deadly quiet and his eyes blazed at her.

"Next time, I will" he promised and disappeared. Meryll sighed with frustration and threw a rock, barely missing a drunk man as he came staggering out of the inn.

"'Scoooze me, Miss. Do you know where the Tavern is?" he slurred, blinking his eyes blearily and she glared darkly at him.

"_**WHO CARES**_? Do I look like a guide to you?" she growled and translocated herself back to her room, leaving a suddenly dead-sober man behind.

"That's it, I quit!" he shouted, making the evil sign towards the Tavern.

"It wasn't the beer, my friend. The work of the Gods more like" a quiet voice informed him and he spun around to see a woman there, dressed in the strangest clothes. A short white dress that fell to her knee's in pleats, saddles with the straps that went up her calves and a bow in her hand. Her hair was long and dark, smooth as silk as it fell past her shoulders and her eyes a deep forest green.

"Uh, who are you?" the man gasped, feeling as if he'd seen her before...seen her in a painting or a sculpture and he almost melted as she smiled at him in amusement.

"Forget" she said gently, waving a hand over his eyes and he fell at her feet, unconscious. She looked up, her eyes hardening.

"It appears that my family are playing games with the mortals" she ran a hand through her hair and played with the Medallion of a crescent moon hanging from her neck on a silver chain. "They have forced me to get involved"

She looked up at the moon and smiled as she looked right through the wall of the Tavern at a laughing Gabrielle. "Especially since my Amazon Queen is involved"

* * *

Xena felt something and looked around sharply, but couldn't define where the sense of danger was coming from She half got from her chair when Joxer strode in and she heard Gabrielle gasp.

"It's _**JOXER**_!" the blonde yelled, her eyes wide and Hercules chuckled.

"He was Joxer a few minutes ago too, Gab..."

"No, NO! It's _**JOXER THE MIGHTY**_!" Gabrielle said hastily, backing away as far as she could into her chair and a moment later they found out what they meant. He went straight to the blonde and they all noticed the change in his clothes simultaneously, Xena's brow rising almost to the hairline.

"Ah, the beauteous Gabrielle. My heart has long to see you again, my sweet. Your hair reminding me of the sunset over the ocean, the green of your eyes like the finest emeralds" he said seductively, going down on one knee and taking her hand to kiss it. Gabrielle had a pole-axed look on her face and she didn't seem to know what to do.

"Uh...really?" she stammered, not able to look away from his brown eyes which looked so compellingly into her.

"Joxer?" Xena said in exasperation, eyebrow still lifted and she was startled when he whirled towards her smoothly.

"Ah, Xena. To whom no warrior can compare, your prowess with the sword like an angel's vengeance...so..."

"Um, Joxer? That _**is**_ you isn't it?" Iolaus said, confusion written all over his face and Hercules looked similarly stunned.

"Who says my name? All know I am Joxer the Mighty, my fame written of in all the lands and my skill with the sword equal only to Xena herself" Joxer declared, trying to take Xena's hand but she whipped it back quickly.

"Joxer the Mighty" Gabrielle said, slightly smitten and her voice dreamy. Immediately sensing a conquest, he went back to her, sliding into the seat closest her.

"My lovely, will you accompany on a moonlight stroll so that I may admire your skin in it's pure rays?"

"Yes" Gabrielle said dreamily, swaying forward and Xena snapped her fingers.

"No! No walking, it's dangerous out there" she said adamantly, but Joxer was offended.

"I assure you, dear lady, I can take care of this delicate flower" he said, confidence in his every move as he put out his arm towards Gabrielle. The blonde stared at him, then Xena and a blank look came into her eyes.

"Why am I doing this...it's _**Joxer**_!" she slapped herself a few times and blinked, realization flooding her green eyes.

"Eeew! It's_** JOXER**_!" she shouted, dashing towards the bar and they watched in some bemusement as she ordered a jug of water and then threw it over herself. The drenched and a smile on her face, she walked back to table and calmly sat down. They all stared at her and she laughed a bit giddily.

"I feel better now, Yep it must have been the mulled wine" she nodded, agreeing with herself and no one dared to contradict her. Joxer seemed unconcerned by the whole thing, no doubt thinking that many a girl had to have a cold bath over him. "I think I'll go to bed now" she added and left the room, leaving wet puddles in a trail out the door and up the stairs.

"What's going on Joxer?" Xena demanded, rounding on the man and he looked surprised.

"Going on? Why nothing, what could be wrong?" he said innocently and she felt like hitting him over the head...or using the chakrum as she had once before. Of course, the day had been repeating itself then...no, it was just too tempting.

"I think I'll turn in myself, this is just too weird" Iolaus muttered, making a hasty exit, leaving Hercules and Xena with Joxer.

"It has to be Aphrodite..." Xena muttered to herself, vaguely remembering Gabrielle tell her something about...a bell? Any bell ringing made Joxer a hero, a good one at that too from the way he was now balancing the hilt of his sword on one fingertip.

"Joxer, why don't you turn in too, we have a long day ahead of us" Xena suggested and Joxer jumped up, sheathing his sword deftly.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea...which one is Gabrielle's?" he inquired. Xena moved like lightening, launching from her chair and lifting him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Gabrielle is sleeping, go near her and I'll have to do you bodily harm" she said softly, close to his face and he nodded, finally showing some fear. She dropped him and was further surprised when he landed cat-like, then adjusted his shirt.

"As, you wish" he kissed his hand at her and strolled out, a confident smile on his lips. As soon as he had gone, she sank back into her chair with a groan.

"I don't _**need**_ this!" she looked at Hercules, he eyes narrowing. "I need another opinion"

He sat forward, eyes alight with curiosity. "I'm just _**DYING**_ to know why Joxer is acting like that"

Xena sighed, signaling the bar keeper. This was going to be a long night.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 9/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

* * *

Ares appeared in the cave, hoping to startle the three women there, but he should have known better. How could they _**NOT**_ know?

"Ares, welcome, we've been expecting you" one said and he frown ominously, hoping to put them off. The second smiled.

"We know how dangerous you are, Lord Ares, no need to try and frighten us" she said, humming softly as she weaved. The third was silent, though she stared at him from time to time as they spoke, her eyes trailed for the most part, on the threads in her hands.

"Then you know why I have come" Ares said, crossing his arms and smiling ever-so-slightly, more the grin of a hunting wolf.

"We know" said the third, her voice sounding somewhat malicious and he soon tired of their games.

"Then tell me what I want to know and you can go back to your weaving" he said, rather annoyed. The first smiled mysteriously and motioned him closer.

"I will do no good" the second spoke, her voice teasing. The third gave him a knowing look, feeling the fury emanating from him at their evasive answers.

"What do you see here, Lord Ares?" she asked him and he stared down at where she was holding. There in all three of their hands were the threads of fate, billions of threads, only known to them. So many lives, but only one held his interest. It was unlike the other's, much shorter and it glowed brightly silver.

"It's hers, can you see why your visit has been futile?" he stared hard at the thread, not at first understanding the reason for their mirth. There, the silver one, was...incomplete.

"Why is hers so different?" he asked, almost tempted to reach out and touch it. Several other life threads entwined with it at different intervals, then broke away again only to come inexorably back.

"This black is yours, the white one's belong to the all those that exist on the mortal plain and the silver is hers" she wove a few threads and he saw that his path broke of abruptly, becoming white.

"And what does _**THAT**_ mean?" he demanded, pointing at his thread. All three smiled at him, in a mysterious way and the first shook her head.

"We can't say"

"It's not allowed" the second said, but the third looked him in the eye.

"We can say that you will have a time of weakness, when you will have to rely on enemies" she whispered, causing him to scowl at her.

"What nonsense. Ares, God of War relies on _**NO ONE**_!" he emphasized his words with thunder and they cowered back slightly.

"You will see" the said together and he moved his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"About _**her**_, tell me about her thread" he said threateningly and they nodded.

"You see how hers is so much shorter than yours, or anyone else's for that matter?" the first said, her voice filled with fear. Ares felt a sinking feeling, watching their hesitant faces and if the _**fates**_ were unknowing...

"She is without destiny, her thread makes itself as she makes each action. It creates itself each passing day...and unlike all other threads in all of existence, we cannot tell what her fate will hold" Ares was stunned, she had no _**FATE**_? No _**destiny**_? It wasn't possible...

* * *

"_**I DON'T BELIEVE IT**_?!" the voice rang through the marble halls of Olympus and sent servants scurrying everywhere in an effort to avoid the raging Goddess. Cupid walked into her chambers, more used to his mother's tempers and was as shocked as she when he looked into the mirror. There, on her usually smooth white skin, just above the bodice of her skimpy dress...was a bruise! He gaped, not believing what he was seeing.

"We don't bruise, it's not possible!" he said, blinking to see if could possibly be come sort of illusion. But it was still there and his mother shot him a look at once filled with anger and tears.

"I _**know**_ that! But it's here and that-that_** MORTAL**_ bruised me!" she yelled, throwing her brush. Cupid absently ducked, his eyes still wide, then they narrowed in hate. That mortal, Meryll was going to pay for hurting his mother. If Ares hadn't have caught her, she would have fallen to her death. He wasn't by nature, a vicious person-but this was going to _**far**_! She had _**HURT**_ his mother.

"Don't worry mom, I'll handle it" he told her curtly, turning to leave and her anxious voice called him back.

"Cupie! Don't do anything stupid, she's under Ares protection!" she said urgently, her face now only showing concern for him. Ares was no one to mess with and this mortal had caught the God of War's attention. Cupid gave her a grim look and summoned a gold-hilted sword to his hands, throwing the bow in the corner.

"Let me handle this mom, this mortal has gone to far. My _**LOVE**_ will only go so far" he hissed, feeling hatred boiling up inside where only love should have been. Before she could get in another word, he had disappeared and she reached out a hand.

"Cupid! It's too dangerous-remember _**ARES**_!" she yelled after him, trying to reach him and discovered that he had shielded his mind from her.

"You should have stopped him" Artemis said, appearing and Aphrodite bit a nail in worry.

"What do _**YOU**_ want? And anyway, he's blocked his mind off, he could be _**ANYWHERE**_!"

Artemis crossed her arms, looking at her sister with dark green eyes, blazing warning. "You forced me to get involved, playing your little games around my Amazon Queen. She's far more important than you think" the Goddess of the hunt said cuttingly and Aphrodite shot her a look of dislike.

"Yeah? Like I care about your little mortal, It's Cupid who's in trouble right now"

"Oh, please, he's a _**god**_. What trouble could he possibly be in, no one can hurt him" Artemis said scornfully.

"Like, wake up and smell the roses! Just _**LOOK**_ what she did to my face!" Aphrodite snarled. Artemis looked amused, though her eyes showed her shock that a mortal had hurt a God.

"Her? Oh, yes. The one Cupid threw from that window" she mused, Aphrodite looked indignant.

"He didn't throw her, he hit her with-" Aphrodite started, but Artemis cut her off.

"I saw it all and Ares too, are you sure he wasn't helping that mortal...are all, no _**mortal**_ has _**ever**_ been able to hurt a God" Artemis reminded her sister and the golden-haired Goddess looked unsure of herself.

"I suppose-you might be right!" she got to her feet and began to pace, hand absently pressed to her marred cheek. She could feel it tingling, where it was beginning to heal and a sigh of relief escaped her. At least it wasn't permanent, who could tell, she'd never been bruised before!

"I am, I'm sure of it. But it's too late, Cupid has gone off to punish this mortal and Ares is bound to protect her" Artemis said regretfully, she actually liked Cupid. He was handsome too...and free now that his wife was dead...

"Damn! He's shielding, I can't find him" Aphrodite fretted, pacing again and trying with all her will to reach her son's mind. Artemis sighed, shifting the bow on her shoulder, her eyes showing compassion for her sister's fears.

"Then you'd better hope he doesn't find_** HER**_"

* * *

The sun rose ponderously into the sky, shinning it's first ray's into Meryll's room and she stirred. A yawn broke from her lips and she winced at the brightness of the sun, having forgotten to close the slats the night before. And she was so _**tired**_, not having been able to sleep till but a few hours before dawn.

"I don't want to get up" she said aloud, realizing that she was far to comfortable and sleepy where she was. A smile crossed her lips and her eyes drifted slowly shut. She was so drowsy in fact that when a presence fairly rushed at her, she barely had the feeling of danger that made her roll from the bed just in time. A sword sliced down and skimmed her foot as she leapt from the bed, fear in her eyes. Who would be attacking her, for it was obviously a God. She whirled defensively and saw Cupid lunging at her, sword held aloft.

"Are you mad?" she yelled, dodging and trying not to see that hate-filled eyes that glared at her. Nor the handsome face that was twisted with rage, one that had been filled with kindness and love once before.

"Perhaps I am, all I want it s to see your blood spilt across the floor, mortal!" he snarled at her and she dodged his wild, yet profesSionnal swipes that he made with his sword. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he was trying to _**kill**_ her! Meryll's sleep had fallen from her as if she had been doused with icy water, but her mind just wouldn't work. She tried to think of a way out, a reason that he was attacking her, but nothing came to mind.

"Can't you at least _**EXPLAIN**_? I know we fought yesterday-"

"How _**DARE**_ you speak of yesterday!" he shouted, swinging for her legs and she wasn't quite fast enough, the blade slicing through her skin in a deep cut on the side of her thigh. She cried out and crouched slightly, trying to take the weight from the injury.

"What did I do?" she whispered, staring at him and meeting his eyes. They were blazing red with fury, no reason in them at all. Then he got her again, on the arm this time and the blood spurted as he hit an artery. She tried not to scream, but a whimper of pain escaped her.

["Why don't you fight back?" Ares voice demanded in her mind and she took a moment to answer him, voice faint with exhaustion and pain.

["I don't _**want**_ to fight him. I don't know _**why**_ he's attacking me in the first place" she said, almost in a whisper and he snorted in anger.

["Why need a reason, he wants to kill you...so _**FIGHT**_ him!" he said, voice filled with dark passion. This was what he lived for, the danger, the excitement of the fight. And it was a fight with a _**GOD**_!

["No, I won't do it" she said flatly. Ares fury was aimed at her then and she winced at his mental shouted.

["Then die, I am well rid of you. There is no use for one who will no even defend herself" and with that he was gone, Meryll looked up, startled that Cupid had not attacked her while she had been mentally talking with Ares and found herself backed into a corner. Her eyes widened in fear and pain and she looked around desperately, but only one solution came to her...and she ran. Meryll translocated herself from the inn and onto the main road, thanking the Gods that there was no one nearby.

"Coward, fight!" Cupid yelled, appearing before her and swinging swiftly at her head. She had no time to duck and translocated herself again, to the forest near Ares Temple. This time she willed her sword to her and stood at the ready when Cupid appeared again. He was totally enraged by this time, glowing a dark red aura and emanating a presence of malice.

"Defend yourself or not, I don't care." he growled, seeing her sword and then he launched himself at her, sword aimed at her heart. She deflected it quickly, swinging up towards his sword arm and glancing off of him, there was no mark and she sighed, wondering how to defend oneself against someone that could not be HURT.

"Cupid, please, talk to me!" Meryll pleaded, deflecting blow after blow as they aimed at her throat, head and chest. Cupid was beyond reasoning and gave no answer, becoming angrier by the minute. And then it came, the baby's cry, furious. Meryll wondered why Marius had not responded earlier and reached out to his mind, sensing Ares almost immediately.

["He got through my defenses!" Ares shouted into the vaults of his mind, incredulous that a baby had reached through his shield...his power.

["Marius, listen to me" Meryll said soothingly and the baby actually stopped crying. ["I'm not in danger, don't hurt Cupid" she told him, her mind on defending herself and defending Cupid from a _**baby**_! Marius responded, reaching his mind to hers and she felt a dark wave ripple over her mind. So dark, dark and filled with hate and fury...directed at Cupid. She was almost overwhelmed, feeling a buried part of her soul threatening to rise. Then she somehow blocked it, shutting his mind out completely and hearing the wail of protest and anger. But she did it and shielded his mind so that he could not see where she was, then she translocated again, blindly.

The place she ended up was icy, somewhere with snow and ice and the freezing cold. But Cupid found her there and they continued their battle, till she slipped and his sword plunged through her stomach. Meryll screamed in agony, feeling the cold metal and he pulled it out, the blood seeping into the snow.

"Are you happy now?" she asked him, ridiculous in her pain and strangely he paused, for she had begun to shimmer as she began weaker and the illusion of Meryll fell off-just as the darkness crept in and she fell unconscious at his feet.

* * *

Consciousness came slowly to Meryll, then pain, a terrible pain that went on forever. She tried to curl into a ball, but something held her down and she tried to open her eyes but could not. Neither could she move any part of her body, just feel the cold and the pain...and something soothing. She was dreaming, pictures of the past rising before her eyes and she knew she had a fever.

"Father" she moaned, seeing his face floating before her, showing her how to use a sword and her brother laughing when she dropped it.

Pictures of her brother and her in the Great Hall, filled with guests to honor her 12th birthday and her father had given her two horses. A horse of purest white and the other as black as the night, she had thought it strange at the time...but soon the reason had become clear.

That day in the forest, the day her brother had been coronated and father had left forever. She had felt the outcast, he never had time for her anymore.

And now, when she had saved Marius, running through the forest, a wolf...so much blood and her soul craving for more. Then a terrible ache, a loss for her innocence. The light that she had deliberately pushed aside and let the darkness in. And killed and enjoyed it, one goal in mind...Blood on her hands...so much blood...!

"The blood!" she screamed, her voice echoing strangely and then arms, pushing her back gently and recovering. Her eyes focused slowly, so slowly and then she saw...

"Cupid! Stay away from me, I don't want to fight!" she whispered harshly, fear and anger evident in her voice. Then she looked into his face and saw no anger...only regret. A terrible regret that brought tears to her eyes and indeed seemed to be in his, though he hid it well.

"I won't hurt you" he said soothingly, trying to push her down again and she let him, reluctantly. Then she noticed that the pain was gone and looked at him questionably, he half-smiled at the inquiring look and pulled the blankets further up her throat.

"Did you heal me?" she asked and he nodded, fiddling with a piece of wood as he sat next to her.

"Yes, you were bleeding so much" he told her, swallowing. She nodded and sighed, closing hr eyes briefly. But she could feel them, his eyes, on her again. It was then that she realized three things, they were in a cave, the illusion of Meryll had worn off and he was stroking the hair back from her forehead. Her eyes opened and looked into his eyes, unguarded since he had not expected her to look at her so unexpectedly. In them was a deep regret and self-disgust, also...something else that she couldn't define.

"Where are we?" she asked, pulling slightly back from his hand and he let it drop, getting to his feet abruptly.

"I have no idea, it's a cave somewhere...where ever it was that you brought us last, the place with the snow and ice" he said, sounding faintly surprised that he had no idea where they were. Meryll smiled, he had just followed her blindly and they now were lost. He stared at her, when she smiled and she put a hand to her long dark hair self-consciously, wondering if it was messy.

"It's fine" he told her, a smile lightening his face. "It's...beautiful" he continued, then looked away, there was an awkward silence that stretched out till it became almost painful. The cave was suddenly filled with tension and Meryll had no idea how to break it, or deal with the situation. An angry Cupid, she could fight...but in this mood, she was merely confused.

"Do you feel all right. Is all the pain gone?" he asked her suddenly and she nodded, unable to speak as he came to sit beside her and looked into the flames of the fire nearby. Her eyes widened when she saw it, wondering how he had lit it without any wood...not that there appeared to any wood in it _**anyway**_.

"Yes, all gone" she repeated, tracing the pattern of the beautifully spun blanket on her. She felt suddenly uncomfortable with him leaning over her like that and sat up rapidly, almost bashing heads with him. She grinned and he grinned back, she looked into his eyes and saw the green-gold darken even more till it appeared to be a brilliant gold. Her breathing slowed till she was almost not breathing and she sank into the golden depths, sinking...sinking and his head came closer, or was it she how moved? It was all confused and whirling, she could feel his breath on her face and her lips parted...she jerked herself away abruptly, breathing hard and she could feel that her eyes were wide.

She couldn't look at him, just pushed herself from the blankets and translocated herself away. She reached her room and pulled the illusion of Meryll back over her, slipping into bed. They'd fought and had been in that cave for hours and she knew the others would be up, but she couldn't face them. Not yet.

* * *

Cupid stared at the spot Meryll had been a moment before and then cursed, it had been so close! Unbelievable as it was, he had almost kissed her! A mortal girl that only a few hours before, he had tried to kill.

"I don't believe it" he said loudly, the sound of his voice echoing back. It startled him, but he sat there a moment more, thinking about the events that had led up to this cave. He had attacked her while she was unguarded and she had refused to fight, obviously had not wanted to and had waited till the last possible moment to use her sword to defend herself. He had cut her, made her bleed and had reveled in it. Then she left and he followed her to a place of ice and snow and there, he had gotten under her guard and stabbed her. She'd been wounded badly and he had felt triumph...then horror and remorse as she had toppled.

It was then that something strange had happened, the peasant appearance had fallen from her like water and a beautiful girl had been revealed. A girl with long dark hair, as fine as silk. Her skin as white as the snow around them and her white dress stained almost completely red with her blood. He had never felt such agony or self-loathing. He was meant to be a God of love, not of death! And her she lay, almost dying in his arms. All he could think about was saving her, trying to undo the pain he had cause and he found a cave. He'd lain her there, summoning a blanket to cover her and then healed her. But it hadn't been over, she'd had a fever and was delirious. He listened as she spoke in her sickness, mentioning places and people.

And finally the fever had broke, but to his horror, she woke up screaming about blood! The blood she had spilt over someone called Marius and he wondered who this man was. That she had defended with such utter willingness, had killed for with such passion and fire...no wonder Ares wanted her! And the fear in her eyes when she had looked at him, it rent his heart and even now he could still see those haunted green eyes.

"You're a fool, Cupid!" he told himself furiously, startled when another voice answered him.

"No, not a fool. You did what you thought right" Zeus said, stepping out of golden light and Cupid gaped for a moment.

"I'm a God of _**love**_, not of _**hate**_" Cupid said, filled with loathing again and Zeus smiled gently.

"You will learnt hat not all things are as we would have them...and you repaired the damage you had done" he told his grandson gently, but Cupid was too greatly trouble...feeling too guilty and perhaps nothing would ease his pain.

"I can't believe I did it, I tried to kill her" he straightened, pacing and absently summoned his bow to his hands, needing the familiar weight there.

"But she didn't die and...there was something more to it also, was there not? You are not just feeling guilty?" the God teased and Cupid stared at him.

"You're not suggesting...? It was the moment, nothing more-I already have my eye on someone!" he protested and Zeus' smile widened.

"Then there is no problem, you for get what you did and go on with your life" the King of the Gods suggested and Cupid nodded.

"I have to see mom"

"You do that and don't tell her what happened...I think she'd be jealous that you were trapped in a cave with a beautiful woman" Zeus winked and Cupid smiled.

"You bet she would" he said dryly, feeling like his old self again. He could push it to the back of his mind and forget it entirely...leaving him free to pursue the mortal he had his eye on.

"That's it my boy" Zeus encouraged him and watched as Cupid disappeared into golden light. The King of the Gods sighed and gestured, putting out the fire with a gust of wind.

"Oh, how foolish is youth" he smiled, staring into space. "They'll learn...eventually"

* * *

Celeste walk cautiously along the hall, peering into Xena's room. Of all the companions of Meryll, this one was the strongest and it was more likely that the Messiah would be her.

"Was there something you wanted?" Xena said without turning and Celeste started violently. How did she know?

"I was looking for Gabrielle actually" Celeste lied easily, coming further into the room and watching as Xena polished her sword. The warrior still hadn't turned yet and Celeste was nervous, how was she supposed to act around Xena? She wasn't like anyone she'd ever met, a great warrior, keen instincts and those eyes...so piercing.

"Gabrielle is down in the Tavern with Joxer" Xena said dryly, making Celeste wonder at her tone. It also made her curious and she backed out of the room, leaving Xena to her own devices. She went down the hall and walked down the stairs, entering the noisy Tavern. Gabrielle was there, sitting with Iolaus and Joxer and looking vastly confused.

"-Get this way?" Iolaus was saying in a perplexed tone and Celeste stared at Joxer, her eyes narrow. From what Gabrielle had told her that morning, Joxer was meant to be a bumbling fool, not the great warrior that sat so confidently at the table across from the other two.

"It happened yesterday, after he left with that woman" Gabrielle told him, but Joxer frowned.

"What woman?" he demanded innocently, eyes swinging back to Gabrielle constantly as if drawn. Celeste giggled at the sight and alerted the other's to her presence, Gabrielle motioned and she went over to them.

"Where have you been Celeste, _**please**_ join us!" the blonde said, rather desperately. Celeste went over and sat down, between Gabrielle and Iolaus and across from Joxer. The man was again, sharpening his sword and it was getting on Celeste's nerves.

"I've been around, talking to Xena, Lorelei..." she trailed off at the strange look on Gabrielle's face and followed the girl's gaze to the Tavern entrance, Meryll was there, looking confused and harried. She stared around as if not seeing anything and one hand clenched convulsively at her side. Gabrielle half-rose from the table but Joxer beat her two it, striding towards the girl and taking her arm gently.

"You look confused, can I be of service?" Joxer asked, voice low and she started, as if just having realized that he was there. She pulled her arm away and smiled slightly at him, then looked over towards the table where the others were staring back at her.

"No, it's nothing really. Just...nothing" she seemed on the point of telling him, then changed her mind and Celeste groaned. She was positive that Meryll knew something, but was not talking about it. Meryll didn't seem inclined to talk, but Joxer led her over to the table smoothly.

"We were just saying how Joxer disappeared with that woman yesterday..." Gabrielle said hurriedly, the silence growing too thick, but Joxer interrupted her.

"Whom I don't remember" Gabrielle glared at him.

"Whom he _**says**_ he can't remember, you saw her didn't you Meryll?" she continued, ignoring the smug look in Joxer's eyes. Meryll looked at the blonde sharply, wondering if she knew anything, but Gabrielle looked confused about the whole matter.

"Yes" Meryll whispered, remembering the day before. "I did see her" the silence at the table grew again and this time it was Celeste who broke it.

"I think I'll go and look for Lorelei, she said something about tending to our horses" the Hand-maiden said hastily, rising and leaving the room quickly. Meryll looked after her, sensing something, but was again too polite to delve into the mind of one who had defended her. She was silent again, after that and listened with only half an ear as Joxer and the others talked. She felt...restless, uneasy and couldn't explain it. She HAD come close to death that day, by Cupid's hand and it was so ironic. A God of love had tried to kill her, hate in his heart. Killed by Cupid's hand.

She chuckled softly and felt Gabrielle's eyes on her, Meryll raised her head to meet the innocent green eyes and sighed. The world seemed so bleak until you found someone like Gabrielle and she showed you all the beauty.

"Why are you laughing Meryll, share the joke?" Gabrielle urged, hand on chin enquiringly. Meryll lifted a brow, wondering how to explain.

"I was just reflecting on how different life seems to different people" Meryll said, reflecting. Gabrielle sat forward, her eyes eager.

"Yes! That's what I've talked to Xena about, life is how you see it-"

"Shaped by the events that have gone and are yet to be." Meryll said softly, eyes far away and a sigh escaped her again. Celeste's expression was quizzical and none at the table seemed to quite understand what Meryll meant. Meryll looked at them all and saw that perhaps only Gabrielle-with her bard's instincts-and Celeste-as a Hand-Maiden of an Oracle-remotely understood her. "Is this life or a dream? Are we dreaming now and when we sleep, we're really in the real world?"

Gabrielle's mouth opened, a slightly stunned expression on her face and Celeste had gone pale. "I-I've thought of that, I thought it a foolishness" she whispered. If it were true...Meryll smiled, a mischievous look in her eyes as she rose to her feet.

"Shall I confuse you the more?" she whispered, some-what tauntingly. "Can death be sleep, if life is but a dream?" with that, she walked out of the Tavern door and into the noon-day sunlight. The silence behind was puzzled, yet all three left there were privately thinking hard about what the strange peasant girl had said. It was Gabrielle who finally shook herself and looked around at the other's, a strange silence on all three despite being amidst a busy Tavern.

"She's _**SO**_ strange!"

* * *

She stared up at the moon, a lost expression on her face and a faint glimmer of tears in her eyes. "Father" she murmured, voice so faint that he almost didn't catch it. "Where am I, why am I here?" she demanded, she closed her eyes and leaned against the tree. The moon leached all the colour from the clearing that had been alive with brilliant colours but a few hours ago. And she, Meryll, was but a black shadow, only her white face and hands showing from under her patched clothes and cloak. Cupid frowned, he didn't know why he was here, watching her again. He'd done it earlier in the Tavern, while she'd spoken.

["Can death be sleep, if life is but a dream?" that what she'd said, with the strangest look on her face and the thing that bothered him most was that it had made sense.

"She's different, doesn't think as a mortal should"

"Keep away from her, she's mine" a voice warned him darkly from behind and Cupid whirled, startled. Ares stood there, hand on hilt and his dark eyes blazed with menace. Cupid recovered quickly, a smirk on his face.

"I thought you didn't want her...and she certainly doesn't want _**YOU**_!"

"She does, even if she hasn't realized it yet." Ares stared at Meryll, wondering why she had not sensed them both where she had always been able to before. "There's a darkness inside her, she tries to keep it hidden and I bring it out"

Cupid leaned upon his bow, an arrogant look on his handsome face.

"You're too confident Ares" he said, almost purring. "And we'll all laugh when it blows up in your face"

"Laugh all you want boy, it won't happen. Even now she's troubled-" Ares broke off abruptly at the strange look on Cupid's face.

"She's troubled?" he mused quietly, looking out over the moonlight field to where Meryll was still watching the moon. She _**did**_ seem rather troubled, now that he looked harder at her face. And he couldn't help but wonder, if that look was because of what had happened earlier...something that none of the other Gods knew about...

* * *

Meryll was indeed worried about what had happened, how Cupid had attacked her and then healed her...but _**WHY**_ had he? It troubled her, gnawed at her and she needed to know why he had done it.

"Why?" she asked aloud, her voice echoing strangely. It was so alone here, nothing but moonlight and the black-shadowed tree's that gave the place an eerie look. And she felt cold...so cold inside, like every warmth inside had been sucked out. Then she felt a pull, so strange and commanding and she was frightened. Something wanted her...now! And she recognized it, she pulled the gloves from her right hand, the hands that she always kept covered. There on her finger was a large emerald on a silver band, the ring glowing a brilliant green. It broke into the surrounding darkness, caused by the night and bathed everything an eerie green.

She gasped and stared down at it, the ring that her guardian had given her so long ago. A center to her powers, a measure inside that she always kept near. It was also a way of communication and someone was calling her, pulling her back...

"No! I don't want to go!" she screamed as it pulled ever-more strongly, she resisted and it almost overcame her. She began to shimmer, becoming fainter and fainter and her eyes fixed on her shadow, which was so light it was almost non-existent.

"No! I haven't finished here, you can't-" she screamed again, a wail of protest and horror as she was pulled out of time and disappeared...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 10/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

* * *

Ares and Cupid gaped as they watched her scream at someone, someone they could not see and then she disappeared right before their eyes.

"Where did she go, if this is you're doing Ares!" Cupid hissed, rounding on the other God, but Ares looked as stunned as he did.

"It _**ISN'T**_ my doing and..." he reached out with his mind, trying to find the presence of Meryll that he could ALWYS find and found...nothing.

"Well?" Cupid demanded, aware of what Ares had been doing, but Ares looked furious and incredulous at the same time.

"She's not there! Not there at all, it's like she disappeared from the face of the Earth!" he said, enraged. Was she dead? She'd glowed such a strange green, power emanating from her body just before she'd disappeared...

"Wait, what was that she said about it not being time, not finished here?" Cupid said excitedly, though rather angered that he had been forced to side with Ares in this matter. He didn't like The God of War, it went against everything he stood for. Ares looked at him narrowly, assessing.

"Not finished here" he repeated, thinking hard. It strongly suggested that Meryll had come to this place for a reason, perhaps her meeting Xena had not been a coincidence after all. She'd been found in the middle of the road, feverous and had no idea where she was? he frowned, then looked at Cupid and smiled grimly.

"This isn't over" he growled and then disappeared abruptly. Cupid hit a tree, hard and then rested his head against it.

"No" he murmured. "No it isn't"

* * *

Meryll's scream died away as she opened her eyes and looked around, mouth still open. She was in a room with a warm fire that burned cheerfully, casting shadows over the room. There were rich tapestries on the walls and a single table in the center of the room, with three chairs. She blinked, disoriented, till she recognized the room and stared in disbelief.

"White Lady? Is that you...you look...different" a voice asked hesitantly and she spun around the see a handsome man standing in the doorway. When she saw him, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her mouth firmed.

"It's me" she said coldly, drawing in her power and the illusion of Meryll shimmered like a reflection and then faded entirely, leaving Aurelia. His dark green eyes widened and mouth fell open in awe. Then he saw her expression and his eyes cooled at the look on her face.

"Why were you screaming?" he demanded, hand on hilt as if expecting someone to attack them. He looked around the room to check is someone else was with them and then looked back at her, faintly puzzled. She almost growled at him, so angry that she could not at first speak.

"You aren't pleased, I take it, Lady?" he said calmly and she rushed at him, fury in her eyes.

"Send me back! Why did you do it, I wasn't _**FINISHED**_ there!" she screamed at him, hitting out with her fists. She hit him in the chest so hard that he flew backwards into a wall and her mouth fell open in shock, eyes filled with remorse. Meryll rushed to his side and helped him up, though he brushed her hands away as soon as he was on his feet.

"Really, White Lady, I had never expected to see this sort of behavior from you..." he trailed off as she glared at him.

"How dare you!" she said more quietly and this time it was he who was sorry. He ran a hand through his midnight hair and smiled distractedly. She sighed and dropped into one of the chairs, staring at the cheery fire.

"I'm sorry, little one. I've been-busy here, so much has happened since you left us" he told her as he sat down across from her and she reluctantly raised her eyes to his. There was something in his eyes that gave her paused and she studied him more closely, noticing the black smudges around his eyes from sleeplessness.

"What has happened, Darek?" she asked gently, leaning forward and he sighed again.

"So much...so much and we needed you here. I waited as long as I could to use the ring" he paused, showing her the red ruby on a silver band around his middle finger. It was much like her's, but smaller and she studied it, not recognizing it. "It had the power to bring you back, but I'm afraid I cannot send you to where you were before"

Aurelia stared at him, not believing it for a moment. "You cannot send me back?" she exclaimed, rising to her feet in sudden fury. "You brought me here and you have the gall to tell me-"

He held up a hand, rising to his feet also and his eyes were icy as he met hers. "The need was great! Reports came in yesterday that Aragon's army marches on us this very night!" he retorted angrily, eyes blazing and she faltered.

"Aragon? But King Merathos...?" she said, looking beyond him and her face went pale as he answered her.

"Fallen. The entire kingdom in one night!" he said wearily, his hand rising absently to push a lock of hair back from his eyes. Aurelia's mouth fell open, shocked. If Merathos' kingdom was no more...then King Darek's was next. No wonder he had called her back.

"I understand now" she said thoughtfully, calming. She stood straighter and looked him in the eyes. "Then I have no choice, this must take precedence over any other thing"

He nodded, grateful, then looked at her hesitantly. "Will you accompany me to the Throne room Lady? The men have awaited your coming"

Aurelia nodded and went to walk past him, but he touched her arms gently. "It would perhaps be better if you appeared in your formal clothes, they _**are **_expecting to see their protector" he hinted with a slight smile and she nodded. Aurelia concentrated and her white dress was covered in a long white cloak and hood, it brushed the floor and was held at her throat by the Royal emblem of Mirylanta. King Darek had given it to her on the day she had been born, proclaiming her the protector of all the five Kingdom's of Mirylanta.

"Better?" she asked teasingly and he smiled down at her, reaching out to squeeze her hand lightly. Then he kissed it, staring intently into her eyes.

"You don't have to do this" he whispered, his fingers tightening around her's painfully. She never looked away from his emerald eyes and very slowly, she smiled.

"Yes" she whispered back. "I do. For us all, I am Mirylanta's protector" she reminded him and drew her hand from his, walking towards the door.

"You're still such a child, in some ways" he said ruefully from behind her and then he caught up and led the way. She flashed him a grin.

"Maybe"

* * *

King Darek led the way down the halls and she followed with dread, wondering what could have gone wrong. She saw immediately that the 'wrong' was _**very**_ serious, the halls lined with guards and all the castle staff was conspicuously absent. They most likely had been the first to be evacuated along with the Ladies and Darek's wife, the Queen Aleira.

The throne room was crowded with soldiers and their commanders and her throat tightened as she followed the King down the long red carpet to the Throne, feeling the soldiers eyes on her back. Darek sat down and she stood beside him as he sat down in it and faced the soldiers clustered below, they looked at her with broad smiles on their faces and she tried to keep a calm facade for their sake. They looked up expectedly, waiting.

"Now that The White Lady has returned to us, it is time for battle" he declared and she looked sideways at him, trying not to show emotion. A great cheer went up from the men and they looked at her with awe and pride, Aurelia felt a lump in her throat, tears threatening at their obvious faith in her abilities.

"It can't end like this, I _**WILL**_ stop this war" she murmured and she felt that Darek had heard, though never turned in her direction. She smoothed down the white of her cloak as he continued to speak to them, her mind thinking fast.

"King Aragon has already taken the other Kingdom's of Mirylanta and we are all that remains" the king said somberly, his eyes showing the pain that he felt for his brother kingdom's. "Queen Sira died defending her Kingdom a week past and King Merathos barely escaped with his life to bring us the news that his Kingdom's borders had been violated by the Dark King"

Dark murmurs broke out among the men and they shifted, staring furiously around at their comrades.

"He won't get away with it!" one soldier yelled and their were cheers.

"When do we fight?" another demanded and they shouted their enthusiasm, looking up at their king and Aurelia with eager expressions. They wanted a fight and they were going to get one.

"He will not get away with it" Aurelia stated quietly and their was a silence at the quiet conviction in her voice.

"Whit Lady!" they roared as one, swords held up in salute and she smiled grimly at their response.

"Make ready, we march at sunset!" King Darek said and she finally gasped, feeling that something was terribly wrong with his choice.

"Sunset? You will fight in the _**DARK**_?" she said incredulously, breaking the rule and interrupting him. He'd always stressed that point, to listen but not interfere with a council of war and the glare he gave her now made her heart sink.

"You have a problem with that, White Lady?" he said formally and she heard a few uncertain mutters from the crowd of soldiers grouped below. A cold stare towards them made them quiet and then she turned her green eyes to the King.

"You cannot fight in the dark, think of the disadvantage!" she said, trying to be quiet, but hall was so silent that the words carried further than she thought. The murmurings broke out again and Darek was furious that she had incited it.

"And since when were you such the tactician, Lady?" the King demanded, eyes blazing a furious green at her tenacity. She straightened, throwing back her head proudly.

"Think clearly, you majesty" she said quietly, in a reasonable tone. "The dark is his time, he draws power from it...remember what we have learnt" Darek hesitated, thinking past his anger and he slumped back slightly nodding at her to go on.

"The Dark sorcerer has always been able to draw power from the night, that was how he took the other Kingdoms. He's trying to pressure you!" she said, trying to explain, he sat up straighter.

"I see where you are going, White Lady" he murmured and a man stepped forward from the rest of the crowd. "Yes, Commander?"

"The Lady could be right, Sire. If we deploy some of our men...here..." he pointed at the large map of Mirylanta on the Throne room wall and then walked over to touch a place on it. "and here, we might be able to delay, King Aragon until daybreak" Commander Malcolm explained and King Darek nodded, coming down from his throne to stand beside the soldier.

"Hmm, it _**might**_ just work"

"I'll go with them and do what I can" Aurelia stated and the King whirled.

"Absolutely _**NOT**_, we need you later" he said furiously. "You are _**too**_ important!"

"He's right, Lady" Malcolm said apologetically as she glared at him. The soldier's parted and someone came through then, dressed in full battle armour and a broadsword at his side.

"I will fight with them, this is all we have left of our mighty civilization and Aragon will _**NOT**_ have her!" King Merathos declared loudly, hand on hilt. He gestured behind him to where Aurelia and King Darek could see a small group of men.

"Such bravery...but will it all come to naught, I wonder?" Darek murmured to Aurelia, unheard by the others.

"These are some of my Captain's and Lieutenants, those that survived and they too are willing to fight" Merathos told them proudly. Aurelia looked them over, the weary, but determined faces. These men had seen hell, but were willing to face it again and again to defeat their enemy.

"Thank you, Merathos, Mirylanta will flourish once more" Darek said grimly. "That I swear!" the men shouted their agreement and the two King's clasped arms, their faces fierce. Aurelia stood back slightly, eyes far away. This battle could be very short, if something went wrong...

"Nothing will go wrong, stop being so negative!" she whispered to herself fiercely. King Darek sensed something and walked over to her, Merathos at his side.

"White Lady, I haven't seen you for 10 years! It's good that you honor us with your presence at this time of need!" King Merathos boomed and she smiled slightly, eyes sweeping over him. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders and a great shaggy beard that reminded her of a bear. But he was a good king, kind and just...until Aragon that is. Now his brown eyes were shadowed with loss and Aurelia remembered his wife, Queen Gerla. A small, blonde woman with the sweetest temperament.

"Where is Queen Gerla?" Aurelia said suddenly, surprising both me and Merathos' face closed. His eyes blazed with a fury that surprised both Aurelia and Darek.

"My wife is...indisposed. Aragon's men invaded her wing before word could get to me...we were out on the battle ground" he hesitated, tears in his voice. "I found her on her chamber floor, clothes ripped...she hasn't spoken a word since..." Merathos trailed away and Aurelia put a hand on his arm, eyes sincere.

"I am sorry, Merathos" she hesitated, eyes doubtful. "Perhaps their is something I can do?" she asked him and his eyes lit up gratefully.

"Yes! Yes, anything you can do...Carmel!" he bellowed and a man came across, a Captain if she guessed aright. He looked inquiring and King Merathos indicated Aurelia. "Take the White Lady to Queen Gerla!" he ordered and the man saluted.

"Coming Lady?" he said courteously and Aurelia smiled, following him. Behind her she could still feel the eyes of King Merathos on her back and she smiled grimly. She just hoped that she could help the Queen...if not...then what hope did the battle have with her aid?

* * *

"She's gone, Xena!" Gabrielle gasped, almost falling into the room. Celeste and Lorelei followed not far behind, faces grim. Xena looked up from the map, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure? Her things?" she questioned and Gabrielle shook her head.

"No, her bag is still there, but she's definitely gone" the blonde walked to the table and slumped into a chair in between Iolaus and Joxer. Hercules leaned against the wall behind Xena, saying nothing.

"The Inn-keeper said that he saw her leaving the Tavern last night, a few hours before the dawn" Celeste said helpfully, but the look she exchanged with Lorelei was chagrined. The only girl who could have helped them to find the Messiah, was now missing.

"You don't think...she's dead?" Iolaus said hesitantly and Joxer shrugged.

"It may be that she is, there are many bandits out there-" he began but Xena cut him off, eyes distracted.

"No" she said sharply, "There's no way she'd let a bandit over-come her" the warrior said absently, missing the understanding look that Gabrielle gave her and the confused expression's on the other's faces.

"But she's only a peasant and Bandits are trained-"

"No!" Gabrielle said, hitting the table hard and startling everyone. "She's still alive, I know it in my heart" the blonde continued, more calmly, but her green eyes were worried. Xena looked down at the map again, assessing which way Meryll could have gone.

"She said that she came from Eryme, her home town. She might have gone home or..."

"She may have gone back to Ares Temple" Gabrielle concluded, saying Xena's thoughts for her. Hercules straightened, walking to Xena's side with a confused expression on his face.

"Why on Earth would she go back _**HIS**_ Temple?" he demanded and Xena sighed, running a distracted hand through her hair.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth that night, Hercules. We didn't stay in Mylithia, like I said...we stayed in Ares Temple" she said calmly, watching his expression turn to anger and incredulity.

"His Temple? Have you gone back to him, is that it Xena?" he almost yelled, shaking her by the shoulders and she knocked his hands away sharply. A look of scorn on her face.

"If you think that-" she began heatedly and they glared at each other until Gabrielle and Iolaus simultaneously moved between them.

"Xena isn't his Warlord again, Hercules. She was there for an old friend" Gabrielle shouted into Hercules' face, angered that he could even think such a thing about Xena.

"Yeah, Herc, you know her better than that...and besides, if she had gone back to him, why would she be with us here now and looking for her friend?" Iolaus reasoned, Hercules' face softened, but Xena merely looked away. She didn't have the time or patience for this. Meryll was missing and maybe Ares had her, or maybe she had just gone home...either way, she had to be found.

"All right. Gabrielle and I will go back to Ares Temple, Celeste and Lorelei, you go to Mylithia and Hercules and Iolaus..." Xena commanded, eyes pouring over the map. "We have something to do, I have an idea of someone who can help us find her...especially if she's gone to Ares" Hercules said with a frown, if Xena had been right and this Meryll was an expert swords-person...then Ares would know where she was.

"Who are you going to-oh" Iolaus said, trailing away and he rolled his eyes. Gabrielle stared curiously at them, then at Joxer, who had come to her side.

"And what about me, dear lady?" he said, eyes melting into Xena's, but she wasn't fazed in the slightest. Her ice blue eyes swung from him, to Gabrielle.

"I have something I have to do first, also. I'll catch up with you, go with Gabrielle, Joxer" the Warrior Princess ordered and Joxer smiled, turning tot he blonde. Gabrielle didn't know whether to scream and run...or stay and adore Joxer. Since his change, he was _**much**_ more bearable to be near and she found herself looking at him covertly at the strangest of times.

"Wonderful" she said, rather dryly, but luckily it had gone right over Joxer's head. He took her hand and led her towards the door, a grinning Lorelei and Celeste following.

"Yes it _**is**_ wonderful, a chance to get to know you the better, my dear. A chance to sink into those eyes of yours, so reminiscent of a..." his voice faded and Xena turned back to the table to roll up her map, noticing absently that Iolaus had snuck out of the room to leave her and Hercules alone.

"Xena, I'm really sorry. I thought maybe-"

"That'd I'd gone back to him? You don't know me very well then Hercules, I've changed" she told him curtly and he spread his hands.

"I really didn't know what to think-" she interrupted him again, her eyes icy.

"I don't really care at the moment, I need to find Meryll before Ares does" she told him, he stared at her and she collected the map and her bag. Xena walked out of the room and down the hall with him trailing her uncertainly, she paid the Land lord and went out the Tavern door. Hercules strode beside her as they crossed the stone courtyard and went into the stables, where Gabrielle and the other's had just left. Iolaus was there, however and looked up with a smile as they entered.

"You ready Herc?" he asked questionably and Hercules nodded, though somewhat impatiently. He and Xena had not resolved their problem and he was loath to leave...but if Xena wanted him to find this girl, the he would do it gladly.

"Sure" he said, leading his horse out and Iolaus followed, waving goodbye to Xena. She watched them go and then turned her back to the door, putting the map and some food in the saddle-bags. Argo whinnied to her warningly and she stiffened as she then also felt the presence, a second later the stable doors swung shut and locked. She smiled and whirled around, hand going to the hilt of her sword...only to find that it wasn't there! Xena looked over her shoulder, then on the ground and a laugh sounded through the place.

"Oh, that was far too easy Xena, you shouldn't have had your guard down" Ares said, stepping around the corner of a stall, with her sword held negligently in his hands. He tapped it against his leg and looked at her with his dark eyes, mocking as always.

"I was looking for you" she said, not willing to show that he had startled her. That he had taken her sword without her knowing or feeling it made her furious...and he knew it!

"Really? And what have I done to be honored with your presence?" he asked her softly, coming closer. She took a step forward also, not to be outdone and a smile crossed his lips.

"Meryll" she said and the smile faded a little, something in his eyes that made her narrow her own. "What is it?" she demanded and he gave her sword back rather abruptly, looking beyond her. He was silent for while, then he looked down at her from his height, something dark in his gaze.

"I see, you think that I have her" he said, staring into her blue eyes and she blinked at his tone.

"You_** DON'T**_?" she said incredulously. Not knowing whether to believe him or not.

"I don't" he said in amusement, but something was underlying his words and her eyes narrowed again.

"But you _**do**_ know something" she stated, sheathing her sword and it slid home with an ominous hiss. A smile lit his face for a moment, something like delight in his eyes. He stepped even closer and reached out a hand to touch her face, cAressing it and she didn't move away. Xena looked up at him calmly, trying to ignore the feelings that coursed through her and hoping that he was so distracted that he'd give something away.

"So dramatic, My Warrior princess. But to answer your question..._**yes, I do**_know something" she opened her mouth and he held up a hand, turning away. "But I don't intend to tell you" he told her, cruel amusement in his dark eyes and then he disappeared. Xena restrained a childish urge to stamp her foot in frustration. _**Why**_ had she thought that he would help her? Damn! She should have _**KNOWN**_ that he'd never be so distracted as to give something away, it had been_** her**_ that had been distracted my _**him**_!

"You _**don't**_ trust the Gods Xena, _**ESPECIALLY**_ Ares!"" she muttered to herself, grabbing Argo's reins and leading him towards the doors of the stable, they were still locked and she kicked them open angrily. They flew open and startled the Inn-keeper, who had apparently been trying to enter.

"Oh, I was just trying to get in, but the doors appeared to be stuck" he said nervously, almost fawning and she curled her lip.

"It's _**UN**_-stuck now" she informed him darkly, leaping onto the saddle and riding furiously out of the Inn yard. She'd expected to meet Ares out of the town perhaps, he didn't usually turn up in a place where there were other people. Something was definitely up and she could safely say...that it was something BIG. And damn him, he wasn't saying _**what**_!

* * *

"White Lady!" a voice said close to her ear and she opened her eyes at once, fully awake. King Darek was standing over her and he looked excited.

"Yes?" she said, sitting up and pushing the covers off, luckily she had gone to sleep fully clothed.

"It worked!" he said, looking as if he wanted to hug her, but decorum held him back. Her eyes widened.

"It did? That's wonderful, so his men fell back?"

"Yes, they fell back to the border and I did as you said, sending that challenge" Darek walked over to the window and stared out sightlessly. Aurelia got out of bed and walked over to stand beside him, in the distance she could see smoke and knew that his Kingdom had not entirely escaped unscathed.

"So...he couldn't resist it, Hmm?" she questioned. Aragon never could resist anything that suggested that he was a coward and Darek had sent out a message stating that he wanted to decide the battle once and for all on the borders between Darek's land and King Meragon's-now King Aragon's.

"I knew he wouldn't-the way you phrased it so insultingly" Darek laughed and Aurelia smiled, though it had faded in moments.

"Yes, it must have made him very furious. I'm surprised he went for it" she said, frowning lightly. Her cloak glowed iridescently in the dawn light, casting shadows all over the Castle courtyard. There was an eerie silence and she felt a sense of dread come over her.

"We will win, won't we Aurelia?" Darek whispered, resting his head against the window frame and Aurelia turned her head to look at him, surprised.

"I hope so" she whispered back. "I really do" something else occurred to her and she straightened, fully turning to face him and touching his shoulder.

"What is it?" he demanded, looking down at her serious expression.

"When it's over and we've won...or lost. I have to go back" she told him and his eyes hardened.

"I _**can't**_ send you back, remember? I had aid in bringing you here and I was only to use it in extreme emergencies" he muttered, almost under his breath and she nodded.

"I_** KNOW**_ that, but I have to go back all the same"

"Can't you send yourself back...you _**are**_ a sorceress" he said thoughtfully and she rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea_** WHERE**_ I was even sent, Darek. I can't translocate blindly!"

"Hmm" he said musingly, then a dark expression crossed his face. "What good is it then?"

Aurelia stared at him, wondering the same. What good was power if you couldn't use it to help others, let alone _**yourself**_! Her eyes fell on his hand and the ring there and her expression hardened slightly.

"Where _**DID**_ you get that ring, your majesty?" she demanded and he looked slightly angry at her tone.

"I found the ring one morning with a note with instructions on bringing you back" he said coldly.

"What game are you playing at, Darek?" she hissed, lifting him high from the ground, his legs dangling. He gaped at her show of strength, too shocked by it to fight her back at her rough-treatment.

"Game? What do you mean, Aurelia. I Can't send you back, I don't know how!" he protested and she fairly dropped him, eyes blazing furiously.

"Really? And what did this note say?"

"It said, umm, this ring has the power to bring the protector back, but use it only in times of great need, for it will work once and once only" he quoted and she turned away, thinking hard.

"Times of need, then someone knew that this battle would happen, where is the note?" she asked, spinning around eagerly, hoping to use the writing to trace the owner. Darek looked downcast.

"It burnt, as soon as I had read it and before I could do anything it was ashes"

"_**Who**_ gave you the power to bring me back, _**who**_ sent me there?!" she demanded to no one, pacing. Darek sank back into a chair and watched her cautiously. The White Lady had ever been one quick to temper and he had never had as much power as she had possessed, even from an early age.

"Calm down, Lady" he told her absently, twisting the ruby on his finger. It was similar to her emerald ring, but as a ruby. A normal ruby that had been infused with only enough power to return her from where-ever she had been...and he had selfishly returned her, wanting her presence and for purely his own reasons, not just the battle, though he would never tell her that.

"Calm down?" she laughed incredulously, spinning around and staring at him. She stopped abruptly, her heavy cloak slapping against her dress as she fixed him with a steely stare. "I have to go back, there was still so much to do"

Aurelia sighed, running a hand through her hair and thinking hard. How to get back, _**that**_ was the problem. It wasn't as thought she was sent with permission the last time, but she knew her responsibility. The thing was, she had no idea what TIME she had been in! She froze, a possibility coming to her...but, oh so dangerous too.

"Don't frown, remember what your mother always told us about wrinkles" Darek said jokingly and she laughed, almost crying. Memories of her mother were vague, the woman having died not long after Aurelia's 10th birthday...but everyone remembered her and her kindness' to everyone.

"Mmm Hmm" she frowned, doubt in her eyes. "I have an idea, it's very dangerous...but it _**might**_ work"

Darek smiled, excitement in his eyes. "Dangerous? And might this have something to do with our up-coming battle, Lady?" he asked shrewdly.

Aurelia smiled at him, "You read my mind, your majesty. There is..._**ONE**_ way to get back..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 11/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

* * *

"Are you sure she'll answer Herc, she wasn't to happy after that last incident with her Temple..." Iolaus said nervously. Hercules had fought a giant, out to make himself a name by killing the son of Zeus...unfortunately, the town AND Aphrodite's Temple had been trashed in the process.

"Sure. She's still my Sister" Hercules said reassuringly and Iolaus rolled his eyes. Sure, it was so easy for a Demi-god to be casual about having the Goddess of Love for a sister!

They looked up at the Temple and then walked up, encountering a Priestess there. "Have you come to offer prayers to the Goddess? Or perhaps a contribution for her Temple and the poor?" she asked, eyeing Iolaus and then Hercules with admiration.

"No"

"Yes!" Hercules and Iolaus said simultaneously and Hercules turned to stare at his smitten friend.

"We've come to talk to her" Hercules explained and she looked faintly disappointed.

"Oh, prayer then...you'll want to be alone for that I expect" she said suggestively, looking Iolaus up and down as he stared dazedly at her. She was dressed all in white and looked as untouchable as the stars...but her eyes said different and he had no idea what to do.

"I wouldn't mind..." he started and Hercules hastily cut him off, disappointing the blonde priestess, who had been listening eagerly to Iolaus' words.

"Yes, we'll need privacy...lots of it" Hercules said, sighing. "Perhaps a few hours, if she isn't listening" he added and the Priestess frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly in disapproval.

"The Goddess,_** always**_ listens!" she said indignantly and Iolaus apologized while Hercules started up the steps.

"Excuse us" he said, reaching back for his companion and fairly dragging him away from the disappointed Priestess.

"I never get any fun!" she whined and it was cut off abruptly as she shut the Temple doors behind them. There were others there in the room, people there with baskets of fruit and other offerings...and more priestess' their eyes on Hercules and Iolaus. Hercules ignored them all and the ornate room and went directly to the alter, kneeling. He knew it would take no less to get her attention, so outraged still by the 'Temple' incident and the Giant.

"Aphrodite" he said quietly, then more loudly. "Aphrodite" there was still no answer and he felt eyes on him as people stared in interest. It wasn't often you saw a mighty warrior kneeling on the alter of the Goddess of Love! Hercules looked around self-consciously and then cleared his throat.

"Anything?" Iolaus asked, leaning against one of the marble Temple supports and Hercules through him a look.

"No" he said shortly. He sighed and spoke more quietly, knowing she was listening. "Are you still angry about the Temple? I apologized for that!"

"Want me to try, Herc?" Iolaus said mischievously and grinned at the indignant expression in his friend's eyes. "Or not"

"I've had enough of this" Hercules muttered and got to his feet, he looked around at everyone again and then took a deep breath. "_**APHRIDITE**_!" he bellowed and the roof shook, plaster coming loose. The people looked shocked, then the priestess' rushed over.

"Please! No yelling in our Goddess' Temple, or you'll have to leave!" an irate Priestess hissed, looking upwards as if expecting to be struck down.

"Like _**what**_ is your damage?" an even more furious voice demanded and Hercules turned to see his sister there, lovely in her pink clothes. The Priestess' all fell to their knee's and bowed their head's to the floor, the people following a stunned second later.

"Oh, Goddess, how can we serve you?" the head Priestess asked and Aphrodite looked down at her.

"Hmm, maybe some more candles and some of those yummy pastries...But for now you can all get out!" she ordered and the Temple cleared rapidly to leave her and Hercules and Iolaus together. "I am SO totally not happy with you Hercules!"

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want? Blood?" he asked her, exasperated and she grimaced.

"Blood? Eeew! That's more Ares style!" she said, making a moue of disgust. She sauntered away, stopping at a table and picking up a pastry.

"That's what we have to talk to you about" Iolaus interjected and she looked him up and down, nibbling daintily on the pastry.

"Mmm, you don't say. Did you total one of _**HIS**_ Temples too? Cause if that's what this is about, I'm leaving!" she told them, eyebrow raised and Hercules sighed.

"No, it's about a girl actually..." he began and Aphrodite squealed in delight, throwing herself at him.

"A girl? You got over that mortal wife of yours and found yourself another girl?" she said, wrapping her arms around him and beaming. "She really had no fashion sense _**anyway**_...all those drab colours! Yuck!"

"Aphrodite" Hercules said warningly, but she ignored him.

She stepped back, looking at him doubtfully. "It's not another hind is it? And Ares is interfering _**again**_? That would be Cupid's area, not mine" she mused, spinning away, her pink veils swirling around her.

"_**NO**_! It's not that, would you just listen?" Hercules demanded and Aphrodite pouted, touching a vase lingeringly.

"All right, so if it isn't a love thing, then why am I here?"

"This girl, Meryll..."

"_**MERYLL**?_!" Aphrodite screamed, the roof again shaking and her face went red with rage. "It wouldn't be that little tramp that hangs around Xena would it?" she yelled and Hercules winced, looking startled.

"Um, yeah" he said hesitantly and Aphrodite calmed, her hand going to her cheek protectively though they could see not reason for it.

"That little tart bruised me, _**BRUISED ME**_!" she said, outraged and Hercules frowned.

"I didn't think that Gods bruised"

"They _**don't**_, at least, not till _**SHE**_ hit me!" the Goddess fumed and Iolaus was confused.

"She _**hit**_ you?" he questioned, unbelieving. From what little he had seen of Meryll, she had not seemed the violent type.

"You better believe it, sweet cheeks! But my sweetie, Cupid got her for me..." Aphrodite said happily, smiling at them both warmly.

"Cupid?" Hercules interrupted her, "What do you mean _**got**_ her?" Aphrodite looked faintly annoyed at the interruption.

"I don't have a clue, he went after her with this sword and when he came back he looked sort of...Hmm" she frowned, trying to place all the emotions that had been in his eyes and only coming up with one of them. "Guilty"

Hercules looked perplexed, then suspicious. "Guilty, as if he'd done something to her?" he demanded and she smiled sweetly.

"Well, now that you mention it"

"Would he have...killed her?" Iolaus asked, uncertain and she almost glared at him, going pale.

"_**KILLED**_!? A God of _**love**_ does not kill!" she said, outraged and Iolaus shrugged.

"She's missing" Hercules told her and her eyes opened wider, this time really worried.

"Missing, oh but Cupid wouldn't..._**CUPID**_!" she yelled and their was a brief silence, then he appeared in a burst of golden light.

"What up, mom?" he asked, bored, then saw Hercules and Iolaus.

"What did you do now?" he asked her and she frowned delicately.

"Very funny. Anyway, I've gotta ask you something major" she said and he crossed his arms, looking amused.

"Shoot"

She took and deep breath and shot Hercules a confident look. "That girl...Meryll I think you said her name was...did you by any chance, umm, bump her off?" Aphrodite said, almost giggling and the look on her son's face was amazing.

"What?!" he stammered, looking shocked, then guilty, then secretive. Aphrodite's smile faded as she noticed the looks and suspicion entered her blue eyes.

"Cupid" she said uncharacteristically firm. "You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"Of course not! I didn't kill her" Cupid said, glaring at them all, then flashing out of sight. Aphrodite smiled, then put her hands on her hips and turned triumphantly to Hercules.

"There, see? No biggie! She's still alive, happy?" she said, waiting and Hercules reluctantly nodded.

"Then, could you help us find her" Aphrodite gave them an incredulous look.

"AS if! I just _**told**_ you I don't like her, so you're _**WAY**_ out of luck there bud!" she told them, looking at them as if they were mad. "Way!" she added.

"We're on our own then" Iolaus said morosely and Hercules sighed, turning away. But Aphrodite's voice followed them out, sounding insulted.

"Hello! I'm still here, what no goodbye? Nothing?"

* * *

Aurelia whirled, slamming the butt of her sword into the soldier's face. He staggered back with an oath, putting a gloved hand to his face to stem the blood and she smoothly kicked his legs out from under him. She never waited to see him fall, but turned to another solider and cut him down quickly. Blood spurted as she hacked her way through the soldiers to the King's side, his silver and white armour glinting in the sunlight. It had seemed like forever, but here they were, near sunset and still fighting the army of the dark King, Aragon.

"White Lady, to me!" he shouted. She smiled wolfishly and swung her sword, shearing into a man and cutting him almost in half. The blood splattered and she wiped it from her face, not even feeling the stickiness. Darek was the same, his long white cloak covered with blood and almost stained red. He was not enjoying it however, the somber look on his face belaying the violence of his sword-strokes.

"Your Majesty, behind you!" she yelled, trying to be heard over the noise and he whirled, blocking the sword that would have brained him. The soldier flinched as Darek raised his mighty broad-sword and ran the man through smoothly. Aurelia finally reached his side and stood at his back, each defending the other. His startled eyes took in her once white cloak, which was covered from neck to feet in blood.

"We lost Malcolm" he told her in a low voice and she closed her eyes momentarily, the commander had been with them for so many years, for as long as she could remember. And now he was gone...against Aragron's army.

"Where is King Aragon?" she said angrily, her eyes blazing furious green. He turned to her, worry in his eyes.

"Don't be foolish, Aurelia. Argon's too strong for you...even as a sorcerer" her brother protested, turning back to fight a soldier and she slipped from his side, melting into the battle before he had even turned back to her.

"I'm sorry, Darek" she whispered, moving swiftly through the fighting me.

"Aurelia!" Darek shouted, his voice carrying, but she ignored him, focusing on the white-haired man at the far side of the battle. His armour was black and gold, a long, blood-red cloak streaming from his shoulders. King Aragon, sworn enemy of all of Mirylanta. They'd held him off for centuries, the responsibility passed from father to son and so on for generations, but this was different...far different. For she, was the reason for this battle. Aragon had deliberately left this kingdom, because he knew that she would be the hardest to take...while Aurelia was there to protect it.

There was another reason she was there, so full into the center of violence. Ares, she had to get back and the God of War could sense a war _**ANYWHERE**_ on Earth. She was hoping he could find it here, in the past...it was a big gamble, the Gods were no longer here in her time. Had they died or merely withdrawn as the belief in them had faded? In any case, she was hoping a combination of her power and the battle could alert Ares in the future...and take her back.

The ground was thick and slippery from the blood, the once green grass almost unrecognizable. It was hard to say who was winning, so many men dead and still so many fighting. The air was thick with the shouts of both armies, the cries of agony and the whimpering of the mortally wounded. And all these she ignored, her eyes on one person. He felt her of course and she watched him cut down two men, his eyes firmly on her. Those green eyes so like her own and a smile of cruelty on his lips.

"White Lady!" he roared, hacking his way through her and his men alike to get to her. She pushed a solider roughly out of her way so that she and Aragon were facing each other, a meter away. "Have you come to surrender then, little one?" he taunted her and she glared fiercely.

"No on your life, I'll never give in to someone like you!" she hissed. A smile crossed his lips, eyes gloating.

"Ah, but you will. We've played this game before, remember my dear cousin...and you lost" he purred, her face darkened, remembering a day long ago when she had been over-confident of her abilities. She had gone to face him, alone and almost died. Her mother had given her life to save her...a 10 year old girl. "I see that you remember" he said silkily and her sword swung up, narrowly missing his face.

"I remember" she whispered, eyes narrowed calculatingly. He grinned, deliberately raising one of his gloved hands to his face and licking the blood from it.

"This was the blood of your commander, will you avenge him, my little dove?" he asked, interest in his eyes as he waited for her answer. Her eyes widened and her grip loosened for a moment. It was all he had been waiting for and his sword swung up, deftly hitting it from her grasp and it spun away into the battle. She staggered, hand numb from the blow. Aragon moved closer, sword extended till it touched her collar-bone. Aurelia was frozen...or so it seemed and she lowered her eyes as if in defeat.

Her hand moved backwards and she drew in her power, summoning her sword to her hands and her fingers closed around the hilt. She swung it up, surrounding it with a shimmering shield and it sheared through Argon's broad-sword like butter. His dark green eyes widened in surprise as he stared first at his useless sword, then at her and her blazing one.

"Do you surrender?" she asked formally and his face suffused with a terrible rage.

"Surrender?!" he roared, summoning another sword with a gesture and his was surrounded by a black flame. Aurelia raised her sword, the green blazing brighter and then she threw herself forward. He blocked her and their swords clashed together, a mighty roar echoing to the heaven's. Even as far into the battle as both armies were, they stopped without hesitation when they saw the battle going on between their leader and the girl.

"White Lady" they murmured, drawing away from the two sorcerers. Power crackled around them both and the sky suddenly became dark, clouds gathering. Aragon sliced his sword down towards Aurelia's face and she moved swiftly, so that it cut the empty air where she had stood.

"Nice try!" she taunted him, swinging at his legs and slicing through the leather. It barely drew blood, but she grinned as her army clanged their swords on their shields in pride. Aragon smiled grimly, acknowledging the blow and then the circled each other.

"You'll feel the life bleed from you just as your mother did, child" he told her cruelly. Aurelia blinked back a tear, fighting the urge to do something rash. It was what he wanted...for her to make a mistake. And it was too important, for the Kingdom she had defended for so long...and to get back to aid Xena and the others.

"It is YOU who will feel the life drain from you, and I will be sure to do it slowly" she hissed, hate in her eyes. They exchanged a flurry of blows and tried to ignore the long hair blowing in her eyes. The weather was reacting to them both and she grinned suddenly, eyes raised to the sky. A bolt of lightning shot down, headed directly for Aragon. He was startled, but moved swiftly, pushing one of his own soldiers into the blast. The smell of burnt flesh met the air and Aurelia grimaced, choking slightly.

"Good try, White Lady. But you'll have to do better than that!" he purred, whirling and catching the arm of another soldier. Before she could blink, he had flung the man into her and they fell into a pile. He was heavy and she tried to push him off, sensing when Aragon moved to stand over them both. She looked up with wide eyes and saw him with his sword raised, fully intending to plunge it right through his own man to get to her.

"Aurelia, get up!" King Darek's frantic voice carried to her and she saw him struggling through the crowd. Aragon eyes widened in glee, turning to face the king.

"Ah, the coward. Sending a woman to do his fighting for him" Aragon taunted and his men laughed, Aurelia shoved the soldier from her and struggled to her feet, one hand to her shoulder where the white cloak had been ripped, right through the dress also. There white skin was bleeding from the armour of the soldier that Aragon had flung at her and her hair was tangled.

"Aragon, face me!" Aurelia ordered, she lifted her sword and glanced at Aragon defiantly as he turned again to face her and reluctant admiration was in his eyes.

"You don't give up, do you. I admire that, I truly do" he said sincerely, for once not gloating and she saw that he was actually handsome. The man whom she had not seen since they were but children, her cousin, though it shamed her to know it. No, he was _**nothing**_! Her face suddenly went blank and he stared at her warily as he sensed something. Aurelia silently drew in her powers, drawing from all around her till she began to glow.

"Aurelia, don't!" Darek cried out, shocked as he finally reached the edge of the circle of men that surrounded her and Aragon. Aurelia looked at him, regret in her eyes. If she died now, it was well worth it...he could carry on her task...

"No you don't! You're no match for me, girl!" Aragon snarled, also drawing in his powers and a black aura pulsated around him. The glow around Aurelia began to glow black also and a cruel smile touched her lips as he faltered, abruptly feeling the power draining from him.

"Do you feel it?" she purred, drawing more power from him, he struggled then turned his face sharply towards one of his men. He and a few others grabbed King Darek and Aurelia faltered, it was all Aragon was looking for and he grew stronger, the power in him surging. Men backed off, pushed reluctantly away by an invisible shield around their dark king and the men around Aurelia did the same. The sky darkened and then she raised her sword slowly, Aragon mimicking her motions. Her power surged and the ring on her finger pulsated blindingly.

["_**ARES**_!" she shouted out, using all her strength.

* * *

"It doesn't work that way Joxer, believe me" Gabrielle said impatiently, staring ahead resolutely. Joxer laughed, that annoyingly confident laugh of his.

"Oh, but it does, you get this feeling and suddenly your warrior mode takes over"

"What rot! It's skill!" Gabrielle yelled, stopping to face the man and he did the same, till they were both glaring at each other.

"Instinct!"

"Skill!"

"My dear girl, I think I would kn...!"

"Sk...!"

"It's both, so give it a rest will you?" Celeste shouted, riding her horse right between the two and forcing them to back off. Joxer and Gabrielle glared at each other and then the blonde stomped away, ignoring them all.

"Don't you two ever give up?" Lorelei said in exasperation and Joxer crossed his arms, eyes drawn almost unconsciously to Gabrielle's back as he watched her mutter and wave her hands around wildly.

"Of course, my dear Lady. For you, I will" he said graciously, bowing.

"Uh, huh. Sure you will" Celeste muttered, glaring at him from the height of the horse. He was _**REALLY**_ starting to annoy her, even if he _**was**_ charming! And dashing and...Her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword and then she heard hoof beats coming up behind them. She stiffened until she recognized Argo and Xena, the brunette seemed rather angry about something...

"Is this as far as you've come?" Xena demanded, glaring at them all and Celeste shrugged gently.

"Some of us are walking, Warrior Princess" she said softly and Xena relaxed, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry. I've just had a rather...annoying conversation" she admitted, drawing in Argo next to the Hand-maiden's horse. Celeste was curious.

"Oh?" she questioned, eyes on Xena's face. The warrior seemed...flustered?

"I don't want to talk about it, suffice to say we're on our own with this one" Xena said darkly, eyes glittering strangely. Celeste nodded, not pretending to understand what went on in the warrior woman's mind. She had said that she was going to talk to someone...and that someone had apparently been NO help at all.

"Xena! Tell Joxer that it's skill..." Gabrielle said eagerly, knowing her friend would back her but Xena held up a hand.

"It's skill _**AND**_ instinct" she said, having heard the fight between Joxer and Gabrielle from quite a distance back. They'd been loud enough to wake a town.

"Damn!" Gabrielle muttered, Joxer having a similarly chagrined expression on his face and the two turned and walked off. Gabrielle bumped into him and he hit her back, she whacked him with her staff and he tripped her, smiling. Soon it became an all-out fight and screaming and yelling was a loud part of it. Gabrielle's part, Joxer was cool and calm. Xena sighed as their voices echoed back from the surrounding mountain's, their bickering getting on her nerves. Then she shrugged, a strange feeling starting between her shoulder blades. She shifted again and was unable to shake the feeling, like a tingling sensation...

Suddenly the air before them shimmered, opening in a shimmer of silver light. Gabrielle and Joxer gaped, stopping abruptly with arms still raised to fight. Xena rode forward quickly, Celeste and Lorelei at her back.

"Uh, see what you did now Joxer, angering the God's" Gabrielle hissed, backing off and Joxer slid his sword out, stepping in front of her boldly.

"Let them come...though I _**am**_ a lover more than a fighter!" he said thoughtfully and Xena turned her head to glare at them both.

"Quiet!"

* * *

["_**ARES**_!" her voice came to him suddenly, louder than any scream and he winced, holding his head. It was Aurelia, he could sense her suddenly, her presence back but ever-so weak. He straightened on his throne and tensed as he cast his mind out, following hers back.

"What?!" he said incredulously as he found her, so this was where all the feelings had come from. He'd been feeling a nagging feeling for hours now, like...a battle that he sensed, but could not see. He always knew when there was a battle, always. And now, he had found it and she was in the center. In the _**FUTURE**_! He couldn't believe it, but it explained why he had been unable to find her. He could even smell the blood and the vision he got from her eyes showed a great open, grassy place, covered in blood and bodies. And there, being held off by her power and sword alone was a man, shimmering with power equal to her own.

["You're a fool if you think you can beat me girl" the man hissed at her and she straightened, drawing her power in more. Ares could feel it and now that he knew where she was...

* * *

"I can hold my own" she growled back, trying to keep her eyes open. It had taken so much power to call Ares like that, she'd counted on the battle to draw him. He could feel them anywhere, she knew. But it had needed something else and she had drawn Argon's power from him, sending out her thought's to the God of War. Who else but a God, could get her back to Xena and the others?

"Die little girl" Aragon said, gloating as he raised his sword higher. Aurelia braced herself, clutching fingers slippery with blood to the hilt of her sword. Her eyes met Argon's green one's and in them she saw hatred and triumph...he truly intended to kill her and rule all of Mirylanta...

She watched as the broad sword swung down...and then something came in between them. A huge silver blade that sheared through Argon's own blade as if it were butter, then the blade swung up again smoothly and Aurelia watched with detachment as Argon's head was decapitated. It was as if in slow motion, the head fell and bounced, Aurelia felt so numb but managed to raise her eyes to her savior's. Ares eyes blazed with blood-lust and something else and she met his eyes with gratitude and a deep tiredness a moment before she keeled over into his arms. He caught her up deftly and looked around, eyes taking in the battle indifferently before he disappeared into a blaze of sliver light.

"Aurelia...White Lady!" Darek cried out, shocked.

"White Lady!" his men shouted, incredulous. King Aragon's men were incredulous also...but it was the sight of their mighty King lying in pieces on the ground that caused it.

Darek was stunned as his men rounded up the last of Aragon's men and put them in chains. "White Lady" he murmured, numbly. A mighty stranger, dressed in war leather's had appeared out of thin air and killed their greatest enemy. Treating Aragon as if he'd been as apt at the sword as a farmer! Then he had taken their protector, The White Lady, disappearing swiftly into thin air. What had become of their beautiful protector...?

* * *

Ares held Aurelia tighter as he looked down at her as they floated through the Aether, feeling everything and yet nothing. He'd saved her life, by killing that buffoon. And she looked so delicate lying there, covered in blood, so helpless and he clenched his teeth at the thought of that huge sword slicing through her flesh...

"Why do I care?" he asked himself aloud and she stirred, he held his breath but she didn't open her eyes and after a moment her breathing evened. She shifted and rubbed her cheek unconsciously against his vest, seeking to get comfortable and Ares found himself fairly transfixed by the sight! What in Hades was going on?! He wrenched his eyes away from her and summoned a vision of Xena, seeing her riding with Gabrielle and some others. His eyes narrowed as he studied them.

Two Hand-maiden's of the Oracle, that fool Joxer and Gabrielle...but where was Hercules? Their voices came through and he watched with amusement as Xena gritted her teeth in annoyance, obviously still angered by their conversation earlier. He SO loved the way her eyes blazed like that...

["It's skill _**AND**_ instinct" Xena said, trying not to yell.

["Damn!" Gabrielle muttered, she and Joxer stomped off, soon starting a fight and Ares grinned. He abruptly opened the Aether, right in front of them and watched as they jumped like startled rabbits and leapt away. His Xena coming forward, determined to defend them...never fearing anything.

["Uh, see what you did now Joxer, angering the God's" Gabrielle hissed, backing off and Joxer slid his sword out, stepping in front of her boldly.

["Let them come...I _**am**_ more of a lover than a fighter!" he said thoughtfully and Xena turned her head to glare at them both.

["Quiet!" she yelled, taking out her sword. Ares stepped out then, careful to keep Xena's sword from stabbing Aurelia in the side. It was precious, the look on her face then...the shock and a wonderful jealousy that momentarily flashed deep in her eyes...

"Ares" she said in _**THAT**_ voice, the one that always sent shivers of delight down his spine. The tone that was all at once filled with menace and acceptance a kind of excitement.

"Xena" he said, inclining his head slightly. She lifted a brow as she reluctantly sheathed her sword and stood there with crossed arms.

"It's _**her**_, that girl from the battle! She's hurt!" Gabrielle said urgently and Xena nodded, having recognized her already, even covered in blood as she was. She'd obviously been in some battle, by the look of her...Joxer's eyes were almost bulging out as he looked at the beautiful girl and his hands twitched. Gabrielle hit his with her staff and he turned to her, a slight smile on her face.

"Now, now. Don't get jealous, sweet Gabrielle..." he started and she hit him again, he put up his hands in defeat and backed away, a mysterious look in his eyes. Ares and Xena watched with raised brows and Gabrielle shrugged at her friend, then glared at the God.

"What do you want, Ares?" she demanded suspiciously, clutching her staff. Ares watched her, then looked down at his burden and something seemed to occurred to him. He grimaced slightly, then a look of mischief crossed his face. He disappeared and Xena slapped her leg in frustration, ignoring Gabrielle's startled look.

"I_** HATE**_ when he does that!"

Ares heard her comment and smiled, holding Aurelia tighter as he again opened the Aether and stepped out. The room was lit with a fire and held a large canopied bed, a mirror on the wall and lots of candles. It was connected to another room, which held a throne and other things but at the moment he was only interested in his burden. He went to the bed and lay her down, covering her with the heavy black velvet covers. Not minding the blood, he had seen so much of it after all.

Ares watched her for a moment as she snuggled further into them and then sighed and fell into a deep sleep. Her face was covered in blood and her clothes were ruined...but she was till heart-breakingly beautiful, he had to admit. Ares turned and strode out of the room, annoyed when Aphrodite appeared.

"Like, where have _**you**_ been? I've been looking all over for you about one of my Temples i...!"

"Be silent, what do I care about one of your Temples?" Ares demanded, angrily throwing himself into the Throne and she walked closer.

"You should, that Warlord of yours...Zagred? He's like totaled it!" she almost yelled, leaning in close. He ignored her and closed his eyes, sinking back. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Aphrodite shouted in his ear, but there was no response and she slumped slightly.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Ares asked her, crossing his arms and opening his eyes. She glared at him, really angry.

"You _**bet**_ I do-What is _**SHE**_ doing here?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 12/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

* * *

"You _**bet**_ I do...!? What is _**SHE**_ doing here?" she shrieked, almost running into the next room and Ares was out of his chair so fast he was a blur. He reached the bed just as Aphrodite got there and stared down at Aurelia.

"Don't touch her" Ares warned and Aphrodite gave him an incredulous look.

"Why is there a _**MORTAL**_ in your bed...on Earth okay, but here on Olympus?" she looked at him and a sickly-sweet smiled crossed her face as he looked at her from his dark eyes. "Having trouble with Discord, sweetie?" she asked and he looked down at her, eyes blazing with sudden anger.

"Discord and I are over..."

"Sure you are, Hon...but that's not what _**she's**_ been telling everyone" the Goddess of Love purred, staring down at the mortal.

"_**WHAT**_?!" Ares roared and she winced prettily, surprised that the Mortal girl hadn't even stirred at a noise that had shook the rafters.

"She's really beautiful" Aphrodite murmured in surprise, studying the perfect features under the caked blood, the long dark hair... "No as beautiful as _**ME**_ of course and she IS rather dirty..._**And**_ bloody" the Goddess continued, frowning down at the form. Ares sighed, wondering why he hadn't strangled his sister centuries ago.

"She came straight from battle" he explained and she wrinkled her nose, smelling the dirt and fire she could smell coming from the girl. And the blood, eewe!

"She smells it! And that _**blood**_, Ugh!...tell you what, sweetie, why don't I take her to the baths?" Aphrodite coaxed and Ares nodded abruptly, watching the Goddess with a faintly malicious expression that she couldn't understand. She leaned over Aurelia and shook her awake, till the girl groaned and her eyes opened. They widened in shock and she shrank back slightly as she saw Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite wants to take you to the baths, _**Aurelia**_" Ares said, stressing her name and she shot him a slightly venomous look then got up. She winced and Aphrodite reached out the help her stand, because she seemed to weak to do it herself.

"How nice of you" Aurelia said to Aphrodite, a slightly ironic look on her face. Ares watched them leave, a sardonic smile on his lips. If only Aphrodite knew that she was helping the very girl that had injured her...there would be...quite an explosion...

Aurelia was helped by the Goddess through amazing halls of marble and silk, tapestries lining the walls of spectacular colour. And the gardens! Like nothing that she had ever seen before.

"This way, just a little farther...you know, I think you'd look a lot better in, hmm" Aphrodite considered Aurelia as they made their way into the baths and past the tall oak doors that were opened by a mere though of the Goddess.

"Green, maybe red" she concluded and Aurelia smiled.

"Just my colours" she said, looking down at her once white cloak and dress and Aphrodite giggled, releasing Aurelia so that the girl could look around the place.

"Ta da! This is the place that no Mortal has ever seen, you're very privileged, Sweetie" Aurelia was told and she smiled at Aphrodite, realizing that if they had not fought...they might have been friends.

"It's wonderful" she said truthfully, looking around. There was one huge bath with another two smaller one's flanking it on either side...all in white marble. There were silken hangings on the wall and rainbow-hued candles around and in each corner and the roof...

"Wow" Aurelia said, gazing upwards at the mural on the roof. There was the most perfect place that she had ever seen. Green fields and great blue mountains. Birds and animals of all kinds and the sky so deep a blue. The painting fairly scream serenity and Aurelia was impressed.

"The Elusian Fields" Aphrodite said, her head cocked to the side as she looked at it. It was the look of one who had seen something a million times, but still saw it as if for the first.

"Ah" Aurelia breathed. "So this is heaven" the Goddess turned to her, a slight frown between her brows.

"Heaven?" she questioned, trying the strange word. Aurelia frowned herself as she thought about it and finally came up with the simplest explanation.

"Different civilizations have different name for the place they go when they die, Hell and Heaven, Tartarus and the Elysian Fields...and so on" Aurelia said, walking towards the largest of the baths and looking longingly down into the visibly steaming water.

"Oh, what a quaint idea" Aphrodite yawned, already bored with the conversation and Aurelia smiled. She took off her bloody cloak with distaste and dropped it at her feet, then sat down on a soft-cushioned chair and began to remove her slippers. She putt them to the side and then reached back to undo the clasps on her white dress. She had a little trouble and realized that there had been a silence from the Goddess. Aurelia looked up and saw that Aphrodite was watching her narrowly, a calculating look in her eyes.

"Not use to dressing yourself, are you Sweetie?" she said, coming forward. Aurelia realized her mistake almost immediately, but could think of nothing. She nodded and Aphrodite smiled, a thoughtful look on her face. She snapped her fingers and all the clasps on Aurelia's dress fell open rapidly, one by one.

"Thank you" Aurelia said simply, slipping her dirty shift off and then stepping down into the water. It slid over her skin like warm silk and she sighed in pleasure, feeling her tense muscles unwind slowly. Then she remembered the blood on her face and scrubbed at it, feeling the caked stuff falling away. A second later, Aphrodite slid in beside her and floated, her hair in an immaculate bun. Aurelia's hand went to her hair and she looked around for some soap, then a jug was thrust into her hands and the brunette peered into it's contents. Inside was a green liquid, smelling like mint and perfume.

"It's something new, Athena found it." Aphrodite said with a shrug, she peered in also and sniffed delicately. "It smells wonderful, doesn't it? Can you believe it's made of soap but it's made for the hair alone?"

"Mmm hmm" Aurelia said, pouring some into her hair and then rubbing it in, it lathered almost immediately and spread so that she found that small amount was all she needed. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed, agreeing with the Goddess, who looked rather smug.

"Well, you clean up nice at least...I can see why Ares wanted you over an immortal" Aphrodite murmured, voice muffled as she drank from a cup that had miraculously appeared. Aurelia looked at her enquiringly and the Goddess shook her head warningly.

"Oh, no. There's like _**NO**_ way you're drinking _**THIS**_, Hon" Aphrodite said with a light laugh. "It's Ambrosia" she continued, as if it explained it all. But Aurelia still looked perplexed and the Goddess gave her an incredulous look.

"Ambrosia?" Aurelia said uncertainly.

"Yeah, you know, it makes Mortals _**immortal**_ if they eat it" Aphrodite said, flapping a hand expressively and Aurelia's face cleared, though her eyes still showed puzzlement.

"Oh. Strange" she murmured back, not seeing the strange look that the Goddess gave her, a Mortal not interested in Ambrosia? This was rare, so she was either pretending or...

"Who's your friend?" a voice inquired softly and Aurelia looked up from where she was washing her shoulders. The woman standing there had long dark hair, like Aurelia's own and she was wearing a long whit dress that brushed the floor and was held at either shoulder by a golden clasp.

"Athena, join us!" Aphrodite called, her eyes lightening and the woman undid her dress. It slid to the floor and she stepped into the large bath with a sigh, her golden eyes curious.

"So...?" Athena pocked her sister on the shoulder with one finger and Aphrodite gave her an annoyed look.

"This is...Hmm, Ares never mentioned your name...oh wait, Aurelia he called you!" she murmured, a slight flush coloring her cheeks until she abruptly remembered.

"Aurelia, a beautiful name and such a beautiful mortal too...no wonder Ares chose to bring you here" Athena said, leaning back and resting one arm on the side of the bath, her chin thoughtfully on her hand.

"Thank you...buts Ares didn't bring me for the reason you th..."

"Oh, come now Sweetie, you can tell us" Aphrodite coaxed, interrupting Aurelia's hasty words. Aurelia didn't know what to say, but she was rapidly feeling as if she wanted to be anywhere but there. They were nice and all, but _**far**_ too prying!

"There's nothing to tell" Aurelia said, shutting her mouth tight and rinsing out her long hair. It floated out behind her and she floated for a moment, feeling as if she were on air. Her green eyes opened and looked up at the mural on the roof again, while she listened to Aphrodite and Athena talk and her mind wandered.

"Don't look at it too long, it has a depressing affect upon you" Athena's voice whispered near Aurelia's ear and the girl shot up in surprise.

"Really, but it so beautiful" she stammered, trying to cover the fact that she had almost forgotten that the Goddess' were there. Athena gave her a gentle look and resolutely turned Aurelia's head from the mural.

"It is, but you start to wish you were there, with all that peace and tranquillity..."

"Yuck! Give me a tubular party anytime and I'm there!" Aphrodite's disgusted voice broke in on them and they turned to face her, Aurelia noticing with surprise that the Goddess was fully dressed in pink again.

"Mmm hmm, a party! What an idea" Athena agreed an excited look in her eyes. Aphrodite put her hands on her hips and studied Aurelia.

"Maybe later, Athena. But for now, come one out Hon, I've got _**JUST**_ the dress for you!" she told Aurelia, a wicked smile about her perfect mouth and Aurelia had a sinking feeling. What had Ares gotten her into now?

* * *

"_**WHAT**_ is Ares up to?" Gabrielle demanded of Xena, looking up at her friend. Xena never looked down from her perch on Argo's back, her thoughts far away.

"Who can say, Gabrielle. But I can safely tell you it's trouble" the Warrior Princess said with a slight grimace. Since Ares had so abruptly disappeared, there had been no peace, all her companion's trying to figure out what his game was.

"And that girl, the one from the battle near his Temple" Gabrielle continued and Xena looked down at her sharply. "Aurelia, she said her name was"

"Aurelia...it sounds Roman" Xena said with a dark look, her teeth clenched and Gabrielle touched her legs gently.

"She doesn't _**look**_ Roman, Xena" the blonde reminded her friend and Xena relaxed a little. Gabrielle was right, but anything that reminded her on Caesar...

We ought to stop for the night" Celeste called back, pointing at the rapidly darkening clouds. The sky had grown darker, the wind more fierce as Xena had deliberated and she had been so distracted she hadn't noticed!

"Yes, let's make camp for the night" Xena agreed with a sigh, she had a feeling it was going to be _**LONG**_ night.

* * *

Aurelia glared darkly, her eyes on the mirror in the corner. She was stuck in Ares room, doors locked. They had been since Aphrodite and Athena left her there to go to a party of theirs...but first, they'd played dress-up with her! _**HOURS**_, that's how long it had taken them to be satisfied with what they'd done to her. The prefect dress, Aphrodite had said. But no, _**that**_ dress didn't become anyone without golden hair and Aurelia just _**had**_ to try on 100 more before they found one!

"Arrgggggggh!" she muttered, placing her chin on her hand and watching the mirror as Xena and the other's set up camp for the night. Ares had not been there when she got back and she'd been some-what anger and just a little disappointed. Then she'd seen the mirror in the corner and remembered that Ares used them to spy on the Mortals, it had not taken her more than a moment to figure out how to use it...and a moment more to find Xena and the others.

"Now, what?" she asked the room as Xena and the others settled down and she lifted her eyes to above them to watch the storm approach. Aurelia had always loved storms, even as a child and when she was angered it caused them. Like when she and Aragon were fighting...that was something she _**had**_ to talk to Ares about. He'd seen so much..._**TOO**_ much!

"Having fun?" a voice asked her and she spun around, what was it about Olympus that stopped her from sensing the Gods approach? There was a woman there, with golden hair like Aphrodite's, but this one's beautiful face was solemn. her eyes were rather hard also and she wore a short dress folded in pleats...almost like a toga. Golden sandals with the straps woven half-way up her calves and a bow in her hand.

"No really" Aurelia said, after a moment of looking the Goddess over. "Are you...Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt?" Aurelia said hesitantly, seeing a faint crescent moon on the woman's collar-bone. A scar perhaps...or, and more likely...an affectation of some sort.

"Yes. Also of the Amazons" the Goddess said, coming closer and sitting beside Aurelia. They both looked into the Mirror and the approaching storm, then Artemis gestured and the mirror moved in till it was on Gabrielle's sleeping face.

"Gabrielle. My Amazon Queen" Artemis said simply and Aurelia gasped.

"She's an _**AMAZON QUEEN**_?" Aurelia said incredulously and Artemis smiled.

"Yes, it's her I wanted to talk to you about." she looked at Aurelia fully. "I've been watching you...and I know almost as much as Ares does"

Aurelia opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so stunned was she. "You know?" she questioned and Artemis nodded.

"I know you disguise yourself as a peasant girl and call yourself Meryll...and that you are a great swords-woman" the Goddess said and Aurelia hid her sigh of relief, then the Goddess did not KNOW that she was a sorceress!

"You, won't tell anyone will you...Aphrodite wants me dead I think" she said thoughtfully and Artemis smiled.

"If she knew who it was that she had been so friendly with today, I don't think she'd react very well" Artemis said with a faint threat and Aurelia smiled.

"You really care about Gabrielle, don't you...all right, what is it that you want?" Aurelia said, getting to the point and Artemis straightened.

"Not much, I only want you to watch her" the Goddess got to her feet and walked over to the mirror, studying Gabrielle's face. "She's so innocent, she's different from the other Mortal's I've met"

Aurelia looked at Gabrielle's face and nodded. "Just watch her, Xena can't always be there" Artemis said abruptly, then she disappeared and Aurelia stood there thoughtfully.

"What's so special about Gabrielle?" she thought about it for a while and then shrugged, going towards the doors. She touched them and felt the tingle that went up her arm, there was some kind of barrier there to stop her from getting into the rest of the place. It had never stopped her before though and she stepped back, pulling in her power and holding her breath. It was foolish to translocate in a place like this, but she had not choice in the matter.

"Here goes!" she said loudly, then blindly translocated and hoped she didn't reappear in the ocean! Second's later, she appeared somewhere and her feet touched a solid surface. She peeked open one eyes and the other and tried not to gape...she was in someone else's room!

"Ooops!" she said, blushing slightly as she looked around at the obviously masculine room. The canopied bed, the room in hue's of light blue and dark. And there was a window, she ignored the rest of the place and stepped up to the window, looking down. Her mouth fell open at the view...so Olympus really _**was**_ above the clouds! Everything was fluffy and white, but there were buildings and gardens up there as well. The room was up above the other's and she stepped backwards as she saw people moving in a garden far below. She crashed into someone's back and whirled, startled. Her face hit a warm muscled chest and arms came up to surround her in a tight grip.

"What are you _**DOING**_ here?" Cupid demanded, looking down at her and she flushed slightly. He didn't release her however and she looked down at his necklace, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I blindly translocated...I'll leave" she told him, trying to leave, but found that his arms were as immovable as rock.

"Not yet, tell me what you're doing on _**OLYMPUS**_!" he asked her, more impatiently and she shot him a dark look.

"Ares brought me here, I was injured in battle" she said defiantly, incredulity followed anger as he heard Ares had brought her there.

"Battle? What battle...if Ares got you mixed up in...!" Cupid started angrily and she put a finger over his lips.

"He didn't it was...well, my fault really..." she trailed off and his lips moved beneath her fingers, she grew embarrassed as she realized she had not yet removed them and struggled away from him. He let her go this time and she walked to the window, then paced away from it towards the bed. Aurelia studied it more carefully and noticed the bow's hanging on hooks above it, her mouth twisted ruefully. She should have known it was Cupid's room!

"All war's are Ares fault" Cupid said dryly, leaning against the window-sill to watch as she walked gracefully from each of his possessions to another. he'd never been so shocked in his life when he'd come back to his room and seen her there at the window! She'd been in his thought's since the cave and now...here she was on _**Olympus**_.

"I have to go...I was just curious" Aurelia said sharply, seeing a strange look in Cupid's eyes that made her heart thump crazily. He looked startled, but nodded, walking towards her.

"I'll walk you back" he said and she shook her head swiftly.

"No, better not to walk, Ares locked me in his rooms so I wouldn't wander off" she smiled briefly, touching a hand to her elaborately braided curls and Cupid's blue eyes followed her movements. "You know what they say about curiosity!" she chorused, then disappeared.

Cupid watched her go with a strange feeling in his heart. "Oh, yes, I know what they say" he murmured and a sly smile crossed his lips, his eyes mischievous. "But satisfaction brought it back"

* * *

"Wake up!" Aurelia stirred, but did not open her eyes, instead, reaching out her mind. It was Ares, a very _**angry**_ Ares and she sighed. "Wake..."

"I heard you the first time" she said tiredly, slitting her eyes open against the bright light illuminating the room from the fireplace. Ares was sitting in a chair next to the bed, legs crossed and an indecipherable expression on his handsome face. "Don't you ever sleep?"

He laughed, raising an eyebrow and she sat up, pulling the covers with her. "I don't _**need**_ to, it's a human affectation" he told her arrogantly and she smiled.

"Mmm" she agreed, not telling him that she thought he was missing out on something great. To not dream, meant that he never dreamed either.

He frowned at her, drumming his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair and his dark eyes seemed to gleam in the firelight. "I have questions" he said. Aurelia raised her brows and threw the covers back, sliding out of the bed and almost winced at the feel of the cold floor on her bare feet.

"Oh?" she said noncommittally. walking over to the table and picking up the silken wrap from the back of a chair-a present from Aphrodite, as was the dark green night dress she was wearing-and slipped it on. She felt Ares eyes on her, but ignored him, pouring a cup of warm wine from the jug on the table.

"I want answers, girl" he began, crossing his arms, his eyes boring into her and she felt a chill at the look. He was deadly serious. Aurelia sank into a chair and watched him cautiously.

"I suppose you're wondering why I was in another time?" she asked him and he nodded, face expressionless. Aurelia sighed and took another sip of the wine, leaning back into the chair and drawing her feet up under her.

"It's a long story, suffice to say that it was where I was born. There are 5 kingdom's of a place called, Mirylanta and I am it's guardian. I have been since I was a child." she paused, watching for his reaction, though there was none.

"And? Why were you fighting that Mortal?" he said, eyes giving nothing of his feelings away and she was frustrated. That he had referred to Aragon in that way meant that he still held the opinion that she an immortal.

"Aragon. He's been the enemy of Mirylanta for generations and it was my responsibility to keep him from taking it. While I was here, 4 of the 5 kingdoms fell and in desperation, King Darek used sorcery to take me back home." she hesitated, looking at him uncertainly. "Once I was there though, I realized I had no way of getting back here and so I used the battle to draw you...I knew that since you are The God of War..."

"I would feel the battle, no matter what time it was in" Ares finished fort her, frowning thoughtfully, though there was a gleam of admiration in his dark eyes for her quick thinking. "True, I'd felt something...then you called out to me" he looked at her penetratingly.

"Yes" she stammered, not liking what she saw in his eyes then.

"Why call me...why not, say...Cupid?" he asked silkily and she blinked at him, not comprehending.

"Cupid? Why would I call him, I barely know him" she said, frowning. She swallowed down the rest of the wine and looked away towards the mirror on the wall, staring fixedly even though it was blank at the moment.

"Really?" Ares purred and she turned her head to look at him, suspecting finally, what he meant.

"Yes, really!" she snapped, getting to her feet and placing her hands on her hips haughtily. "I don't know what you are insinuating, but..."

"Oh, calm down" he told her coldly. Aurelia glared at him and walked closer, gown trailing slightly behind her.

"Why should I? I don't have to take this" she told him and translocated out of his rooms, reappearing in the gardens. They were even more stunning at night, the roses gleaming like a thousand stars. And the moon...

"Don't take it personally Hon, Ares is just like that" a voice said from behind her and Athena came to stand next her and look at the moon also.

"I can believe it" Aurelia said darkly, then her mouth fell open slightly. Athena looked at her sideways.

"Oh, don't look so shocked, nothing on Olympus is secret...especially from me" the Goddess said thoughtfully and Aurelia glared.

"Were you eavesdropping?" she demanded and Athena shrugged delicately.

"If you want to call it that...but you _**were**_ rather loud towards the end"

"Oh" Aurelia said, fuming slightly, then blushing. If everyone could hear, then chances were that Cupid had too. "Did you hear _ALL_ of it?"

"Well" the Goddess frowned, recalling. "I heard enough, so...what was that about Cupid?" Athena wanted to know and Aurelia's blush increased. The Goddess caught it on her face and a slow smile spread over her lips.

"Ah, it's like that is it?" she said knowingly and Aurelia glared, eyes flashing.

"No!" she yelled. But Athena went on unheedingly.

"So _**THAT'S**_ why Ares was shouting, he must be furious that you like Cupid instead of HIM" Athena said gleefully and Aurelia's glare intensified, then she paled rapidly as she saw someone standing next to the bushes behind Athena. Cupid.

"It's not like that at _**ALL**_!" Aurelia said desperately, trying to signal the Goddess with her eyes and Athena got the hint almost immediately. She turned and saw Cupid there and a brow rose.

"Well! I thought I was the only one around here who eavesdropped" she said laughingly as Cupid stepped forward into the moonlight, his face expressionless.

"You are...I decided to take a walk in the Garden and heard voices" he said shortly, but his eyes continued to swing towards Aurelia and she didn't know where to look.

"How fortunate" Athena said dryly, looking at them both. "The Fates must have planned it"

"Maybe they did" he said, moving to stand beside them and Aurelia lifted her chin, restraining the urge to back away from his presence. He opened his mouth to say something but Aurelia couldn't take anymore and drew in her power.

"_**WHAT!**_?" Athena said as she felt Aurelia's power for the first time and then the girl disappeared, much in the way that they themselves did. Cupid slammed a hand into a marble support and it cracked, though they both ignored it. "How did she do that?" the Goddess demanded and Cupid shrugged, glaring darkly at the moon.

"I have no idea, she did it once before" he said absently and didn't notice Athena's interested look.

"Oh, so you've met her before then...before Olympus?" she questioned lightly and he stiffened, realizing he had almost given too much away.

"Get your gossip from another source, Athena" he said in disgust, walking away and a delighted smile spread across Athena's face.

"This just gets better and better. Cupid, and Ares little Mortal!" she squealed in delight and almost ran out of the Gardens, towards Aphrodite's rooms.

* * *

Aurelia opened her eyes slowly, not sure of what she would see. There was darkness everywhere and fear seized her heart, a moment before she realized it was only night. She had been afraid she had translocated herself somewhere unknown...but no, there was a fire a few meters away into the tree's. She reached out her mind and swept over all gathered there, finding Xena immediately, then the others.

"Thank the God's!" she breathed. Her powers were becoming stronger, the more she used them. She looked out over the moonlit forest, the tree's eerie and yet somehow comforting...peaceful. But not for long, once Ares discovered that she had fled Olympus without telling anyone. She gestured briefly, assuming the illusion of Meryll and then walked slowly towards the fire. Xena would hear her, probably knew she was there already.

"Who's there?" Xena's voice came, almost as if she had read Meryll's mind and Meryll smiled. She came closer to the sleeping group and took a deep breath, Xena's sword was already out and at the ready.

"It's me, Xena. Meryll" she called out, making sure there was a tremble in her voice. Xena immediately came forward, sheathing her sword as she came. She reached out and grasped Meryll's shoulders almost painfully.

"Where have you been?" the warrior demanded harshly, but her eyes conveyed her relief that Meryll was safe.

"It's a long story" Meryll sighed, shaking Xena's hands off and moving towards the fire. She knelt and warmed her hands over it for a moment and felt the presence of the Warrior Princess at her back.

"You just disappeared" Xena said, more quietly and Meryll restrained the urge to grimace.

"And so I should have..." Meryll's voice trailed off as she realized with horror, she couldn't think of what to tell Xena!

"Well?"

"Hmm, maybe we should wait till the others are awake" Meryll hedged, not turning, but she felt the anger emanating from Xena.

"Now, Meryll" she ordered and Meryll spun around, her eyes flashing. It was astonishing in such a mild girl and Xena was momentarily taken aback.

"I'll wait" Meryll said sharply, getting to her feet and walking to the opposite side of the fire so that she faced Xena. Her feet were next to Gabrielle's head and the blonde stirred. Meryll didn't want them awake till she could think of an excuse, so she concentrated briefly and Gabrielle fell into a deeper sleep. Meryll looked up and found the warrior's eyes on her narrowly, almost slits as she watched the peasant girl.

"I'm tired" Meryll said, faking a yawn. She walked further away from the camp and sat down against a tree, watching as Xena woke Hercules for the next shift.

"Is it time already?" he murmured, not seeing Meryll yet. Xena looked in Meryll's direction and he followed her gaze, eyes widening.

"Meryll? Where have you been?" he demanded and she groaned. Surprisingly, Xena intervened as Hercules was striding over to the peasant girl. She put a hand on his arm.

"She wants to tell everyone in the morning, let her sleep" Xena murmured, softly, but firmly and he relented. Though reluctantly.

"Fine" he said rather snappy and Meryll smiled, her teeth glinting in the firelight. Then she closed her eyes and let her mind drift, sleep claiming her soon after.

* * *

Ares stormed around his room, occaSionnally blowing things to bits as his temper got the better of him. Aphrodite watched, an amused smile on her face as she watched her brother fume.

"Feel better?" Aphrodite inquired as he finally slumped into a chair and glared darkly.

"No" he yelled, staring at her as if she were an idiot. She smiled brightly and moved to his side, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"If you were a mortal, I'd say this was a temper-tantrum" she cooed sweetly and he jerked his head away from her.

"Get out" he ordered quietly, but she stayed there, hands on hips.

"Geez Ares, it was only a mortal...a beautiful one I'll grant you. But hardly worth all this trouble"

Ares glared at her. "Really? And what would you know?" he demanded, turning away from her and she sighed.

"You're being a drag!" she told him.

"So go" he said, making a shooing motion with his hands and this time _**SHE**_ glared. Then a smile lit up her beautiful face and a mischievous gleam entered her eye.

"What was so special about her that got _**THIS**_ reaction, hmm sweetie?" she asked him, leaning against his chair and he stared broodingly into the fireplace. Should he tell her?

"Something...exceptional" he murmured and her eyes widened.

"Really? And what would that be?" she demanded, suspicion in her eyes.

"Enough, I have work to do" he told her curtly, disappearing in a flash of silver light. Aphrodite mused over his words.

"Exceptional hmm, this I _**HAVE**_ to see!" she exclaimed, a gleam in her eyes and a moment later, she too disappeared.

"And who said eavesdropper's never heard anything good?" Athena said, appearing and her eyes were wide with anticipation. "Cupid will want to hear about this!"

Ares stared thoughtfully into his mirror as Athena left, and a slight smiled was about his mouth. They were so easy to manipulated, all so many players in his game. Now for the hard part.

"You don't get away so easily girl...and this way, I can keep an eye on Xena too" he murmured. Ares looked hard at his reflection and slowly it shimmered, he became slightly shorter, his beard and mustache faded away and his clothes became those of a peasant. He had to change his looks naturally, or Xena would know immediately. But being an ugly peasant was out of the question so he merely altered his features slightly and became a very handsome mortal man.

"Perfect" he grinned, studying his face and then glanced down at his clothes. He grimaced. "Definitely not"

He gestured and the peasant clothes turned to that of warrior garb, the leather he so loved but not in a style that Xena would recognize. Also, he made himself a little younger, about Xena's age and then stood back to admire the handy-work.

"Not bad"

It needed something though...something to attract Xena's attention. A fight perhaps, something that Xena's aid would be in need of. "What shall I call myself, hmm?" he questioned himself. A wicked smile crossed his mouth.

"Why not?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 13/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

* * *

"_**WHAT**_?!" Aphrodite's shriek rent the air and Athena winced, though the gleeful smile never slid off her face.

"Yep, you heard it right, sister. Aurelia and Cupid" the Goddess paused, glancing slyly at Aphrodite, who was fuming. "You should have seen the guilty blush on her cheeks!"

"How _**DARE**_ she!" Aphrodite yelled, trying to vent her frustrations, but it wasn't working very well and she resorted to pacing. Up and down her ornate room she strode and Athena sat on the bed, watching her.

"Don't stress, Hon! I'm sure it's nothing...but boy, if Ares finds out!" Athena giggled gleefully and Aphrodite stopped, turning her way.

"That's true, isn't it" the Goddess of Love mused, sure she didn't mind a little jealously here and there. But not _**her**_ son! "No, no this won't work at all" she murmured, walking slowly towards the window.

"So...what are you going to do to her?" Athena wanted to know, her eyes eager and Aphrodite shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do? What makes you think I'll do anything, Ares will punish her when he finds out. _**IF**_ he finds her" Aphrodite said over her shoulder and Athena frowned lightly, it wasn't like Aphrodite to let something like this slide so easily.

"If?" she questioned and Aphrodite nodded.

"His little mortal has disappeared and he's _**way**_ steamed about it!" the Goddess of Love smirked and looked down at her nails, examining them meticulously.

"Ohhh" Athena murmured, pursing her lips. "So he'll be doubly infuriated with her when he finally catches up." Aphrodite smiled sweetly and a knowing look entered Athena's eyes and she smirked.

"And will Ares perhaps be told of this...by a little birdy?"

Aphrodite turned from the window, a serene smile on her lips and brow's rose at her Sister's question. "That would be up to the little birdy...wouldn't it?"

"So, that's her neatly out of Cupid's way. And you didn't even have to interfere" Athena went on, a smile on her face. "No fuss, no muss"

Aphrodite smiled back at her. "I thought so myself"

* * *

Meryll opened her eyes reluctantly, feeling Xena nearby. "Are you awake now?" Gabrielle demanded, sitting nearby and Meryll smiled at the blonde, who was obviously glad to see her and anxious to hear an explanation.

"Yes" Meryll sighed, getting to her feet smoothly and stretching her muscles out. Gabrielle watched with some interest then looked over at Xena, who was glancing their way curiously. Meryll grimaced, Xena stretched that way, her sword arm and the muscles that needed to be smooth for fighting. So0, Gabrielle suspected something.

"Morning, Meryll" Celeste said quietly and Meryll inclined her head slightly in the hand-maiden's direction.

"Good morrow, Celeste"

"Now, about explanations" Hercules said from over the fire, his eyes afire with curiosity and Meryll knew the time had come. She thought quickly.

"Ares" was all she said and their were mixed emotion's from everyone. Narrowed eyes from Celeste and Lorelei, Distrust on Hercules, Iolaus and Gabrielle's faces and Xena's...well she was the most interesting of all. Distrust, hate, suspicion and other emotions which Meryll was loath to define. it was up to the Warrior Princess what she felt.

"Ares?" Xena questioned slowly and Meryll swallowed.

"Yes, he...wanted me to go back to his Temple to see Sionna and Marius...apparently he's not been well" Meryll said hastily, thinking as she went and Xena's eyes narrowed further.

"Yes?"

"He's crying such a lot you see, and I got along with him so well..."

"She did" Gabrielle agreed. Meryll's eyes widened slightly at the expression on Xena's face. She wasn't completely buying it. Then almost as if planned, the sounds of fighting came to them and Xena was on the ready immediately. She dashed of swiftly, Gabrielle and the others not far behind. Meryll stood there for a moment and then raced after them.

On the road was five men, surrounding a warrior. He was about 24 summers and very handsome. He wore a black leather vest and pants, a serviceable sword at his side. But he didn't appear to be doing very well, his face angered as he attacked the men around him. Xena charged into them with her battle cry and Meryll just happened to be watching the man's face, seeing the fierce pleasure that entered his eyes at the sight of Xena.

"Hmm" Meryll mused, standing to the side of the battle and watching with narrowed eyes. There was something strange about this all...something about _**him**_. It hit her all of a sudden, the way he fought, it was as if he _**WANTED**_ to loose! Xena and the other's quickly did away with the men and it was over quicker than Meryll could blink.

"Are you all right friend?" Hercules asked the man and he nodded, tilting his head arrogantly, then seeming to think of something an lowering it.

"Yes...thank you" the man said, looking at Xena then. "And to you warrior woman, you have great skill" her complemented her and she inclined her head, a curious expression on her face. Almost as if she sensed something...strange...

"Thank you" Xena said shortly, her blue eyes on him as she looked him over carefully.

"Why were they attacking you?" she asked.

"For this, no doubt" the man said, indicating the large pouch at his side. He undid the strings and opened it, making it jingle. Gabrielle peered inside and saw it was full of gold.

"Ahhhh" she sighed, somewhat enviously and a cynical smiled crossed the man's lips. Meryll stared at him sharply, all her nerves screaming at her and he glanced up, meeting her eyes. She saw his eyes and it suddenly clicked. Meryll's eyes opened wide, her mouth opening but he glared at her warningly.

["Not a word!" he said softly, his mind touching hers and her mouth closed quickly.

["You'd better have an explanation, my Lord" she warned him cuttingly and his eyes gleamed.

["Oh, I do" he promised her silkily.

"You'd better travel with us as far as-" Gabrielle was saying and the man looked away, hiding the triumph in his dark eyes.

"Thank you-my name is Darek" he told her and Meryll gasped in surprise._** DAREK**_! Xena looked at her and she glared towards 'Darek' for a moment before stalking off. He'd _**better**_ have an explanation!

* * *

Meryll's horse bucked lightly and her gaze jerked down to it's head, trying to see the reason. The horse just plodded on beside the other's and then it gave a funny little jerk again, his head moving towards the forest as if eager to go in that direction. Meryll looked that way and could see nothing at first, then her eyes caught faint movement far back.

"Gabrielle" Meryll said to the blonde, who happened to be riding next to her at the rear of their group. "I think the cinch is loose, I'll catch up in a while"

"Do you think that's wise, Meryll?" Gabrielle said worriedly and Meryll smiled reassuringly, staring deep into Gabrielle's eyes. She used a little power and the blonde rode eagerly ahead to the other's entirely forgetting the companion she had left behind. Meryll sighed and got off the horse, leading him by the rein's into tree's. She had to be careful, night fall was not far off and when Xena discovered that she was gone, she'd come looking.

"Who's there?" she whispered, letting go of the rein's and looking around. The tree's were really beautiful when the sun was going down, all the red's and gold's showing up.

"Why did you leave so abruptly?" a voice asked her quietly from behind and her heart leapt into her throat as she recognized the voice. But she didn't turn, not wanting to see his face.

"It was time, Xena was looking for me" Meryll said quietly and she heard a rustling sound as he moved around her and stopped a few feet away. He didn't look at her either and she was grateful for that, not knowing what to say.

"Xena" he said cuttingly, finally looking up and meeting her eyes, his an icy green-gold. "Has no idea what is really going on under her nose"

Meryll glared at him. "Xena's a good person" she told him and his mouth twitched slightly.

"I never said that she wasn't" he moved closer and she retreated a step, involuntarily. He noticed and his eyes flickered as he took another step deliberately. "I respect Xena, for changing her ways and going against Ares" he continued softly and Meryll swallowed at the warm look in his eyes, directed solely at her.

Meryll laughed. "But how long can she resist him, he l-" she stopped abruptly, taking back what she had been about to say and his green-gold eyes flashed strangely, though he changed the subject smoothly.

"You never said why you left?" he reminded her and she blinked, feeling strangely trapped.

"I _**told**_ you-"

"No you didn't, you gave an excuse and I want to know-" he demanded, coming right up to her so that she had to tilt her head back. Her eyes widened at his closeness and she involuntarily held her breath...

"_**There**_ you are Cupid, I have a message for you from Aphrodite" a voice said from behind them and they both let out their breaths explosively, startling Meryll. He'd been holding his breath too then...

"Hermes, what is it?" Cupid said in exasperation, turning and Meryll took that opportunity to escape. She dashed back for her horse and practically threw herself onto his back, galloping in and out of the tree's until she got to the dirt road and followed it. She came upon Gabrielle a moment later and the relief on the blonde's face was a happy sight.

"Meryll! I was worried when you didn't hurry" Gabrielle said, reaching out for Meryll's hands and she breathed in, shocked.

"What?" Meryll asked, looking down.

"Your hands are like ice-Xena! We should set up camp for the night, it's getting cold" the blonde called ahead. She left Meryll to talk to her friend and Darek rode back to fall in next to Meryll.

"Where did you go?" he asked her almost conversationally and she shrugged.

"The cinch was loose and I had to tighten it"

Darek gave her an expressionless look, "I doubt that very much" he told her coolly, then kicked his horse into a trot, leaving her alone. She glared at his back, resenting him. Why did she have to put up with him anyway, one word and he would be exposed, Xena would hate him even more and he would be humiliated. Pretending to be a mortal was no fun for him, but she understood his need. Xena was in his blood, she was his fire and though she didn't know it...he was hers.

* * *

["I never said that she wasn't" Cupid moved closer to the peasant girl and she retreated, making him take another step deliberately. "I respect Xena, for changing her ways and going against Ares"

"Hermes!" Aphrodite shouted, not liking the way the little conversation between her son and that...that Peasant were going. He appeared a moment later and she smiled sweetly. "Tell Cupid I want to speak to him-Now!"

Hermes glanced in the mirror and smirked, leaving before she could hit him with something handy. She gazed back at the mirror and absently twirled a golden curl about her finger.

["-never said why you left?" he reminded her and she blinked, feeling strangely trapped.

["I _**told**_ you-"

["No you didn't, you gave an excuse and I want to know-" Cupid demanded, coming so close to the peasant that Aphrodite glared.

"What does he think he's _**DOING**_?!?" she demanded of the mirror, but it gave no answer and she went back to watching the two. Where was Hermes?

["_**There**_ you are Cupid, I have a message for you from Aphrodite" Hermes said, clearing his throat and the two looked startled, breaking the gaze that had Aphrodite's finger's digging almost painfully into the arm's of her chair.

["Hermes, what is it?" Cupid said in exasperation, turning and the peasant girl fled before he could return to her. Cupid took the message from Hermes and glared darkly, flashing out of sight...but not coming to her as she requested!

Aphrodite looked on the scene with the now empty forest and her mouth was in a tight line, anger blazing in her eyes. "Not again! Doesn't he ever learn?" she muttered out loud. She was sure that Cupid had learnt his lesson with Psyche, that one mortal she could allow. But not again...she was going to put a stop to this once and for all.

"It was bad enough with that Aurelia...but a _**peasant**_? I thought he had better taste" Aphrodite murmured. She flashed swiftly into Cupid's rooms on Olympus and her eyes fell on the rows of bows hung on the wall beside the bed. A smile delighted spread over her face.

"Ah, there you are" she reached up and took one down carefully, not wanting to prick herself on the arrow. "Now to put a crimp in her style"

Aphrodite translocated herself to where Xena and the other's were, Meryll having just returned to the fireplace. The Tavern was full, but there was no problem being scene, as she was invisible to their eyes. Her blue eyes narrowed on the peasant girl and she sniffed lightly.

"What does he _**see**_ in her? She has _**NO**_ dress sense at all! And she's a _**peasant**_...he could do _**SO**_ much better!" she shrugged and leveled the bow at the girl, pulling back the string firmly. In a second the arrow was flying towards Meryll and Aphrodite watched as it hit the girl and she went pale. She winced and stumbled, hand out-stretched. Aphrodite watched with glee as Gabrielle instinctively grabbed for the girl...but then Hercules got in the way and he caught her as she fell. She winced and her eyes opened slowly, seeing Hercules and Aphrodite winced.

"Oh boy, Herc is _**not**_ going to be pleased about this" she murmured, seeing his eyes widen as she glommed onto his arm and stared into his eyes adoringly. "But hey, he owes me for that Temple fiasco!"

She watched for a moment more, enjoying the shocked looks on everyone's faces. She giggled as Hercules tried to pull himself away and sit but Meryll wouldn't let go of him even for a moment. Then Aphrodite's eyes fell on a face and her eyes narrowed, then widened in disbelief.

"No way" she whispered incredulously. The object of her shock looked over as if sensing her gaze and their eyes locked. Black on corn-flower blue.

["_**ARES**_! What in Hades are you _**DOING**_?!" she demanded, shocked. Ares lifted a brow and his eyes were piercing as he looked back at her.

["Doing?" he inquired softly, as if nothing were out of the ordinary and Aphrodite momentarily seethed. Then she giggled as she looked over to where Xena was trying to pry Meryll off of Hercules. Ares followed her gaze and his eyes widened as if he had just realized, his eyes flashed back to Aphrodite in rage. They fell on the bow in her hands.

["Aphrodite!" he almost roared, coming to her feet and she stood there uncertainly.

["What's the sych? She's only a mortal I'm trying to keep away from Cupid" she protested, backing away slightly as he came swiftly across the room, people falling back fearfully under his black glare.

[I was handling it" he said from between clenched teeth as he stopped before her and she looked over his shoulder pointedly. He turned and followed her gaze to where Iolaus and Xena had followed his process across the room. He turned back to Aphrodite to find her pouting lightly, she reached out a finger and trailed it down his chest.

["It's no biggie, I get what I want and you get what _**you**_ want" she said coaxingly, referring to Xena and suddenly his black mood dissolved and an amused smile played about his lips. He turned to look at Hercules and Meryll, the look on his half-brother's face was priceless.

["You're right of course" he told her and she smiled.

["Naturally" the smile widened mischievously and she winked at him slyly "Besides, now you have two mortals to play with...Xena..." she indicated the Warrior Princess. "And that mortal you brought with you to Olympus, Aurelia was it?"

The smile Ares gave her was somewhat strained and he had a strange look in his eyes. ["Yes, Aurelia" he muttered, a dark look on his face as he looked back over to where the other's were. Aphrodite noticed.

["Where IS she anyway? I liked her style and she's far lovelier than most of your mortals" she smirked, not quite looking at Xena. Ares frowned at her, crossing his arms.

["Don't push me" he warned her and she pouted.

["Of course not, Hon" Aphrodite gave him a sweet smile and fingered the bow lightly, then stepped back. ["I'm outtie! Later!" she disappeared in a golden shower, red and white rose petals littering the ground where she had stood. Ares stood there a moment more, staring at nothing a brooding look in his eyes. This was something he hadn't expected...

"But it should be interesting to see how she handles this situation and how useful she really is" he smiled as he looked over at Meryll, who was being held down by Gabrielle and Celeste. "Yes, very interesting"

* * *

Meryll frowned at Xena, the warrior was pouring over the map again. They were headed to some unknown destination again, only known to the Warrior Princess and the two Hand-Maiden's. What was the big secret anyway? Where were they headed that only they three were to know.

"-agree Meryll?" Gabrielle asked her and Meryll blinked at the blonde, disconcerted.

"Uh, sorry Gabrielle what was that you were saying?" Meryll asked politely and Gabrielle sighed. She leaned forward in her chair till her elbows were resting on her knee's and her green eyes were intense.

"I think the Gods are up to something, Ares at least" the blonde repeated and Meryll stared at her.

"Where did you get that idea, Gabrielle?" Meryll asked carefully and Gabrielle gave her a disbelieving look.

"Are you feeling well Meryll? Ares has been popping in and out of our lives for the last few months, we get stuck in this Inn because of a snow-storm...in_** SUMMER**_! And Joxer's acting all weird, like when Aphrodite had that bell thingy on him" Gabrielle said, naming all the reason's and Meryll sighed, knowing she looked the fool.

"Sorry Gabrielle, yeah it does seem weird all right" Meryll said apologetically, then looked towards the smiling Darek. Her brows lowered and she glowered at him when the blonde wasn't looking.

"The Gods you say, Gabrielle?" he asked her easily, stretching and his muscled arms rippled. "Their ways are truly mysterious"

Meryll glared at him, but Gabrielle sat further forward in her seat, face eager. "Yes! That's what I always say-except for Ares though...everything he does is for war and hate and vengeance" she finished as an after-thought and Darek's eyebrow lifted arrogantly.

"Is war so bad, really?" he asked her, slumping back, but his eyes were watchful. "It gives men something to do, it's good for the blood" he told her and her eyes widened incredulously.

"Of course it's bad! People dying, fire's, orphan's...! Xena, tell him!" she protested loudly, looking over at Xena for agreement. Darek looked too, his brow still lifted as he awaited her response.

"She's right, war is no way-"

"Oh, come now" Darek said interrupting her, his voice cynical. "You say that, you who lived for war and glory, the mighty Warrior Princess"

Xena's face was cold as she looked him over, her blue eyes like ice. "I am no longer that Xena, I'm fighting for a greater good"

"Greater good?" he mocked her, taking out his knife and sharpening it on a stone. "And what is that? What is life without loss...without glory, to feel the blood singing in your vein's?"

"Stop it!" Gabrielle cried, putting her hand's over her ears and glaring at Darek. "I've had loss and there is not glory...only pain" she whispered, looking away. Darek was strangely silent and Meryll glanced up at him curiously, to see a sardonic look in his dark eyes.

"It's all right, Gabrielle-apologize Darek" Xena said softly, hugging the blonde to her. Her eyes were dangerous and Darek met those icy blue orbs square on, clashing with the darkness in his. Meryll almost choked and grasped for her goblet of mead, swallowing it swiftly. Xena wanted the God of War to _**APPOLIZE**_?!? Not that she knew who he really was, but still...Meryll looked at him maliciously. He felt it and glanced her way, the fire in his eyes enough to make her get up and hastily walk towards the fire.

The silence was deafening to Meryll, though the entire Tavern was full of people, yelling and laughing over their beer. She stared into the fire and then suddenly a piercing pain bit into her side and she clutched at it, doubling over. The pain was gone swiftly, but then the dizziness hit and she staggered. Her vision blurred and then arms caught her, she glanced up to thank the person and then-

"Hercules, my hero!" she purred, eyes locking onto his startled one's. She latched swiftly onto his arm and watched him adoringly.

"Meryll? Are you all right?" Gabrielle's voice came to her as if from a long distance and Meryll barely noticed.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah" she said vaguely. "Just fine"

Hercules grimaced, but she barely noticed, refusing to let go of his arm as he struggled to sit. He staggered to a chair and she sat on his lap, moving in close to his ear. "I just _**love**_ your muscles, Hercules, did I ever tell you that?" she purred silkily. Hercules threw a desperate look at the startled Gabrielle, who was staring at them both with her mouth open. The other's looked similarly pole-axed and Meryll looked around absently.

"Uh, no you didn't" Hercules said awkwardly and she smiled seductively.

"Well now I have and you're just so big and strong...how about we leave this horrible, noisy place and go look at the moonlight?" she suggested and he looked trapped.

"Er, not right now Meryll-thanks anyway" he told her and she looked disappointed.

"Oh" she said and pouted, then her eyes brightened. "I'll just stay here with you then!" she said happily, leaning her head against his arm. Xena took her arm and pulled her off of Hercules, despite the loud protests that Meryll made.

"Xena!" she shouted. "What are you _**DOING**_?" the peasant girl demanded, struggling and Xena lifted a hand swiftly, Meryll ducked instinctively and smoothly rolled between Xena's legs, kicking them out from under the warrior. Xena went down, but was up again just as she touched the floor. Meryll was half-crouched, a watchful look on her face. The warrior Princess lashed out and Meryll moved her head, but Xena's hand grazed her cheek and left a painful welt.

"Xena" Meryll hissed, eyes narrowing. Her mind was in a fog, something just out of her reach. Something she should be remembering...

"Xena, what are you doing?" Gabrielle cried out and Hercules got to his feet. Xena threw them an angry look.

"Isn't it obvious what's going on? Don't you remember last year Gabrielle?" Xena said, concentrating on Meryll, who launched an amazingly complex attack on the Warrior Princess, using both her feet and her fists. Gabrielle's eyes opened wide as she thought about what Xena was saying.

"Last year?" the blonde faltered, wincing as Xena retaliated, delivering a punch towards Meryll's face. The girl barely missed it, but her foot shot up to contact with Xena's mid-section. The warrior flew backwards and Gabrielle raced to her side. "_**CUPID'S ARROWS**_!" she exclaimed, then Xena pushed her aside, a determined look in her eyes. The blood was singing in her veins and her eyes were eager. She had not expected such a fight from the little peasant girl...who was not at all what she seemed, Xena was beginning to realize.

"What?" Hercules asked, eyes wide and Gabrielle turned to him.

"Meryll's been hit by one of his arrow's" Gabrielle whispered. Hercules crossed his arms and Iolaus and Celeste came up to them.

"Why would Cupid shoot Meryll?" Iolaus asked her, confused and she frowned.

"It doesn't seem like him..." she trailed off, her eyes widening as she watched Darek step between Meryll and Xena, who were glaring at each other.

"Hey! That was a good fight!" A man yelled from the crowd that had gathered around them and Gabrielle blushed as she saw the attention they had been getting.

"Yeah! I put good denar on the outcome" another whined. The crowd was pushed aside and an irate Landlord came up to Xena and Darek.

"I keep a good clean place here, no fighting or you'll have to leave!" he declared, glaring at them all. Xena stared at him coldly so he looked at Darek and saw that the dark eyes were just as icy and he swallowed in fear. The danger in the air intense. Then Xena slowly relaxed and smiled apologetically at the man, she reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a few gold coins. The man took them eagerly.

"Sorry for the trouble" she told him, turning away. The crowd dispersed and Xena turned to Meryll, eyes a little confused. "I'm sorry Meryll, I don't know what came over me" she told the girl, who was standing there and looking lost.

Meryll stared at her, not knowing that to say. The fog slowly came back over her mind and she blinked rapidly, then turned to Hercules and ignored everyone else. "Hercules-" she began, in a slightly hesitant voice, her eyes dreamily clinging to his. Xena took a step forward but Darek got there before her and grasped Meryll's arms firmly.

"I'll take care of this" he told her and her mouth firmed. "There's a horse trough just outside" he continued, a wicked glint in his eyes and she reluctantly smiled. Meryll was propelled outside, past a startled Gabrielle and the door closed behind them.

"It's snowing damn it! It's cold!" Meryll yelled, shivering in her rags and the smile on Darek's face was mirthless.

"I know" he told her curtly, steering her towards the horse trough and she dug in her heels.

"Don't you dare! Ares!" she shrieked as they got closer and she noticed the water had a thick layer of ice over it. "It's frozen!" she protested as he made no move to stop and he momentarily paused, hand gesturing curtly. The ice melted rapidly, the water actually steaming and her eyes widened in horror.

"If you do-!" she threatened him, the words barely leaving her lips when he grabbed her firmly around the waist and lifted her off of her feet and suspended her over the water.

"You'll what?" he asked her, genuinely curious and she hesitated. "I'll tell Xena who she'd really traveling with! She if she likes that" Meryll said smugly and Darek's face darkened.

"If you do-" he threatened this time and she smiled, he smiled back, though innocently and she felt a frizon of fear go through her at the look.

"Meryll" he purred. "What do you think about Hercules?" he asked her and her eyes glazed over immediately.

"Hercules, a total dream-boat, a hunk, love of my-Arrgggggggh!" she shrieked as she was suddenly air-born and then hit icy water. It soaked her in seconds and she threw herself to the side of the horse-trough, gasping desperately for air. She raised her gaze slowly, her eyes flashing green.

"Cooled off yet? Good" he said, hunkering down till he was level with her, still floundering in the trough. "Now, maybe you'll listen to reason"

"Reason?" she said darkly, "I'll show you reason!" she raised her hand, fingers splaying out at him as she made a flicking motion. A bolt of pure light flew from the tips of her fingers and raced at Darek, speeding almost faster than she could see...but still he caught it. And the smile he gave her was chilling.

"Try that again, and immortal or no...you'll find your way to Tartarus" he warned her in a soft tone, making her shiver more than the cold water she was still sitting in.

"Fine" she said, suddenly giving in, but her eyes were calculating as she stared into his blazing eyes.

"One of Cupid's arrows hit you, courtesy of Aphrodite" Darek told her curtly, his eyes clearly telling her that she was lucky he was even informing her of this fact. Meryll's eyebrows lifted.

"Cupid's arrows? So..." her voice trailed off and she shook her head, the cold of the water helping a little to keep the fogginess from her mind. "I felt strange...but I didn't know what it was" she said slowly, getting to her feet. Darek stood back, offering no help as she awkwardly got out of the trough and stood there dripping.

"I'm amazed you felt anything, throwing yourself all over Hercules like that" Darek said in disgust and she glared at him.

"It isn't exactly my idea and I still...Mmm, Hercules...Arggggh!" she yelled, shaking her head. "I don't even _**LIKE**_ Hercules" she gritted through her teeth and ignored Darek's mocking laugh.

"Poor, Meryll" he said maliciously.

"Just shut up!" she muttered, staring around at the falling snow and trying not to shiver. "How do I reverse it?" she demanded and he crossed his arms, looking so like his usual self that Meryll wondered why Xena hadn't picked up on it yet.

"_**YOU**_, can't" he told her smugly, pacing around her slowly and she endured it, knowing that he was her only help. "Cupid might-but you can't get to Olympus without my help and I doubt that Aphrodite will help you" he laughed in amusement and she clenched her fists.

"So help me, damn it!" she shouted in his face and his smile faded, though his eyes remained amused.

"No, I don't think so...it amuses me to see you this way" he said and she growled in fury, he reached out and touched her face lightly then turned and walked back inside the Inn. With Hercules there...and all those lovely muscles...and that soft brown hair...

"Arrgggggggh!" she shrieked, turning swiftly and jumping back into the horse trough.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 14/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

* * *

The rain fell down heavily that night, hiding the moon behind dark clouds and leaving sense of thick darkness over the forest. They had not reached the next town before the sun set and had once again set up camp in the tree's a few hundred yards from the road. Meryll blinked the rain from her lashes and put a hand up to push her wet hair back from her face. Her brown eyes were wide open, staring at nothing. She hadn't been able to sleep, not with the love spell still on her...all she could think of was Hercules. Unless she concentrated hard that was.

"And Ares is no help" she glared darkly at nothing. Meryll had easily sneaked past Iolaus, who was guarding their camp. A mere thought in his mind had blanketed his perception for a few minutes while she slipped past him and the others and into the blackness of the night. She had walked for a long while, away from the direction of the road and further into the tree's. Even if Xena and the other's noticed she was gone, it would take them quite a while to track her on a rainy night such as this. It had erased her tracks immediately.

She sighed deeply, her hands coming up to rub at the goose-pimples on the flesh of her arms. It was then that she felt a wonderful warmth surround her and looked down, startled to see that she had been covered by her long white cloak.

"You looked cold" a soft voice said and her head shot around to look into deep green-gold eyes, Cupid's face so close that she could see the flecks of gold in his eyes. She thought it strange, in some part of her mind, that she could see him so clearly when the night was so dark...

"Thank you, I was" she murmured, grinning wryly that she had not thought to take her old brown cloak with her from the camp. She turned her head back towards the tree's and away from Cupid's, unnerved by his presence. There was a small silence that seemed to stretch out from eternity for Meryll.

"You also left your dress there, the one you came to Olympus in. The servant's cleaned it for you, but you left in such a hurry-" he paused suggestively and she blushed, hoping he couldn't see it in the moonlight.

"About that..." she also hesitated, unsure as to what to say. He had not meant to hear what Athena was saying and his very presence embarrassed her. He seemed to sense that and stepped backwards a little, then abruptly turned his back on her. Meryll stared at his wings in bemusement, why was he so...distracted?

"We couldn't continue our conversation the last time, because of Hermes..."

"Oh, Uh" Meryll glanced up at his face and then quickly away, twisting her fingers in the folds of her cloak and wondering what to tell him. She been inordinately pleased at the interruption, not because she didn't like his presence...just because it had been an embarrassing topic he wanted to discuss. And now he was back for an explanation, fully intending to get one too, from the determined expression she had see on his face before he turned away...

"I wasn't eavesdropping...I wanted you to know that, Aurelia" he said abruptly, his voice muffled and her eyes widened at his use of her real name. It hinted strongly that he no longer thought of her as Meryll, but as her true self...Aurelia. She didn't know what it meant, but somehow it seemed important.

"I know-"

"Was she lying?"

They both spoke at the same time and paused, she in shock. She went first pale and then red in the face, as his question sank in. He turned around and looked at her and she quickly shifted her eyes to the ground, mind racing. He really wanted to know _**THAT**_!?

"Aurelia?" he questioned. She heard him walking closer but concentrated on the ground, ignoring the rain that fell in a steady stream into her hair. She expected him to press the point but then felt hands on her shoulders. He reached back for her hood and pulled it over her head gently, then stroked her cheek with his fingers as he pulled his hands away.

"You don't have to answer-I'm sorry I asked" he whispered, his breath whispering over her face as she lifted it and saw he was very close again. She reached up her hands and pulled the fold's of her cloak together to keep out the cold, eyes confused. She didn't know what she felt, but whatever it was, it was warring with the spell from his arrow and her emotions were chaotic as her thought's shifted from him to Hercules. She groaned and felt him stiffen as if he had just realized something different about her.

"My arrows!" he exclaimed in anger and disbelief. "You've been shot with one of them" he accused. Meryll closed her eyes knowing he was as angry at her for not telling him straight away, as he was with whoever had shot her with one.

"Ares told me it was Aphrodite" Meryll said tiredly, not bothering to look up this time and felt a comforting warmth as Cupid suddenly pulled her into his arms. She was hampered by her cloak and could only lay against him, stunned as he lowered his head to her ear.

"Don't be afraid of me" he whispered. Her eyes widened as her heart raced, she could acutely feel him and sense him all at once, his presence almost overwhelming. And she could feel his hands shaking as they rested about her waist.

"I'm not" she whispered back, almost inaudibly, but he slumped slightly as he heard, as if a great tension had been released.

"Good...now about this spell" he muttered, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes, so expressive. He saw so many emotions there, most indefinable as she stared back at him. Then he sighed. "I hope it didn't cause any trouble?" he half-joked and her mouth twitched.

"Not much-but I think Hercules will want a long talk with you"

Cupid stared at her incredulously and then groaned, helpless laughter in his eyes. "Not him again?" he rolled his eyes, hands involuntarily tightening about her waist and she lowered her eyes to hide the emotion in them. Her heart had leapt and she was sure it would have shown in her eyes.

"Yep, from what Gabrielle told me" she frowned, narrowing her eyes in displeasure and trying to forget exactly how close she was to Cupid. "Ares was no help at all...he said he liked to see me helpless like this" she almost spat and Cupid smiled.

"_**That**_ I heard about, mom was bursting to tell everyone about that little piece of gossip" his eyes lit up with the memory and Meryll peeked up at him through her lashes, involuntarily leaning into him. He looked down and met her eyes, his half-startled, almost as if he had forgotten he was holding her. Cupid smiled somewhat sadly and then-before she could utter another word-he leaned down unexpectedly and kissed her forehead. Meryll's heart dropped to her feet at the touch, a feeling of electricity filling her body. Then Cupid abruptly disappeared and Meryll put her hand up to touch where he had kissed, feeling a tingling sensation there.

Her mouth fell open and a grin started when she realized she no longer felt any feelings for Hercules. "Thank you Cupid!" she sang under her breath, eyes sparkling. She didn't know if it was the release from the spell or the startling feelings that Cupid's touch on her forehead had amassed within her...but she was all of a sudden, incredibly happy. Then her eyes narrowed wickedly.

"Ares, you are_** SO**_ going to regret not helping me"

* * *

Morning dawned bright, the sky a deep blue and no clouds in sight. In fact, the only sign that it had ever rained was the wetness on the ground and the sparkling droplets of water dripping from the leaves of the tree's around them. There was a strong smell of wood and freshness in the air and Meryll breathed deeply. An involuntary smile spread over her face as her hand went again to her forehead, almost of it's own violation.

"You look cheerful this morning Meryll" Hercules said and she turned to him, seeing the wary look in his eyes. An imp of mischief must had been in her that day for she sprang up immediately and hurled herself into his arms, he stumbled back and then she reached her hand up towards his head. Her lips parted, her eyes wide and then...she ruffled his hair and stepped away. He gaped at her, eyes wide in surprise and she couldn't help it, she laughed at him.

"Oh, if only you could see your face at the moment Hercules" she giggled. gabrielle stared at her strangely, a smile on her own face at Hercules' expense. Xena just stared, then her face went expressionless as she set about building up the morning fire for cooking. Iolaus suddenly laughed for no reason and Hercules glared at him.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled, turning to look at the now sober Meryll, who had a slightly bland look on her face.

"Sorry" she shrugged, turning away.

"Sorry Herc, but she's right-you should have seen your face" she heard Iolaus tell his friend and Hercules laughed a little, relief in his voice.

"Yeah, she got me there" he lowered his voice, but Meryll's ears were uncommonly sharp and she heard every word. "I thought she'd be all over me again"

"Maybe a skunk came near you in the night?" Iolaus joked. Slapping Hercules on the shoulder.

"Ha ha"

Meryll sighed, a slight smile about her mouth. She went back to her blankets and shook the damp material out, wondering how it was to dry when they would be riding again soon. She felt eyes on her and looked up, meeting Darek's, suspicion in his dark eyes. Then something fell out of the blanket and she moved quickly to hide it, though he had seen. He strode over quickly and snatched it from her hands, studying it and she struggled to keep herself between him and the other's so that they would not see anything.

"Where did this come from, you left it on Olympus" he murmured ominously. Her chin rose, eyes malicious as she watched him. Then she snatched her rumpled white cloak back and quickly folded it into the blankets. Gabrielle came over then and stopped any further conversation, though she should have known he wouldn't leave it at that.

["Well?" he demanded, when she was mounting her horse and she almost fell backwards, so startled by the sudden voice in her mind. Ares voice had snapped almost like a whip and she winced at the after-effects.

["Well, what?" she taunted him, remembering her words of last night. He wasn't going to get off lightly, not after telling her he liked to see her suffer under Cupid's spell.

["You know very well what I mean!" he almost roared into her head and she groaned, thrusting her mental shields up. He was blocked out and she sighed with relief, then her eyes widened with horror as he abruptly stopped his horse next to hers. Meryll's horse almost reared and her heart lurched at the dark look in his eyes. He grabbed a hold of her rein's, eyes blazing malice. She was stunned that he would risk his charade only to find out who had brought her the cloak!

["It was Cupid! All right, damn it!" she snarled into his mind, adding a lash of her power. He actually flinched, feeling her wrath, but he _**did**_ let go of her horse's reins. They glared at each other, then a cold voice broke the silence.

"What's going on here?" Xena demanded and Meryll looked over Darek's shoulder to see the warrior there on Argo, probably having seen everything. Everyone else was staring also and Meryll had no idea what to say.

["Great one, Ares" she muttered into his mind and felt a malicious amusement from him, tinged with...he suddenly blocked her off from his mind and his dark eyes shuttered.

"Why nothing Xena" Darek purred, leaning back in his saddle casually. Xena cast a look at Meryll, who tried to look innocent and willing to go along with any story Ares could come up with. "Meryll's horse almost reared.." he turned his head slightly, looking at Meryll from under dark lashes, eyes wicked.

"He was helping me" Meryll finished, then held her breath to see if Xena brought it. There was suspicion in the ice-blue of her eyes and she considered their words, studying them. Meryll's face was innocent and Darek's expressionless and finally Xena grunted.

"Fine" she said sharply " Let's get a move on, I want to reach the next town before sunset this time" she kicked her heels into Argo's side and the horse broke into a canter, soon leaving the two behind at the rear of the group again. Gabrielle and Iolaus rode together, the blonde occasionally looking back at Meryll worriedly. Darek watched it with an amused expression.

"How touching, she's concerned for you" he drawled and she glared. "Afraid I'll assault you, no doubt" he swept on, oblivious to the killing look's his companion was shooting him.

"No doubt" she said sweetly. She lowered her face into her horse's mane, eyes glinting a dark green as she thought. He was just _**too**_ arrogant! She was silent for a long while and then he broke it, voice mocking.

"I see that Cupid's spell is gone" she never looked up and his next words were slightly impatient. "When did he come?" he demanded suddenly and she smirked, finally looking up and meeting his dark eyes.

"A few hours from dawn-I _**was **_surprised that you never sensed me leaving camp" she said deliberately baiting him. "It was easy enough clouding all the _**mortals**_ minds" she continued, ignoring the furious looks he shot her. She could almost feel the dark eyes boring into her flesh and shivered involuntarily. To actually suggest that he had been as easy to use her powers on as a common mortal-!

"Score one for The White Lady" he suddenly drawled mockingly and she shot him a half-amused, half-surprised look. His eyes were full of laugher and mockery and she involuntarily smiled.

"Why thank you, my Lord" she said silkily, bowing from the waist in his direction.

"You'll tell me everything one day" he told her abruptly, eyes locking on her startled one's. She laughed involuntarily, a nervous reaction to the intensity of his stare.

"There's not much to tell" she murmured, then shook her head as he lifted a mocking brow, obviously patiently disbelieving. "One day" she sighed, giving in and he smiled sardonically.

"Of course"

["You're so sure of yourself" she murmured into his mind.

["I always win...in the end" he said softly, his tone sending shivers along her skin. ["It's only a matter of time and I...have eternity"

Meryll half-smiled in his direction. ["Oh, but-"

"Meryll, do you mind if I ride with you for a while" Celeste said, breaking into Ares and Meryll's silent conversation. Meryll was startled at the presence, but then smiled and nodded. Darek watched them, then fell slightly behind, leaving them to talk.

"Be careful Meryll, I feel danger from that one" she nodded her head back towards Darek and Meryll hide a smile at how close the hand-maiden was to the nature of their newest companion.

"I can look after myself, Celeste" Meryll assured her and Celeste frowned, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Like you did those men in the alley back in Abdera?" she mocked lightly, "If I and the other's hadn't have come along-?" she broke off, but Meryll got the hint.

Celeste was watching the girl's face and saw an unexpected grim look come into her face, her eyes strangely frightening. And when she spoke, her voice was cold as ice, sending shiver's down Celeste's spine.

"It was only a matter of timing my dear Celeste" Meryll said coolly, "You could almost say that it was lucky for the men"

Celeste looked at her wordlessly, not knowing what to think. The girl sounded so sure of herself and she had the feeling...unbelievable as it seemed...that it had indeed, been lucky for the men if the dark look in Meryll's eyes was anything to go by...

Perhaps it was time to reassess the girl, there was many more layer's to her personality than anyone first expected. And as for protecting herself...If the girl was indeed an expert swords-woman-as she had overheard Xena say to Hercules-then perhaps she was hiding even more than that...

* * *

They reached the outskirts of Abdera a few days later, passing large groups of people, the civilians leaving in droves. Xena took one look and kicked Argo into a gallop, racing towards the city. Gabrielle hesitated, then urged her horse on but Celeste reached out and grabbed the reins firmly.

"No Gabrielle, let Xena find out what's going on first" the hand-maiden said quietly. Meryll watched the indecision on the blonde's face, then Gabrielle nodded and sat there.

"This doesn't look good" Hercules noted and Iolaus nodded, running a hand through his short curly hair distractedly.

"I'll say Herc, by the looks of things-"

"A war" Darek said quietly and Meryll looked back at him, seeing the knowing look in his dark eyes. She turned her horse and rode back to him, where he was sitting on his black horse at the rear of the group.

"And would _**YOU**_ happen to have anything to do with this?" Meryll hissed at him, still angry about his lack of help where Cupid's arrows had been involved. He lifted a brow at her question.

"Just wait" he told her calmly, not giving anything away and Meryll frowned.

"I _**hate**_ waiting!" Gabrielle protested as time went by and Xena didn't come back. More and more people left Abdera and passed them on the road, but they kept to themselves and refused to talk to strangers. Then finally they saw the warrior's figure in the distance as she road slowly back. When she reached them, she dismounted, a grim look in her eyes.

"It's Zagred's army, he's amassed a day's ride from Abdera" Xena told them somberly, blue eyes icy.

"Didn't you cut his arm off though, Xena?" Iolaus asked and she nodded.

"I didn't expect him to give up, but I didn't think he'd recover so quickly" Xena admitted, looking coolly at them all. Gabrielle recognized the look in her friend's eyes and shook her head.

"Oh no, Xena. You're not going up against him are you?" the blonde gasped and Xena looked up at her.

"We have no choice Gabrielle, Zagred intends to take Abdera" Gabrielle looked into Xena's eyes and saw that there would be no swaying her friend.

"All right Xena, but I'm coming with you" Gabrielle said firmly. Xena frowned fiercely at her.

"To this time, Gabrielle. I want you and the other's to go back to Neapolis and wait for me there" the Warrior Princess stared into Gabrielle's stubborn eyes and sighed inwardly. She looked at the two Hand-Maiden's.

"Celeste, Lorelei, can you take Gabrielle back?" she asked, ignoring Gabrielle's startled gasp.

"No, Xena. Our Temple is in Abdera, we cannot abandon the Oracle" Celeste said reluctantly, her friendship warring with her responsibility. Xena ground her teeth and looked at Hercules and Iolaus. But Hercules shook his head.

"I'm coming with you, you could use my help...and Iolaus'" the tall man stated firmly.

"I'll go with her" Meryll offered after a long silence, but Xena shook her head. Her eyes glinting strangely.

"No, I need you to come Meryll" she told the peasant girl and they all stared at her, Meryll nervously.

"What?" Gabrielle said, eyes disbelieving. "You want to take _**Meryll**_ into a battle, but not me?" the blonde looked shocked and indignant. Xena walked over to her and put her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders.

"Gabrielle, you're to important to me and I don't want to loose you" Xena murmured softly, stroking the hair from the blonde's eyes. Gabrielle looked back at her and their eyes locked.

"I'm coming, Xena" Gabrielle told her firmly, taking a step back and Xena's arms fell to her sides. "You're too important to me too and besides..." the blonde said with infuriating sense. "There will be wounded I can take care of"

Xena stared at her a moment more, then nodded curtly, spinning away to talk to Hercules. Meryll watched her go, a strange thought in her mind. Did Xena know about her powers...or just that she was good with a sword. Either way, there had to be a specific reason the Warrior princess would take a peasant into a battle zone. She turned to look at Darek, who had been silent all through the exchange of words, an inquiring look on her face.

"Are you coming?" Meryll asked deliberately, loud enough for Gabrielle and Celeste to hear. Xena did also and walked back over to them, her eyes on the handsome man.

"Darek, you don't have to come" Xena told him, meeting his dark eyes and surprising a strange look in his eyes. The dark of his eyes, not for the first time, drew her in and she found her mind wandering. Xena blinked and shook her head lightly, frowning fiercely at her thoughts. Now was not the time. Darek locked eyes on hers, expressionless at first, then a slight hint of mirth showed through and he nodded slowly.

"Yes, I believe I will" he told her, smiling sardonically. She looked at him for a moment more, unsure of what to make of his smile and also the expression that had flashed briefly in his eyes. She didn't trust him, her every nerve screaming out danger...but she needed his sword, they all did if they were to hold back Zagred's army.

"Very well, I've offered out help to the commander of the Garrison in Abdera" she told them, mounting back onto Argo. "I'm meeting him and King Lyacis in one hour to plan a strategy, the rest of you find something useful to do till then" she ordered curtly, galloping off again. Meryll watched her go, brown eyes thoughtful, then she remembered something and rode back to where Darek was lounging on his horse, one foot over the saddle horn. Her brow's rose as she pulled in beside him and watched as Gabrielle went through her saddle-bags to see what healing herbs she had.

"A strange decision my lord" she commented, looking sideways at his handsome face. He stared ahead, his eyes inscrutable. "Fighting your own army sort of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?" she pressed and he finally looked her way.

"Oh, I don't know" he said lazily, a slight smile around his mouth. "A good battle is just what I need at the moment, and after all-" his eyes flashed viciously. "A mortal is just a mortal, and warlord's come by the dozen"

Meryll's mouth twisted cynically. "That's contemptible Ares" she hissed, disgust in her eyes. "You kill for the sake of killing"

"What else is there?" he asked her, seeming to be genuinely interested in her answer. She hesitated and he smiled mockingly.

"No answer? Of course not, the blood sings in your vein's also, my dear. No one that has ever handled a sword and taken a man's life can resist the call of battle"

"I can" she said, her voice sounding uncertain even to her ears...because his words made sense and every time she wielded her sword, her dark side came out.

"You lie even to yourself, even the little bard will tell you that you can never go against your nature" he said softly, his dark eyes capturing hers for a long moment till she finally looked away. She never looked back as he rode away and after a moment she followed. They made their way in a somber silence to the outskirts of Abdera and were confronted with a virtually empty city that had once been bustling with life. Only the soldier's remained and they took no notice of the strangers, fool enough to ride into a doomed city.

"Gabrielle, there will be wounded, you can bring them to out Temple" Celeste said, taking command and strangely Darek said nothing. He seemed happy to merely watch for now and Meryll didn't know if she liked it, he could turn on them at any time if the whim took him. It was _**his**_ army and warlord approaching after all.

"All right, will the hand-maiden's fight also?" the blonde asked curiously, dismounting to walk beside Celeste as they led their horses further into the city.

"Of course, it is what we are trained for...to protect the Temple and the Oracle. If the city is taken, then the Temple will be also and we must prevent it at all cost" the woman said fiercely, her eyes flashing outrage at the thought of her Temple being desecrated.

"Of course" Darek said derisively and Celeste turned to glare at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, stopping her horse, but Darek continued to ride on past her, uncaring.

"It mean's, my dear hand-maiden, that you would sacrifice the city to save your precious Temple" he said mockingly and she flushed. Gabrielle glared at Darek.

"No she wouldn't, that's a contemptible thing to say, Darek!"

"Is it?" he murmured, looking down at her as she strode along purposefully beside him. She was almost running and a half-smile crossed his lips. "Ask her" he suggested, kicking his horse into a canter and left her behind, fuming, yet puzzled that Celeste had not yet denied an of it.

"Why don't you _**SAY**_ something?" the blonde demanded and Celeste looked rather shame-faced.

"I cannot, Gabrielle...he's right I'm afraid. The Temple is the most important thing in this city at the moment" Gabrielle gazed at her friend in shock and horror.

"You would let everyone in the city die just to save your Temple?" she whispered incredulously and Lorelei rode up, her face gentle.

"You don't understand Gabrielle...but rest assured, we will fight to save the city if possible" she sighed, drooping slightly in her saddle. As if a large burden was on her small shoulders and was beginning to be too much. Celeste gave her a quick look and placed a hand on the girl's knee.

"Are you all right Lorelei? You aren't ready" Celeste sighed somewhat bitterly at these last words and Lorelei gave her a wan smile.

"I'm fine, but we better get to the Temple"

"Gabrielle, stay with Meryll for now, we will return for you later" Celeste ordered absentmindedly, mounting her horse. Then she and Lorelei galloped away, disappearing around the buildings at the end of the street.

"You! What are you doing here, all civilians were ordered to leave the city" a soldier yelled at them suspiciously, a detachment of them coming down a side street on the left. Gabrielle hefted her staff lightly and smiled.

"We're here to help with the wounded" she told him and some of the suspicion left his eyes.

"You're a little early, but your help will be appreciated" he told her grudgingly, looking her over. "But stay out of the way of the fighting!" he ordered curtly, obviously not thinking that her chances would be good of surviving. She smiled brightly.

"Oh, don't worry, I will" she promised and she and Meryll walked on, leaving the soldier's soon behind. Meryll suddenly noticed that Darek was missing and looked around, not seeing him. She grimaced and shook her head. More than likely he had gone to talk to Zagred, seeing that the battle was going smoothly on that side.

"Meryll, I'm scared" Gabrielle admitted and Meryll turned to look into wide green eyes, seeing the apprehension in their depths. Meryll reached out and touched Gabrielle's cheek lightly, a wry smile on her lips.

"Aren't we all, battle is never easy little one" she said, not noticing the startled look the blonde gave her. For a moment she had sounded old beyond her years, addressing Gabrielle as she would have a child even though Meryll was younger than her. "Never show that fear though, it is a weakness that your enemies will exploit" Meryll went on fiercely, her eyes far away and Gabrielle swallowed.

"I know" she whispered.

* * *

"They'll come through this valley here, we can try to intercept them...here...before they reach the city" Xena said, pointing it out on the map and King Lyacis and Commander Akron nodded.

"It could work, but what if they come through this valley, they could double around behind out army and cut us off from the city" Akron pointed out bluntly, he scratched at his large beard and Xena held back a grimace. It had only been her reputation that had allowed her to help them, they had been loath to accept the aid from a woman. Especially in the strategic placement of their men.

"No, Zagred won't do that, I know him. He likes the forward approach, fear is his weapon" Xena told her curtly, her patience warring thin as they continually questioned her.

"Fear?" King Lyacis asked with a slight frown, Xena had sized him up in a second. Lyacis was a weak man, Akron was really in charge of the city, though the King might not know it.

"Yes, he spread's his army out to make it look bigger than it is, making lot's of noise. He's an exhibitionist too" she explained patiently, almost rolling her eyes. "He liked to cut his enemies head's off and parade them on poles in the front ranks...a scare tactic" she glared coldly for a moment, it was a tactic that _**she**_ had used often in the past...and now despised.

"Nice man" Akron said dryly and she smiled at him briefly, then went back to looking over the map.

"This canon is very narrow and he can only send the men through at four men abreast, that will be to our advantage. See there's a place here where it widens out...that's where we can put our men, he'll only be able to come through a few at a time. And these cliffs on either side of the canon, we can pour oil down on them and the archer's can rain arrows down..."

"I see" King Lyacis said, showing a vague amount of intelligence and Xena doubted he really _**did**_ see what she was getting at.

"A serviceable plan" Commander Akron told her, trying to sound as if it was a condescension on his part to accept the idea's of a woman. Xena stood up and crossed her arms, giving him a cool look.

"Do you have a better plan?" she asked sweetly and he looked taken-aback.

"Uh, not right now. It will do" he said, trying to sound self-important and Xena sighed.

"To make this work, we'll have to set up tonight. He won't fight till dawn, but we have to be in place before he gets there" Xena ordered and Akron nodded, striding out of the room, his king trailing behind him.

"Good plan, if a little hasty" a voice told her and she spun to see Darek leaning against the table casually, looking down at the map. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around the room and her eyes fell on the window.

"How did you get in? Climb?" she demanded and he gave her an annoyingly familiar smile, filled with arrogance. She blinked and shook her head, seeing that his face only held interest, she must have imagined the look-

"No, I came through the door actually" he told her, standing straight and walking over to her. He stopped a foot away and she refused to back down, even though he was disconcertingly close and she could see the flecks of gold in his dark eyes. So familiar...and yet not. It nagged at her, a feeling that she ought to know this man, but could not place him!

"Really?" she drawled, smiling lazily. Something flashed in his eyes for a moment before he stepped around her and opened the door.

"Your battle awaits you, Warrior Princess. Go and make your War God proud!" he laughed mockingly and walked away, the door closing behind him. But Xena never moved, she'd heard that same tone of voice before...but the very mention of Ares made all other thought flee from her mind and she glared darkly. She'd bet Argo that Ares had something to do with this war, that just _**happened**_ to be in a place she was headed and she just _**happened**_ to offer her services to save Abdera, which just _**happened**_ to be near Ares Temple!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 15/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen **

* * *

"She plans to attack you in the canon" Zagred looked up at the voice and smiled grimly.

"Oh does she, well she might get a surprise then, now that I know" he said viciously, Zagred whipped out his dagger and plunged it into the map on the table, stabbing into a wide plain.

"Vicious, I like your style" the person said, walking towards the table, black boots making deep indentations in the soft sand of the tent's floor. The dark eyes looked down at the map and the person smiled wickedly.

"I knew you would" Zagred smiled, then his eyes fell on the empty sleeve of his mail-shirt. "Xena, will pay for this arm!" he roared angrily, gesturing towards his missing member and his visitor's smile widened.

"Of course she will" the person soothed, but a look of contempt was barely hidden in the dark eyes. Contempt for this warlord who thought he was invincible. "But don't, underestimate her" the person warned.

"I won't, no one underestimates Xena and lives, I learnt that the hard way" Zagred spat out, glaring around and then his eyes stabbed again into the map. "Here, we attack here-tonight!"

He smiled at the person, who leant against the table and watched him broodingly. "Are you pleased?" he murmured and the person shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's a war, bloodshed I like" the person purred, leaning closer to Zagred.

"I knew you would" he said, then his smile faltered as the person grabbed the front of his mail-shirt and casually shook him till his teeth rattled. Then he was placed back on his feet just as roughly.

"Just get on with it!" Discord ordered and Zagred smiled viciously, wrenching his dagger out of the table and almost ripping the map with it.

"Your wish is my command, my love" he told her and she smiled sweetly till he had left the tent, then a look of disgust spread over her features.

"Uh! The things I do for a good battle"

* * *

"We're all ready to march Xena" Commander Akron reported, entering the room and Xena smiled at him distractedly. "Is anything the matter Warrior Princess?"

"No, just-a feeling I have" she muttered to him, gesturing for his to proceed her from the room. Her blue eyes were slightly puzzled, something nagging at the back of her mind. Her instincts told her something was wrong and she couldn't shake the feeling. Gabrielle met her in the courtyard below, Celeste at her side and the blonde looked at her expectantly.

"Gabrielle-" Xena began and Gabrielle cut her off good-naturedly.

"I know, I know, stay here" she muttered and Xena smiled at her warmly.

"Where it's_** safe**_" the warrior Princess emphasized gently, touching the bard's face lightly with her hand and Gabrielle leaned into the warmth for a moment. Then she threw herself forward into Xena's arms and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist tightly.

"Just promise, you'll be careful" Gabrielle whispered in Xena's ear and Xena nodded.

"I will" she whispered back, then disentangled herself from the bard's arms gently. She turned to the Commander, who had watched the exchange with a sardonic look. She glared at him coldly and mounted Argo. "Lets go" she ordered curtly.

Gabrielle watched her go, then heard the sound of many armored men on horses as the army followed her and the Commander into battle. Celeste put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and Gabrielle shivered lightly. "I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen"

"I'll be fine, Xena's doing all she can and she's an amazing Warrior" Celeste soothed, hugging the blonde and Gabrielle smiled brightly.

"Yes, the Warrior Princess!"

* * *

Meryll watched Xena and the other's leave from high above, in the window of the tower. It was the best vantage point in the kingdom and she watched the soldier's slowly march out of the city. The sun was setting in the sky, leaving an amazing trail of red and gold, grey and white clouds mixed in to leave a spectacular sunset. She bit her lip uncertainly, feeling as if something were not quite right. Where was Darek, for one. Ares had told them he'd fight with them, then he'd disappeared, what was his game anyway. He'd never let Xena get hurt though, so he'd enter the battle at some stage.

"I don't like this" Meryll muttered, leaning further out and staring intently towards where Xena would set up her trap.

"Don't lean out too far" a voice warned as a pair of hand's grasped her waist firmly. She glanced back, startled and saw that it was Cupid, his face centimeters from her own. She couldn't really say that she was surprised to see him, the Gods all popped in when they felt like it...but he was _**NOT**_ someone she wanted to be dealing with either. Her heart beat crazily at his presence and she tried to ignore the warmth of his hands on her waist as she again leaned out the window.

"Something isn't right!" she said again and there was a short silence, then she felt the weight of Cupid's body as he leaned against her to look out the window also. His green-gold eyes narrowed and she knew he could see farther than she ever could.

"You're right" he told her grimly, after a moment. He stepped back and released her waist, making room for her as she walked away from the window.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, worried for Xena. Cupid put a finger on his chin thoughtfully, his eyes narrowed.

"Xena had a trap didn't she? Then one of us is interfering in this battle" he said and she glared at him, her brown eyes flashing a brilliant green in her anger.

"One of you? Ares then, I _**KNEW**_ he wasn't going to help us!" she fumed, pacing around the small room. Cupid watched her, a strange expression on his face. Then he seemed to recall what she had just said and a frown touched his brow.

"Ares?" he seemed startled, grabbing her shoulders in a hard grip. "He said he was going to _**HELP**_ you?" Meryll struggled in the grip but Cupid moved his face closer so that she was forced to look at him.

"Yes! Don't you know he's been traveling with us...pretending to be a mortal" she said in an amused tone, but he looked perplexed.

"A mortal, hmm. He's been missing from Olympus, no one's seen him"

"Aphrodite has, when she-" Meryll broke off abruptly, putting a hand over her mouth reflexively when she realized what she had almost said. But Cupid was watching her suspiciously and when she didn't go on, he shook her lightly.

"When she...what?" he demanded softly and she pressed her lips together firmly. he looked amused and annoyed at the same time his finger's tightening again on her shoulders. Meryll suddenly shuddered, a feeling of dread going through her like a bolt of lightning.

"Ahhhh" she winced lightly, curling instinctively closer to Cupid in her pain and he looked surprised.

"Are you hurt?" he said, looking her over and he shook her head.

"Just...just a feeling of-" she whispered, closing her eyes and blocking out his face. Her mind reached out and swept across the miles, touching Xena's and continuing on into the canon that she was heading towards. Her brow's drew together in a frown, there were men there...archers, but no army. Cupid watched her for a moment, then he reached out his mind hesitantly and touched hers. it was something that he had promised himself never to do to her, but he _**had**_ to know what was bothering her!

Immediately his mind was sucked into hers, an instant melding that left him gasping. At first all he felt were emotions, nervousness, concern, suspicion and an awareness of his presence underneath it all that brought a smile to his lips. He delved a little deeper and came up against a barrier, a _**POWERFUL**_ barrier that he could not get through. A natural shield around her mind. He probed at it and felt a faint response.

["Cupid" her voice breathed. He felt a sigh and then amusement, the barrier weakened and he was let inside. He felt the full force of her power then and then he was seeing what she was.

["Look at this, Xena's walking into a trap" she whispered, worry in her tone. Cupid looked at the archers and then further ahead, taking her mind along with his.

["It's too late" he said and she looked closer, her heart sinking as she saw what he had.

["He's attacking tonight!" she gasped. There in the valley, was the full bulk of Zagred's army, marching around _**BEHIND**_ Xena!

["She'll be cut off from the city" Cupid noted, rather detached, because he was feeling overwhelmed by Meryll's mind. Or rather...Aurelia's mind.

["Who are you really?" he asked her softly and she immediately withdrew herself from him, retreating in confusion and wariness.

["Enough!" she whispered, shutting his mind completely off from hers and he felt a...separation, almost as if for one brief moment in time, he had found...He felt Meryll yank back from his arms and his hands instinctively tightened as he opened his eyes and looked into her wide green one's. Aurelia stared back at him, startled. Somewhere during their search for the army, within her mind, the illusion of Meryll had faded.

"Aurelia-" he started to say, but she wrenched herself away violently.

"I have to warn Xena!" she shouted, running towards the window, she never stopped and Cupid's mouth opened in horror as she leapt out and plunged down immediately into the darkness of the night. He raced towards the window to see her falling head first towards the pavements below, he half-extended a hand to use his powers when she suddenly blurred and became a golden eagle. The wings flashed in the firelight of a group of people below, watching with awe and disbelief. He watched her fly away then felt eyes on him and looked down to see Gabrielle looking up at him from the courtyard below. She had obviously seen Aurelia change and her mouth was wide open in shock.

"Hmm" Cupid murmured, looking back up at the dark sky to where the eagle was now merely a speck. Seeing what no mortal could with his immortal eyes. "Don't think you're escaping that easily" he continued, a glint in his eye. A moment later the room was empty, a shower of gold falling to the floor, marking the exit of the God of Love.

Aurelia was beyond thought now, her only goal to help Xena. She didn't know how really, it was far too late for her army to turn back. They were almost upon the canon. And Zagred was already half way through the valley. The sky was dark two and though her eyes were sharp, she berated herself for choosing the form of an eagle. An owl would have been much more serviceable...and yet in some part of her mind she knew that she had one it because Cupid had been watching. She had felt far to much of him when their mind's hand melded, each of them for one moment feeling what the other did.

Xena's army became visible a few minutes later and she flew over them all till she came to the front, where Xena was riding with his Commander and his King. Aurelia flew on a bit further, brushing her wing-tips against Xena's face and startling the woman. Then she landed when she was sure she had Xena's attention, blurring as her claws touched the ground and becoming human again.

"Xena" Aurelia said, bowing her head slightly and Xena held up her hand, signaling a halt.

"Gods!" the King gasped and the Commander looked quiet pale in the torch light as some soldiers came forward to see what was going on. Aurelia smiled at him, her skin almost glowing in the moonlight and she had no idea how ghostly she appeared to them.

"Aurelia" Xena said slowly, wondering what the girl was doing there, making an amazing entrance no less. Perhaps to startle them? But no, there was an urgency in the green eyes turned up towards hers...and an eagle was a bird of speed.

"I bring bad news Xena, Zagred somehow knows of your plans and has laid a trap for you in the canon" Aurelia said, breathing deeply from her swift flight from the castle. Xena looked at her sharply.

"Are you sure?" she demanded and Argon looked from one woman to another.

"Who _**IS**_ this Xena, that she has the powers of a Goddess and the beauty of Aphrodite herself?" Commander Akron asked, slightly smitten by the sorceress' looks. Xena gave him an annoyed look.

"This is-"

"I am known as The White Lady, my lord" Aurelia interjected smoothly, seeing no reason for this man to know her name. Xena inclined her head slightly in acknowledgment.

"That's not all Xena, I'm afraid that he and his army is already a half way through the valley and cutting you off from the city" Aurelia went on, as if the Commander had never spoken. Xena sat there on Argo as if frozen, then Darek pushed his horse through the ranks and came up to where Xena was.

"What's going on?" he demanded quietly when his eyes fell on Aurelia and she inclined her head slightly in his direction, his eyebrow rose questionably.

"The Lady brought us news that we have been betrayed, Zagred learnt of our plans and even now marches in yon valley, cutting us for our kingdom" King Lyacis said, almost as if he were speaking poetry and he was given several disgusted and incredulous looks.

"It this true?" Darek demanded of Aurelia and she frowned lightly, but her eyes blazed a fierce green fire.

"It is" the voice came from nowhere and Darek frowned darkly, Xena suspicious, Aurelia gasped and the rest looked confused. Then slowly Cupid formed in a burst of golden light, the soldier's falling back from him and almost groveling in the presence of what was clearly a God.

"Cupid saw it also" Aurelia said, recovering and throwing him a slightly annoyed glance. He looked back, his green-gold eyes amused, a wicked smile about his lips and then he was all seriousness.

"You're cut off Xena, there's no way you can get your army back to Abdera before Zagred gets there" he told her bluntly. Xena thumped her fist against her saddle viciously and Argo whined, prancing a little in startlement. He threw his mistress a reproachful look and she patted his head absently.

"Damn! When I get my hands on Ares-!" she swore at some length and Aurelia happened to be looking at Darek, seeing the look of surprise, then amusement. He looked over and met her eyes, a sardonic smile spreading over his face. Cupid had also been looking at Darek, recognition in his eyes and his brows rose.

"I don't think it was Ares" Cupid said, surprising Darek and Aurelia. He smiled warmly at her, then maliciously at Darek. Xena was annoyed.

"Why in Hades would you think that, Zagred is his Warlord!" she gritted through her teeth, fingers absently playing with her chakrum, eager to use it.

"Never mind" Cupid said, giving up. "You'll learn" he continued softly, so that only Xena could hear and she gave him a perplexed look.

"Xena! What can we do, Abdera is helpless!" King Lyacis wailed, ringing his hands. Aurelia glanced at him, disbelieving that this sniveling man was really a King.

"Cupid, can you help me?" Xena asked intently, she looked at him and then at Aurelia. "Take me to this valley, Aurelia can you stay with the army?"

Aurelia looked disconcerted. "Uh, why?" she asked rather weakly and Cupid gave her a quick look.

"I need someone with them, just in case Zagred has anyone waiting to ambush us on the way back to Abdera" the warrior Princess rubbed her forehead, trying to relieve the tension there. "At least Gabrielle won't be totally helpless with Hercules and Iolaus...and there will be at least one sword-woman..." she mused and Aurelia, Darek and Cupid exchanged glances.

"Who would that be?" Darek snapped and Xena glared at him.

"Meryll of course, I know I didn't tell anyone...but I learnt that she's excellent with a sword" Aurelia stared at Xena incredulously and almost laughed. Cupid looked at them both and his mouth opened, then closed, amusement in his eyes.

"No, I'll need her in Abdera" Cupid said quickly and Xena frowned darkly.

"I_** NEED**_ her here!"

"We can handle it" Darek said nonchalantly and Xena looked at him, dark eyes meeting steely blue.

"I need someone with power here-" Xena began and Cupid cut her off, looking into the distance with a wicked smile on his face.

"Then call in a few favors, I happen to know a few of us that owe you" Darek and Aurelia stared at him, having an inkling of who he was suggesting.

"You've got to be joking!" Darek said under his breath, but the look on Xena's face said she was reluctantly considering Cupid's words.

"Who did you have in mind?"

* * *

"I should have gone with them!" Hercules said for the third time and Gabrielle restrained the urge to whack him over the head with her staff.

"We needed you here!" Gabrielle said patiently, her green eyes rolling skyward in exasperation.

"But she's probably going up against Ares, Gabrielle" he explained to her, just as patiently.

"Xena can handle herself" Celeste said firmly and Iolaus nodded.

"She IS his favorite" the blonde mused and they all stared at her.

"That's true" Hercules said slowly, hopeful that it was true.

"But why?" Lorelei said in confusion, not really knowing of Xena.

"She used to be his Warlord, his _**FAVORITE**_, the Warrior Princess" Iolaus said quickly, before Gabrielle could open her mouth and she frowned, annoyed that she had been deprived of telling the tale herself.

"He thinks she'll come back to him" Gabrielle said, wanting to say _**something**_ and Celeste looked at her narrowly.

"And what do _**you**_ think, Gabrielle?" the Hand-Maiden asked intently. Gabrielle paused where she was crushing herbs in a bowl, her eyes thoughtful.

"She has a dark side that occasionnally comes out...but she won't go back" the blonde said confidently.

"Yes, she won't" Hercules said rather sharply. Gabrielle nodded again and looked out of the Temple window, high up on the walls. They were in the main hall, the carpet having been pulled right back from the marble floor and they were surrounded by the other Hand-Maiden's. All making ready for the wounded. The Oracle was no where to be seen and Gabrielle was curious,. wanting to meet her.

A golden flash alerted them and all activities in the hall went silent as Cupid appeared. All the Hand-Maiden's immediately fell onto their faces, awed in the presence of a God. Cupid grimaced slightly.

"You don't have to do that" he told them and they reluctantly sat back up, going back tot heir work.

"Gabrielle, I have a message from Xena. She told you to abandon this place and try to build some sort of fortification at the South Gate of the city" he told her and her eyes widened.

"Why, what's gone wrong?" the blonde asked, anxious as she got swiftly to her feet. Cupid looked into her green eyes and felt concern for her.

"Someone betrayed you and Zagred knew of Xena's plans, he marches towards Abdera even now and should be here in less than 6 hours"

Gabrielle's mouth opened in horror as she realized they were defenseless. "Oh Gods! Hercules, what should we do?" she pleaded with the tall man and he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"There's a Tavern near the South gate isn't there? It's cellar is bound to be full of casks. Find as many wagons' as you can and we'll load everything heavy that we can on top of them" he decided. Most of the Hand-Maiden's raced out of the room, leaving only Celeste, Lorelei and the other's of Xena's group.

"Wait, Cupid! Where is Xena?" Gabrielle asked frantically as Cupid made to leave, she clutched at his arm. He turned back and put a hand on her cheek comfortingly.

"I took her to meet Zagred head on and try to stop him..." he saw her mouth fall open in horror and held up a hand to stop her yell of outrage.

"She's not alone, Aurelia is with her"

"Aurelia? She's a sorceress isn't she?" Gabrielle said excitedly. "If they hurt Xena she'll turn them into frogs!"

Hercules and Iolaus looked at each other, startled, while Cupid looked amused. "Uh, yeah. Frogs" he coughed lightly, stepping back. "I'm sure she can do more than that, and she'd very good with that sword of her's"

Gabrielle nodded "Yes, I've seen her" Cupid nodded at her and disappeared in a golden light. Gabrielle stood there with a grin, she'd seen Aurelia fight before _**and**_ use her powers! Xena could have a chance after all.

Hercules strode outside, Gabrielle and Iolaus at his side. "We'll need some swords, hand-Maiden's are trained aren't they Celeste?" he asked the hand-Maiden and she nodded.

"Yes, all of us can fight" she told him and he smiled. But Gabrielle had just noticed something.

"Meryll can fight...but has anyone seen her?" she asked and their were head-shakes. Where was she?

* * *

Though they could not possibly reach their city in time, the soldiers headed back. Darek and Commander Argon, followed immediately by King Lyacis lead the army.

"Xena doesn't have a chance against the whole army, I'm afraid we have seen the end of the Warrior Princess" Argon said mock-solemnly and missed the burning gaze that Darek shot him.

"She has the aid of a god" the King pointed out pompously and his Commander shot him a look of disgust.

"Yes! Cupid! A God of Love" Argon spat sarcastically and Lyacis shrank back slightly. The Commander looked at Darek, who had partially blocked his horse, though they still rose. The man gave him such a dark look from his burning eyes that Argon shuddered inside.

"Xena has more than one God on her side, Argon" Darek said silkily, eyes burning into the Commanders fearful eyes. "She has the favor of Ares"

Lyacis swallowed audibly and rode closer to them, though he noticeably stayed further to Argon's side than Dareks.

"Ares? The God of War-but isn't Zagred one of _**his**_ Warlords?" the King blurted, in an unusual display of intelligence. Argon straightened, looking at Darek smugly.

"Indeed, he is. You're completely right, your Majesty" he congratulated his King, a rather smug look thrown in Darek's direction. Darek, in turn stared at them mockingly, an arrogant smile on his lips. But surprisingly, he said nothing more. Let the stupid Mortals believe that they had been right. There was no way in Tartarus he was risking his favorite over a little skirmish like this...

* * *

"Cupid, have you been drinking Ambrosia wine?" Aphrodite asked him suspiciously, staring at him and then the others before her. Xena and Aurelia looked on as she and her son spoke, trying not to intrude.

"No mom, I'm serious...and I believe you owe Xena, from more than a few times" he said firmly. His mother glared slightly at him, then hmm'd and looked thoughtful.

"A war huh? You want the Goddess of _**love**_ to help you with a War?" she asked again, incredulous at the very suggestion. Xena nodded confirmation and Aphrodite sighed. Aurelia exchanged a look with Cupid, while Aphrodite looked into space.

["She's taking it better than I expected" Aurelia murmured into his mind, tight restraints on her powers so that Aphrodite would not suspect they were talking that way. Cupid smiled at her, a eyebrow raised.

["You're right, I expected screaming at least" he joked, green-gold eyes glittering with amusement despite the gravity of their situation. She smiled back and their eyes locked involuntarily, the smile falling from her face. Aphrodite spoke again and Aurelia jerked her gaze away, heart racing.

"Okay, I'll do this one gig, but I'm _**not**_ killing anyone" she said adamantly and Xena smiled slightly, looking the Goddess up and down. She just couldn't picture the scantily-clad, golden-haired Goddess with a sword...if nothing else, it would clash with her clothes.

"Of course not, mom" Cupid said in exasperation, again meeting Aurelia's eyes and she smiled at him. Aphrodite suddenly became aware of the silent communication and her eyes flashed.

"What's the plan?" she demanded, casually walking towards Xena and stopping between Cupid and Aurelia, effectively blocking their sight of each other. Cupid ground his teeth, trying not to show his temper. His mother was being more than obvious.

Xena watched the whole play, blue eyes expressionless, but Cupid could see a slight, amused smile playing around her lips.

"Something simple and yet, it could turn the tide of the battle" the warrior murmured and looked into the corn-flower blue of Aphrodite's eyes.

"Simple huh?" the Goddess said, not believing a word. When a mortal calls for a God for a favor, it was never _**simple**_. Her eyes told Xena so and the brunette acknowledged it with a slight glint in her eyes.

"This is what I want you to do..."

* * *

"How much further to Abdera, Commander?" Zagred barked impatiently and his horse shied slightly as the large fists tightened cruelly on the rein's. The Commander bowed slightly in his saddle, eyes impassive.

"Two more hours at the least, sir"

"Hmm, too long for my liking" Zagred growled, his eyes fell upon the empty sleeve that had once held his sword arm and his eyes darkened in rage.

"I want that bitch Xena's head on a spike by dawn, if it's not there'll he Tartarus to pay!" he suddenly roared back at him soldier's, who grabbed their weapon's hastily and thrust it into the air in a salute.

"Zagred! Zagred!" the roared back and he smirked, turning back to his Commander with satisfaction.

"You're quite the popular one I see...and so deliciously violent" a feminine voice purred in his ear. He looked around for her, but could not see her.

"Where are you?" he demanded, hating games and she laughed cruelly. A sharp fingernail drawn harshly across his cheek so that a thin line of blood appeared and he swore, startling his Commander.

"You little-!" he began to snarl and was slapped hard across the face, his head ringing from the blow.

"Watch what you say, Mortal. I'll tolerate only so much" Discord warned, voice dark with something so violent that Zagred felt himself pale involuntarily. She laughed again, a terrible sound.

"Sorry, Goddess" he heard himself say with growing disgust and disbelief. Had he actually said that to her? That which he had never said to another living person.

"That's better, now listen. I'm going to up the odds in our favor a little." she paused and Zagred put a hand up to wipe the blood from his face, trying to hide the hate in his eyes for the Goddess of Discord.

"Oh?" he said and felt a finger trace the deep cut from her nail, down his cheek. She made sure to dig it in, then smoothed it almost forgivingly.

"I'm going to mess with time a little, Hercules and the other's are forting up and I want you there to surprise them" she giggled in amusement, picturing the chagrined looks on their faces when the army was on top of them before they knew it. Zagred was more than eager, the blood-lust starting up within him.

"You truly are a mighty Goddess" he praised her. "You should be Goddess of War" he added and their was a silence.

"Do you really think so?" she purred and he felt her breath on his face. "Unfortunately, that is a position held by Ares...and no one...messes with the God of War"

Zagred shrank back slightly at her threatening tone and knew his life was in the balance. "It will be a blood-bath" he promised her, drawing her attention off his last words and it worked.

"It had better be" she said coldly. "For your sake"

* * *

"Oh, God's!" Siona choked as she looked towards the bed. Marius lay there, but he was no longer the little boy he had appeared to be but moments before. He had grown down into a full-grown man of about 20 summers. She noted with detachment, he definitely had his father's incredible looks. Though the eyes that opened slowly to stare at her were her own green, but oh, such hatred and darkness in them!

"Mother" the man purred, getting to his feet, completely ignoring his naked state. He had swiftly busted out of his clothes as he had grown in the space of a few moments. Siona pressed herself back further into the wall, seeing danger in those eyes. He smiled, but his eyes were as cold as ice as he moved towards her.

"Stay away" she said, reaching behind her for her sword that she always kept on the wall in case of emergencies. His eyes glinted as she pulled it swiftly down and held it before her unwaveringly, the blade glinting in the candle-light.

"Oh Mother, now you have me thinking you don't love me anymore" he told her maliciously and she swallowed, going pale as he stepped right up to the point of her sword so that it rested against the skin of his chest. He gestured and she almost dropped the sword as he was suddenly clad in leathers, a sword at his side. He insultingly refused to draw it, obviously not seeing her as a threat and her resolve hardened.

"What _**are**_ you? You are not my son" she whispered and his eyes rose to meet her's, the green almost black.

"I am darkness" she said silkily, allowing her to see the aura of his power swirling around his body. She could have screamed, so filled with fear and dread was she. To warn the other's perhaps, but that would lead to meaningless deaths. She knew without a doubt, this man who as once her beloved son, was a ruthless killer.

"Darkness" she replied, suddenly expressionless and his eyes showed that she had surprised him. He had expected her to fall to her knee's in fear perhaps...not stare impassively at him.

"I have come to claim my birthright-the world!" he roared, stretching out his hands as if trying to grasp all of the earth in them.

"You can't have it" she told him quietly, eyes glinting strangely. her heart lay dead inside her, all love for this man, now gone. He glanced at her mockingly, eyes curious despite himself.

"And what will you do?"

She never answered him, but thrust forward with the sword, impaling him. He staggered slightly, head bowed limply, but then it shot up and their was a terrible rage in them. He slid backwards and Siona dropped the sword limply as the wound in his chest healed right before her eyes. He couldn't be killed. Marius backhanded her, so that she flew backwards across the room and his the table hard. She saw stars and then an awful pain in her neck. Her body went numb and she couldn't move as he came to stand over her, Siona's own sword in his hands.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard" he murmured and she caught her breath in incredulity...surely he wasn't remorseful that he had hurt her? But then she saw the cruel smile on his face, the eyes glinting maliciously.

"No" she moved her lips, but the word only came out silently and a tear escaped her eye.

"Now you won't feel anything when I kill you...a pity really, it was meant to be special"

Siona stared up at her son and thought of Ares, wondering if he had meant this to happen all along. The perfect son, ruthless, a killing machine without a heart. And he had power. Maybe Aurelia could- As if reading her thoughts, he grinned down at her.

"A thought for you, my dear mother, on your way to The Elysian Fields" he purred, raising the sword so that the candlelight glinted into her eyes harshly. "I know how much you care for your lovely friend Aurelia and I just wanted you to know, I'm going to take care of her for you"

Siona felt stirrings of fury in her, her eyes flashing fire at him. She loved her friend and there was horrible promise in his eyes that send dread singling through her veins. "Don't you touch or...or Hades help you"

He stared at her in mock-surprise.

"I'm sure he will, dear mother" he smirked. "Or rather, I'll help HIM when I send the world screaming down to his realms"

["Ares, for Hades sake-stop him!" Sionna flung out as hard as she could, knowing that somehow the God of War would hear. Marius smiled gently down at her as he raised the sword high.

"Any last requests?"

"Go to Hades!"

He smiled evilly as the sword swung down and severed her head in a bloody swipe. "You first"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 16/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen **

* * *

["Ares, for Hades sake-stop him!" the desperate voice penetrated his mind as if flung from an arrow and he stiffened in the saddle. It was Sionna's voice. Desperate, fearful. Immediately his mind followed that thought back and found...nothing. He couldn't find her mind at all, but he did find another. A familiar mind, unexpected in it's maturity.

"Marius" Darek hissed, the name spat with so much venom that Commander Argon flinched, even though he did not understand what had caused the frightening change in his companion. Darek's face was contorted in a furious rage, the eyes almost seeming to spit fire and hatred.

"What was that?" King Lyacis said nervously, earning a warning look from his Commander. Darek straightened in his saddle, his arrogant and proud bearing at once visible to all those nearby.

"Enough of this mockery!" he snarled and vanished, just like that. Argon and Lyacis gaped, almost falling off of their horses and whispers of it flew through the army like wild-fire.

"What in Tartarus is going on around here?" Argon demanded, fear clutching his heart. He had heard enough of Xena's plan to know that she had needed someone with power riding with the army and had gone to get help from the God's...which meant that she had no idea what Darek really was. Even Argon was not sure...

* * *

Aurelia closed her eyes as Cupid and Aphrodite disappeared from the darkened field. Time to see how close Zagred was. Her mind flew out as swift as lightning, seeking to where Zagred ought to be. Only, he wasn't there and neither was his army.

"Where is he?" she demanded aloud, seeking frantically for the enemy and her blood froze when she finally found him.

"Cupid!" she yelled and he appeared in a golden light, eyes wide from having sensed her urgency.

"What is it?" he demanded, coming forward and gripping her arms tightly. Her green eyes were wide and worried, her face pale in the moonlight.

"Zagred is less than 10 minutes from Abdera!" she told him, almost stumbling over the words. His hand tightened, face shocked.

"What?! They can't be, they couldn't have moved an army that size-"

"Without help" she finished for him. He had paled also, mind rapidly thinking ahead. He released one arm, the other still gripping her other upper arm, but this time more gentle.

"Come on, we have to get to Xena" he murmured, pulling her close. A moment later the air shimmered and they vanished. Aurelia kept her eyes open this time, having been unconscious the last time she traveled with a God. It was amazing, nothing like when she translocated. They were in a golden place, almost too bright to see and she felt power all around her. But before she could absorb it fully, they blinked back into the real world and she saw Xena's startled face. The Warrior was hiding behind an outcropping of rocks at the beginning of the valley, waiting for the first sight of Zagred's army.

"Cupid, Aurelia! Why aren't you in place?" the Warrior Princess hissed furiously. She was coiled like a spring, visible in every muscle as she crouched there. Cupid brushed her words aside swiftly, still absently holding Aurelia's arm in a gentle grip. If she noticed, she said nothing and Xena watched them curiously. There was a tension about them that she could almost taste.

"Zagred's army is about 10 minutes from Abdera" Cupid said curtly and Xena got up, eyes disbelieving.

"What!?" she demanded, eyes icing over. "One of _**YOU**_ helped them!" she seethed a moment later, when she thought about it and Cupid nodded.

"That's the only explanation"

"Ares!" Xena glared darkly, her sword slashing the air around her in deadly strokes and Aurelia's eyes widened.

"It's not Ares, Xena" she said urgently, for some reason the need to defend the God of War was over-powering. Xena turned the glare on the beautiful sorceress.

"Oh really?" she whispered menacingly, eyes narrowed to slits and she advanced on the startled two. "And how could you know that unless you have something to do with this?"

"What are you saying Xena?" Cupid said, appalled. Aurelia said nothing, but made a slight movement closer to Cupid, making him tighten his hand on her arm and finally noticing he still held it. The Warrior Princess looked mad enough to kill, blood-lust in her eyes and now Cupid finally saw-up close-why Ares was obsessed with this woman so much.

"Don't be foolish" he warned her, standing straighter as she came closer slowly, looking for a way to get under their defenses. Aurelia suddenly made a move, vanishing from Cupid's hold and reappearing behind Xena.

"We don't have time for this!" she shouted in Xena's ear, startling the Warrior long enough to grab onto her shoulder. Cupid watched as they both vanished and frowned in annoyance. What in Hades did Aurelia think she was doing? Xena was in the most dangerous of moods and Aurelia might have power, but she was no God...

* * *

"Arrgggggh!" Xena screamed in fury as Aurelia released her, whirling on the sorceress. Aurelia watched her calmly, eyes meeting Xena's angry one's. Then Xena noticed where she was and blinked, seeing they were in a deserted street somewhere. The noise of many people shouting came to her and she ran around the corner swiftly, seeing that they were in Abdera. Hercules, Gabrielle and the Hand-Maidens, plus town-folk were working furiously on barricading the south gate. Xena felt the fury leak out of her and was shocked that she had let it overcome her so easily.

She turned to look at Aurelia to see the girl had her eyes closed, standing motionless. Xena had the chilling feeling that she was standing there completely alone, then the girl's eyes opened and she actually grinned at the warrior Princess. "I think the tide just turned, Xena"

"What do you mean?" Xena asked warily, hearing someone coming up behind them rapidly. But she didn't turn, recognizing Gabrielle's footfalls.

"Xena! What in Tartarus are you doing back here-oh, Aurelia" she said, noticing the beautiful girl standing behind Xena.

"Gabrielle" Aurelia greeted softly and Gabrielle blinked at her, feeling strange comfort stealing over her limbs at that soft green gaze.

"You were saying?" Xena demanded quietly as they headed swiftly towards Hercules.

"Xena!" he bellowed over the noise and she smiled slightly, then her eyes became cool as she again looked at the sorceress. Aurelia grinned and turned to face the broad, empty street behind them. A moment later there was a vast shimmering and everyone gaped as Xena's army appeared, King Lyacis clinging desperately to his frightened mount.

"_**HADES**_!" Commander Argon shouted, sliding from his horse. His legs almost buckled and his face was white, eyes staring. Aphrodite appeared then, looking smug.

"Just what you were wishing for! Consider it an early birthday pressie, Xena" the Goddess purred, hands on hips. Xena's eyes narrowed, a smile coming over her mouth slowly, wickedly. Just then, a Hand-Maiden came running up from the south gate, eyes popping out as she saw the army there.

"Uh, Umm...Zagred's Army is here!" she said breathlessly, glancing around and noticing Aphrodite almost immediately. The Hand-Maiden fell onto her face at the Goddess' feet and Xena stared towards the gate. She berated herself for being so distracted and cursed.

Argon remembered suddenly about Darek and looked seriously at Xena.

"I have to tell you someth-"

"It can wait, Argon! Arm the gate!" she ordered loudly, her voice carrying to the farthest soldier. They didn't hesitate for a moment, as a quarter of them ran towards the gate. The rest waiting for orders and Xena went over to the Commander as the soldiers swarmed towards the gate, shouting.

"Never do that to me again!" Aragon's voice trembled as he looked at Aphrodite nervously and she smiled and shrugged.

"What ever"

"We need to make another plan-and quick" Xena said, sketching it out as her mind raced and Argon smiled ferally.

* * *

Ares arrived back at his Temple, faster than the blink of an eye. He looked around Siona's room swiftly and saw her on the floor. Her head stared lifelessly at the roof, blood leaking out of it still and he felt a terrible fury build up inside him.

"_**MARUIS**_!" he roared, the roof shaking and all the Preistess' heard him and trembled in fear. Ares stared around the place quickly, then gestured abruptly, bringing three startled Priestess' to him.

"Lord Ares" one faltered, but he cut her off viciously.

"See to her" he said curtly and their faces went pale as they saw her. Ares disappeared before they could even move and they stared at each other in fear. Who had done this? Whoever it was would not live to see another sunset.

"Where's the baby?" another of them whispered frantically, searching the room. But nothing was found other than the shredded baby clothes on Siona's bed...

* * *

Xena looked around in triumph. The battle was going well and in their favor too. The ploy had been simple, Hercules and the Hand-Maiden's pretending to surrender and Zagred's army had walked into the city...right into a trap. Many of them had been taken out in the first minute by the hidden archers. Aurelia had sealed the gates, trapping the enemy inside the city and from there, Xena's army had poured from every street and attacked the surprised army.

"Gabrielle, why aren't you tending wounded?" Xena snapped as she heard the blonde's steps coming up behind her.

"I wanted to see if you were all right-Xena, let me see that arm!" Gabrielle yelped, grabbing for it and Xena let her see the gaping wound reluctantly. From Zagred's own sword, a lucky stoke for the man. But never again. Xena had been urged to fall back, by Argon and she did so reluctantly, watching the Warlord grin in malice. It was her sword arm, as useless to her now as his had been to him. It hung limply at her side and she had been too busy to patch it up.

"Damn, why didn't you come to me sooner?" Gabrielle scolded angrily, trying to lead Xena away, but she wouldn't leave.

"We're in the middle of a battle Gabrielle!" the dark-haired warrior snapped, more harshly than she intended and Gabrielle's eyes filled. Then she surprisingly swallowed them back and smiled.

"Okay, I'll just patch it here"

Xena stared at her, a puzzled frown coming over her face. Gabrielle was unusually calm. A shout startled her and they both looked in the direction to see Hercules fling a man away from him, a furious and worried expression on his face as he looked at someone.

"Aurelia! Damn, don't!" he bellowed again and Xena was suddenly alert as she saw the girl fighting her way through the thick of the men, sword flashing expertly. She was trying to get to Zagred, Xena saw, cursing loudly. She was a good swords-woman, but she was taking too many risks!

"Leave it" Xena ordered Gabrielle curtly, pulling away from the blonde, who was only part-way through wrapping her friend's arm. She watched Xena stride off purposefully, the end of the bandage trailing as she threw herself high into the air and dived directly into the thick of the battle. Gabrielle almost shrieked when she felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see Cupid there, a sad smile on his face. He looked at the battle and his green-gold eyes darkened.

"It's almost over" she reassured him, seeing that it was true. There were so many dead, but they were beating Zagred slowly, the Warlord having less men than Xena did now.

"Aurelia!" Cupid gasped, spotting her in the midst of the battle. She was covered in blood, her white cloak again stained. He cursed as her sword scythed through the men and he saw her objective was Zagred. His mother had already disabled all the higher-ranking soldier's, the Goddess of Love moving among them and spreading her power around. It turned them into mindless fools, falling in love instantly with whom ever their eyes happened to fall upon after she had passed. One man was even trying to kiss his horse, but neither of them found it funny. He disappeared rapidly and she glanced at the spot he had been standing, in dismay.

"Xena will reach her" Gabrielle whispered, trying to reassure herself, but feeling dread that her friend might get killed. "Oh, God's, please protect her Artemis!"

"Who's gonna protect you?" a voice purred. Gabrielle spun around rapidly and saw a woman there, dressed in black leather and netting. She was short and had long black hair, her eyes as dark as the night and their expression was malicious.

"Who are you?" Gabrielle stammer, eyes flashing around for a weapon of some sort. The woman smiled chillingly, guessing Gabrielle's thoughts.

"Why bother, little girl. You can't kill me, after all-But I can kill _**you**_!"

Gabrielle's heart froze in her chest and she backed away, figuring out who the woman was. "You're Discord"

Discord's smile widened. "Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look"

Gabrielle glared, eyes falling on a spear that was lying almost hidden in the shadow of a building to her left. Unfortunately, her eyes gave her away.

"Uh, Uh, little Bard" the Goddess sneered, her eyes blazed and the spear was consumed in black fire. Gabrielle gave up trying to be brave and ran for it, hearing the yell of rage behind her.

Discord seethed, she hadn't expected her victim to run. But no matter, it was much more fun this way.

* * *

Aurelia fought harder, breath coming even and deep. her mind was completely on the task before her...to reach Zagred and cut his heart out!

"Aurelia!" Xena's voice panted, she fought her way to the sorceress's side and her eyes blazed an icy blue. "What do you think you're doing, taking risks like this?"

Aurelia gave her a disdainful glance, gutting open a soldier without blinking. Xena backhanded the soldier she had been fighting and he flew backwards, unconscious from the vicious blow before he even hit the ground.

"You want this battle finished, don't you? I've been in worse than this"

Xena watched the girl deflect a sword-thrust and calmly swept her sword up to decapitate the soldier, eyes blazing green fire. And Xena suddenly didn't doubt it, this girl had had a lot of practice to be so casual about killing people that way. Zagred was suddenly visible and both of them spotted him at the same time, fighting their way furiously towards him, blood spraying. He looked up and saw Xena, then Aurelia, blood-lust in his eyes.

"Xena! Come to your doom!" he screamed at her, seeming completely mad. Xena let out her war cry and crashed through the soldier's between them, chopping brutally through their ranks. Zagred eyed her eagerly and fought his way also, cutting his own men down in his haste to get to her.

Then he disappeared and Xena screamed in rage, whirling left and right.

"_**ARES**_! Show yourself!" she shouted, blue eyes like chips of pure ice.

An amused, yet somehow chilling laugh sounded from behind her, then, before she could move something sharp was shoved through her back. Xena felt an agony like she had never felt before and watched with detachment as the blade of a sword emerged from her ribcage and right through her breast-armour. It sliced it like butter and she recognized Haephestas' metal.

"_**XENA**_!" someone shouted, the tone's so anguished and yet enraged that Xena shivered, then fell to her knee's, utterly amazed that she was still alive.

"Not so mighty now, are you Xena?" an evil voice asked her and she fell backwards, all the strength going out of her. It was then that she saw them, standing over her with malicious expressions. Discord and Zagred. His sword dripped with her blood and she watched as it splattered onto her face, held too close over her body.

"_**XENA**_!" the voice roared again and she concentrated, surely she knew that tone of voice? Her eyes wanted to close, but she had to know...the men in front of her were mown down like grass, amazingly it was the man Darek there, his face distorted with rage. His black eyes blazing and curiously, it was with dying eyes that she realized what had been under her nose all the time.

"Discord!" Darek hissed, fist clenching around his sword. Then he shimmered briefly, the image of Darek disappearing abruptly to leave an enraged God of War. Xena shifted her eyes, even though they were glazing over, she saw the fear on Discord's face. Zagred shrank back, so pale that Xena thought he would faint.

"Ares" the Goddess faltered, knowing that she had finally gone too far with him. The darkness in his eyes practically roasting her where she stood...and in them she saw her death. In his every movement, in the dripping of blood from his mighty sword, that she had so gloried in...

"You can't do anything, it's forbidden to kill another God" she blustered, taking a nervous step backwards as he strode closer.

"To Tartarus with the rules! No one touches Xena, but me!" he snarled, raising the sword over his head. The light was fading from Xena's eyes, but she struggled to keep them open, not believing what she was seeing and hearing. Ares was furious that she was dying? Had that really been anguish in his voice when he called her name?

"Xena, where are you? Xena!" Gabrielle's hysterical voice screamed over the battle and Xena's closing eyes snapped open again.

["No Gabrielle" she pleaded silently["Don't come here. I don't want you hurt..."

Ares looked down at her, as if hearing her thoughts-and he most probably _**had**_-then his eyes swept the areas where the Bard had yelled from. Discord took the opportunity to fling Zagred at Ares, who backhanded the man and didn't even watch to see him hurl back an impressive distance. His eyes mocked Discord as he stood, almost protectively over Xena and killed anyone that came near them.

"Did you think I'd let you do this?" he snarled at her and she smirked openly, eyes sliding over Xena maliciously.

"Oh, but I already have, baby. She'd dying even now" Discord frowned. "She really ought to be dead already"

Ares gritted his teeth, mind in flames as he looked down at Xena and steeled his heart. It was true, the light was fading from her gorgeous blue eyes, her skin a chalky colour and she was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"_**DISCORD**_!" he roared, eyes flaming and he swung the sword back, ready to decapitate her. Discord stared in disbelief, she'd been so sure he wouldn't risk getting his powers stripped-or worse-for killing another God.

"Does she mean that much to you?" she demanded incredulously, seconds before the blade descended and she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling fear for the first time in her life. But the blow never landed and she peeked from under her lashes to see Ares' arm had frozen, sword only inches from her face. A quick look at him revealed that he had not stopped of his own violation and she turned to run, not one look a gift horse in the mouth. But her muscles too, locked and her mouth fell open.

"Discord. You will die for this" a voice said icily and the soldier's on both side's abruptly fell silent. Discord looked around and saw all eyes were fixed on something over her shoulder. She struggled and managed to turn, finally, to see that Mortal there. Aurelia, the one Ares was rumored to have brought to Olympus of all things. Her long dark hair seemed to glow in the moonlight and it was strangely almost as bright as day, the blazing green eyes clearly seen. Discord felt her skin crawl and the air filled with danger. The soldiers scrabbled to get out of the way, knocking each other over in their haste.

"What are you going to do, Mortal?" Discord sneered. She'd seen the girl use her sword, but what was she too a God? If only she could find out who had frozen her muscles, boy would they pay!

"Kill you" was the cold reply as Aurelia walked closer. Everyone was frozen, until Discord laughed shrilly.

"You can't kill me Mortal, I'm a God!"

She had barely finished her words when Aurelia began to glow green, it encompassed her entire body and the green eyes blazed so brightly that everyone winced.

"Everybody get down!" Hercules yelled. Ares quickly sheathed his sword and dived down, covering Xena with his body. The strange force that had held him there, gone. Moment's later, the sky crackled with fierce thunder and lightning, shaking the ground. He peered up and saw that Aurelia's power had faded slightly, a surprised look on her face. So that meant that it was not _**her**_ messing with the weather. A huge bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, aiming for Discord and in seconds she was consumed. Ares covered his eyes and held Xena closer, knowing that she was probably already dead. He'd been too late...

Discord's agonized scream rent the air, making even the hardest soldier wince in fear and sympathy. The lightning stopped and their was a frightening silence. Ares raised his head and looked where Discord had been standing, but there was only a huge crater, even the dirt having been burnt horribly.

["I didn't kill her, I didn't have the chance...Ares?" Aurelia murmured, shocked into his mind.

["I didn't do it, though I_** WANTED**_ to kill that bitch!" he lashed out and felt her wince. He knew full well that it had been her to freeze his sword arm and Discord so she could not escape.

"I did it...I couldn't let my beloved soil her hands on such filth" a strong voice announced, drawing every eye, as a tall man stepped out of thin air. he had long dark hair and blazing green eyes, dressed in war leathers and he had a broad-sword at his side. His arms were crossed and an arrogant look was in his eyes as he surveyed the battle. Aurelia stared at him, knowing this person...but it couldn't be. The man smiled tenderly at her, walking closer and she stepped back involuntarily from the darkness emanating from him.

"Marius" she said numbly, finally knowing that it could be no other. He smiled hungrily, eyes raking over her greedily as he drank her in.

"You know me" he said, pleased. Stopping a few feet from her and she raised her eyes to his reluctantly. "I knew you would, my love"

"Why do you call me that?" she said hesitantly. Marius had grown so fast, so deadly...but she knew instinctively that he would never hurt her.

["Ares, get Xena out of here...I can still hear her heart beating" Aurelia whispered into his mind and he looked swiftly down at Xena, seeing that the sorceress had spoken the truth.

["This won't go un-avenged!" he promised her and felt puzzlement.

["But Discord is dead"

["But Marius isn't. he killed his mother in cold blood, Aurelia" Ares said cruelly and her face paled. She had to know what this monster had done, he knew she understood revenge as well as he did...

"Sionna?" Aurelia's cry jerked Marius' head around, from where he had been studying Gabrielle. Her eyes were huge and Ares saw slight doubt on the man's face. "You killed her?"

"No!" Gabrielle yelled, struggling forward. It was then that her eyes finally fell on Xena, having completely missed her during the annihilation of Discord.

"_**XENA**_!" she howled, snatching up a sword. Marius stiffened, but it was not to him that she charged, heading instead towards the man she knew instinctively had killed her friend. Zagred was startled, not having counted on the little Bard being furious. So she had guts huh?

"Come and get it little girl" he taunted her. Aurelia put out a hand, Marius grabbing her at the same time, having used her distraction to move closer. Ares remembered Xena's last coherent words and thrust out a hand...but it was too late. Zagred had gotten under Gabrielle's flailing sword with ease and impaled it into the girl's stomach. She shrieked and then toppled to the ground.

"Gabrielle!" Aurelia screamed, it echoed by Iolaus, who ran towards her, Hercules close behind. The armies were frozen, unbelieving of what they had seen in the last half-hour. Ares cursed as he saw the Bard fall, then gently picked Xena up and disappeared with her. Aurelia struggled, trying to go to her friend and help, but Marius wouldn't let her go.

Zagred saw death in the eyes of several people...and Gods present and hastily made an exit before anyone could stop him.

"Let me go, damn you!" Aurelia shouted, twisting around and kicking him between the legs. Her paled and let go, his eyes blazing. A golden light appeared behind him and he spun around, eyes going blank as a fist slugged him. Marius fell backwards, eyes glazing. Aurelia looked at him, then at her savior and threw herself into Cupid's arms. He held her sobbing form close and stroked her hair gently.

"It's all right" he soothed, looking up long enough to see that Hercules had lifted Gabrielle and was heading their way. Aurelia clung to him and he felt his heart thunder in response, though she seemed to have no idea of the effect she was having on him...

"Is she still alive?" Cupid asked anxiously, looking at Gabrielle's dead-white face and Hercules nodded.

"Just. Can you..." the large man asked and Cupid's face went blank, but his eyes were filled with a terrible anger.

"I'm not allowed to interfere. I can give you council...the only reason I could bring the army here was because Discord had broken the rules first"

He stared at the girl's face, the features he so cared for and his gut twisted. Poor Gabrielle was covered with blood, curled into a ball in Hecules' arms. His attention was taken then when the form of Marius sank into the dirt and disappeared. Simultaneously, Aurelia groaned in agony and clutched her head. The she pitched forward into his chest in a dead faint. Cupid caught her up and held her close as he had once before, feeling her heart beat against him.

"Is she okay?" Iolaus asked worriedly, eyeing her. The battle had totally broken up, Zagred dead and no one to lead either army.

"Yes, I think Marius did something to punish her though..." his anxious eyes wandered over the beautiful face, noticing she'd been hit on the Temple with something, the blood still drying. He could have swore it hadn't been there a while ago..

Hercules watched as Cupid shimmered golden and then left abruptly, his eyes never leaving Aurelia's face. The another light appeared and he recognized his sister, Artemis.

"Come with me" she commanded him, face cold as she looked around at the milling soldiers. Hercules and Iolaus stepped closer and she place a hand on each of their arm, willing herself to Olympus.

* * *

Ares set Xena down carefully, almost as if she would break like fine china. There was so much blood, but he knew that sometimes it made the wounds look worse than they really were.

"Oh, Xena" he murmured, sitting down by her side and taking one cold hand in his own. "I came as soon as I found out about Marius"

"Ughhhhh" she groaned, moving slightly, but it jarred her wound and she slipped back into unconsciousness. He let go of her hand and bent his head to see the wound better, but her armour hid it. With a wave of his hand, her armour disappeared, leaving her clad only in her thick undershift. It was soaked in blood as he pulled a knife out of the air, slipping it carefully under the straps of her shift. He put the knife on the side and gently peeled the material down to reveal a jagged wound right between her breasts. Ares paid no attention to her body and his eyes darkened as he wiped the blood from her skin with a cloth. Zagred had twisted the blade inside Xena, before she had slid awkwardly off it.

"It's bad, I'm amazed you're still alive, my sweet" he told her softly. Xena groaned as if in response and came around, eyes snapping open. They were hazed with pain, but she recognized Ares and tried to speak. Her eyes fell down to her chest and she grimaced when she saw the jagged cut.

"How bad is it?" she rasped and he sat back to give her room, not wanting her to feel threatened in such a vulnerable position. He had nothing but the greatest respect for his chosen.

"I won't lie Xena, it's bad" he said grimly. She raised her head to get a better look and winced as the pain almost overwhelmed her and blackness filled her mind. Ares put a hand under her head, realizing her need to assess the damage.

"Why aren't I dead?" she demanded weakly, when she finally slumped back, satisfied...and knowing she ought to be in Tartarus by now. Ares looked at her, his dark eyes unreadable.

"I'm...sustaining you" he said somewhat curtly, looking away and she frowned.

"Sustaining?" she echoed, knowing he was hiding something.

"You're drawing from my energy, but it won't last forever" his mouth tightened, his eyes even grimmer as he turned to meet her eyes again.

"Can you help me?" she whispered and he knew what it cost her ask a favor from an enemy.

"I'm no healer, Xena. I can't help you" he murmured, a helpless rage in his eyes that she could plainly see. Xena closed her eyes, trying to relax and separate herself from the pain.

"I'm dying then" she said, no fear in her voice, just a terrible sadness. She go to Tartarus for sure, never to see Gabrielle again. Xena began to laugh. "Stabbed in the back by your Warlord and now, here you are comforting me in my last hour"

"This is nothing to laugh at Xena!" he growled, eyes glaring down at her. She felt something tear, in her wound and blood gushed out of her mouth, leaving her weak and panting. She should have known better than to laugh!

"Yes, you should have"

"You-you can read my mind? Have you always been able to?" she coughed the last of the blood from her throat and he wiped it from her face and neck almost tenderly.

"No, Xena. I could have, but I would never have invaded your privacy that way." he straightened, throwing the bloodied rag from him in disgust and loathing. Here he was, a God and he could do nothing!

"Who would have thought? The God of War has morals" Xena murmured, almost under her breath, which was growing more shallow by the minute. Ares noticed, his dark eyes staring intently into her blue one's.

"I won't watch you die, Xena"

"You don't have a choice, remember" she tried to keep he eyes open, thinking it rather ironic that the last face she would ever see would be his. Even if she _**did**_ feel something for him...her eyes closed and her breathing stopped for a moment.

"Xena!" Ares reached out swiftly and felt for the pulse in her neck. For a moment, there was nothing, then he picked out the faintest of beats. She wouldn't last much longer...and he'd be damned if he'd see her die!

"Zeus will never forgive me if he finds out what I'm about to do, but it's worth it for you Xena" he whispered, reaching for the bloody dagger.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 17/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen **

* * *

She wasn't coming around and she was as pale as death, but he could see nothing more wrong with her than a large cut on her forehead. Cupid had wiped it clean and tried his healing powers, but to no avail. It had not worked and continuously seeped blood down her face.

"I don't know what's wrong!" he shouted in frustration and fear for her. She'd been bleeding since he brought her to his rooms in Olympus more than a half-hour ago, far too long for a wound to not have closed and stopped bleeding! He couldn't stand it, seeing her this way, it broke his heart.

"Aurelia, wake up and tell me you're all right" he whispered, leaning close and her breathing altered, the dark lashes fluttering and then opening swiftly to reveal beautiful green eyes.

"Cupid" she murmured, a smile spreading over her face and his breath caught. Aurelia reached up a hand and touched his face gently and he turned his mouth into her palm. His eyes closed for a moment and they froze that way, for several long minutes, simply content to be in each other's company. To feel the other's touch. Then he moved back with a sigh and took her hand into his tightly.

"I was worried"

"It was only a faint" she protested laughingly, till she saw his serious face.

"You're bleeding, you were wounded on the temple" he told her, reaching out with his other hand and touching the skin just below her cut gently. She winced and reached her own free hand up, brushing his as he drew it away.

"Oh, ouch, I barely felt it...hmm, it won't heal" she said, after a moment of concentration. Her green eyes were confused and she sought his out automatically. "Never mind, it's nothing"

"Nothing? It hasn't stopped bleeding in almost an hour!" he said rather harshly, more bothered than he could say that she apparently couldn't even heal a cut.

["Cupid! I'm fine, it probably won't heal because I'm too weak!"

He stared at her grimly. "I would have accepted that explanation...but for the fact that I tried to heal it also and failed"

"Oh" she mouthed silently, looking surprised. Then her eyes darkened and she pulled her hand free of his, sitting up quickly. Her head reeled for a moment and then she slid from the bed, evading Cupid's restraining hands.

"Aurelia, you're still recovering from the battle!" he protested, getting just as swiftly to his feet and watching as she paced the room.

"What of Gabrielle? And Xena too...are they dead?" she demanded, fear in hr tone. Gabrielle and Xena were probably the reason she had been sent to this time in the first place and if they were dead...then she had failed.

"Ares has Xena, I'm sorry but she's more than likely already dead" he murmured, sincerity in his tone. He had liked Xena...and Gabrielle too, even more so.

"And Gabrielle?" she said, voice choked in tears and he went swiftly to her side, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"She was mortally wounded also...but Artemis is with her, perhaps there is something..." he trailed off. All of them were forbidden to save Mortals who were on death's door, it was part a rule that Zeus had made. Those who were meant to die belonged to Hades. Even the Fates could not postpone cutting a Mortal's thread...no matter who they were.

"But I can" she said in determination, trying to break away, but he wouldn't let go. His arms tightened and then he released her long enough to spin her around, looking into her furious eyes.

"Don't do anything foolish, Aurelia" he warned. She glared at him, eyes flashing bright green fire.

"I _**have**_ to save them, it was my purpose!"

"What purpose?" he demanded, green-gold eyes narrowing on her beautiful face. What in Hades was she talking about? Aurelia looked away, over his shoulder.

"Nothing" she muttered, thinking fast and he shook her lightly.

"Don't hide things from me! Not from one who cares" he finished in a whisper and she stilled, eyes abruptly switching back to his face in startlement.

"You care?" she whispered back, their eyes locking. Her lips parted and his head moved closer, then they both felt a tingling in the air and moved apart as Aphrodite appeared.

"Cupid! What's going on-and what is _**SHE**_ here again?" the Goddess demanded crossly, her blue eyes snapping with aggravation.

"Mom." Cupid said flatly, not liking the way she had treated Aurelia. Aphrodite picked up on it immediately and her frown softened into concern as her eyes fixed abruptly on Aurelia's pale face.

"Hi Hon! How are you feeling, welcome back!" she said sweetly and Aurelia smiled distantly.

"I'm fine" she said coolly.

"Mmm hmm. That's a nasty cut there, here let me fix it for you" Aphrodite said, moving closer and was dismayed and insulted when the girl moved back out of her reach.

"No, it's okay, it won't heal anyway" Aurelia said, looking away and the Goddess pursed her lips, turning to Cupid.

"There, I was nice...happy?" she said, under her breath and he crossed his arms.

"Have you heard about Xena yet?" he asked her and a large frown formed between her brow's, surprisingly not marring her looks in the slightest.

"Strange 'bout that, Cupie" she mused, twirling a lock of golden hair around one finger. "Seems she wasn't as bad as we thought and Ares healed her in no time"

"What?" Aurelia said sharply, eyes swinging suddenly back to Aphrodite to pin her with a glance. It seemed to the Goddess that she had seen that self-same look on someone else's face...but could quite grasp who.

"Are you sure?" Cupid said, incredulity in his tone. He was sure Xena had been fatally wounded.

"Like Duh!" Aphrodite said in a soft tone, eyes teasing. "I'm sure, Cupid"

"And Gabrielle?"

"Mmm" the Goddess said, smiling brighter. "Lucky that girl has so many friends in our family. Seems Zeus and Artemis made a deal with Hades...who _**also**_ likes her! The Fates were more than happy to no have to cut her thread, though they _**DID**_ seem peeved about something"

"She alive then! They both are!' Aurelia said in delight, throwing herself at Cupid, who caught her in a tight hug. Aphrodite watched, something mischievous in her blue eyes. The girl _**was**_ a mortal, but maybe something could be done between them...the girl was beautiful _**AND**_ she had power!

"They've already gone back to Abdera, Hercules and Iolaus came with Gabrielle and Artemis and they went back the same time as Xena." Aphrodite hinted, wanting to talk with Cupid before she burst. She_** was**_ the Goddess of Love, after all and this didn't seem to be a little thing they had between them. Judging by how there didn't seem to be an inch of space between their bodies as they hugged goodbye!

"I'll take you back" Cupid said, but Aurelia placed a finger swiftly over his mouth.

"No, I have to go back myself" she murmured. ["They'll be looking for Meryll!"

["Oh, that right, damn" he said into her mind, his voice caressing. Aphrodite watched curiously, sensing that they were talking psychically, but too polite to intrude.

"All right...I'll see you later" he told her, leaning down to kiss her cheek and Aphrodite giggled. Cupid glared and Aurelia blushed, then disappeared in a flash of rainbow color.

"Wow, she's never done that before" Aphrodite gasped, impressed despite herself. "It's sorta like we disappear"

Cupid watched with a frown. "Maybe she's getting stronger or something" he suggested.

"Stronger?" Aphrodite said, perplexed. If you have power, you know your measure...right? It didn't just grow!

"Yeah, she can do more than she used to, I think" not wanting to mention the time at his mother's Temple when Meryll had gotten lost, translocating herself blindly. Now Aurelia could translocate perfectly, anywhere. He had to be more careful around his mother, she was much smarter than people gave her credit for! Aphrodite didn't know that Meryll and Aurelia were the same person and it would be better if it stayed that way.

* * *

The city was in ruin's, despite the fact that they had one, there had been some severe casualties. Abdera was one. Xena stared around at it, somewhat blankly however, her mind on Ares. She didn't remember much about when she had been lying on his bed, bleeding to death. But she _**did**_ remember him saying that he could not help her, the tenderness and fury in his eyes as he had said it. But here she was, perfectly healed.

"What did you do, Ares?" she murmured, so engrossed in her thoughts that she started when Gabrielle grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Xena! Didn't you hear us?" she demanded worriedly and Xena focused her blue eyes on her friend's face. Artemis told her that Gabrielle had been near death also, by Zagred's hand. Lucky that the man was already dead, for if he still lived, he would now be writhing under Xena's blade. She'd have made sure he went through hell before he actually reached Tartarus.

"What is it?"

"Meryll, no one's seen her since before you and the army left!" Gabrielle said, self-loathing in her voice. "She wasn't around and I just assumed she was helping out somewhere!"

"Gabrielle, calm down. We'll split up and find her. Where was the last time anyone saw her?" Xena said soothingly, putting her arm around the blonde. Hercules and Iolaus stood in the background, giving the two time together, knowing they had almost both died the night before.

"In the tower, just before we all saw Aurelia and Cupid up there" the blonde's eyes were wide with wonder. "Did you know she could _**fly**_?"

"Aurelia? Yes, she came to us as an eagle, the army was more than impressed" Xena said dryly. "Let's start at the tower then"

Hercules, Iolaus and Celeste followed them through the castle and up tot he tower and found her there, passed out. Gabrielle rushed to her side almost as fast as Xena and they turned the girl over to see she had a large cut on her brow.

"Looks like someone knocked her out" Xena said grimly. The peasant girl was pale as snow, a continuous trickle of blood seeping down her face.

"But why would they just leave her here, they killed so many" Gabrielle said in confusion, yet thankful that her friend was not dead.

"Give me that cloth Gabrielle" Xena ordered and the blonde took out a cloth from a bag that she had taken with her, just in case they came upon more injured.

"They probably thought the blow had killed her" Hercules murmured, guessing and Xena nodded.

"Most probably...Hercules, Iolaus, pick her up" she ordered, stepping back as Hercules took her shoulders and Iolaus her feet. They walked down the tower steps carefully and through the Castle, following the silent Warrior as she led them. When they reached the courtyard, Xena saw that all the wounded were already being cared for and there was nothing more that they could do.

"Put her down here...Gabrielle, Celeste, go and get our horses and packs and bring them back"

"We're leaving?" Iolaus questioned and Xena smiled tightly, wiping the blood softly from Meryll's forehead.

"There's nothing more to be done here and I want to get out of this City" she said curtly. "We'll camp in the forest, not far away, just till Meryll recovers"

The two men, not surprisingly, said nothing and they waited for the two girls to return. It was a half-hour later when Gabrielle came into the courtyard leading Argo and two other horses, Celeste not far behind with the other's. They strung Meryll carefully over her horse and tied her down, leading the horses from Abdera at a slow walk. Xena seemed to be wanting to be far from the devastation in the city and they rose for an hour into the forest before she found a satisfactory place to camp for the night.

"If Meryll's not awake by tomorrow night, we'll have to ride to Neapolis for a healer" Xena said grimly, peeling back one of the girls eyes and seeing how glazed the brown was. Gabrielle hovered over them, while Celeste got a fire going and the two men set up their bedrolls.

"Is it that bad?" she asked hesitantly, twisting her hands and Xena sighed, getting to her feet.

"It's hard to tell, I've seen a lot of head wounds and the mildest-looking one's have left a man dead the next day or..." she trailed off, looking at her soft-hearted friend assessingly.

"Or?" Gabrielle pressed.

"She might be damaged...in the head"

"Oh, Gods! Poor Meryll!" Gabrielle gasped and Xena pulled her away, going to the fire and pouring some herbs into the water. She filled a cup and sat Gabrielle down on the opposite side of the fire.

"There's nothing we can do till she wakes up" Xena said softly, stroking the red-blonde hair back from her friend's teary green eyes.

"Xena's right" Iolaus said, coming to sit on the other side of Gabrielle. She wiped away a tear and took a sip of her tea.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier"

* * *

["She might be damaged...in the head"

Ares stared at the mirror in frustration, then bellowed Cupid's name. There was a golden flash and then his nephew appeared.

"You roared?"

"Yes! You let Aurelia go back with a head injury?" Ares shouted, pointing at the mirror and Cupid looked, eyes widening as he saw the deathly pale Meryll. She was lying so still.

"She was fine" Cupid protested, fear clutching a this heart. Ares eyes darkened and he stood, seeming to ominously tower over his nephew.

"Fine?" he said silkily. "She has a head injury. Xena thinks her mind might be damaged!"

"Damaged...but that's impossible. It talked to her before she left, it was just a cut!" Cupid shouted back, green-gold eyes glaring as furiously as Ares' were.

"Are you sure? Why didn't you heal it...or her?" Ares said in a quieter voice, sinking back on his thrown with an unreadable look in his eyes. Cupid had the strangest feeling that Ares actually cared what happened to this mortal and jealously consumed him for a moment.

"It wouldn't heal, we both tried. Why do you care anyway?" Cupid demanded coldly. Ares turned his head to look again at the mirror expressionlessly.

"I want her and her power on my side, to be my Warlord. She has great potential that one"

Cupid said nothing, standing there, seething. He finally left, convinced that he would regret it if he punched his uncle out. Ares watched him go, an intensity in his dark eyes, then he turned to look at Meryll in the mirror again.

"Hmm, this won't do at all"

* * *

The Oracle stared up at the sword, eyes blank. They had barely escaped death, some of her hand-maiden's already having passed into the Elysian Fields overnight. Caeralon had not been touched, thank the God's...not that it would not have protected itself. As if answering her, the sword glowed a brighter sliver and the flame began to burn on the hilt. The Oracle gasped and fell backwards as her mind filled with images and as soon as her head had cleared, she sent for Lorelei.

"My Lady?"

"Lorelei, as it comes noon on the morrow, go to Xena and tell her and her companions to come here" the Oracle ordered, startling her hand-maiden.

"Of course!"

"And make all haste Lorelei, the Messiah must take up Caeralon tomorrow, before the sun sets"

There were collective gasps from all around the hall. "It's come already?" a hand-maiden called out in fear and the Oracle nodded grimly.

"The dark one has already shown himself...he will not wait any longer"

* * *

Xena stayed watch over Meryll, checking every-so-often to see if the girl was still breathing. The plain face was pale, shadows under the eyes and sometimes over the last few hours, she had shivered convulsively. A trickle of blood was seeping out from under the bandage and Xena was worried that maybe the wound was deeper inside than she thought.

"Xena, are you still awake? Isn't it Iolaus' watch yet?" Gabrielle's sleepy voice came to the warrior from a place nearest the fire. Xena looked down at the blonde from where she was leaning against a tree over them all.

"I let him sleep, you all needed it" Xena said softly, hunkering down near the blonde's head. Gabrielle yawned widely, then resolutely struggled to her knee's.

"You need to sleep too, Xena. It was just as hard on you" Gabrielle reminded her and Xena lowered her head slightly to looked her friend in the eyes.

"I'm used to not sleeping for long period's Gabrielle...now, go back to sleep before I have to _**make**_ you" Xena teased and Gabrielle opened her mouth to protest, then shut it abruptly.

"All right" she gave in with a slight grin and immediately dived back into her blankets, asleep in seconds. Xena stared at her for a moment, amazed as she always had been, at how easily the blonde went to sleep.

"The sleep of the innocent" Ares said sardonically, appearing from out of the darkness and Xena frowned at him. He had surprised her, but she'd never let him know. It was strange, but over the last few months, she could no longer sense when he appeared. And it annoyed her no end! She was not prepared to see him either, nerves still raw from their last encounter. She had been at a disadvantage then...and he had healed her, so she owed him.

"And it will stay that way" Xena told him firmly, her blue eyes cool. He raised an eyebrow at her words and a slight smile played about his mouth.

"Still worried I'll corrupt the little bard?" he taunted. Xena's got to her feet and faced him, hand resting absently on her chakrum as if she unconsciously wanted to use it. Ares followed her hand and his smile widened.

"Careful my Princess" he warned her softly and her eyes glinted strangely.

"Worried?" she grinned at him, taking the Chakrum from her belt and tossing it lightly from hand to hand. "It _**would**_ be poetic really if you were to...loose an arm say, to the weapon you gave me yourself" she said softly and his dark eyes flashed scorn.

"Oh, please, you don't know much about Gods do you?" he looked her up and down, meaning to insult-and it did-but it also sent a flood of fire through her. His eyes burning her skin. "There's nothing you mortals can do to harm us"

"Hmmm" Xena said, turning away and raising her Chakrum to her eyes. She noticed it was a little dirty and went to the saddle-bags, near where the horses were tethered. She opened her bag and pulled out a grey piece of cloth, then leaned against a tree and began polishing the Chakrum.

"Hind's blood" she murmured, when she saw him walking towards her out of the darkness, the shadow's seeming to cling to him. He stiffened slightly, but her trained eyes noticed and she hid a smile.

"Unfortunately, yes." he told her curtly. He stopped a few feet from her and cast an amused eye over the horses, who moved nervously away. They eyed him with suspicion and fear and the white's of their eyes showed.

"Was there something that you wanted...or did you just come to scare the horses?" Xena asked idly, not looking up from her polishing. Ares crossed his arms, a brooding look in his eyes.

"I came to see about Meryll actually" he told her quietly and she almost dropped her Chakrum in shock.

"Meryll?!"

"Yes, is she getting any better?" he asked her mockingly, as if she were a child who did not understand a question. Xena glared, then her face clamed and she eyed him back with amusement.

"You, caring about a mortal girl? Is the world coming to an end, has the mighty God of War changed?" she taunted him, tossing the rag towards the saddle-bags and straightening from her slouch against the tree. She tossed the Chakrum about a little, then put it back in it's place on her belt. Ares smiled tightly, disbelievingly.

"You wish" he told her, glaring from under dark brows. Then he sighed. "No, you are quite right Xena...I _**don't**_ care how she really is"

Xena smiled grimly. "I thought not"

"She is of great use to me and I don't want her dead" he murmured, a mocking glint in his eyes as he looked back towards the fire. Xena glared at him coolly.

"Well, she's not dead. So leave" she suggested, eyes challenging him to ignore her. His own eyes glinted in excitement at the tension in the air, he so loved to fight with Xena.

"And if I don't?" he murmured, moving closer to her and she didn't move. He came up close until his feet almost touched hers and they were chest to chest. But she refused to move or be intimidated by him, her eyes remaining cool.

"Then..." she began, then they both stiffened as they heard a noise from back in the woods. Slight but discernible still. Ares stepped back carefully from Xena, his face inscrutable as he let her past him. She drew out her sword carefully, half-crouched as her blue eyes sliced through the darkness. Xena moved forwards swiftly, her feet making no sound on the forest floor. Then there, on her left she saw a slight shadow, making it's way stealthily towards her camp.

"Aiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!" she yelled, launching herself through the air expertly and landing right in front of the intruder. It was so dark she could barely make out that it was a man, but she saw the glint of a sword and hers sliced down. There was a clang as the two swords met and then rapid parry's. She kicked out at him, but he flipped over her head smoothly and she frowned. There was something vaguely familiar about her opponent...

"Had enough then?" someone said coolly and she lowered her sword, recognizing the voice. The man immediately sliced down with his sword and Xena's hand was just a little too slow. She saw the glint as the sword sliced down towards her...she swung her sword up blindly, as blind as her opponent seemed to be...then there was a loud clang as his sword met another. Xena's sword was caught and someone moved in front of her, his back to her and she grimaced as she recognized the presence. A great sword moved smoothly through the air and the other man was knocked off his feet, landing with a heavy thud.

There came the sound of fingers snapping sharply and a bright light sprang up, illuminating the clearing. Ares was holding her sword in one hand, his in the other. And Joxer was at his feet, groaning. Xena grimaced again as she realized who she had almost killed.

"You fight mightily...oh, there was _**two**_ of you" Joxer muttered, getting to his feet and brushing off his cream silk shirt. He looked around on the ground and spied his sword and leant down to pick it up...but winced and straightened abruptly, clutching a hand to his side. Xena stared in shock at the blood that was rapidly soaking through the cream shirt and vest.

"Joxer!" she ran forward and caught him as he staggered, lowering him to the ground.

"Xena! Where are...Ares!" Hercules yelled, charging into the clearing with the other's at his back. Gabrielle almost skidded into his back and frowned till she noticed Joxer on the ground.

"Joxer!" she screamed, rushing to his side and clutching at his hand. "Xena is it bad? What happened?" the blonde demanded and Xena pushed her away, ripping open the shirt to examine the man. There was a lot of blood, but the wound was really slight. Ares had known exactly what he was doing. She turned to stare at him and he shrugged.

"Aphrodite would never leave me alone if I killed her favorite mortal pet" he said derisively and Gabrielle glared at him.

"_**You**_ did this!" Hercules said, glaring and ready to charge the God, but Xena got to her feet rapidly and interposed herself between them.

"Enough! It was an accident, it was dark and no one could see anything" Xena said coolly, ignoring the slight laugh that reverberated in her mind.

["An accident?" Ares laughed again and she shivered as she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Oh" Iolaus said, rather disappointed. "Then you did it?"

Xena gritted her teeth, knowing Ares was laughing at her silently. "Yes" she said shortly.

["Oh, Xena." Ares purred into her mind ["I love it when you defend me" his reward was an elbow in the gut...but to her consternation he didn't even wince, just looked down at her with a raised brow. She glared and shrugged inwardly, annoyed.

"Is he going to be all right?" Celeste asked Xena and the Warrior looked at her, a strange annoyance in her eyes. There was no reason that the hand-maiden could see...but then who knew with Xena.

"He's fine"

"And what is _**he**_ doing here?" Gabrielle demanded, still holding Joxer's hand as she pressed a cloth against his side to staunch the flow of blood. Ares stared at her, arms crossed and she glared back, her green eyes spitting.

"Quite a the little spitfire since you became an Amazon, aren't you?" Ares taunted mockingly and she got to her feet, fists clenched. And Xena was again obliged to stand between Ares and one of her friend's.

"This isn't the time!" she warned them quietly.

"Help me get him back to camp, Celeste" Gabrielle asked the hand-maiden, who nodded and went over to the blonde quickly.

They picked him up with difficulty and staggered back to camp. Xena went to fire and pulled the pot of water from it, taking several strips of cloth-and a needle and thread- from her saddle-bags and then knelt beside Joxer. Ares watched with interest as she deftly washed him, then sewed the cut closed and wrapped his chest in cloth.

"Is he going to be all right?" Gabrielle asked anxiously, cradling his head on her lap. Xena looked up at her reassuringly as she washed the blood from her hands in the remaining water.

"He'll be fine"

A tingling of her flesh alerted her and she sprang to her feet, quickly looking at Ares to see if he knew anyone of his family was coming. He looked expressionless however and she gave up, looking back in time to see Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and Artemis appear. Hercules looked surprised, but the other's looked absolutely stunned to see so many Gods in one place.

"Ares" Artemis hissed in hate, hand on her bow and they glared at each other.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Xena asked dryly, heading off any arguments and Zeus looked at her.

"We have come to deal with Ares, Xena. But since it involves one of you, I decided to hold this trial in the Mortal realm" he said solemnly.

"Trial?" Ares said, eyes narrowing and Zeus looked at him with displeasure clear in his gaze.

"Yes Ares, your trial. You are accused of almost getting Artemis' favorite killed...and she almost lost her blood innocence also"

Ares stared at him incredulously. "I had nothing to do with it!"

"Don't lie!" Artemis hissed, moving closer and her eyes flashed hatred at her brother. "You were there, they were your army and Warlord!"

"It wasn't him, it was Discord!" Aphrodite protested and Cupid nodded, almost reluctantly. Ares looked surprised that they were defending him and Aphrodite winked at him. Artemis saw it and was infuriated.

"You cover for him, Sister! You owe him for his army not destroying your Temple in Corinth!" Artemis hissed. Zeus looked at his daughters, then over the fire at Gabrielle.

"Is this true, Aphrodite?" Zeus demanded, still looking at a stunned Gabrielle. he smiled, then switched his gaze to Xena, then the golden-haired Goddess at his side.

"That is SO not the reason I am defending him!" Aphrodite yelled, furious that her Sister would call her a liar. Zeus put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him, confident as his favorite daughter.

"Then I am afraid that I cannot accept your word, my dear" he told her and she stared, incredulous. Ares glared and Artemis smiled.

"It was Discord, I was there" Cupid interjected, saying the same as his mother and Artemis sniffed disdainfully. She liked Cupid, but this was a matter of honor! No one messed with another Gods chosen.

"You owe him also"

"Can I say nothing in my defense?" Ares protested, glaring at them all. Zeus stared imposingly at him.

"No, you may not. And since there is no evidence to say different, you are guilty, Ares" Zeus said and Xena stepped forward.

"I was sure at first that Ares was responsible for the battle, but now I'm sure it was Discord" she said quietly and Artemis rounded on her.

"You! You cannot give evidence Mortal, you are in love with Ares!"

Xena stared at her and Gabrielle choked, Hercules was more than stunned, seeing blankness over his vision for a while. Ares stared first at Artemis and then a t Xena, who had not spoken yet.

"I say what I believe to be true" Xena finally gritted, having gotten over her stunned moment. She didn't look at Ares, her heart thundering so loudly that she was sure all the Gods could hear.

"I know that Xena, yet my daughter's accusations are just. Her Amazon Queen almost died and her blood innocence stolen. Therefore, Ares, you are sentenced accordingly" Zeus was silent for a long moment, then he surprisingly looked down at the injured Meryll. His eyes widened as if just having noticed her and he stepped past the other, going to her side and kneeling down. He looked at her pale face for a moment, then placed his hand over her wound. It glowed and when he removed it, her skin was smooth and healed. Zeus stood back as her eyes opened, watching her in satisfaction.

"What?" she said, disorientated and Gabrielle and Celeste rushed to her side as Zeus went back to stand before Ares.

"I sentence you to mortality for the rest of your days, Ares. You will die a Mortal, without power or immortality" Zeus decreed formally. He flung out his hand and Ares began to glow a bright silver. Then he shouted wordlessly and fell to his knee's, face twisted in agony. When the power had all been taken from him, the glow faded and Ares was silent. Zeus left without another word, Artemis and Aphrodite at his aside. Cupid stood there, looking at Ares, then he looked over at Meryll, something unreadable in his eyes. She looked up, her brown eyes shocked beyond words.

["Zeus really took his powers! I don't believe it"

"I know, but we couldn't do anything" he frowned. ["It was rather a harsh decision, I hadn't excepted it when we came to defend Ares"

They both looked away as Xena walked towards Ares, who was still on hi knee's and looking at the ground.

"Ares you all right, Ares?" she asked him with surprising gentleness and the man looked up, his face twisted in hate for Zeus.

"No I'm _**not**_ all right, I'm_** MORTAL**_!" he roared at her. He got to his feet and stalked off into the darkness and they let him go. Meryll watched him go and bit her lip, absently replying to the worried questions that Gabrielle and Celeste asked her.

"Goodbye Xena, Gabrielle" Cupid said suddenly, disappearing.

["Goodbye, Cupid" Meryll whispered, seeking out Cupid's mind as he reached his rooms at Olympus and sensed his surprise that she could reach her power that far.

["I'll come back later to see how he's holding up...and you" Cupid said, adding her as an almost after-thought, but she sensed the affection in his tone and smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 18/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter.

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen **

* * *

The night went slow, seeming to drag and Ares came back near dawn. His face was cold as ice and he would not even talk to Xena, who seemed rather frustrated by it all. Gabrielle looked at her friend and knew that Xena was hiding something, she was almost...hurt, that Ares was not talking to her! They had a small breakfast, almost silent and then sat around, doing various small things. Meryll seemed better, but Xena wanted to wait and see if there were any after-affects of the concussion. It was about midday when they all heard a horse approaching fast and Xena and Ares came to their feet, swords out before the rider even entered their sight.

"Lorelei! What are you doing here?" Celeste exclaimed, on seeing who the rider was. Lorelei crashed urgently into their camp and pulled the horse to a stop, panting.

"The Oracle had a vision, the Messiah is to take up Caeralon today! She needs you all to come back to the Temple" the hand-maiden gasped. Gabrielle ran for the water-skin and handed it to the girl, while Xena and the other's packed swiftly. They all mounted and Ares stared up at Xena, arms crossed.

"Are you coming?" she demanded, sensing the urgency of the situation. Ares dark eyes narrowed, a coldness in them as he looked up at her.

"I'll ride with, Meryll" he said curtly, striding towards the peasant girl. She strangely didn't seem surprised that the Ex-God of War wanted to ride behind her and merely held out her hand to him. Xena watched narrowly as he pulled himself up before the girl and took the rein's as she wrapped her arms around his waist. There was something going on here, something they both weren't saying and they appeared to know each other pretty well. Xena thought about that as they rose at a gallop towards Abdera. They _**had**_ talked a lot when he was posing as Darek...but still, there was something she could sense...

"Hurry!" Lorelei yelled, when they reached the city and they rushed past startled citizen's rebuilding their houses. They entered the Temple courtyard and followed Lorelei and Celeste into the place. Instead of the room they had gathered in for the wounded, before the battle, they were led into another larger one. The main one, Xena surmised, looking around.

The floor was a pure white marble, the walls a gleaming white stone that she could not identify. There were windows high up on the walls through which the sunlight shone, illuminating the room. A long white carpet lead to a dais, on which a beautiful throne rested. Upon the wall above the throne, there was a large silver Medallion, a meter square and in the direct center was the symbol of a flame. To Xena, it seemed almost to dance and glimmer as if alive. It was surrounded by two outer circles, one of white and the other of black.

"Darkness and light" Meryll murmured, understanding it's meaning immediately and Xena almost turned to look at her, until her eyes fell on something. Upon the throne, resting impossibly by it's point, was a sword. It was beautiful, with it's engraved silver hilt and the blade shone like the stars itself. It was the stone set in the blade however that drew all eyes, a silver stone in the shape of a flame.

"It's beautiful" Gabrielle gasped and a woman walked into the room, a beautiful woman with long silver hair and silver eyes, her face a vision of loveliness.

"It is Caeralon, the Flame sword" the Oracle murmured, walking past them and Xena noticed a scroll in her hands. Gabrielle noticed too, of course and her eyes lightened.

"Why is it, we've never heard of it before?" Hercules asked curiously and the Oracle stared down at him from the second step of the Dais, eyes calm and gentle.

"Son of Zeus, if all the world had heard of this sword, many would have sought to steal it's power long ago"

"True, Autolycus would have been the first" Iolaus sniggered and Hercules joined him. The Oracle smiled at them, her eyes falling behind them onto the silent Ares and Meryll, standing side-by-side.

"What is that scroll?" Gabrielle asked, finally unable to stand not knowing.

"This is a very old prophesy, it tells of the Messiah, the only one who can touch the sword without bringing death. It allowed us to place it on the throne to await the Messiah, but if we had evil intent for it's power in our hearts, it would have quickly killed us as any other" the Oracle sighed and lifted the scroll, unraveling it till the words were revealed.

"And why did you send for us?" Xena asked, eyeing the Oracle narrowly. The woman looked down from the scroll, surprise in her eyes.

"Why, because Xena, one of your group is the Messiah" A stunned silence greeted her words and she smiled, satisfied and went back to the scroll. The room filled with light as Aphrodite and Cupid appeared.

"Did we miss anything? Why are you all gathered here, we came to see how you were holding up Ares" Aphrodite said, giggling. Cupid crossed his arms, smiling slightly as he looked directly at Meryll and moved to her other side.

"Be quiet Aphrodite, this is important" Xena snapped at her and the Goddess' eyes flashed.

"Well, excuse me...what is _**THAT**_?!" she demanded, looking at the glowing sword with wide eyes. She could feel the power emanating from it as well as Cupid could.

"Caeralon, the..."

"Flame sword, yeah, I've heard of it" Cupid said, eyeing the sword with curiosity.

"You have?" the Oracle asked, startled and Aphrodite nodded.

"Sure, sure" she said, waving a hand. "We aren't Gods for nothing you know!

"What Mom means is, we take notice of things with great power in the Mortal realm" Cupid said, giving his mother an exasperated look.

"So...it's that time already, the dark one has come and the Messiah and all that?" Aphrodite asked, suddenly more alert and the Oracle nodded.

"Yes. He has come, you have already met him...he calls himself Marius"

"Marius!" Ares hissed in hatred, eyes blazing.

"Woah Bro! Cool your jets will you, you'll burst a blood vessel!" Aphrodite told him, stepping back a pace when he glared darkly at her.

"He killed Siona" Meryll said quietly and Hercules stared at her.

"How do you know that?" he asked her suspiciously, sure no one had mentioned it and she looked trapped.

"We do not have time for this, the time is near" the Oracle said urgently, raising the scroll again. She read out the words in a clear tone, almost seeming to echo hauntingly and the sword glowed in response.

**'Be thou, Princess, Warrior, Maid, **

**To touch the blade of flame.**

**Be thou either darkness or light, **

**Thy quest hath been in vain'**

The Oracle lowered the scroll and looked at the group standing before her, all their faces baffled and grim.

"But what does it _**MEAN**_?" Gabrielle demanded, thinking hard.

"Hmm, it does suggest several people" Aphrodite said quietly and Xena turned to her, eyebrows up. She was very surprised that the Goddess was helping them at all.

"Mmm, Princess, Warrior, Maid..." she mused, tapping her fingers on her Chakrum.

"Well, _**you**_ are the Warrior Princess" Hercules said, nodding towards Xena. "Warrior...maybe you too..."

Xena held up a hand firmly as he was going on. "I hate to disappoint you all, but I'm not a maid...so it can't be me" Xena frowned as Gabrielle giggled.

"She's right you know"

"But _**you**_ are" Xena went on and Gabrielle flushed wildly.

"_**Xena**_! That was private!" the blonde protested, putting hands to her flaming cheeks and Iolaus hugged her quickly.

"It endears us to you" he whispered and she smiled gratefully. Then she felt eyes on her and looked up to see Aphrodite's eyes on her, the blue faintly teasing.

"I _**knew**_ you were innocent, didn't I tell you so?" she sniffed delicately, "You still don't know that much about love"

"Give over mom" Cupid murmured to her and she flashed him a quick smile.

"Okay, okay, so I'm the maid...Xena's the Princess" Gabrielle frowned. "_**And**_ the Warrior?" she added doubtfully. They stared at each other, then up at the Oracle, who was startled to see so much attention focused on her.

"Uh, it's hard to say for sure, even I with my visions can not see the true Messiah" she said softly, her eyes went blank as if seeing something. When they focused again, there was a pleased smile on her face.

"I _**can **_tell you that the one who can lift the sword is in this very room"

Everyone looked around, staring hard at each other and wondering which of their friend's was the one.

"So..." Meryll said slowly, as if grasping an idea. "Only _**ONE**_ person can touch the sword?" she questioned the Oracle, who nodded after a moment.

Xena slammed her hand onto her sword hilt, the noise startling everyone. "Damn! That mean's that the scroll meant only one person, not three or two" she shrugged at Gabrielle, who looked slightly chagrined.

"So only one of us can touch it and if it's the wrong person, they'll die?" Cupid asked and the Oracle nodded again.

"Yes, be either mortal..." she hesitated and swallowed, looking at Cupid and then Aphrodite. "Or God"

Aphrodite looked suddenly furious. "You're telling me that there was an object here on earth that can destroy the Gods and daddy didn't _**KNOW**_ about it?" she yelled.

Cupid put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly, but looked similarly shocked. The Oracle sighed, slumping slightly and a few hand-maiden's raced up to the dais with a chair for her. They seated her just before the throne and she smiled her thanks before they ran off again into the shadow's of the Temple walls.

"I-I can't say" she stammered, closing her eyes as if to force a vision.

"Well?" Ares demanded, abruptly speaking. Meryll turned to look at him and he met her eyes angrily, bitterly. "It can't be any worse than this!"

Meryll's eyes softened and she almost reached out to touch his arm, but he looked so furious that she thought better of it. Poor Ares, what was a God of War without his God-hood? Aphrodite was watching him also, her blue eyes compassionate, but she also said nothing.

"Lord Ares, I cannot say if your father knew...only he knows" the Oracle whispered and he started towards her angrily. Cupid and Hercules blocked him automatically and he glared at them, hand going to where his sword used to be. His face grew even more furious as he remembered it was no longer there.

"I may not have my sword or powers, but I can still beat the Tartarus out of you both" he growled. Xena had watched it all, her eyes unreadable, but now she stepped between Ares and the other two, facing the enraged Ex-God of War.

"This won't help you" she said in a low voice and he glared at her.

"No, but It'll make me feel a hell of a lot better!"

"I'm sure it will, but this is no time, Ares" she soothed him, bringing her hand up to touch his chest when he made to barge past her. Her finger's tingled at the feel of his flesh under her fingers and she raised startled eyes to his. The dark of his eyes had widened also and he suddenly stepped back, face closing.

"Very well, get on with it" he said smoothly, the usual arrogant look back on his face. Xena felt a strange pang in her heart, but ignored it, turning back to the Oracle. Meryll walked over to Ares and half-opened her mouth, then closed it as he looked at her.

["I'm sure Zeus won't keep you mortal for ever" she whispered in his mind, he nodded curtly, but made no answer and she tried again.

"You still have your strength?" she questioned aloud and he shook his head, then paused and slowly nodded.

"You know, that _**IS**_ rather strange...but I _**do**_ have my strength" he murmured, eyes narrowing. They swung to Meryll, then flashed around the room, alighting on the sword. Meryll followed his gaze and the same idea occurred to her.

"The sword?" she muttered, hope in her eyes. Ares looked alive for the first time since Zeus had taken his powers during the battle.

"Just since I've entered the Temple here" he muttered back, moving slightly closer to her so as not to be heard by the others. They were all still trying to figure out who was to lift the sword, knowing that a wrong guess could be the end of one of their friends.

"Mmm" Meryll murmured, shaking her head as a light buzzing filled it. A shadow suddenly fell over the Temple windows and she looked up to see the sun. A dark round shape was covering it slowly and her eyes widened.

"An Eclipse! I don't believe it" she whispered as she watched the sun slowly disappearing. The other's gaped and Gabrielle fell to her knee's in fear.

"Xena! I've never seen one like it, what's going on?"

Meryll smiled, going over to the blonde and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about Gabrielle, it's just the moon coming between the sun and the Earth"

The blonde looked at her as if she were mad and Ares, Aphrodite and Cupid stared at her sharply. "_**HOW**_ do you know that?" the goddess demanded and Meryll clapped a hand over her mouth guiltily. She remembered belatedly how primitive this time was...

"Is the Moon falling into the Earth?" Iolaus said, his voice tinged with fear and Meryll and the Gods stared at him strangely.

"Uh, no Iolaus, the Moon _**can't**_ fall into the Earth" Meryll sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It has to do with Gravity..."

A hand clapped over her mouth and another around her waist, dragging her back from the others. "Are you mad? Telling these mortals that sort of thing?" Cupid said sharply into her ear and she struggled to be free, seeing Ares and Aphrodite trying to distract the other's.

"Grav-gravi...what?" Hercules asked, trying out the strange word and getting his tongue twisted. Xena's hand was on her Chakrum again, fingering it lightly. Her blue eyes switched from Cupid and Meryll, to Aphrodite and Ares, who were looking expressionlessly at them all. Something was going on and that was clear to her.

"I didn't think, sorry!" Meryll hissed back, wrenching herself away and spinning to face him. He had a strange look on his face as he looked down into her eyes.

"How _**do**_ you know about that anyway, it's something only the Gods know" he whispered. She looked down, not knowing what to say. Ares had found out where she was really from, but should Cupid know...?

"I'm from...!?"

The sky went suddenly black as night as the moon completely covered the sky and the ground began to shake. "Choose, quickly!" the Oracle screamed, holding onto the arms of her chair.

"We'll all be destroyed if the Messiah doesn't take up Caeralon now!" Celeste yelled, running up to them. Xena and the other's looked at each other in fear and confusion. Then a grim look came over her face and she turned to Gabrielle.

"If I'm not the one..." she began, but Gabrielle covered her mouth with a finger.

"No Xena, I should do it"

"Maybe Ares should" Iolaus said and Ares stared darkly at him, but Hercules didn't flinch. "We don't need a God of War, after all"

"Shut up, Iolaus!" Aphrodite snapped, as furious with him as Ares was.

Meryll stared at the eclipse in chagrin and bit her lips. She suddenly turned to Cupid and met his eyes. "Okay, Um, the poem" she muttered.

"'Be thou, Princess, Warrior, Maid, To touch the blade of flame" Cupid said softly, eyes almost Golden as he though hard.

"Be thou either darkness or light, Thy quest hath been in vain" she murmured the lines several times and then her eyes widened incredulously.

"What is it?" he questioned sharply, seeing a strange look in her eyes.

"I know who it is, Xena don't touch it!" Meryll suddenly yelled, running towards the warrior, who was mounting the dais. She turned at Meryll's cry and paused.

"You _**KNOW**_?" Gabrielle gasped, looking at Meryll eagerly. Meryll came to stand next to the Oracle, on the other side of Xena. Her face was sad and she stood there almost helplessly. Cupid felt a pain in his heart, a sense of foreboding in his eyes as he watched her.

"I won't let you do it Xena! You're too important to this world!" Meryll abruptly cried, spinning and dashing for the throne. Cupid's eyes widened in horror.

"No! Meryll, don't!" he shouted, golden light surrounded him as he blinked out of sight. Xena leapt for Meryll and Gabrielle screamed.

Meryll's eyes were full of sadness as she reached out for the sword, then suddenly Cupid appeared before her and shoved her away, reaching for the sword himself. His fingers touched the sword and there was a brilliant explosion. He felt a searing pain, unlike he had ever experienced before and then darkness...

Xena covered Gabrielle with her body as the explosion threw them all off their feet, the ground shaking with the worse earthquake they had ever felt. It seemed to go on forever and then finally, there was silence. She raised her head, restraining a scream as agony streaked through her back and left leg. Gabrielle was sobbing and Xena saw with horror, the girl's face was cut from chin to hairline in a ragged cut which was bleeding freely.

"Hades!" Xena swore, struggling to her knee's and glancing around. What had once been the Temple was now only a ruin, half the roof gone and two walls knocked down to reveal the empty streets outside. The houses out there were all rubble, the earthquake having shaken them all top bits. In the distance she could see the castle, or what was left of it. The proud towers having crumbled and the battlements with gaping holes. Smoke and fire was everywhere, remnants of the battle.

"Iolaus? Wake up pal...come on" Hercules' voice came to her and she looked back at her friend's sharply, seeing their wounds for the first time. Hercules right arm was twisted at an unbelievable angle, his shirt torn but Iolaus looked the worst. He was lying unconscious, head twisted away but his back looked...broken. He looked like a broken doll. Xena closed her eyes, knowing that if he was alive he would never walk again.

"Xena" Gabrielle murmured painfully, opening her eyes, she screamed and fainted again. Xena looked around frantically, eyes trying to avoid the white cloth of the Temple Hand-Maiden's, buried beneath the rubble of the walls. They looked to be all dead, having been too close to the walls as they toppled in. She staggered over to the rubble and snagged a piece of material from beneath it. A wall-hanging. The she walked quickly back to Gabrielle, ignoring the firey pain in her leg and back. Experience told her that the back and leg had been shredded, she could feel the flaps of skin loose.

"Xena, Iolaus is badly hurt, he needs help soon or..." he trailed off as he saw Gabrielle and his gaze was torn between her and his friend. Then as Xena bet over, he saw her back and his eyes widened in horror. "Your back"

"I'm fine" she looked around, realizing several people were missing. Where Aphrodite and Ares had been standing, there was rubble and she dismissed them lightly...though a part of her hoped that Ares was not dead. She twisted painfully to look at the alter and her heart sank as she saw an arm under the rubble. The Oracle was dead. It was the that she noticed that there was a glow and her eyes swept up, widening as she saw the cursed sword was still there on the throne, completely untouched by the chaos around it. A groan alerted her and she finished bandaging Gabrielle's face, then she made her way carefully through the rubble.

A soundless flash made her turn, halfway up the rubble on the dais and she saw Aphrodite and Ares appear. The Goddess stared around with horror, then her eyes went wild. "Where's Cupid?" she yelled. Xena ignored her and went again towards the groan. Meryll was there, half-covered with a huge piece of stone, her legs crushed. She was moaning, still unconscious and Xena almost missed the body under her. She swallowed as she was the broken wings that could only have belonged to Cupid.

"Aphrodite, don't come up here" she warned the Goddess, who cried out in fear at the look in Xena's eyes.

"Why! What...Ares, let go!" she yelled as Ares took her shoulders firmly and nodded to Xena, who turned back to Meryll. She set her shoulder to the rock and gradually, it started to move.

"Need a hand?" Hercules asked wearily, coming up and she nodded. He paused when he saw his nephew, then got his hands under the rock and threw it off easily. Xena immediately kneeled next to the peasant girl and saw that the bones in her legs were sticking out of the skin.

"I can't heal them, I'll have to amputate" she whispered to Hercules, who nodded grimly. They moved Meryll slightly and she whimpered in pain, still unconscious. Xena pulled Cupid out from under Meryll and turned him over, eyes widening with horror and sympathy for the God of Love. He was dead, but in such a way...his face and entire front had been burnt, leaving him unrecognizable. She put him down gently and sighed.

"He's dead...I don't know how it killed a God, but it did" she said slowly, quietly. Then her eyes went flinty and she stared up at the sword.

"Xena?" Ares called and she looked quickly towards him to see Aphrodite struggling strongly.

"Let me go!" she yelled frantically, knowing something was up with her son. Her face firmed and she disappeared from his arms.

"Aphrodite, no!" Xena called a moment too late, for there was a flash a few feet away and the Goddess appeared. She looked around, momentarily disoriented, then her eyes fell on Cupid. She stared, then screamed, a horrible sound.

"_**CUPID**_! Oh, God, _**NO**_!" she shrieked, over and over. Ares ran up and took her in his arms, his face murderous as he saw Cupid for the first time.

"Aphrodite?" he murmured, trying to make her stop screaming, but she couldn't. He slapped her lightly and she collapsed against him.

"He can't be dead" she muttered over and over as he led her away.

"Xena! Where are you?" Gabrielle called, gasping in pain and in a moment, Xena and Hercules were by her side. The blonde had struggled up on her elbows and was looking around. "Xena?" she said again, even though her friend was right in front of her. Xena's heart froze. She waved a hand in front of the blonde's face, but the green eyes didn't follow it. She was blind.

"Oh, no" Xena whispered, closing her own eyes. She reached out a pulled Gabrielle into her arms, rocking her.

"I can't see! I'm blind!" Gabrielle yelled, tears pouring down her face. There was silence for a while, except for the sounds of crying coming from Gabrielle and Aphrodite. Then a terrible scream broke the silence, even worse than Aphrodite's.

"CUPID! NO, NOT CUPID!" Meryll's voice shrieked, the volume so loud that Xena winced. She looked up to see, impossible that it was, Meryll had moved till she was leaning over Cupid. Xena didn't know how she could have moved with those legs, but she had. Her face was twisted with an impossible grief, eyes wild. Her face was dirt and blood-caked, her mouth wide as she shrieked out her horror.

"Wake up, please don't be _**DEAD**_!" Meryll screamed at him, raising her fists to pummel his chest. Even Aphrodite had paused in her crying to watch the peasant girl, screaming over her son as of she had lost the most precious thing in the world. Ares let his arms drop, his eyes on the girl and then he walked away from Aphrodite, towards Meryll. She looked up at him as he reached her, she cradling Cupid's burnt body to her.

"Meryll, let him go, he's dead" he said softly, but Xena heard his voice tremble slightly as he looked at his nephew. Meryll looked up slowly, her eyes blank. Ares reached for her and Xena saw her face twist with rage, her eyes blazed a terrifying green and she thrust out a hand. Power bust from it and hit him square in the chest, he flew backwards and Xena leapt. He crashed into her and they hit the ground hard, leaving them stunned. Then they both rolled to their feet and stared up at Meryll, who had staggered to her feet. Xena's eyes widened as she saw the girl's legs were healed...and where had that power come from!?

"Lave me be" Meryll hissed, her voice so cold it sent chills down all their spines. The girl stood there, head tilted back proudly, her eyes like dark pools of death. So blank and yet so hate-filled.

"Aurelia" Ares said and Xena turned to him sharply, Meryll's eyes on him also.

"What?" Xena whispered, hearing Hercules echo it.

"Aurelia" Ares said again, eyes intent, though he didn't seem to know what else to say. Xena's mind was in turmoil and she turned back to Meryll in time to see the girl shimmer. She wavered for a moment, like water, then in a blaze of light, Aurelia appeared. They all gaped, except Ares.

"Meryll is_** AURELIA**_?" Xena muttered incredulously, but suddenly it all made sense.

"Yes Ares?" Aurelia purred, her voice terrible. Xena saw a pulse began to beat in Ares throat and knew he was nervous, but refused to show it. Her was mortal now, what could he do against a sorceress.

"WHY didn't you tell us you were Aurelia?" Xena demanded, trying to take the wrath of Aurelia from Ares. it worked and the sorceress turned to her, green eyes blazing darkness. Xena could feel it coming from her, more than she had ever felt from Ares.

"Does it matter now?" Aurelia said quietly, all the more terrible. Then a terrible pain came over her face and she turned back to Cupid, going down on her knee's beside him. She looked like an angel of death, kneeling there in her black dress, her long black hair pooling around her feet.

"Oh, Cupid" she murmured, a tear running down her cheek. She reached out to touch his face, but her hand paused just over it. Her eyes glinted and she turned her head slowly to look at Ares and Aphrodite, who had come to stand beside him. "_**WHY**_ did you let him come here?" she demanded quietly.

"He made his won choice" Ares said, Aphrodite wiped her face, eyes blank with loss. She didn't answer and Aurelia nodded, as if she had her answer. Her eyes swept over Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus and Hercules, noting the injuries. Then she looked down at the base of the dais and saw the Oracle's arm sticking out. The scroll was still in that hand, miraculously untouched and Aurelia went down and wrenched it from the dead hand. Her face was expressionless as she unrolled it and read slowly, clearly from it.

**Be thou, Princess, Warrior, Maid,**

**To touch the blade of flame.**

**Be thou either darkness or light, **

**Thy quest hath been in vain'**

Then she laughed mocking, bitterly. Staring down at them all in turn. "Fools" she told them. Her face turned back to Cupid and filled with loss and determination. "I told him not to touch it, I told _**you**_, Xena" she said over her shoulder.

She walked up till she was standing before the throne and the pure silver light of the sword was reflected on her face. "Don't do it" Xena warned her, guessing that she meant to touch the sword and Meryll turned to face her. And her eyes were so sad.

"I have to, it's my destiny...I'll undo all this, even if it kills me" she murmured the last past to herself.

"Caeralon!" she called formally. "I am Princess Aurelia of Mirylanta, Warrior and Maid. I be neither Darkness or Light, but of both equally"

Xena gasped, Hercules looking stunned and Ares, intent. Then Aurelia reached out a hand to the sword and her fingers hovered over the hilt. "Accept me please...and take my life to restore the others"

"No!" Ares yelled. Xena watched as a single tear fell from Meryll's eye and fell upon the blade, she reached up...

"_**NO**_! Aurelia, I forbid you, you belong to me!" a man's voice yelled and then there was a flash of darkness in the center of the room, between the Dais and the other's. A man stood there, long dark hair falling to his waist, eyes as green as Aurelia's. He was dressed all in black leather, a sword at his side. Aurelia turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"Marius?" she whispered. The other's hand stiffened, they had thought him dead at the battle-field, the combined powers of Zeus, Aphrodite and Cupid having blasted him. But there he stood, unharmed, eyes on Aurelia and the sword.

"I forbid you to destroy yourself" he growled, a dark aura of power appearing about his body. Xena moved closer to the God's, keeping a careful eyes on Gabrielle.

"What is going on, why is he still alive?" she hissed to Ares and Aphrodite. But it was Marius who answered them, turning to look into Xena's eyes.

"As I told my mother, when I plunged the dagger into her heart...you can't destroy darkness"

Aurelia's face twisted at this news. "Sionna, you killed her?" she said weakly, knee's almost buckling under her and she had to lean against the throne for support.

"I did" Marius said, without turning, obviously not considering her a threat. Ares looked at his son, only hate in his eyes. Xena fingered the Chakrum and Marius stared penetratingly at her.

"Don't try it Warrior Princess" he spat the name insultingly, watching as her eyes froze over. "You can't kill me with that little toy..."

"I can try" she said suggestively, smiling grimly and he put his head on the side, almost thoughtfully.

"I like your fire...but I can take it away easily" his eyes switched to Ares. "Just as my father gave it to you out of love, so I can take it away again"

Xena stiffened at his words, Ares also. Then Marius' words sank in and her eyes widened. Marius smirked. "Oh, you didn't know?" he whispered tauntingly, looking deep into her eyes.

"What?" Xena said, brain numb as she turned to look at Ares. The God of War's face was frozen and he refused to look at her.

"That he loves you of course, always has" Marius sighed. "He gave you your powers, do you honestly think you became the Warrior Princess without his blessing?"

"No more!" Aurelia said, her voice cutting into the silence like a knife and Marius turned to look at her inquiringly.

"No more, my sweet? But I've just begun!" he laughed mocking, holding his hands up towards the roof and it shook as his aura of power pulsed. Xena ran to cover Gabrielle, who was whimpering in fear, not able to see and Hercules did the same for Iolaus. Marius lowered his arms and watched them in cold amusement.

"How they care for each other" he mused to Aphrodite and Ares. Aphrodite clung to Ares arm, almost fearfully and he leaned down to her ear.

"Call father" she dug her nails into his arm.

"I tried! The Aether is closed!"

Ares looked down at her in disbelief and Marius smirked at them sardonically. "Oh, that" he crossed his arms, green eyes blazing amusement. "I closed it so that none of the other's could interfere, this is just too perfect really"

He looked up at Aurelia, who was still frozen by the throne. "I am the God of darkness and hate, we have the Goddess of Love" he looked briefly at Ares. "And the Ex-God of War"

"So?" Xena said, from her place by Gabrielle.

"Cupid is already dead, so there will be no more true love, Aphrodite I think I will keep as a pet" he looked her over and she thrust up her chin proudly.

"I don't think so" she yelled.

"Mmm Hmm" he said to her, nodding as if to a child. "And Ares, you no longer have any power...but I'm sure you would make a good Warlord along with Xena"

"I don't think so" Ares said coldly, Xena nodding in agreement. Marius stared back icily, tiring of the game.

"You have no choice, don't you get it?" he said to them, eyes darkening. "I am chaos, I am darkness, you cannot resist!" he roared, hands held up to the heavens and the ground again shook. He spun suddenly, facing Aurelia.

"And you my love, will rule at my side" Aurelia watched him blankly, face expressionless and a concerned one came over his face. "Are you all right my dear...you seem a little..." he paused as if thinking of the word.

"Distracted?" she suggested sweetly, coming out of her stupor. "Oh, I was" she purred. He watched her stand and she kept him talking even as her mind reached out for Xena's.

["Xena, when I give the word, hit him with the Chakrum" Xena looked up at her, trying not to show her surprise.

["It won't kill him"

["I know...it's, a distraction"

["Got it"

Aurelia drew her mind back and reached out for Aphrodite's.

["Can you distract him for a minute?"

["Sure Hon...kill him though, for Cupid" the Goddess of Love whispered and Aurelia nodded.

"For Cupid" she murmured aloud and Marius frowned, then Aphrodite giggled and sidled closer to him.

"Do you _**have**_ to have her? What about me?" she murmured, coming closer to Marius, who showed some surprise.

"Are you jealous, my pet?" he asked her, slightly incredulous and slightly pleased at her manner. Aphrodite trailed a finger don his chest suggestively.

"You bet, stud-muffin" she licked her lips and glued her eyes onto his. Aurelia watched for a moment and sighed, she had been so close to Marius when he had been a child...

["Now Xena!" she yelled into the woman's mind, Xena reacted immediately, whipping the Chakrum out and throwing it at Marius. He spun quickly, but not fast enough for it buried into his side with a sickening thud.

"_**XENA**_!" he roared.

Aurelia whirled towards the throne and reached out her hand to the hilt of the sword. "Come to me Caeralon!" she whispered, then took a deep breath and grasped the hilt. Several things happened all at once. The room exploded in silver light, Marius threw a bolt of pure darkness at Xena and Ares tackled her to the ground swiftly. The ground shook and Xena peered around the room, seeing nothing put silver light flooding the place. She could feeling Ares on top of her, shielding her with his own body.

"_**NO**_!" Marius roared as the light died and Aurelia was revealed, floating in the air with the sword in her hands. A silver flame burnt brightly around her and the sword and her eyes were closed.

"It's too late" Aurelia said, her voice musical and it seemed to echo all around the place. Marius stood there, sword in hand and his face was enraged.

"Ares, Gabrielle and the others..." Xena whispered, trying to see over his shoulder, but he wouldn't let her move.

"Don't call attention to us, he's like a coiled spring at the moment!" he whispered back and she saw that it was true. She just hoped the others had enough sense not to move. Aurelia and Marius' eyes were locked, his enraged and hers, sad.

"I love you! How can you betray me this way!" he roared at her and she flinched, then a tear fell from her eye. The she rushed down at him, sword held aloft, he snarled and rushed towards her. Her sword glowed silver and his black as they met on the rubble on the first step of the Dais. Their swords clashed together with a mighty clang, echoing around the place like a huge bell.

"Don't fight me, we can rule together...it's your destiny!" Marius told her as they exchanged rapid blows. She fell back slightly and a triumphant smile spread over his lips, but then she flipped over his head and he spun to face her again. They fought for a moment more and the sadness in her eyes increased, she met his and lowered her sword. He paused, confused, then her face firmed.

"_**I HAVE NO DESTINY**_!"

She raised the sword and it flared brilliantly so that no one could see, Xena closed her eyes and felt Ares again cover her as the room began to shake and the remains of the ceiling began to fall.

Aurelia raised her sword and pulled it back, Marius raised his to block her, his eyes incredulous. The flame on the sword suddenly burnt red and orange as it writhed on the hilt and she swung down.

"NO!" he shouted as he saw the fatal blow, he knew what sword it was and he knew it was his death. Caeralon swung down and sheered through his own sword as if it was butter, then sliced into his chest. He met her tearful eyes as they stood there, the sword within him. Then he half-smiled and leaned forward, kissing her gently.

"Goodbye" he whispered. Then his eyes closed and he went limp. Aurelia felt tears coming from her eyes and then a wrenching pain in her heart. She screamed as agony poured through her and her mind reached out to the sword, giving it one last command as he consciousness faded.

Xena squinted as she heard a scream, agonized and yet with an underlying sadness that wrenched at her heart. The room flared up, seeming to be consumed with a burning orange fire. Then it touched her and went right through, a feeling of peace and light filling her body. She closed her eyes, almost faint and when she opened them, the light was gone.

Ares groaned slightly, then stirred over her. She looked at him as he raised his head and their eyes met. Deep darkness in them, but so comforting to her. Her icy blue one's softened and he leaned his head down, then Gabrielle shrieked with joy and they broke away from each other as if burnt. Xena stumbled to her feet in time to be tackled by an ecstatic Gabrielle.

"I can see again! I can see!" she crowed.

"What hit me?" Iolaus groaned and Xena looked over to him to see the man getting to his feet, rubbing at his forehead in perplexity.

"Cupid!" Aphrodite shrieked and Xena's head shot around in shock to see Cupid standing there on the Dais...next to the Oracle.

"_**WHAT**_!?" Xena yelled, for once entirely baffled. Her shout startled everyone and they all looked around as she did, mouths gaping. The Temple was whole again, the roof, the walls...even the hangings in place. She stared up at the slats in the roof to see the setting sun gleaming down at them cheerfully.

"Was it a dream?" Hercules wondered.

"No, look" Iolaus murmured and they turned back to the Dais to see Caeralon floating in the air at the foot of it. It had appeared as if from no where and only the Oracle didn't seemed startled. Cupid and Aphrodite stood just above her and there was a terrible look in Cupid's eyes as he looked around.

"Where is she? Where is Aurelia?" he demanded, looking at his mom, then Ares. No one could answer, then the Oracle did for them.

"She is gone, she fulfilled her Destiny" the Oracle said, her silver eyes calm. Cupid started down the steps, looking dazed.

"No, not dead" he murmured. He looked at the silent Oracle and then at the other's who had compassion in their eyes.

"_**NO**_! _**AURELIA**_!" he howled, falling to his knee's. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked up at the floating Caeralon. "_**Why**_, why did you let her die?"

"Cupid" Aphrodite said gently, touching his hair, but he shook her off, eyes dead.

"She saved us all, Cupid" Xena told him softly, but he wouldn't look at her. The Oracle sighed, then looked at Ares.

"Come here, my lord" she requested and he stared at her coldly, wondering if she had known right from the start, that Aurelia would die. "Ares" she repeated and he walked over to her arrogantly. The Oracle looked at him, a slight smile on her face.

"I had a vision, God of War" she began and he smiled sarcastically.

"No!" he said in mock-surprise. "Really?"

"Ares, chill" Aphrodite said anxiously, her eyes still on her son. Cupid was staring at nothing, fists clenched.

"Caeralon is yours now" the Oracle finished, as if no one else had spoken.

"What!?" Gabrielle yelled, coming forward. Ares looked similarly stunned, then expressionless.

"It was always yours, Aurelia was the Messiah and only she could have beaten the darkness...but Caeralon is yours" the Oracle said, she looked at them all with a smile and then left the room, her hand-maidens behind her.

"Ares, wait" Xena said, as she saw him make a move and he looked at her sideways.

"Is that concern for me I hear in your voice, my Warrior Princess?" he questioned lightly and she smiled.

"You wish" she said and Gabrielle relaxed, not seeing her friend's eyes, that were conveying an entirely different message to the ex-God of War. Ares and Xena locked eyes for a long moment and then he suddenly reached out and grasped the sword. There was the expected explosion of light, but within a bearable level. And Xena and the other's watched with interest as Ares was again clad in his leather's as the power flowed back into him.

Aphrodite clapped in delight as the light faded and Ares held up the sword, the flame burning bright on the hilt. It was almost a welcoming glow and a wicked smile spread over his lips.

"You're a God again!" the Goddess squealed, throwing herself into his arms and giving him a kiss. Ares smiled at her.

"Yes! I am a God again!" he roared, pleasure in his dark eyes. Xena smiled involuntarily, though the other's didn't look too pleased at the developments.

"Damn" Iolaus muttered.

"Oh boy" Gabrielle said, rolling her eyes, Hercules was just silent.

"Welcome back bro!" Aphrodite purred, kissing him on the cheek again and then moving back towards Cupid. The God was still there, frozen and she touched his shoulder lightly. "Cupid?"

"I loved her mom...and now she's gone" he murmured to her desolately. He raised his green-gold eyes to meet her blue one's. "Like Psyche"

Aphrodite hugged him close, eyes gleaming tearfully. She truly felt for him, having lost two loves. "It will be all right" she said softly, hoping with all her heart that it was. Then all three Gods flashed and left abruptly in showers of gold, leaving the mortals staring in surprise.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Go to the next Chapter.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: ****The Olympian Gods Series 1: Ares Flame  
****Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Ares And Xena  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle come across an unconscious girl on the road, who is not exactly what she appears to be. Ares is up to his old games it seems, but the destruction of the world is at stake this time. The darkness is rising, a nameless person who will bring chaos to the world...but who is it? Who is the Messiah that is the only one to save the God's and Mortals alike, to claim the flame sword Caeralon. Xena and Gabrielle are joined by Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Salmoneous, Athena, Zeus, Cupid, Aphrodite and even Ares as time runs out for them all...  
Chapters: 19/19  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 1999**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the next Chapter. For those interested, I put a _huge_ amount of detail into this Fanfic, including looking up ancient greek towns and cities to make it realistic. This story was very popular when I originally posted it, but I unfortunately didn't make a copy of reviews when my account was deleted by FF DOT net back about nine years ago when there was a lot of er-_flames_ bombarding my Sailor Moon Fanfic **'Spin The Bottle'. **People didn't mind a new character back then, and it wasn't considered a mary-sue. Oh yes, and there is a Sequel, only posted to my site because I never quite finished it. Xena ended and people stopped reading, so I didn't see a reason to continue the Series. :)

* * *

**Got a Xena Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com.   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**The Olympian Gods Series 1**

**ARES FLAME**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen **

* * *

Then all three Gods flashed and left abruptly in showers of gold, leaving the mortals staring in surprise.

"So, she'd really gone" Gabrielle murmured, tears running down her face. She threw herself at Xena, who's own eyes were moist.

"She died to save us all, I'll never forget her"

"None of us will" Hercules said quietly. Xena sighed and took walked over to him, while Iolaus went over to comfort the grieving Gabrielle.

"Who would have thought that Meryll was Aurelia" Xena said, eyes far away. "The clue's were there, we just weren't seeing them"

"It's too late now" Hercules sighed. "Maybe we could have helped her, we don't even know where she was from"

"She said she was Princess Aurelia, from Mirylanta" Gabrielle told them, coming over. She wiped at her eyes and smiled bravely when Xena looked at her. Iolaus looked confused.

"I've never heard of the place" he shrugged and Xena smiled gently at them all.

"Lets go"

They went out of Abdera, leaving the explanations to the Oracle. Gabrielle rode close to Xena, the rein's of Meryll's horse in her hand as the animal trotted along beside hers. The blonde eyed it sadly, wondering if they ever really got to know the girl. She'd never been what she appeared and perhaps she had known all along that she would die...

"There's someone coming down the road!" Iolaus hissed, Xena's head already cocked as she listened. An amused smile crossed her lips and she looked at Gabrielle.

"Someone for you" she whispered, enjoying the confused look in the blonde's eyes. Then a voice could be heard.

"Joxer the Mighty,

Master of virility,

Every woman wants him,

He's so handsome it's a sin..."

Gabrielle smacked her hand on her forehead. "Oh, god's. No!" she looked around desperately. "Hide me?" she pleaded with Iolaus, who merely laughed.

"Sorry Gabrielle" Hercules shrugged, hiding his smile. Then Joxer came around the bend and his eyes lit up.

"There you all are, I've been trying to catch up for ages" he winked at Gabrielle and she stared at him like a rabbit would transfixed by a snake.

"Uh" she uttered as he walked up to her horse.

"Gabrielle, I've looked forward to seeing your beautiful face again. Every sunset I've seen has in no way compared to the silk of your hair" he murmured, laying a hand on her knee. She felt her eyes drooping, a dreamy expression coming over her face.

"Mmm, really?"

"Oh yes...wait, where is Meryll?" Joxer said abruptly, realizing there was a spar horse next to Gabrielle. Immediately everyone went silent and Gabrielle's eyes filled again.

"She's dead, she saved us all"

Joxer's face firmed and he took out his sword, holding the hilt to his face with the blade straight up in a salute. "Then a salute her, our dead companion" he intoned and they all watched surprised.

"Looks like Aphrodite hasn't removed the spell yet...wonder what she had him do while we were busy" Iolaus wondered to Hercules.

"You, can ride her horse with us" Gabrielle said with difficulty and Joxer leapt up onto the horse, then put a hand over Gabrielle's.

"I will ride beside you, gentle Gabrielle and give you what comfort I can" Joxer promised. Xena watched with a hidden smile as Gabrielle smiled back and they rode off together. The rest of them began to follow, when Xena felt a familiar tingle and fell behind the others. A moment later, Ares appeared right beside her horse, on a magnificent black stallion.

"Hmm, Gabrielle and Joxer" he murmured, looking at the group ahead of them. "I would have figured she go for Iolaus"

"Maybe she will, it's up to her...so keep your nose out of it" Xena warned softly. he looked at her in mocking amusement and she felt a pang in her heart, wondering if what Marius had said was true.

"What do you want Ares?" Xena asked, as she always did. He was silent for a moment and she looked at him to see his face was brooding.

"I don't really know" he said quietly. Xena had not idea what to say, for once and let the silence draw on.

"What happened with Zeus when you got back to Olympus" Xena asked suddenly, "He was the one to take your powers, after all"

"Mmm, true. But apparently he paid the Oracle a visit during the battle" he frowned darkly, "I have a sneaking suspicion he knew that it had been Discord all along"

"Oh?"

"Mmm, he paid Aurelia a visit also and she told him all about Discord's little deceptions"

Xena's brow rose and then she sighed. "We all owe her a lot then" she murmured. Ares slumped slightly.

"Yes" he smiled arrogantly a moment later. "She would have made a great Warlord, there was so much fire in her" Xena frowned in exasperation, then her eyes fell on his sword, the flame on the hilt glowing slightly in his presence.

"Like a flame...and if she hadn't have died, you never would have gotten your powers back or Caeralon"

"She said it was her Destiny, I wonder how much she really knew" Ares mused. Xena wondered that also, but no one could ever say.

"Till the next time we meet, my Princess" Ares said gallantly, reaching over to pick up her hand from the reins. He raised it to his lips and kissed it gently, eyes locked on hers.

"Till next time, my Lord" she whispered, eyes glinting strangely, then a moment later he was gone. Would wonders never cease? Her and _**Ares**_!?

* * *

"She's coming around, my Lord" a voice said, as if from far away and she frowned.

"About time, I was worried and the other's also" another voice said, this one sounding faintly familiar and she concentrated on it. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking until the room came into view. She was in a canopied bed, surrounded by men and a cheerful fire burnt in the fireplace. Her eyes were fixed on the dancing flames for a while as memory finally stirred and her eyes widened.

"Aurelia? Are you all right?" Darek asked and she turned to face him, a smile on her face.

"Yes" she murmured, looking at his dear face. "I should be dead, but I'm back home"

He looked worried at her words, then dismissed everyone from the room. He sat down by her, on the bed and took her hands in his. "What happened?"

She sighed, settling back into the pillows more comfortably, her green eyes far away. "It's a long story"

"We have forever, now that Mirylanta is free" he told her and she smiled gently.

"We do?"

He nodded, staring intently into her eyes with green one's like her own. "Everything has been rebuilt, Mirylanta is now whole again with the darkness gone"

She nodded slowly, something beyond her grasp.

"And now you can take your proper place, as Queen" Darek went on, taking off the royal seal from about his neck, but Meryll stopped him.

"I can't" Darek stared at her, shocked.

"But Meryll, you are the rightful ruler, now that your birthright has been completed. I only held your throne for so long as you were need as 'The White Lady'!" he protested. Green eyes shocked. Meryll covered her hands with his, a smile about her lips, but sadness was in her eyes.

"I want you to be King, my brother" she sighed,

He opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, a wondering smile spreading over his face. He could see the look in her eyes and knew what it meant. "You fell in love there, didn't you?" he murmured softly and she looked startled, then sad again.

"Yes, but perhaps it's best if I never see him again..."

"_**NO**_! You have to, don't loose him like I did Marabell" he yelled, face going red with rage. Aurelia blinked at him.

"You don't even know who it is" she protested, sitting up and glaring at him. He pushed her back down, firmly but gently and met her firey gaze squarely.

"I don't _**need**_ to know, if my little sister is in love" he sighed and touched her face gently with one finger. "It's enough for me"

"Mmm hmm"

"Besides, you are Queen...even if you want me to take over for now" he reminded her. Aurelia smiled sadly, then looked beyond him to the fire. He left while her thoughts were elsewhere and she was startled to find herself alone when she finally came out of them.

"Thank you Caeralon...flame sword. Thank you for granting my one wish, that all be restored as it had been" she whispered, eyes again on the fire. She thought of a pair of stunning green-gold eyes and a strange glint came into her eyes.

"Perhaps I will return there...one day"

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The End!.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
